La Rosa de la Magdalena
by Maritexxam
Summary: Una leyenda, secretos, y una heredera que deberá luchar contra su destino que irá mucho más allá de las fuerzas del bien y el mal. Dueña de nada...
1. Distancia

**No sé si vayan a leer esta historia pero la publico igual porque estará de respaldo. La historia es una versión bastante libre del libro El Código da Vinci de Dan Brown. También hay unos cambios en la historia original de la serie como el hecho que Silvia no muere porque Pepa toma las balas por ella, el resto se sabrá... eventualmente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Uno: Distancia<strong>

_"Una guerrera espiritual es alguien que ha comprendido que la principal batalla que hay que librar es contra sus propios errores, su propia oscuridad y que la conquista más grande es la conquista de sí misma. Debe enfrentar sus propios miedos y aprender a fluir en el mundo sabiendo que es una peregrina de todos los tiempos. Una guerrera espiritual es mediadora en sus relaciones con los demás y consigo misma apelando al amor y a la bondad que reside dentro de sí misma y de los demás. Una guerrera espiritual honra su cuerpo, su sexualidad y su feminidad. Una guerrera espiritual eres tú, soy yo y son todas las mujeres que caminan bendiciendo y honrando su camino"._

_Letty Malak "Circulo La Luna y El Grial"_

_**Una semana atrás**_

En una cabaña cubierta de árboles en medio de un bosque, un hombre se sentó tras una mesa de madera cubierta con carpetas de manila abiertas. Dentro de ellas había varias fotos a color y en blanco y negro de dos mujeres vestidas de blanco y rodeadas por un grupo de gente que les sonreían felices. Eran las imágenes de una boda. El hombre de aspecto hosco miró a las imágenes con el entrecejo fruncido maldiciendo por lo bajo en un idioma extranjero. Luego, abrió un cajón de la mesa de madera sacando una pistola con un cargador y un tuco de balas, dejándolo todo encima de las fotografías y luego sonrió mirando hacia la pared de su costado derecho donde descansaba un cuadro raído y gastado de una joven pelirroja posada sobre una rodilla con la cabeza gacha, ataviada de una armadura de guerrera con su escudo a la espalda, sosteniendo una espada enterrada en el suelo con una mano ensangrentada en señal de profundo respeto. La punta del mango de la espada en lugar de ser de metal era una rosa de pétalos abiertos que se desojaba. . Más abajo del cuadro, en la parte inferior derecha y en letras blancas en manuscrita una pequeña frase rezaba: "La Rosa de la Magdalena". El hombre volvió su vista hacia las fotografías en el centro de la mesa fijándose en la pelirroja vestida de blanco y la pelirroja del cuadro y sonrió con malicia como recordando un viejo chiste. Ambas mujeres eran idénticas.

- Protinus te videre, bellator Messiam*. - susurró en voz alta guardando de nuevo en su lugar el arma, el cargador y las balas y salió de aquella habitación hasta sus aposentos de aspecto espartano, una cama, y una mesa de madera pequeña con su silla y gran crucifijo colgado en la pared. Donde se desnudó dejando entrever una espalda llena de cicatrices. Se volvió a vestir con una túnica oscura y salió de la pequeña cabaña hasta el claro del bosque dónde esperó. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que sus sentidos excitados por la emoción le avisaron de inmediato que ya no estaba solo cuando un grupo de sombras se hizo visible en medio del claro. El pequeño grupo de seis hombres que había llegado al lugar también vestía túnicas oscuras y sus rostros estaban cubiertos con capuchas. El mayor de ellos saludó al hombre que los esperaba con voz seria y el otro le devolvió el saludo con la misma seriedad.

- Praesent tempus, frater.** - fue todo lo que el recién llegado habló en lengua extranjera mirando al otro hombre que asintió con seriedad y en silencio siguió al grupo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de los árboles que los rodeaban. La misión había comenzado.

* Nos veremos pronto, mesías guerrera.

** Es tiempo, hermano.

"Y en otras informaciones, Aún permanece desaparecido el capo de la mafia italiana conocido como "El Gordo" quién escapó de la prisión de máxima seguridad en la isla de Sicilia hace ya una semana. Ayudado por los propios guardias de la prisión, el hombre huyó con tres de sus hombres de confianza en un helicóptero que les esperaba en un bosque cercano al recinto penitenciario y huyó en medio de la noche con rumbo desconocido. Como recordarán, el hombre es famoso por ser un importante traficante de drogas y armas en el sur de Italia y también por haber cometido la llamada masacre del 15 de julio, en la boda de la subinspectora María José Miranda y la médico forense Silvia Castro, ambas pertenecientes a la comisaría de San Antonio que llevaba el caso del mafioso italiano y que estuvo a punto de atraparlo, llevando consigo un gran coste personal. En la masacre donde murieron dos de sus miembros, también fue herida la subinspectora Miranda cuando salvó la vida de su esposa llevándose el proyectil destinado hacia ella... según fuentes del caso la subinspectora Miranda ha quedado..."

- Ya basta... no hay más televisión para ti Pepa Miranda, no sé qué sacas viendo siempre la misma noticia - la voz seria de Silvia no llevaba derecho a réplica mientras miraba a su esposa retorcerse para llegar a la silla de ruedas que yacía lista a su lado de la cama. Tomando el mando a distancia del televisor lo apagó con un resoplido de fastidio. Desde que se han enterado del escape de la prisión de El Gordo, Pepa ha estado bastante cascarrabias. Silvia comprendía que en parte era el miedo hablando, pero ella no tenía nada que temer. Le irían a hacer frente a ese hijo de puta cuando llegase el momento.

- ¿Y qué más me queda por hacer pelirroja? - fue la pregunta que soltó de golpe la mujer más alta con rabia - Soy una lisiada que tiene que moverse en una puta silla de ruedas Silvia, ¡No sirvo para nada!

Silvia la miró resoplando con fastidio, no dispuesta a caer en el pesimismo abierto de su esposa. Recordó con demasiada claridad el día de la boda y la maldita masacre que le costó la vida a Montoya y a Quique y que también dejó lisiado a Povedilla para siempre. La pelirroja también recordó con un estremecimiento cómo su vida también estuvo a punto de ser truncada para siempre por una bala que estaba destinada matarla pero que Pepa había tomado para ella con el horrible desenlace de acabar paralizada de sus dos piernas. Porque esa tarde Pepa no había recibido sólo un balazo sino dos. Uno en la cabeza que la dejó en estado de coma por dos meses y sin saber si quedaría con secuelas más adelante, y el otro que le atravesó la espalda, dañando además un par de vértebras de espina dorsal que la dejó con una parálisis de la cintura para abajo.

Casi ocho fueron los meses en los que Pepa tardó en recuperarse. Despertó del coma sin más secuela que una leve amnesia de la cual se recuperó del todo, excepto por la parálisis.

La morena sufrió mucho cuando se enteró que tal vez no iba a poder caminar nunca más. A pesar de que el médico la había operado para arreglar sus vértebras y luego, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y mucha rehabilitación para que la joven volviese sobre sus pies nuevamente.

Sin embargo, un año después de todo aquello Pepa seguía sin poder moverse y eso tenía a la chica en un estado de ira perpetua. Ira que no tenía cómo descargar que no fuera con palabras hirientes y cortantes que tenían hasta el borde a su esposa, la destinataria directa de aquella rabia.

Aún con todo, Silvia había sido paciente y compresiva con su esposa. Ella sabía lo que una herida como la había sufrido su niña le causaría a su psiquis así que se aguantaba estoicamente las puyas de su amante ahora rubia. Pero por supuesto que la paciencia de la pelirroja tenía un límite y por mucho que amase a Pepa estaba llegando peligrosamente al suyo.

- Eso no es cierto Pepa - dijo en voz baja Silvia acercándose a su niña para acomodarle bien las largas piernas en su silla de ruedas - Lo único que no puedes hacer es caminar Pepa, nada más. Además, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor, con el tiempo...

- ¡Joder pelirroja que ya ha pasado más de un año! - rompió la joven con brusquedad alejándose del calor del cuerpo de su esposa cuando esta hizo en intento de abrazarla - ¡Un puto año Silvia! ¡Un puto año y mis malditas piernas todavía no me responden! ¡Seis jodidos meses en los que no he podido ni siquiera hacerte el amor como se debe porque mi ánimo está por los suelos!

- Pero Pepa, tú sabes que eso a mí no me importa...

- ¡Pero a mí sí me importa, coño! - volvió a quejarse con fiereza golpeándose las piernas con los puños apretados - ¡A mí sí que me importa el hecho de saber que soy una inútil buena para nada, a la que le tienen que ayudar hasta para ir a mear Silvia!

- ¡Pero Pepa...! - Silvia intentó por todos los medios acercarse a su esposa pero esta se negaba con obstinación, alejándose todo lo que podía considerando el espacio de la habitación que no era mucho.

- No pelirroja, no hables que no quiero oírte - la voz de Pepa había bajado hasta llegar casi a un susurro que a Silvia le había costado lo suyo escuchar, pero se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de la actitud derrotada de Pepa. La rubia había agachado la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirar a su esposa al pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

- Necesito que te vayas pelirroja - fue la petición de una Pepa destrozada - Necesito que te alejes de mí ahora. Necesito que empieces a vivir de verdad, no así aquí atada a una lisiada por el resto de tu vida.

Silvia se quedó callada. En parte choqueada por haber oído la petición de Pepa y en parte furiosa con la rubia que aún no se atrevía a mirarla y furiosa por el hijo de puta del mafioso italiano que les había cagado la vida.

Silvia Castro estaba agotada. Agotada y furiosa de ser el saco de boxeo de una mujer que había perdido toda esperanza, estaba cansada de luchar para darse cuenta que peleaba una batalla perdida. Se acercó hasta la silla de ruedas que sostenía a Pepa y la volteó con brusquedad y así mismo fue que tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y la besó. La besó con la misma rabia y la impotencia que no había dejado de sentir desde el día de la boda. Cuando se separaron Pepa quiso hablar pero la rubia la cortó de una sonora bofetada en la mejilla que le llegó a dar vuelta la cabeza.

Se lo merecía y Pepa lo sabía. Por eso mismo fue que aguantó el golpe con estoicismo e incluso cuando se recuperó le ofreció la otra mejilla sin decir palabra y la pelirroja volvió a golpearla pero sin la fuerza de antes. Volvió a golpearla esta vez lanzando golpes de puño al cuerpo de Pepa hasta que se derrumbó de rodillas en su regazo cuando la rabia se convirtió en llanto y Pepa la sostuvo hasta que la otra se cansó de llorar abrazada a su esposa.

Pepa se odiaba. Nunca antes se había odiado tanto o había sentido esa emoción con tanta fuerza. Le dolía muchísimo hacer sufrir a Silvia cuando se juró nunca hacerla sufrir de esa manera, pero estaba desesperada. Estaba desesperada por no poder moverse, por no poder usar sus piernas como correspondía, por no poder ejercer su trabajo en la policía que tanto amaba y por no poder ser la esposa que Silvia se merecía. Odiaba no poder hacer el amor con la pelirroja como ella quería, a pesar que sentía todo lo que ella le hacía a su cuerpo. Desde la operación que le reconstruyó la espalda, Pepa podía sentir todo desde más abajo de la cintura para arriba pero no sentía las piernas, ni siquiera un hormigueo o dolor. La rubia era capaz de llegar al orgasmo si la pelirroja le hacía el amor pero le costaba mucho dejar que lo hiciera. Cómo también le costaba hacerle el amor a Silvia aun cuando tenían algunas posiciones que le acomodaban para ese propósito. Lo que odiaba Pepa era sentirse lisiada a pesar de todo, no poder salir como la gente normal a la calle con sus dos piernas y no en una silla de ruedas, de tener que depender de Silvia para ayudarla a bañarse a pesar de que el baño estaba acondicionado para cubrir todas sus necesidades. Pepa se agotaba de tener que acarrear el peso muerto de sus piernas en el baño al bañarse y al usar el inodoro. Tanto así que algunas veces Pepa no aguantaba y las veces que tenía que ir al baño le temblaban los brazos de tener que aferrarse a las barras paralelas para sentarse en la taza. Llegó a caerse de culo un par de veces por ese motivo y eso era sólo una parte de lo que odiaba de sí misma.

Pepa estaba inmersa en una profunda depresión y Silvia y todos los que rodeaban a la ahora ex policía lo sabían. La antigua chispa que se podía ver en los ojos de Pepa Miranda había desaparecido junto con la función de sus piernas y ni siquiera Silvia había podido traerla de vuelta. Ahora Pepa se había convertido en una mujer hosca, malhumorada y bastante porfiada que no tenía más propósito en la vida que lamentar su condenada suerte. Y la misma Pepa sabía que no podía seguir arrastrando a Silvia a su pozo de desesperación.

Llevaba un tiempo pensando en separarse de ella, no como su esposa porque obviamente todavía la amaba, sino que físicamente. Pepa necesitaba tiempo a solas para recuperarse mentalmente de su apatía y con Silvia pegada a su silla de ruedas veinticuatro/siete no podía.

Era la única manera de poner un poco de distancia entre las dos y así obligar a Silvia a que siguiera con su vida que se había quedado estancada desde el día que ella se había despertado en una cama de hospital, paralizada.

Sin embargo, Pepa sabía que eso a la pelirroja la iba a poner hecha una furia y todos los golpes que recibió de su mano le dieron cuenta de ello. Su mejilla izquierda todavía le hormigueaba por la bofetada que recibió de ella. Silvia Castro cuando pegaba, pegaba bastante fuerte.

El golpe sí le había dolido, pero más le dolía ver a su niña perdiendo su vida junto a ella. Perdiendo los años que le quedaban de juventud atrapada junto a alguien que no podía hacer demasiado para seguir su ritmo y Pepa no estaba dispuesta a que aquello siguiera sucediendo. Tenían que se separarse antes que el abismo entre ellas siguiera creciendo y ya no hubiese retorno ni forma de poder salvarlo. O de acabar matándose entre ellas, lo que pasara primero.

Lo que Pepa no sabía era que la mente de Silvia seguía por ese mismo derrotero. La pelirroja conocía muy bien la personalidad de su niña y sabía que la parálisis era un golpe del que le costaría bastante recuperarse. También sabía que aunque tuviese todo su apoyo y el del resto de su familia, el no poder ser autovalente le estaba comiendo la psique. Silvia comprendía que Pepa necesitara espacio pero temía que la soledad le hiciera aun peor de lo que ya lo estaba. No quería perder a Pepa, pero parecía que todo iba a llegar eso en algún momento. Silvia suspiró con cansancio sopesando sus opciones. Si se quedaba, se arriesgaba a que Pepa la terminase odiando de por vida y si se iba quizás con el tiempo, Pepa se daría cuenta que de verdad la necesita a su lado. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Silvia tomó la decisión que a pesar de todo le rompería el corazón. Alejarse de Pepa el tiempo que ella estimara.

- Está bien Pepa - fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja cuando se levantó del regazo de su esposa. La rubia la miró sin entender a qué se refería alzando una ceja - Te voy a conceder el deseo que me pides - le volvió a decir, luchando para que no se le quebrara la voz de la emoción - Te dejaré a tu aire, te daré la distancia que necesites Pepa, pero recuerda que yo sigo siendo tu esposa y no dejaré de serlo hasta el día que me muera.

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos al ver la emoción cruda en los ojos de Silvia y se maldijo por ser tan cobarde. No tenía toda la intención de separarse de su princesa porque la amaba con locura, pero la desesperación la estaba asfixiando y con ella, enloqueciendo también a Silvia que no tenía la culpa de su genio borde.

Llena de angustia, Pepa observó a su esposa mientras esta sacaba del armario una maleta y comenzó a abrir cajones en busca de un poco de ropa que llevarse. No tenía muy pensado a donde ir todavía, aunque si sabía que pasaría la noche en un hotel para seguir luego con su vida lejos de Pepa. O al menos lo más lejos posible sin dejar de estar pendiente de ella y sabía que era hora de llamar a su hermana Lola de regreso a San Antonio. Desde que se separó de Paco que seguía en Barcelona, volvió sólo cuando se enteró del tiroteo y asistió a los funerales de Montoya y Quique, pero luego regresó a su vida en la otra ciudad. Silvia necesitaría la ayuda de su hermana y de su familia para apoyarse en ella durante esta difícil situación.

Pepa no dejó de observar a Silvia mientras terminaba de arreglar su maleta para marcharse. Al saber que iba a quedar sola, de pronto se sintió embargada por un profundo temor. Estaba aterrada de que Silvia la dejara. Que se marchara y que ya luego no la amase nunca más.

Tiritando, Pepa se aferró a los apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas y tragó convulsivamente sin dejar de mirar a Silvia que ahora le estaba dando la espalda mientras sacaba artículos de tocador para echarlos a la maleta.

- Te amo princesa... - el susurro apenas dejó los labios temblorosos de Pepa pero sin embargo Silvia concentrada en los movimientos de su esposa a su espalda, consiguió escucharlo.

Pero al voltearse para responder a la declaración de Pepa, Silvia tuvo que luchar contra sus propias lágrimas al ver la vulnerabilidad en todo el cuerpo y en los ojos de su mujer. Nunca antes Silvia había visto a su niña tan débil e indefensa, tampoco mirando tan pequeña casi como una niña, acurrucada en su silla de ruedas, asustada.

Silvia no se aguantó más y esta vez casi corrió la pequeña distancia que la separaba de Pepa y por segunda vez aquella tarde tomó el rostro de su niña entre sus manos y la besó. El beso de la pelirroja estaba lleno de tristeza mezclado con rabia e impotencia, pero al mismo tiempo lleno del intenso amor que todavía sentía por ella. Pepa correspondió a aquel beso con el mismo fervor llegando a atragantarse por la emoción y por las lágrimas que no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas.

Se besaron hasta que el aire se les hizo escaso y tuvieron que separarse, pero sólo para juntar sus frentes en medio de un profundo suspiro con los ojos cerrados.

- Pídemelo Pepa - le pidió Silvia a su esposa besándola de nuevo casi con rabia - Pídemelo y lo hago Pepa, te lo juro... pídeme que no me vaya esta noche y no lo haré. Déjame amarte Pepa, por favor... no me alejes de tu lado...

Silvia volvió a besarla y Pepa no pudo más de la desesperación. Le devolvió el beso con la misma rabia y comenzó a tocarla por todas partes hasta que ambas volvieron a separarse en busca de aire.

- Sólo esta noche princesa - Pepa estuvo de acuerdo acariciando la mejilla enrojecida de Silvia - Sólo por esta noche cariño, no te vayas. Sólo por esta noche ámame por favor. Hazme olvidar que no puedo dejar esta maldita silla, hazme olvidar que no puedo caminar, hazme lo que soy princesa... tuya.

Silvia respondió a las palabras de Pepa comiéndole los labios a besos y ninguna de ellas dijo nada más en toda la noche. Silvia ayudó a Pepa a volver a la cama desde la silla de ruedas y la recostó bajo las sábanas. Con mucha paciencia desnudó a su esposa dejando un reguero de besos por toda la piel descubierta haciendo que se volviera de gallina. Silvia sonrió cuando escuchó los primeros gemidos saliendo de la boca de Pepa cuando la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con sus pezones que poco a poco se fueron quedando erectos bajo su toque.

La rubia tenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba a la espalda de su esposa mientras se rendía a sus pasiones. Ella también necesitaba sentir la calidez de su piel y no tardó nada en pedirle a su princesa que se quitara la ropa. Ahora ambas yacían recostadas en topless, Silvia a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Pepa que no dejaba de acariciar y llenar de suaves mordiscos y besos. Silvia anhelaba marcar a Pepa como la suya y esta última no tenía nada en contra de que lo hiciera, al menos hasta que ya estaba tan excitada, que su necesidad se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

- Princesa por favor... no puedo seguir aguantando... - Pepa ya no se cortaba en rogarle a su esposa por su liberación. Había comenzado a hacerlo desde que se dio cuenta que Silvia se volvía más apasionada al oírla rogándole y al final entendió que con eso la que ganaba un intenso orgasmo, era ella.

- Lo sé preciosa, tranquila - fue el susurro ronco de Silvia que volvió a dejar a Pepa en el borde haciéndola tiritar con anticipación.

El torso de Pepa se arqueó en la cama y la rubia gimió con más fuerza cuando sintió la punta de la lengua caliente de Silvia sobre su clítoris hinchado. Las manos de Pepa esta vez se aferraron al cabello rojo de su niña y comenzó a gemir tan alto que Silvia temía que la escucharan los vecinos.

Pero a Pepa sólo le importaba llegar a su ansiado orgasmo en manos de su esposa y cuando por fin lo hizo, se corrió alzando su torso de la cama, temblando como jalea y gritando el nombre de Silvia en voz alta. Silvia por su parte cayó agotada en los brazos de Pepa aun sintiéndola tiritar. Cuando quiso saber qué le pasaba fue detenida por los brazos de Pepa que se aferraron a su espalda sin querer soltarla jamás.

Y esta vez fue Pepa la que desahogó su angustia hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor, de rabia y miedo de saber que cuando llegase la mañana se encontraría como hace mucho tiempo no se encontraba, o al menos mucho antes de volver a conectarse con su princesa. Sola.


	2. El Destino

**Primero que todo quiero dar las gracias a 15marday por por seguir mis historias. Lo segundo es disculparme por cualquier error en la geografía de los lugares españoles, no soy española así que en eso de la ubicación geográfica propiamente tal no soy muy buena.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo Dos: El Destino<strong>

**_"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo."-_ _Jean de la Fontaine (1621-1695) Escritor y poeta francés_**

Un avión Cessna sobrevolaba las altas cumbres de los Pirineos centrales en España. El lugar de destino del avión era la provincia de Huesca en Aragón, dónde se encontraba El Monasterio de San Juan de la Peña.

En su interior, los siete hombres ataviados con túnicas oscuras esperaban llegar a su destino, pero uno de ellos estaba bastante más ansioso por llegar que el resto. Era el miembro más nuevo de la congregación Rosánica pero no estaba allí por su pasión por la Diosa precisamente. Su destino estaba atado a una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con lo divino, sino más bien con lo mortal.

Se había unido al grupo cuando supo de la existencia de la Diosa y lo que su parecido con la mujer que buscaba significaba. Un inmenso poder, que iba mucho más que la riqueza o la fama. Y también supo que tenía que ser parte del rebaño para conseguir sus objetivos, lo sería con todo gusto.

- Et nos, frater.* - la voz del maestro sacó al hombre corpulento de su ensimismamiento y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza al tiempo que se preparaba para salir del avión. El hombre no tenía forma de saber en dónde estaba pero el resto de los hermanos sí lo sabía. Iba a tener que guiarse por ellos para llegar a su destino.

Cuando el avión hizo su aterrizaje, el hombre esperó paciente que el resto de los monjes bajase primero. Siguió al último de sus hermanos por el estrecho pasillo del avión hasta bajar por las escaleras y se estremeció al hacerlo. Maldijo entre dientes por la delgada túnica que apenas era capaz de protegerlo del frío glacial que rodeaba el lugar donde se encontraba. Un monasterio perdido entre las montañas.

Supo entonces que la cadena de montañas que los rodeaban eran los Pirineos Centrales y que el monasterio en cuestión, era un monasterio católico de la provincia de Huesca... en España. Lo había logrado. Estaba más cerca que nunca de su misión. Olvidó el frío por completo y siguió a los monjes hasta el monasterio de paredes oscuras que se alzaba imponente entre las montañas. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero su destino ya estaba escrito.

*Hemos llegado, hermano.

La pelirroja despertó de su sueño con un sobresalto. Cuando abrió los ojos intentó desperezarse y se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa y no en una especie de iglesia en medio de las montañas. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño que tenía que ver con dioses y monjes y se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño así. La primera vez que soñó con eso fue la noche que se enteró que El Gordo se había escapado de la prisión siciliana.

Cundo aquello ocurrió, había comenzado la peor pesadilla de Silvia, porque había mantenido una horrible discusión con Pepa sobre su seguridad. Todos en la comisaría ahora sabían que estaban en cierto peligro por aquella huida, pero la pelirroja estaba harta de temer por ese hombre.

- Ese hombre no seguirá cagándonos la vida, Pepa. - fueron sus tajantes palabras a una Pepa bastante alterada por toda la situación por la que estaban pasando - Ya lo hizo una vez y me niego a caer de nuevo en la misma trampa. Silvia recordó que Pepa quería seguir discutiendo del asunto, pero ella la había cortado de manera eficaz dándole a su esposa un feroz beso en los labios que la había hecho enmudecer de inmediato. Esa noche ella le había hecho el amor a Pepa de la misma manera que se lo había hecho esta noche, apasionadamente.

Sin embargo ahora eso ya no importaba. Silvia le había hecho a Pepa una promesa e iba tener que cumplirla. Fue pensando en eso que salió de la cama con la mayor suavidad posible para no despertar a la mujer que tenía su corazón y que a esa hora de la mañana dormía profundamente pero con el entrecejo fruncido. A Silvia le molestaba saber que desde el accidente, Pepa ya no disfrutaba de buenas noches de sueño, porque siempre estaban plagadas de pesadillas de lo ocurrido en la boda. Ella misma tenía que luchar contra esas pesadillas también, pero pronto sus pesadillas fueron cambiando de significado. Su peor pesadilla era perder a Pepa, no a causa de un balazo sino a causa de su propia mente sino conseguía salir nunca de esa maldita silla de ruedas.

Silvia volvió a suspirar con fastidio saliendo de la habitación hasta el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Tenía que dejar a Pepa bien abastecida antes de irse.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno de Pepa dejándoselo en una fuente tapada para que se mantuviera caliente hasta que Pepa se despertara. Luego regresó a la habitación con la bandeja en la mano y la dejó en la mesa auxiliar cerca de la cama para que su esposa la alcanzara sin problemas. También dejó cerca de la cama la ropa de Pepa para el día y cubrió con una toalla el asiento de la silla de ruedas, dejando una segunda toalla grande cerca de la ropa para cuando su niña se bañara. Le había tomado a su esposa bastante tiempo para hacer cosas como bañarse por sí misma, pero Silvia sabía que su macarra estaba mal acostumbrada a que ella le ayudase en todo. Esa parte de la independencia de Pepa había desaparecido junto a su valentía. Eso no significaba que Pepa hubiese dejado de ser valiente, pero ya no tenía la misma energía de antes. La apatía se la había ganado a fuerza de inseguridad que Silvia se empeñaba por quitarle de encima sin conseguirlo.

Por un momento pensó que dejarla sola era lo que necesitaba Pepa para volver a valerse por sí misma. Era un sacrificio bastante difícil de hacer para Silvia, pero por el bien de su niña iba a tener que hacerlo.

Lo último que hizo Silvia antes de irse fue escribirle una carta a Pepa. No como despedida sino como un recordatorio de cuánto la amaba.

Mirando dormir a Pepa una vez más, se instaló en una silla y usó la mesa auxiliar para ponerse a escribir en un block de notas que tenía en su mesita de noche.

No tardó demasiado en acabar con la carta y tampoco en dejarla en la bandeja con el desayuno, la carta sería lo segundo que vería Pepa cuando despertara. Cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden, Silvia se despidió de Pepa con un beso en la frente y un último te amo y salió de la casa que compartían con rumbo desconocido.

El hombre que viajó con los monjes al monasterio de San Juan de la Peña suspiró con fastidio. Llevaba encerrado en una fría celda tanto tiempo que ya no sabía qué hacer de tanto aburrimiento. Tampoco sabía que la vida monacal fuera así de tediosa, tener que pasarse horas encerrado en una celda pequeña, con un camastro como lo único que poseía para descansar y un reclinatorio de madera adjunto a un gran crucifijo, no era su idea de pasar el día. Y tenía varios días por delante que aguantar. Necesitaba hablar con el Abad acerca de la misión, pero el maestro le dijo que debía mantenerse en un estado de profunda reflexión para poder hacerlo.

Sin nada que hacer entre manos, el hombre se dedicó a evocar días más felices, dónde tenía a un grupo de hombres que le servía todo lo que el ordenara y donde ganaba millones con sus "pequeños" trabajos de distribución de preciada mercancía blanca. Mercancía que por desgracia no pudo traer consigo para distraerse de su estancia en el monasterio.

El hombre había vivido una buena vida hasta su último enfrentamiento con bandas rivales, donde perdió a varios de sus mejores hombres y luego perdió más por culpa de la policía española que se atrevió a meterse en sus asuntos.

Por supuesto, él planeó su venganza de forma monumental como era su estilo, pero al final de todos modos fue descubierto.

- "No descansaré hasta acabar con todos mis enemigos" - pensó el hombre para sus adentros con una sonrisa socarrona y cerró los ojos para empezar a cranear sus próximos movimientos.

Estuvo en ello hasta que oyó pasos cerca de su celda y se levantó del camastro para arrodillarse en el reclinatorio fingiendo rezar.

Fue en esa guisa que lo encontró el maestro de ceremonias que le dijo en otro idioma que Abad le estaba esperando.

El hombre asintió nuevamente en señal de respeto y emocionado, salió junto al maestro para comenzar de lleno con su nueva misión.

Mientras tanto en una casa en las afueras de San Antonio en Madrid, una rubia que dormía profunda profundamente comenzaba a despertarse. Se desperezó bostezando al tiempo que buscaba a su esposa en la cama pero no encontró a nadie. Asustada, Pepa Miranda llamó a su princesa Silvia en voz alta un par de veces, pero un profundo silencio fue todo lo que recibió a cambio. La pelirroja había cumplido con lo que ella le había pedido el día anterior y se había ido. Estaba sola.

La joven estaba a punto de llamar a la pelirroja de vuelta. En el momento que se vio sola en aquella casa de un piso se dio cuenta que no quería estar sin ella, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte que su miedo a la soledad. Era algo que necesitaba, se decía sin descanso. Silvia no iba a abandonarla y de eso le daba también cuenta la bandeja con su desayuno que le esperaba en la mesa auxiliar. Lo segundo que notó fue una hoja de papel doblada en medio de la bandeja. Cuando Pepa la desdobló no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa un poco triste al leer la carta que Silvia le había escrito de su puño y letra.

Querida Pepa:

"Esta es una carta que me ha costado mucho empezar a escribirte. Pero lo hice porque quiero que tengas en cuenta que si te dejo ahora es en parte porque tú me lo habéis pedido y en parte porque también lo necesitas. No podemos seguir discutiendo como perros y gatos cariño y creo que esta distancia la necesitamos ambas para comenzar de nuevo.

El que me haya ido no quiere decir que no te ame macarra mía, sino todo lo contrario. Te amo con toda mi alma y sé que siempre lo haré hasta el día que me muera. Eres mi esposa, la única que tengo y tendré por el resto de mi vida. No me aguanté de decirte lo último cariño, tú ya sabes de qué estoy hablando..."

Pepa se emocionó al leer la última frase que reconoció de inmediato. Provenía de la película The Young Victoria que retrataba la vida de la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra y era una de las películas favoritas de su pelirroja. La frase en cuestión, es lo que le dice el Príncipe Albert a Victoria luego que lo hiriese una bala destinada a su amada. El día del ataque los amantes habían tenido una fuerte discusión y no se hablaban, pero Albert no dudó en cubrir el cuerpo de su Reina con el suyo para salvarla. Fue lo mismo que Pepa había hecho por Silvia el día su boda y las misma frase que le repitió cuando yacía herida en el suelo sucio de la bodega.

"Sé muy bien que esta separación me va a costar mucho esfuerzo Pepa. Sobre todo porque no sabré como la estés llevando solita en la silla de ruedas, pero sé al mismo tiempo que te tengo mal acostumbrada a hacerlo todo por ti cariño y eso no está bien. Necesitas volver a tener tu independencia en la medida que puedas y eso es lo que te estoy dando al alejarme de ti esta mañana. Espero que mi alejamiento te sirva para que comiences a realizar por ti misma todo lo que yo te hago amor, y sé que te costará al principio pero también sé que te acabarás acostumbrando a hacer todo por ti misma.

He decidido llamar a mi hermana Lola a Barcelona para que regrese a San Antonio y te vigile. Sí macarra, estás leyendo bien. Que me vaya tampoco quiere decir que te deje desatendida. Sé que puedes hacer la mayoría de las cosas por ti misma, excepto cocinar y no quiero verte hecha un costal de huesos cuando regrese porque no estás comiendo como corresponde.

Ten en cuenta que recibirás su visita pronto si decide volver y la del resto de nuestros amigos para que te pongan en cintura."

- Si serás, hija de puta... - se burló Pepa con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza al leer el último párrafo.

"Antes de irme te he dejado el desayuno listo para te lo sirvas y la ropa para el día. El almuerzo está en un tupper en el refrigerador, sólo tienes que calentarlo en el microondas y listo.

Te llamaré esta noche para saber cómo estás cariño, así que espero que mantengas el móvil encendido. En cuanto a mi destino, no lo tengo muy claro. Sé que tal vez regrese a uno de los departamentos desocupados de la corrala y viva con mi hermana si decide regresar del todo a Madrid. Como te podrás imaginar, no tengo la intención de liarla con tu hermano Paco o con Marina, pero prefiero estar con los amigos que pasarla sola en mi antigua casa."

El ánimo de Pepa decayó un poco al leer la última frase. Silvia no quería volver a vivir sola porque estaba acostumbrada a vivir con ella. Llevaba su tiempo haciéndolo antes del matrimonio y después con lo del tiroteo también. Pepa lo entendía, pero al mismo tiempo también se sentía culpable por obligar a su esposa a esta separación forzada.

_"Espero que pases un buen día amor. Recuerda que te amo con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy. Espero que esta distancia obligada nos sirva para volver a ser lo que éramos antes de toda esta desgracia y poder dejarla atrás de una puta vez y para siempre."_

_Tuya por siempre,_

_Silvia._

Pepa dejó de leer la carta con un suspiro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Extrañaba demasiado a su pelirroja, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Iba a tener que empezar a hacer las cosas por sí misma de nuevo sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Pepa Miranda jamás se rendía cuando se empeñaba en algo. Estaba decidida a demostrarle a su niña de lo que era capaz de hacer, de demostrarle que no era una inútil que no servía para nada.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Pepa se sirvió el desayuno que aún se conservaba caliente y meditó lo que planeaba hacer en el día. Después de desayunar, reposó media hora viendo televisión hasta que decidió que lo siguiente en su lista de cosas por hacer era asearse.

Pepa consiguió con un poco de esfuerzo salir de la cama hasta la silla de ruedas que estaba cubierta con una toalla. No tuvo que desnudarse porque ya estaba desnuda después de que su pelirroja le hiciera el amor toda la noche. Pepa volvió a suspirar en esto último. Sabía que una de las cosas que más extrañaría de no tener a su esposa, serían las noches de intimidad. De sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Silvia pegado al suyo mientras llegaban al orgasmo o Silvia la hacía correrse más veces de las que podía contar hasta llegar a desmayarse.

- Eres una tía patética Pepa Miranda - se maldijo en voz alta y se fue rodando al baño tapada con la segunda toalla que su princesa le había dejado a los pies de la cama.

Llegar al plato de ducha adaptado a su silla de ruedas no fue difícil. Tampoco fue demasiado difícil trasladarse de la silla de ruedas hasta la silla dentro de la ducha que sólo usaba ella y que se podía mojar. Lo que le resultó más complicado a Pepa fue tener que calibrar la temperatura del agua. El primer chapuzón que le llegó encima fue de agua fría y maldijo en arameo por no ser capaz de haberlo hecho antes de tener que meterse en la ducha. Esa era una de las cosas de las que se encargaba Silvia, por lo que siempre conseguía bañarse con agua calentita.

Le llevó sus buenos dos minutos conseguir la temperatura del agua como le gustaba, pero cuando llegó ese momento Pepa ya estaba tiritando como perro mojado.

Luego de asearse y lavarse el cabello salió de la ducha y se sentó en la silla de ruedas. Le costó un poco más el traslado porque seguía temblorosa, pero después de maldecir en todos los idiomas lo logró.

Volvió a rodar de vuelta a su habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Silvia le había dejado unos pantalones de chándal negros para que usara, junto con una camiseta de manga larga y una sudadera con capucha roja. Las zapatillas tampoco eran tan difíciles de poner porque Silvia le había comprado un par de las que tenían cintas de velcro en lugar de cordones. Pepa debía tener cuidado con ponerse unos zapatos demasiado apretados porque de lo contrario tendría problemas de circulación ya que no podía mover sus piernas.

La rubia había conseguido vestirse de la cintura para arriba sin problemas, pero no pasó lo mismo de la cintura para abajo. Ella tendría que haberse sentado en la cama para subirse la ropa por las caderas, pero se vistió en la silla de ruedas. Pepa intentó levantarse para subirse las bragas y los pantalones afirmándose de los apoyabrazos de la silla, pero no consiguió quedar semi parada por demasiado tiempo, sólo lo justo para acomodarse las bragas.

Y ya estaba agotada. Silvia también le ayudaba a vestirse cuando lo necesitaba y ahora tenía que hacerlo sola. Sin embargo Pepa decidió no amilanarse y volvió a intentar quedarse parada lo suficiente para subirse los pantalones. Lo intentó, por supuesto que lo intentó pero la mala fortuna estaba de su lado esa mañana. Todo porque Pepa queriendo quedarse parada o semi parada más tiempo del necesario, no tuvo en cuenta lo cansados que tenía los brazos hasta que ya no consiguieron soportar su peso y cedieron haciendo que a Pepa le fallara el equilibrio que no tenía y cayese de bruces al suelo también de paso, golpeándose el costado con la punta de la cama que tenía a su lado.

Pepa ya no maldijo sino que gritó. Gritó con desesperación llamando a su pelirroja y rogándole a Dios que la ayudara. Pepa no se dio cuenta que en medio de su crisis iba a tener que recibir a su primer visitante del día quién entró a la casa sin ser invitado gracias a una llave de repuesto que Silvia siempre mantenía escondida en un macetero cerca de la puerta principal.

- ¡Miranda, anormal del carrito! - fue el grito con el visitante irrumpió en la casa de Pepa llamando a la susodicha que no veía por ninguna parte. El hombre que ya tenía sus años, buscó a la joven por toda la casa hasta que llegó a la habitación principal y abrió la puerta de nuevo sin ser invitado - ¿Cómo es que me vengo a enterar de que has echado a...? ¡Oh por Dios, Pepa!

Don Lorenzo dejó de lado el mal humor que tenía por culpa de su nuera, cuando la vio tirada en el suelo llorando a moco tendido. Se dio cuenta que la chica se había caído de su silla de ruedas y no tardó en correr a ayudarla para volver a dejarla sentada en ella.

Intentó como pudo levantar a la chica del suelo pero ésta se negó a moverse de su lugar. Estaba furiosa por haberse caído y por sentirse tan débil.

- ¡Yo sólo me estaba vistiendo Don Lorenzo! - se quejó Pepa con desesperación - ¡Quise pararme para ponerme las bragas y los pantalones pero estaba cansada! ¡Los brazos no me aguantaron y sólo pude subirme las bragas pero cuando me fui a subir los pantalones me caí!

- Entiendo que te haya pasado eso Pepa, pero no entiendo porque Silvia no está contigo - Don Lorenzo intentó razonar con la chica sin mucho éxito porque seguía llorando a mares. Dejó que se desahogara y no trató de seguir ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, sabía que lo haría cuando estuviera lista.- ¿Por qué echaste a Silvia de la casa mujer? Que me he tenido que enterar por Lola que ahora mi hija está viviendo en un hotel en el centro de San Antonio...

- ¡Por esto le pedí que se fuera! - exclamó Pepa llena de angustia - Por esto le pedí que se alejara de mí cuando la necesito con desesperación. Nos llevamos como perros y gatos todo el tiempo Don Lorenzo, todo por culpa de esta puta parálisis. No puedo seguir obligando a que su hija me cuide, no puedo depender de ella hasta para ir a mear suegrito... no es justo para ella.

- Pero la necesitas, mujer - insistió el hombre todavía sin comprender la cabezonería de la chica - Mi hija no lleva ni un día lejos de ti y ya estás hecha un condenado desastre.

Pepa negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando pero ya más tranquila. Escuchaba hablar a su suegro y sabía que el hombre tenía razón pero a pesar de todo no podía llamar de vuelta a Silvia sólo porque se había caído de la silla de ruedas.

- Sí que la necesito Don Lorenzo, pero no para que sea mi muleta - se defendió con vehemencia - Sé que esta no será la primera caída que voy a sufrir si sigo estando sola, pero tengo que empezar a valerme por mi misma. Tengo que demostrarle a su hija que tiene una mujer que todavía se la puede y que todavía tiene fuerzas para salir adelante. Y ella... ella tiene que empezar a ver si misma también suegro y usted más que nadie también lo sabe.

Don Lorenzo asintió en acuerdo con Pepa en eso. Él también había vivido lo suyo con la enfermedad de su esposa Margarita, así que entendía a lo que se refería la rubia.

- Eres una buena chica Pepa - él le sonrió con cariño y Pepa le devolvió una sonrisa llorosa. Nunca iba a dejar de estar agradecido por el sacrificio que la joven que estaba en sus brazos había hecho por su hija el día de la boda. Ambos se quedaron mirando y recordaron lo mismo, eso hasta que Don Lorenzo obligó a Pepa a levantarse de una vez por todas del suelo.

Ayudó a Pepa a volver a sentarse en su silla y la chica lo hizo con bastante esfuerzo y algunos gemidos. La caída había sido bastante fea y sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, sobre todo el costado donde había chocado con la punta de la cama. Se tocó el costado con los dedos y dio un respingo ahogado de dolor. Don Lorenzo, al notar aquello le preguntó si estaba bien.

Pepa suspiró y lo lamentó de inmediato al sentir la quemazón del golpe cuando tomó aire y no le pudo mentir a su suegro. Ella misma se levantó la sudadera y la camiseta dejando al descubierto su costado lastimado que lucía un horrible hematoma oscuro.

- Se ve peor de lo que se siente - mintió ella haciéndose la valiente porque la verdad era que le dolía horrores.

- Sí que se ve feo Pepa - él estuvo de acuerdo con seriedad - Pero creo que es mejor que llames a Silvia de vuelta, no te puedes quedar así sola.

Diciendo esto último, el ex comisario sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para llamar a su hija, pero Pepa se lo impidió agarrándole el brazo para detenerlo.

- No lo haga por favor Don Lorenzo - le pidió en tono triste - Si llama a la pelirroja ahora ella va a enojarse y preocuparse y yo no quiero nada de eso. El accidente ya pasó suegrito yo ya estoy bien ahora. Me voy a descansar un poco para que se pasen los nervios de la caída así que no hay problema.

- Pero hija que no es conveniente que... - Déjeme hacerlo Don Lorenzo, se lo ruego - Pepa estaba desesperada por seguir con su esfuerzo para volver a su independencia y no le importó tener que rogarle al hombre que veía como a un padre para que le concediera su deseo.

Pero Don Lorenzo lo hizo. No pudo hacer otra cosa luego de ver la manera con la que lo miraba su nuera, él haría todo por aquella chica que ya había pasado a ser su tercera hija.

- Está bien anormal - fue la respuesta con una pulla que le dio el hombre - No llamaré a Silvia pero volveré a ver como sigues más tarde.

Pepa asintió en agradecimiento y le pidió por última vez que le ayudase a regresar a la cama. Don Lorenzo vio con impotencia el esfuerzo que Pepa hacía para no quejarse del dolor que sentía cuando la ayudó a recostarse. Él admiraba mucho su tenacidad, Pepa Miranda era mucho más valiente que muchos de los hombres que ayudó a formar en el cuerpo de policía.

Una vez que se aseguró que su nuera estaba cómoda se despidió de ella y salió de la casa dejando la llave de repuesto de vuelta en la maceta.

Sino podía hablar con Silvia de lo que ocurría con Pepa iba a tener que hacerlo con Lola que a esa hora ya estaba viajando de regreso a San Antonio. Pepa iba a necesitar más ayuda de la que él podía ofrecerle, pero no dudaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguirlo.


	3. La Guerrera de la Rosa

**Gracias por seguirme, por la paciencia y por leer y a mi nueva seguidora, también.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo Tres: La Guerrera de la Rosa<strong>

**_"Una guerrera no descansa. Ni por haber fracasado en la batalla ni por haber salido victoriosa. Una guerrera sabe que siempre debe mantenerse alerta y en sintonía con Dios y la naturaleza que les dan la fuerza para seguir luchando"- Anónimo Persa._**

El Maestro condujo al monje hasta una sala de oscuras puertas cerradas que no había visto nunca. Las puertas de madera desvencijada tenían en el centro un dibujo tallado de una rosa que en lugar de tallo y espinas terminaba en una espada cuya punta estaba rodeada por un helecho de hojas pequeñas. Le hizo esperar mientras llamaba dando dos suaves golpes que resonaron de todas formas muy fuertes en el ancho pasillo de paredes abovedadas. El Maestro esperó hasta que pudo oír un "adelante" en otro idioma y sólo entonces fue que pudo abrir ambas puertas dejando pasar al hombre que observaba todo con renovado interés.

Cuando el hombre se detuvo dentro de aquella sala se dio cuenta que se trataba de una biblioteca.

El lugar estaba lleno de estanterías de madera que abarcaban casi todo el lugar, llenas con libros de todos los tamaños y en diferentes idiomas.

El hombre también descubrió un cuadro antiguo de la Diosa Guerrera, la misma reproducción que estaba colgada en la sala de su casa en el bosque donde se encontraba refugiado. No obstante, esa no era la imagen que había llamado la atención del monje sino otra que se hallaba en la cabecera de donde estaba sentado el Abad y que abarcaba gran parte de la muralla. El cuadro de fondo negro tenía como protagonista a la Diosa ataviada de una túnica oscura, la misma que llevaba puesta él y el resto de los monjes del monasterio. En la imagen la mujer miraba al frente de una manera que lo entusiasmó demasiado al reconocer con demasiada claridad a la mujer que estaba buscando. El parecido entre ellas era escalofriante.

Pero mientras el hombre estaba absorto observando aquel cuadro, el Abad hacía lo propio observándolo a él. Cuando le dijeron que un nuevo miembro se uniría a la Orden dudó que el hombre fuera a aceptar las simples reglas que tenía la congregación: Austeridad, sacrificio y reflexión.

La Orden Rosánica de estilo franciscano no era famosa porque no estaba dentro de las leyes católicas propiamente tales. Aunque por supuesto que ellos veneraban a Dios, a su hijo y a la madre de éste, también veneraban a la compañera del Mesías, María Magdalena. Y aquello era algo que la Iglesia Católica nunca aceptó. Por ello existía el Monasterio de San Juan de la Peña, bautizado como tal en honor al fundador de la Orden Juan de la Peña, el último guerrero de la Rosa y uno de los últimos descendientes directos de la mismísima María Magdalena.

El Abad siguió observando al hombre que miraba el cuadro que se hallaba a sus espaldas y decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar con él y decirle la verdad sobre su misión. Era el último paso para formar parte concreta de la Congregación y el más importante.

- A quién estáis observando con tanto fervor es a nuestra segunda Mesías, María Magdalena - la voz calmada del Abad, un canoso anciano italiano llamado Piero della Serna sacó al hombre de su profunda reflexión haciéndole respingar. Por un momento se había olvidado que no estaba solo en aquella sala y que el Abad lo observaba con sumo interés.

El monje se disculpó con el Abad profusamente y asintió cuando el hombre de más edad, era casi un octogenario, le pidió con amabilidad que tomara asiento en la silla que tenía frente a él.

Luego de estar más cómodos el Abad procedió a contarle al monje la historia de la Mesías. Le pidió paciencia y reflexión, porque la historia de la Rosa de la Magdalena era un poco larga.

- Tiempo es todo lo que hay, Abad - se atrevió a mencionar el hombre con voz suave y el anciano asintió en acuerdo, todavía les quedaba tiempo. No mucho, pero el suficiente para poner todas las cosas en orden y la primera era saber la verdad.

En San Antonio, Pepa Miranda volvió a despertarse. Se había quedado dormida cuando se fue su suegro. Cuando logró orientarse recordó el motivo por el cual había vuelto a la cama y maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió el dolor quemante en su costado. Se había caído de su silla de ruedas cuando trató de levantarse para acabar de vestirse.

También recordó la visita inesperada de Don Lorenzo y se ruborizó al recordar que también el hombre le había visto tirada en el suelo llorando a mares. Le había hecho un escándalo de proporciones y fue una suerte que no la viese con el culo al aire porque había conseguido al menos, subirse las bragas antes de caerse.

Pepa le había rogado a su suegro que no le dijera nada a Silvia sobre lo que había ocurrido porque no quería preocuparla. La rubia conocía demasiado a su princesa y sabía que si se enteraba de la caída correría de vuelta a casa para cuidarla y volverían a caer en el mismo patrón malhumorado de siempre.

- Ya pensaba que debía lanzarte un balde con agua para que te despertaras Pepita - La voz de una nueva visita había sacado a Pepa de sus pensamientos. Casi da un respingo del susto pero logró contenerse a tiempo hasta que reconoció la voz de su ex cuñada Lola y se emocionó más cuando la vio aparecer en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida. Había dormido tanto que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

- ¡Lolita! ¿Pero tú cuándo has llegado? - la emoción en la voz de Pepa era evidente y Lola no tardó en abrazar a la mujer de su hermana con la misma emoción. Había pasado un año entero que no se veían.

Pepa acribilló a Lola con preguntas que la otra mujer respondía lo más rápido posible, dándole una actualización completa de su regreso a Madrid.

Le contó que la había llamado Silvia diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda con ella porque tenía que irse de la casa pero no le contó el motivo de ello. Lola miró a Pepa a los ojos cuando mencionó lo último y vio con tristeza cómo la anterior alegría en el rostro de la rubia iba desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por un ceño fruncido.

Lo único que hizo Pepa fue mirar con desdén su silla de ruedas y de nuevo a Lola. A la morena no le costó nada unir los puntos y entendió de inmediato que el motivo de las peleas que su hermana tenía con Pepa eran a causa de su accidente.

- Ya no podía más Lolita - le dijo la joven con tristeza a su ex cuñada - La vida con tu hermana se estaba haciendo insostenible porque lo único que hacíamos era pelearnos. La pelirroja tenía que hacerme casi todo Lola y esa no es vida para ella. No puedo obligarla a permanecer al lado de una paralítica el resto de su vida. No es justo para ella.

- Pero ella te ama Pepa, y sé que tú la amas de la misma manera - Pepa asintió con tristeza a sus palabras - Y ambas están casadas porque así lo han decidido, ¿No? - Pepa volvió a asentir sin comprender a dónde quería llegar la morena - ¿Y recuerdas lo que dicen la mayoría de los votos cuando uno contrae matrimonio cariño? Con este anillo yo te desposo, para amarte y cuidarte...

- En la salud y en la enfermedad para el resto de nuestras vidas o hasta que la muerte nos separe - terminó de recitar Pepa con la voz ahogada por la emoción comprendiendo el punto al cuál quería llegar Lola.

- Mi hermana está cumpliendo los votos que te ha hecho al casarse contigo Pepita - fue lo que le dijo la morena a la chica en tono suave - Te ama tanto que no le importa que estés atada a una silla de ruedas porque lo único que le importa es que estás viva. Tu parálisis no es impedimento para que ella te quiera, el problema lo tiene tu cabecita loca que no deja de pensar burradas.

Lola mencionó lo último en tono de pregunta y Pepa agachó la cabeza llena de vergüenza. En parte era cierto lo que decía. Era su cabeza la que le hacía pensar de manera negativa y angustiarla cuando en realidad debía estar agradecida de estar viva.

- Sé que tienes razón en eso Lolita pero yo necesito esto - insistió Pepa con voz decidida - Tengo que aprender a valerme por mi misma, dejar de depender de mi princesa para todo. Tú conoces a Silvia y lo maniática que puede llegar a ser sobre el control. Ella estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía, cuando intentaba hacer algo por mi cuenta, como ayudarle en la cocina con la comida nunca me dejaba hacerlo. Me decía que no quería que me lastimase con cualquier cosa y yo le insistía que lo único malo que tenía eran mis piernas y que las manos las tenía buenas. Pero ella no Lola, siempre me sacaba de la cocina dejándome instalada como pasmarote en la sala de estar viendo la televisión y claro, con el tiempo me acostumbré a esa dinámica y mi dependencia de ella acabó siendo casi extrema. Mi necesidad por tu hermana es como una droga para mí Lolita que acabó minando nuestra relación y yo ya no podía seguir con todo eso. Tenía que liberarla de esa carga y dejar que se fuera era la única manera de hacer eso, pero...

- Pero la extrañas, ¿Verdad? - intuyó la morena a lo que la chica asintió con pesadumbre.

- Demasiado - le respondió con tristeza - La echo tanto de menos que siento como un vacío en el pecho que me oprime... No sabes la de ganas que tengo de llamarla y rogarle que regrese Lola, pero no puedo.

- Pero cariño... - Lola intentó convencer una vez más a la otra chica de desistir de decisión de quedarse sola, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza repetidas veces sin querer darse por vencida.

- No Lola, no insistas - la voz rotunda de Pepa le dejó claro a la morena que la otra chica ya estaba más que decidida - Por más que me duela la ausencia de mi pelirroja no voy a cambiar de opinión. Voy a empezar a luchar por mi independencia, toda la que pueda conseguir en una silla de ruedas Lolita, para que cuando mi princesa regrese lo haga más libre que antes, más tranquila. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que volvimos a encontrarnos.

Lola sabía que no debía sorprenderse de oír aquellas palabras de boca de la rubia. El amor que Pepa le tenía a Silvia ella lo podía ver reflejado intensamente en todo su rostro y siempre se preguntó si su hermana se daba cuenta de aquello. Ser amada de tal manera que un sacrificio como el que hizo Pepa por Silvia iba a valer la pena, sólo por ver feliz a la pelirroja. Casi daba envidia.

Está bien Pepita ya no te insistiré más - cedió por fin Lola abrazando a la rubia que aceptó el abrazo con emoción hasta que dio un respingo al sentir el dolor en su costado lastimado. Intentó quejarse en silencio pero Lola igual se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- Mi padre me ha dicho que estás herida Pepa - la voz de Lola sonaba demasiado seria para el gusto de la rubia - Espero que hayas tomado algo para el dolor, ¿Lo hiciste? El silencio avergonzado de la joven fue toda la respuesta que necesitó la morena. Quejándose en voz alta por la cabezonería de Pepa, Lola salió de la habitación para buscar unos analgésicos. La rubia se disculpó con Lola también en voz alta por esto pero le agradeció la ayuda que le estaba brindando. El dolor en su costado se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable pero tenía mucha vergüenza de decirle la verdad a Lola porque odiaba sentirse tan débil.

Cuando Lola regresó con la medicina encontró a Pepa recostada en las almohadas con los ojos cerrados y respirando de manera entrecortada, señales claras de su lucha contra el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo.

La morena le entregó a la joven un par de pastillas que la otra no tardó en tragarse junto con un poco de agua y le volvió a dar las gracias a Lola por salvarla con una sonrisa dolorida.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a mi hermana que estás herida Pepa? - la pregunta inesperada de Lola tomó por sorpresa a Pepa porque no se la esperaba. Su única respuesta fue negar con la cabeza y sólo habló cuando Lola amenazó con hacerlo ella misma si Pepa no lo hacía.

- No voy a molestar a la pelirroja con esto Lola - dijo de manera tajante - De hacerlo estoy segura que tu hermana regresa para regañarme y terminaremos igual que siempre. No pienso hacerlo y espero que tú respetes mi decisión de no hacerlo. La voz de la rubia era suave, pero llevaba intrínseco un claro tono de advertencia en el mismo.

Lola suspiró sabiendo que la chica tenía razón. Aceptó a regañadientes quedarse callada sobre lo que ocurría con Pepa, pero no significaba dejarlo estar. Ahora tenía muchas más razones para estar pendiente de la rubia.

Cuando estuvo segura que Pepa estaba cómoda en la cama, dejó a la joven descansar un poco más y se llevó la bandeja de comida para volver a calentarla pensando en qué hacer para ayudar a la mujer de su hermana. Aquel sería un día bastante largo.

**_"Viejos escritos cuentan la historia que cuando Jesús murió _**

**_crucificado lo hizo estando casado con María Magdalena. En _**

**_ese tiempo no era común que un hombre a la edad del Mesías _**

**_se mantuviera todavía soltero, por lo que los escritos _**

**_apócrifos afirman que en realidad la que los discípulos de _**

**_Jesús llamaba la pecadora, no era tal. María Magdalena era _**

**_además de su esposa, su seguidora más fiel, muy por encima _**

**_del mismo Pedro._**

**_Es por eso que cuando los romanos apresaron al Mesías en el _**

**_campo de los olivos la Magdalena no estuvo con Él porque el _**

**_mismo Jesús lo había decidido de esa manera, por una razón _**

**_muy especial. María Magdalena estaba embarazada de Él. Por _**

**_esa inmensa razón fue que Jesús le pidió a su esposa que se _**

**_ocultara cuando se dio cuenta que su hora final había llegado._**

**_María Magdalena sin embargo, desafió los deseos de su _**

**_esposo e igual estuvo presente durante su Vía Crucis y su _**

**_Crucifixión._**

**_Sin embargo luego de que Jesús resucitara de entre los _**

**_muertos, María Magdalena tuvo que huir de Jerusalén _**

**_todavía embarazada y lo hizo en compañía de María, la _**

**_madre de Jesús y Marta, la hermana de Lázaro y María Magdalena._**

**_Según los escritos, la Magdalena y sus dos acompañantes _**

**_viajaron por mar hasta llegar a las costas del norte de Francia _**

**_cerca de los Pirineos franceses._**

**_En ese lugar llegaron hasta un poblado cerca del Reino de los _**

**_Merovingios quienes tomaron cuidado de las mujeres hasta _**

**_que María Magdalena dio a luz a una hija a la que llamó Sara._**

**_En agradecimiento por haberles ayudado en momento de _**

**_necesidad, María Magdalena le pidió al Rey Merovingio _**

**_Maximilian I, que le enseñara el arte de la defensa. Quería ser _**

**_capaz de defenderse de los futuros peligros que conllevaba _**

**_ser una fugitiva cristiana._**

**_Por supuesto el Rey, no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esto, _**

**_porque la Magdalena ya no estaba en edad para pelear en una _**

**_guerra, pero para su sorpresa, la joven era bastante buena _**

**_usando una espada. Era mucho mejor espadachina que sus _**

**_guerreros más jóvenes y el Rey no tuvo más remedio que _**

**_aceptarla entre sus filas de soldados, pero la mantuvo en _**

**_reserva en los conflictos más peligrosos._**

**_Al mismo tiempo, la Magdalena también cuidaba de su hija _**

**_Sara, a quién también se la educó en el arte de la defensa,_**

**_también estudió muchas otras artes _**

**_hasta convertirse en una señorita digna de cualquier príncipe. _**

**_Cuando estuvo en edad de casarse, Sara contrajo matrimonio _**

**_con el hijo menor del Rey Merovingio Reneé Maximilian II que era sólo cinco años _**

**_mayor que ella y dio a luz a cinco hijos, tres varones y dos _**

**_mujeres._**

**_Con estos afortunados nacimientos comienza la llamada _**

**_Sang-real o Sangre Real, el llamado Santo Grial de los _**

**_descendientes de Jesús de Arimatea."_**

**_En su tiempo en los Pirineos, María Magdalena también fue la _**

**_encargada de seguir con la enseñanza de su esposo y a ella _**

**_también acabaron por llamarla, La Mesías de la Rosa en honor _**

**_al escudo de armas del Reino Merovingio que era una espada _**

**_envuelta en helechos y en la punta tenía una rosa."_**

El Abad terminó de contarle la historia al monje que de verdad había quedado impresionado. Todo lo que conocía sobre la religión cristiana parecía nada a lo que ahora sabía.- Luego de saber esto hermano tienes que saber de qué se tratará tu siguiente misión.- El Abad tomó un momento para hablar con el discípulo y volvió a hablar cuando el hombre asintió con solemnidad.

- La Sangre Real que muchos habían supuesto duraría hasta el fin de los siglos, lentamente se ha ido extinguiendo. Los últimos descendientes de la hija de Jesús y María Magdalena han ido desapareciendo sin dejar muchos herederos. Esto quiere decir que hoy en día ya no quedan más que dos herederos con la Sangre Real de nuestros Mesías, uno de ellos perteneciente a un pueblo granjero al sur de París sin hijos a su haber y en edad anciana y la otra es una mujer. Lo único que la Congregación pudo conocer es que la mujer es de nacionalidad española y que tiene un asombroso parecido a Nuestra Señora Magdalena.

El hombre no pudo evitar estremecerse de excitación al oír lo que había dicho el Abad y que él ya conocía. Intuía cuál sería su misión, pero necesitaba oírla de manera expresa de labios del anciano Abad.

- Vuestra misión querido hermano será la de buscar a la última heredera de la Rosa, la última descendiente directa de la Magdalena. Y tienes que hacerlo antes que Facciones de la iglesia ligada al Opus Dei consiga dar con ella, porque ellos saben que si se sabe el verdadero origen de esa mujer querrán silenciarla para no poner en peligro la estabilidad de su organización.

El hombre estaba extasiado. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, pero supo que no podía correr como gallina sin cabeza directamente hasta el paradero de esa mujer porque primero, no lo conocía y segundo, sabía que el Abad querría discreción.

Tendría que atenerse al plan que el anciano tuviese dispuesto para él para empezar la misión, así que se armaría de valor para tales propósitos.

"Todo sea por conseguir mi objetivo" – pensó para sí con determinación y luego volvió su atención al Abad que comenzó a explicarle los planes a seguir para comenzar su ansiado viaje.


	4. El Triángulo Ancestral

**Un capítulo más sigue...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro: El Triángulo Ancestral <strong>

** "_La desgracia termina por amainar. Los vientos no siempre soplan del mismo cuadrante ni con igual fuerza". Eurípides- Poeta trágico griego (485 AC-406 AC)_**

Cuando Pepa se despertó por tercera vez se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Se había perdido la hora de almuerzo y ya era tiempo para la cena. Cuando vio la bandeja con comida en su mesa auxiliar, la rubia encontró con que Lola le había dejado una nota.

"Pepita;

Como te has perdido el almuerzo decidí dejarte la comida como la cena. Lleva quince minutos y todavía está caliente así que te la sirves en cuanto despiertes. Iba a quedarme para acompañarte un poco más esta noche pero surgió un imprevisto en la corrala, tú no te preocupes que no creo que sea nada grave. Cómo ya os imaginarás, he decidido volver de una vez por todas a Madrid, porque veo que acá aún me necesitan.

Mientras dormías hablé con mi hermana."

Pepa se tensó al leer el último párrafo y se acomodó mejor en la cama para seguir leyendo. Se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que alguien le mencionaba a su princesa.

"Imagino como debes de estar al mencionarla, pero no te apures que ella está bien."

La rubia no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio al leer las últimas palabras. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila.

"Supongo que ella te contará más cuando te llame, pero Silvia ya no está viviendo en un hotel. La pelirroja se ha ido a uno de los departamentos de la corrala y yo me iré a vivir con ella, ya lo he decidido".

En esto último Pepa estaba en parte sorprendida y preocupada. Sorprendida porque el regreso de Lola a la corrala iba a significar un gran lío con su hermano Paco y su cuñada Marina. La rubia sabía que por lo mucho que su hermano quisiera a la Agente del CNI, Lola Castro siempre sería único amor. Aquella era maldición que las hermanas Castro les habían echado encima a los hermanos Miranda, que una vez juntos estarían juntos hasta la muerte y nunca las podrían olvidar. Ella sabía que Paco nunca lo había hecho porque Sarita se la recordaba siempre. Pepa hizo una nota mental para llamar a su hermano lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada al saber que Lola se había ido a causa de un imprevisto surgido en la corrala. Ella esperaba que no se tratara ni de Silvia ni de su hermano, pero sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta no enterarse de la verdad.

Terminó el último párrafo donde Lola le pedía que se cuidara y se despedía de ella diciéndole que regresaría al día siguiente y dejó la nota en la mesita de noche dónde aprovechó para tomar su móvil para llamar a la única persona que le diría la verdad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la corrala, su suegro Don Lorenzo.

- ¡Es que no puedes estar hablando en serio Marina, leches! ¡No me puedes pedir que autorice una intervención de ese tipo y poner en riesgo la vida de Silvia, porque sabes que cuando Pepa se entere aún en su silla de ruedas es capaz de matarme, coño! - el exabrupto de Paco se escuchó por todo el departamento a esa hora en la corrala. La Comisaría de San Antonio junto al CNI estaba trabajando en un caso bastante complicado al cuál no le veían caminos posibles de solución.

La Comisaría había sido llamada a un caso sobre sectas religiosas. Y buscaban de manera infructuosa al cabecilla de aquella congregación cuando se descubrió una docena de cuerpos en medio de un terreno campesino al sur de San Antonio. Hombres y mujeres de entre veinticinco y treinta años se habían quitado la vida en un macabro suicidio colectivo, excepto el cabecilla de la organización al que llamaban Pastor Buenaventura.

El llamado Mesías de la Congregación El Triángulo Ancestral, creía fervientemente que seres del otro mundo se acercaban a la Tierra y tenían el poder de "arrasar" con toda la maldad del corazón humano. También creía que éstos llamados seres celestiales vendrían en este nuevo siglo a llevarse a los "elegidos" para colonizar el nuevo mundo. Uno donde no existían guerras ni enfermedades y dónde todos eran libres de hacer una vida sana, lejos de todo lo malo que ahora vivían.

Pero por supuesto, ninguna secta que se precie como tal deja de lado los "sacrificios" a los que son sometidos sus adherentes, entre los que se contaba, que los obligaban a vender sus bienes materiales porque según el Pastor, no necesitarían nada material en el nuevo mundo, tampoco necesitarían trabajar porque el dinero no era más que un papel sucio que el nuevo mundo era inservible, por lo tanto también eran obligados a dejar sus trabajos y a sus familias.

El lavado de cerebro también era parte de lo que el Pastor les hacía a sus seguidores. Convenciéndoles de que eran personas especiales que tenían la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran sin tener que pagar un precio por ello. Eso equivalía mentir y hasta robar en nombre de la organización para seguir con el plan trazado que les haría comenzar a dar los primeros pasos hasta llegar al tan ansiado viaje al nuevo mundo.

Tanto el CNI como la Comisaría de San Antonio estaban a cargo del caso de aquella secta. Marina tenía las órdenes de infiltrar a un par de Agentes de la comisaría una de las tantas células de la secta y para eso, ella había elegido a Lucas Fernández y a Silvia Castro ya que ambos daban el perfil perfecto de una pareja en busca de nuevas "emociones".

Lucas había aceptado de inmediato la misión muy para la angustia eterna de Sara que estaba de permiso por su embarazo. Ella intentó por todos los medios pedirle a su padre que desistiera de mandarlo pero Paco no vio más alternativa que hacer lo que Marina pedía porque el hombre era el mejor calificado para el trabajo que el resto de los demás agentes.

El único problema en esto era la decisión de mandar a Silvia con Lucas a la misión. Don Lorenzo fue el primero en negarse en rotundo a que su hija fuera a un operativo tan peligroso, e intentó convencerla de pensar antes en Pepa que la necesitaba más que nunca. Paco pensando también en su hermana, también se había negado a aquella elección y la discusión sobre el tema había seguido desde la Comisaría hasta la corrala dónde estaban reunidos, Paco, Marina, Silvia, Don Lorenzo, Sara, Lucas y Lola que había llegado como apoyo a Don Lorenzo luego que éste la llamara a casa de Pepa.

La tensión en el departamento que Paco compartía con Marina podía cortarse con tijeras desde que los antiguos esposos se habían vuelto a ver. Paco no se creía del todo que la madre de única hija estuviese de vuelta en San Antonio y desde que la vio de nuevo no pudo evitar que los viejos sentimientos que aún guardaba por ella volviesen a salir a la luz al tenerla al frente.

Lola por su parte también sentía lo mismo cuando vio a Paco por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo. Tampoco podía evitar sentir cosas por el hombre que le había regalado a una hija como Sara y verlo estando con otra mujer, era muy difícil para ella.

Sin embargo, la más feliz de ver a Lola y a Paco juntos era su hija Sara, quién aprovechaba toda aquella tensión para estar de parte obvia de sus padres y haría hasta lo imposible para volver a verlos felices. Ella sabía que su padre quería a Marina pero su verdadero amor siempre fue su madre, por lo que no podía evitar intentar volver a juntarlos. Ahora que iba a ser mamá quería tener a toda su familia junta y sus padres eran los primeros que ella quería volver a ver juntos.

Se dedicó a observar todo lo que se hablaba en casa sin opinar nada porque sabía que la última palabra la tendría su propia tía que a esa hora estaba echando dagas a Marina y al mismo tiempo mirando con absoluta preocupación a su abuelo y a su madre.

- ¡Sé que te preocupa Pepa Paco, pero ella ya no tiene nada que ver en este caso! - exclamó Marina con total falta de tacto tratando de convencer a su marido de aceptar sus órdenes. Cuando Silvia escuchó hablar así a la mujer estuvo a punto de cantarle sus buenas verdades llevada por la rabia, pero detenida a tiempo por Don Lorenzo y Lola que le pedían calma pero también echaban dagas en dirección a la Agente del CNI.

- ¡No te metas con mi hermana Marina, te lo prohíbo! - Paco advirtió con una seriedad temible en él - ¡Sé que ella ya no forma parte de la Comisaría porque se le ha dado una baja honorable pero ella todavía es la esposa de Silvia! Paco miró a la susodicha al decir las últimas palabras y la pelirroja asintió con una leve sonrisa dándole las gracias por su apoyo. - ¿Acaso te imaginas el jamacuco que le dará a la pobre cuando se entere lo que planeas hacer? ¡Ella será tu peor traba para seguir con esos planes mujer!

La discusión siguió y parecía no tener fin, pero en medio de aquella crisis el móvil de Don Lorenzo comenzó a sonar. Disculpándose con los presentes, se alejó un poco del caos para responder a la llamada sin tanta interrupción y se puso nervioso cuando vio que la persona que lo llamaba era la misma de la que estaban discutiendo en la sala. Pepa.

- Casi parece que tuviese un sexto sentido la condenada - pensó el hombre para sus adentros no sin humor antes de disponerse a contestar a su nuera.

Luego del saludo de rigor que conllevaban las puyas habituales de Don Lorenzo hacia su nuera, trató de explicarle lo mejor posible lo que estaba ocurriendo en la corrala.

- Tienen un caso complicado Pepa - le dijo él con seriedad - Han sido varios los muertos y ahora el CNI también está involucrado en él.

Al otro lado de la línea Pepa suspiró con fastidio. Sabía que cuando el CNI formaba parte de algún caso en conjunto con la Comisaría, nunca salía nada bueno de aquella asociación.

- Imagino que están planeando mandar infiltrados, ¿No es así Don Lorenzo? - preguntó a sabiendas la chica y Don Lorenzo asintió con la cabeza hasta que recordó que ella no podía verla - ¿De qué se trata la operación? ¿A quiénes han propuesto?

Don Lorenzo suspiró con nerviosismo al oír la batahola de preguntas de su nuera y tuvo que salir de su lugar en la esquina de la cocina cuando la discusión que mantenía el resto de los ocupantes de la casa se volvía más frenética. Él sabía que no podía mentirle a Pepa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que por primera vez tendría que hacerlo para protegerla. Conocía a la joven lo suficiente para saber que si llegaba a enterarse podría darle un jamacuco como había dicho Paco o era capaz de cometer cualquier locura para impedir que Silvia acabara por aceptar infiltrarse en el operativo.

- Yo... mira Pepa es mejor que Silvia te cuente de que va, ¿Bueno? - se excusó el hombre con nerviosismo deseando poder acabar con aquella llamada - Acá estamos ya bastante los liados como para poder...

- No me mienta Don Lorenzo por favor... - la voz de Pepa sonaba en parte angustiada y en parte molesta por la negativa de su suegro de decirle la verdad. Ella sabía que se trataba de un caso difícil e intuía que el problema surgido en la corrala tenía a su esposa como protagonista y estaba furiosa por no saber de qué se trataba. Por eso fue que Pepa apeló a la sensibilidad con su suegro. Sabía que si le rogaba no dejarla en la oscuridad con lo que estaba ocurriendo el hombre acabaría soltando la sopa.

Don Lorenzo maldijo su viejo corazón emocionado cuando escuchó a Pepa rogarle. Era todo un debilucho a las miradas de cordero degollado de su nuera. Con su esposa, sus hijas y su nieta siempre fue lo mismo y con su nuera, en el estado en el que se encontraba era peor.

- Marina a pedido a dos agentes de la comisaría infiltrarse en una secta religiosa - él acabó por contar en tono serio - El primer infiltrado será Lucas que ya aceptó unirse a la misión aunque tú sabes, Sara quiso impedírselo hasta que se dio cuenta quién sería la que lo acompañaría...

Cuando lo escuchó a Pepa se le vino el mundo encima. No tenía que preguntar quién iba a ser la segunda infiltrada ya que sabía de qué se trataba el caso y conocía el perfil de los adherentes a esa dichosa secta. Por eso sabía que Lucas daba con el perfil a la perfección y la única que también daba con el perfil de aquellos locos era también la única agente femenina que tenía la comisaría para infiltrarse, su esposa Silvia.

- No - Pepa no iba a aceptar esa demanda bajo ningún concepto - ¡No Don Lorenzo, no! ¡Dígame que mi pelirroja no ha aceptado unirse a esa misión suicida, suegrito por favor se lo ruego! ¡Ella no puede hacerlo Don Lorenzo, es muy peligroso y yo no lo acepto!

Pepa no soportaba la angustia de no saber de qué iba todo. Lo único que quería era poder correr a la corrala, llevarse a Silvia de ese lugar y sacarla del caso horrible que estaban llevando a cabo. La pobre había estallado en lágrimas al imaginar cada maldito escenario con su princesa de protagonista dónde siempre terminaba de la misma manera, muerta sin que ella pudiese ser capaz de protegerla.

A Don Lorenzo le partió el alma oír llorar a Pepa. Él sabía que la chica no iba a tomar bien la noticia y no le sorprendió que ahora ella estuviese teniendo aquella crisis, como tampoco le sorprendía su siguiente petición.

- Páseme a su hija Don Lorenzo tengo que hablar con ella - la angustia de Pepa dio paso al enojo y eso lo demostró el tono de voz con el que la joven hizo su demanda, era sombrío y estaba provisto de una clara advertencia, "O hace lo que le pido o aquí se forma una casa de putas". Pero Don Lorenzo intentó apaciguar a la fiera que todavía era su nuera. Trató de convencerla que todo saldría bien y que no se preocupara, pero la rubia no iba a tener nada de eso.

- Páseme a Silvia Don Lorenzo, usted sabe que tengo todo el derecho a dar mi opinión sobre esto porque yo sigo siendo su esposa - fue la respuesta tajante que hizo suspirar en acuerdo al hombre de más edad - O me la pasa o me viene a buscar para llevarme a la corrala para cantarle sus cuantas a la hija de puta de Marina. Y si no lo hace usted ya veré cómo lo hago yo, pero de esta no se salvará nadie suegrito y usted sabe que voy en serio.

- Sé muy bien de qué eres capaz tú, descerebrada - el genio Castro también hizo acto de presencia ante las palabras tajantes de la chica - Sé que tienes tantos cojones como yo los tengo nuera así que no te preocupes que yo le digo a mi hija que regrese a casa. Es tiempo de acabar con este maldito circo de una puta vez.

Pepa le dio las gracias a su suegro esperando poder hablar a solas con su esposa y terminó la llamada. Don Lorenzo suspiró con

pesadumbre antes de enfrentarse a la segunda fiera que era su hija y al resto que también se le echaría encima cuando se enteren

que Pepa ya estaba al tanto de toda la verdad.

La primera parte del plan ya estaba en marcha. El hombre sabía que disponía del tiempo suficiente para armar las siguientes partes, pero no por eso se distrajo con lo que tenía que hacer en realidad.

El viejo Abad le había dejado órdenes expresas de seguir un itinerario para realizar su misión con éxito. Este itinerario consistía en viajar a las diferentes ciudades donde pequeños grupos de la Congregación estaban activos para hacer correr la voz. El hombre al final sería el vocero de aquella misión y eso era algo que en parte le incomodaba porque se arriesgaba a ser reconocido si estaba rodeado de demasiada gente, sobre todo en España dónde estaba al tanto que también estaba siendo buscado por la policía española.

Sin embargo, el hombre fue lo bastante astuto como para evitar que aquello sucediera así que su incomodidad era pasajera. De llegar a mirarse en un espejo, ni siquiera él se reconocería.

Concentrándose en su siguiente destino, el hombre caminó hasta un pequeño claro en medio de un bosque para descansar. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que tenía que decirle al Maestro de la Congregación Rosánica del Este, un hombre llamado Josep Mantegna y sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica un pequeño block de notas para ir tachando los lugares donde ya había cumplido las órdenes del Abad.

Luego de descansar, siguió su camino hasta salir del bosque y llegó hasta las vías de un tren que lo llevaría hasta la próxima Congregación Rosánica. No tardó mucho en oír el ruido característico de un viejo tren a vapor y logró colarse dentro de uno de los últimos vagones para evitar ser descubierto. Una vez instalado dejó su mente vagar en la estrategia que tenía guardada para sus propios planes imaginando el rostro de la mujer que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.


	5. Entre la Espada y la Pared

**Lamento no haber publicado un nuevo capítulo acá, he estado liada terminando la historia y ya me queda escribir el último capítulo así que estoy bastante emocionada. A mi nuevo seguidor (creo que es seguidor) Gracias por el comentario y los seguimientos, ha sido un comentario bastante genial el que he leído. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco:Entre la Espada y la Pared<strong>

**_"Amar a alguien significa que aunque en la pareja uno esté enojado con el otro, siempre se cuidan mutuamente"- Anónimo Callejero._**

Silvia Castro tenía miedo de volver a casa. Podía ser el eufemismo del año pero si la verdad fuera dicha, la pelirroja estaba cagada de miedo. A morir.

Temía la reacción de Pepa cuando ambas hablaran sobre el operativo que planeaba llevar a cabo la comisaría. Luego de que su padre le dijera que Pepa sabía que ella pensaba unirse a la misión, todo el mundo se volvió loco.

- ¡¿Es cómo se te ha pasado por la cabeza decirle tamaña noticia a Pepa, papá?! - exclamó la joven pelirroja furiosa mirando al hombre que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la miraba de vuelta con severidad - ¡Con lo nerviosa que se pone cuando estoy en los operativos más complicados, tú vas y le sueltas la sopa sin decírmelo antes!

- Mi hermana tiene razón papá - estuvo de acuerdo Lola mirando a ambos igual de nerviosa - Con lo cabeza loca que es Pepa, seguro y hasta es capaz de meterse al mentado operativo con todo y su silla de ruedas la pobre... que no está para disgustos por Dios...

- ¡Ya basta! - Don Lorenzo dejó salir su genio haciendo callar a las dos mujeres frente al nerviosismo inusitado del resto de los presentes - Sé muy bien que tal vez no fue la manera, puedo darles eso chicas. - admitió con pesadumbre - Sin embargo, estoy bastante consciente que mantener a Pepa en la oscuridad con este caso no es la mejor idea. Ella tiene todo el derecho a saber lo que está pasando en comisaría aun cuando ella ya no forme parte de nuestra gente. Un policía siempre será un policía y por mucho que Pepa ya no pueda serlo, lo que tiene de malo son sus piernas no su instinto de agente.

Paco asintió emocionado a las palabras de Don Lorenzo, dándole las gracias en silencio por el apoyo que le brindaba a su hermana.

- También tiene derecho a saber que es su esposa la que se va a jugar el pellejo en ese circo de lunáticos, como también tiene el derecho de pedirle a su esposa - esto lo dijo mirando a Silvia directo a los ojos - Que no forme parte de tal operación por considerarla demasiado de un riesgo. Así que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Ni Silvia ni Lola, ni nadie en el departamento pudieron rebatir las palabras de ex comisario. Todos sabían que el hombre tenía razón y lamentaron aún más el que Pepa ya no fuese una de la suyas.

La pelirroja suspiró con resignación y salió de la corrala de vuelta a casa dónde ahora estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su esposa, la que ya sabía que estaría hecha una furia luego de enterarse de la verdad.

Pero cuando pensó que iría a ser recibida por los gritos enardecidos de su mujer, lo que se encontró en cambio fue la más extraña oscuridad y más aún sorprendido silencio.

Silvia por un momento pensó que no había nadie en casa, pero decidió no hacer nada y buscar ella misma a Pepa.

Al tiempo que iba encendiendo luces iba pensando en qué decirle a su esposa. Necesitaba encontrar buenos argumentos para convencer a la cabezota de su chica que era importante para ella participar en este caso y al mismo tiempo evitar que Pepa flipara más de la cuenta.

Excepto que cuando llegó hasta la habitación dónde encontraría a Pepa, Silvia perdió todo el hilo de pensamiento por lo que vio al abrir la puerta.

En medio de la habitación estaba Pepa sentada en su silla de ruedas, completamente desnuda, mojada y tiritando de pies a cabeza. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Silvia no fue ver a su esposa desnuda sino que además ésta la miraba con una expresión hueca, ajena a ella, al tiempo que jugaba peligrosamente con la punta de un cuchillo que no dejaba de pasar de mano en mano con una rapidez monstruosa.

Nerviosa, Silvia se dio cuenta que Pepa no estaba de humor para explicaciones. Ella se concentró en intentar llegar hasta Pepa para quitarle el cuchillo de las manos, temerosa que pudiera hacerse daño con él.

Se acercó lo suficiente para mirar a Pepa de nuevo y suspiró con cansancio, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ella, no así.

- ¿Por qué estás desnuda Pepa? - Silvia le preguntó con la mayor tranquilidad de la fue capaz - ¿Qué haces jugando con ese cuchillo? ¿Intentas lastimarte?

Pepa apretó los dientes con rabia mirando a Silvia de la misma forma y negó con la cabeza, intentando hablar sin tartamudear a causa del frío que sentía.

- Lo que ves Silvia es una representación gráfica de cómo me siento - fueron las lúgubres palabras de la rubia - De cómo me he sentido desde que desperté del coma hace un año. De cómo me siento cuando me he enterado de lo que piensas hacer en ese puto operativo. Me siento desnuda, frágil, impotente. Siento que me ahogo en este cuerpo que no es el mío, porque esta que ves aquí pelirroja, es una cáscara de mi verdadero ser. Porque sé que no tengo la fuerza para ser otra cosa que no sea una inútil, princesa.

- Pepa cariño...

- ¡No! No te acerques... no me toques... - Pepa consiguió alejarse de Silvia gritándole muchas veces que no se le acercara más cuando la pelirroja corría a consolarla - La verdad es que estoy así porque necesitaba quitarme la perra que me dio luego de hablar con tu padre, ¿Sabes? Lo llamé a él porque sabía que de todos, él sería el único con los cojones suficientes para decime la verdad y no mentirme. Estaba que reventaba de la rabia y necesitaba quitármela con algo, pero lo único que se me ocurrió en lugar de hundirme en el alcohol fue arrancarme toda la ropa que tenía puesta y meterme bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Silvia cerró los ojos con pesadumbre. Lamentó y puteó mil veces la capacidad de su padre para decir las cosas sin mediar las consecuencias, característica que se había ido acrecentando a medida que se iba haciendo más viejo.

Volvió a suspirar pasándose una mano por el cabello presa de la frustración por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero dejó que Pepa siguiera con su desahogo.

- El agua fría consiguió calmarme un poco y ahora estoy congelada hasta los huesos pero sigo con mucha rabia pelirroja, eso no se me ha pasado del todo - admitió con una calma extraña - Y este cuchillo... lo tomé porque me dio la gana - se burló encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia la punta del cuchillo que tenía apuntando a una de sus piernas. - Es curioso ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué es curioso Pepa? - Silvia le siguió el juego para no alterarla a pesar de que por dentro tiritaba de miedo.

- Es curioso cómo podría ser capaz de enterrarme este cuchillo en el muslo hasta el fondo y no sentiría nada... - Pepa hizo ademán de hacer precisamente eso y Silvia le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Estaba a punto de correr y quitárselo de las manos, pero de nuevo, sabía que al hacerlo Pepa podría alterarse tanto que aquello terminaría en un verdadero accidente.- Te respondo a la última pregunta pelirroja, no pienso lastimarme aunque no te puedo negar que me ha rondado por la cabeza desde que me dieron de baja en la comisaría. No pienso lastimarme porque la única que me está lastimando ahora mismo eres tú princesa. Tú que piensas separarte de mí uniéndote a ese operativo.

- Pero Pepa tú no sabes...

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé Silvia? ¿Ah? - preguntó ahora Pepa más desesperada que antes - ¿Que no sé qué esa secta maldita te puede lavar el cerebro hasta convencerte de que te quites la vida? ¿O que no sé qué si tú falleces en ese grupo no soy capaz de seguirte a la tumba también? Porque sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo princesa y la familia en lugar de un funeral va tener que hacer dos, porque sé que yo ya no podré seguir viviendo si tú te mueres. Sin embargo prefiero que lo uses y me lo entierres en el corazón para no tener que ver cómo me abandonas. Apiádate de mí y sacrifícame como a los animales para no tener que seguir sufriendo así. ¡Vamos pelirroja! ¡Hazlo! A éstas últimas palabras Pepa le entregó el cuchillo a Silvia sin soltarlo amenazando con enterrárselo en el pecho delante de ella.- ¡Acaba con mi vida de una puta vez si estás tan decidida a abandonarme!

Silvia ya no lo soportó más. Durante la perorata emocional de su mujer ella había roto en llanto, no aguantó verla en tanto sufrimiento. La abrazó logrando arrancarle el cuchillo de las manos lanzándolo lejos. Sostuvo a su esposa mientras ésta seguía pidiéndole que acabase con su vida y trató en vano de hacerla entrar en calor. Su cuerpo seguía ferozmente congelado.

No viendo otra alternativa para calmar a Pepa, Silvia hizo lo único que quería hacer desde que vio a su niña en ese estado tan lamentable, la besó.

Llenó su cuerpo de besos y caricias que se volvieron febriles a la vez que Pepa dejaba a Silvia igual de desnuda que ella. Aprovechando que la silla de ruedas era amplia, Silvia se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su esposa y no dejó de tocarla y besarla al mismo que su mano lograba bajar hasta el centro de su niña y la penetró con dos dedos. Pepa ya estaba más que lista para ella y gimió en la boca de Silvia cuando sintió la intrusión. Los gemidos se volvieron de pronto más y más frenéticos cuando Pepa también logró hacerle lo mismo a su princesa.

Ambas estaban en una carrera que tenía a las dos por ganadoras y consiguieron llegar a la cima de su orgasmo corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

- No vayas... por favor princesa, te lo suplico no vayas, no me abandones... - Silvia odiaba oír a Pepa rogarle de esa manera. Sólo le gustaba cuando hacían el amor pero así, por ese motivo, lo odiaba. Silvia asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de calmarla y volvió a besarla pensando en qué hacer. Por una parte, quería estar en el operativo para salvar a todas esas personas de la secta de una muerte segura, era su deber como policía, pero al mismo tiempo quería complacer a Pepa y mantenerse al margen de ese caso tan peligroso.

Silvia estaba contra la espada y la pared y no sabía si podría salir indemne de tremendo entuerto.

El hombre estaba agotado. Jamás pensó que un viaje en el vagón de un viejo tren de carga iba a tomar tanto tiempo y tanta energía.

- Ya no estoy para estos trotes - pensó con amargura. Llevaba en un estado a medias letárgico y a medias alerta, pero lo único que deseaba era una buena ducha, una cama y comida caliente. Él sólo esperaba poder tener eso en la ciudad dónde el Abad le dijo que iba a comenzar su peregrinaje, un pueblo de Cataluña.

Lleida era uno de los pueblos en Cataluña donde existía una pequeña congregación Rosánica. Sarroca de Lleida se llamaba el pequeño municipio campesino que contaba con la escasa población de cuatrocientas treinta y ocho personas, dónde doscientas seis eran mujeres y doscientos treinta y dos eran los hombres. La mayoría de ellos dedicadas a las labores de campo.

Cuando vio que llegaba a su destino, lo supo mirando por un agujero que había en una de las paredes del vagón, el hombre suspiró mirando con desdén lo que el paisaje iba enseñando. Supo que en ese lugar iba a serle difícil encontrar lo que tanto quería. Sarroca de Lleida era un lugar casi absolutamente agreste. De caminos de tierra y con pequeñas casa de adobe en las que algunas se asemejaban más a unas chozas de paja que casas propiamente tales.

Pero eso fue lo que el hombre vislumbró desde el vagón del tren. Cuando logró bajarse se sorprendió al hacerlo sin que el conductor del tren lo notase y se alejó de las vías caminando hasta llegar a una de las carreteras principales del pueblo.

Un cartel blanco con letras negras que decía "Sarroca de Lleida" y un círculo más arriba con el número cincuenta encerrado en otro círculo más pequeño de color rojo, le dijeron al hombre que estaba muy cerca de su destino.

Cuando logró echarle un segundo vistazo a la ciudad tampoco dejó de sorprenderse. El sitio estaba dividido por una colinas a su derecha que eran lo bastante altas como para resguardar los vestigios de un antiguo castillo medieval. Era una imagen bastante sobrecogedora de ver, tanto como los edificios que dominaban su visión izquierda, eran mucho más grandes que las que había visto en el tren y también eran de estilo muy medieval. El hombre no pudo evitar sentir que había retrocedido en el tiempo. Reanudó su camino hasta internarse en los diversos edificios de colores terracota hasta la iglesia que le había mencionado el Abad que encontraría a su llegada.

La iglesia de San Salvador de Torrebeses. Era una iglesia de estilo románico con dos campaniles. Una puerta de madera de gran tamaño fue lo que el hombre se encontró al subir una pequeña escalinata de piedra y se preguntó si de verdad algún ser viviente saldría a recibirlo. La iglesia era bastante antigua y en algunos lugares, ruinosa. El hombre también estaba un poco nervioso porque en la provincia se hablaba el idioma catalán y él no sabía nada de ese idioma. Entendía el latín, el italiano y el español y algo de francés, pero odiaba el francés así que esperaba poder hablar con quién lo recibiera en una lengua que él al menos entendiera.

Le tomó dos fuertes golpes en la vieja puerta de madera desvencijada para que alguien le abriese. Esperó hasta que la figura de un hombre ataviado con una túnica oscura le saludara en un idioma que por fortuna reconoció.

Domum exoptata, frater.* - el monje saludó con el atisbo de una sonrisa y el hombre respondió con un asentimiento respetuoso.

Benedictus tu, dea, frater** - respondió el hombre y esperó a que el monje reconociera su saludo. Cuando lo hizo asintió con la cabeza en la misma señal respetuosa y se hizo a un lado para hacerle pasar, cerrando tras de sí la pesada puerta de madera.

*Bienvenido a casa, hermano.

** Alabada sea la Diosa, hermano.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Silvia seguía dando vueltas en la cama. La pelirroja seguía recordando su última discusión con Pepa mientras miraba Pepa durmiendo profundamente acurrucada entre sus brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Hace mucho que no veía a Pepa como lo había hecho esta noche. Tan indefensa y temerosa. Odiaba que el maldito accidente dejara a la que consideraba una de las personas más fuertes de su vida, hecha una miseria asustada. Tal como le había dicho la misma Pepa, era una cáscara de la persona que una vez fue y eso Silvia no podía soportarlo.

No obstante, lo que más le había asustado a la pelirroja fue ver a su esposa jugando con un cuchillo afilado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Pepa haciendo ademán de enterrarse el cuchillo en la pierna, de igual forma como la había amenazado de hacer lo mismo en su corazón. Aquella escena seguía haciéndole temblar temiendo por la cordura de su amor. Con ello en mente fue que Silvia se levantó de la cama y comenzó su frenética búsqueda de todo lo peligroso que Pepa pudiese usar como un arma para hacerse daño.

Empezando por la cocina, sacó todos los cuchillos, tijeras y todos los artefactos con punta que encontró a la mano y los guardó en una caja. Sabía que aún quedaban muchos sitios en casa lleno de cosas con las que la rubia podría lastimarse, como las piezas de porcelana, las ventanas y los espejos, pero a esa hora Silvia también sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar que Pepa amenazara lastimarse con ellos. No se le ocurría una forma fácil para deshacerse de todo lo peligroso de su propia casa a no ser el encerrar a Pepa en una habitación desierta y completamente acolchada como las que tenían los hospitales psiquiátricos y por nada del mundo Silvia quería llegar a esos extremos.

Pero la anterior discusión fue una llamada de advertencia para la forense, la primera que Pepa le había enviado sin proponérselo y más cuando la misma rubia admitió que el suicidio le había rondado por la cabeza. Aquella fue su principal fuente de angustia. Estaba aterrada de llegar a casa un día y encontrarse con la dramática escena de su esposa muerta en un charco de su propia sangre, ahogada en la ducha o víctima de alguna sobredosis de drogas.

Ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, Silvia no se dio cuenta que el motivo de su alteración nocturna estaba a pocos metros de ella, observando cada uno de sus pasos. Pepa despertó cuando sintió la cama moverse y dejó también de sentir la fuente de calor del cuerpo de su esposa. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y fingió dormir pero escuchó todo lo que Silvia estaba haciendo en la cocina. Sabía que estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó el ruido característico de los cajones en los que guardaba los cuchillos, siendo cerrados con violencia. Pepa se dio cuenta que Silvia seguía alterada y lamentó en parte la discusión que tuvieron pero sólo porque aquello había alterado a su pelirroja. La rubia si actuó de esa forma, sólo lo hizo para intentar graficar su estado de ánimo y lo que pensaba del actuar de su chica.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, Pepa se vistió en la cama lo más rápido que pudo con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de niño y se sentó en la silla de ruedas para ver si Silvia estaba bien y llevársela de vuelta a la cama.

Rodando hasta la cocina, Pepa pudo ver a su pelirroja moviéndose de un lado para el otro sacando cuchillos, tijeras y todo lo punzante de los cajones de la encimera y echándolos con rabia dentro de una caja de metal.

Lamentó una vez más la discusión anterior, ya que jamás tuvo la intención de dejar a su princesa en ese estado tan frenético.

Pepa observó a Silvia mirar a las ventanas y hacia las piezas de porcelana del lavavajillas y sabía lo que estaba pensando. La pelirroja estaba intentando salvarla de todo con lo que pudiese hacerse daño.

- No puedes protegerme para siempre princesa - dijo de pronto Pepa saliendo de las sombras y acercándose a su esposa con calma. Silvia dio un respingo al oírla y se volteó para hacerle frente con el entrecejo fruncido. Iba a cantarle sus verdades a Pepa pero ésta no la dejó hablar - Sé que tienes miedo pelirroja porque yo también estoy cagada de miedo - admitió con pesar jugueteando con el borde de sus pantalones cortos - También sé lo que intentas hacer cariño, pero si quieres protegerme de que me haga daño yo misma tendrás que encerrarme en una habitación de paredes blancas acolchadas de esas que hay en los manicomios. Pero yo no quiero que llegues a eso Silvia, porque aunque no lo creas yo no me quiero morir. No puedo morirme mientras te tenga conmigo mi amor. Te amo demasiado como para abandonarte quitándome la vida como los cobardes, porque tú me conoces princesa, yo puedo ser de todo menos una cobarde aunque esté cagada de miedo como ahora. Sé que mientras te tenga a mi lado no me pasará nada malo.

- Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo haces Pepa - preguntó Silvia acercándose a su mujer y se agachó para estar a su misma altura - Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando o lo que estoy sintiendo. Lo que acabáis de decir es lo mismo que ha estado en mi mente desde que me levanté de la cama hace un rato.

- No soy ninguna adivina si eso es lo que crees - afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa tomando las manos de su chica entre las suyas - De ser así a esta hora seríamos millonarias, pero hablando en serio princesa, lo sé no porque lo hubiese adivinado sino porque te conozco. Te conozco y siempre te he sentido. Cada vez que te levantas de la cama, o cuando caminas por la casa. Es como si mi mente y mi corazón vivieran en sintonía constante con tu mente y tu corazón, por eso siempre sé lo que hay en tu cabeza cariño. No es nada del otro mundo... - Pepa iba a seguir hablando pero fue detenida de improviso por un beso de Silvia que la hizo gemir con fuerza en su boca. Cuando se separaron fue Pepa la que agarró a besos a la pelirroja y se besaron hasta que el aire se les hizo urgente.

- Claro que hay algo de ti que siempre me toma por sorpresa pelirroja - admitió la rubia después de un momento de besarse y sonreír como bobas enamoradas.

- ¿Y eso es? - Silvia preguntó alzando una ceja intuyendo a donde quería llegar su esposa.

- Cuando te enojas princesa - siguió Pepa en tono jocoso mirando a Silvia con sorna - Que no debería sorprenderme pero siempre lo hago cuando sacas el genio condenado de tu padre y te desquitas con una hostia. - Aquello era lo mismo que Silvia pensaba y la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Pepa tenía razón, su genio era parte importante en sus diversas discusiones y la única víctima de eso era Pepa, que era la persona que Silvia siempre tenía más cerca para descargar su mala leche.

- Claro, tú ríete nomas si al final la única que sufre tus famosos desplantes somos yo y mi mejilla, no te creas - se quejó medio en serio medio en broma tocándose la mejilla que la última vez recibió una de las hostias mencionadas - No hija, que si sigues así a mí no me va a quedar otra que denunciarte por violencia intrafamiliar para que veas.

- ¿Violencia intrafamiliar? ¿Tú? No te atreverías - Silvia sonrió con petulancia siguiendo el juego - Tú ya lo habéis dicho macarra, me amas y por eso te aguantas.

- ¿Qué no me atrevería, ah? A ver cuánto apuestas - dijo Pepa en tono de desafío y salió a buscar el móvil para hacer eso mismo pero fue detenida por un feroz abrazo de oso de Silvia que la agarró por detrás y luego procedió a castigarla... a cosquillas.

- ¡No se vale pelirroja que eso no es jugar limpio! - exclamó entre risas la rubia haciendo reír también a Silvia que no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas en los costados y bajo las axilas.

- Ríndete y te suelto - amenazó con una sonrisa despiadada y siguió torturándola - Ríndete y dime que me amas...

- Te amo pero no me rindo - gritó en tono de desafío pero siguió riéndose tanto que le faltó el aire y tuvo que ceder. Después de un rato de reírse sin parar.

- ¿Ahora te rindes macarra? - preguntó Silvia con una sonrisa juguetona mirando a Pepa con ternura.

- He estado rendida casi desde que te vi otra vez princesa - respondió Pepa en tono romántico mirando a Silvia con devoción - Y creo que seguiré rendida a ti hasta que me muera.

La emoción embargó los ojos de Silvia que sólo atino a responder a las palabras tiernas de Pepa comiéndosela a besos al mismo tiempo que no se cansaba de repetirle que la amaba.


	6. A la Fuerza

**A Emerson2014 que siempre me lee, muchas gracias por leer. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Seis: A la Fuerza<strong>_

_**"Si no estás por la razón detente. No hagas por la fuerza lo que al final se te devolverá multiplicado en mil"- Anónimo Latino.**_

- No te vayas, no me dejes sola... no quiero que vayas a trabajar hoy pelirroja por favor... - Silvia se quedó mirando a Pepa a punto de estallar de rabia. La pelirroja se había despertado temprano para hacer todas las labores del día antes de viajar a la comisaría pero se encontró con la negativa de Pepa que no quería que se fuera. Silvia ya tenía todo listo para irse y estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la casa cuando fue detenida por los fuertes brazos de la rubia que le impidieron dar un paso más.

- Tengo que irme Pepa, no me puedo quedar contigo hoy - le insistió Silvia comenzando a perder la paciencia – Si no te quieres quedar sola llamaré a Lola para que te haga compañía, ¿Vale? Ahora dejadme que voy tarde y tú sabes cómo detesto llegar al trabajo tarde, luego todo se me junta y...

- No... No princesa no me dejes, tengo miedo que te vayas y... decidas meterte al operativo igual... - confesó Pepa con voz insegura.

- Pero Pepa si tú y yo ya hablamos de eso - Silvia sabía que el temor de Pepa el mismo de siempre pero habían hablado del tema hasta el hartazgo - Quedamos en que no iría a infiltrarme en ese operativo y yo cumpliré mi palabra cariño, ahora déjame irme por favor.

- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé y te creo pelirroja pero todavía tengo miedo... - la voz teñida del miedo que Pepa había mencionado llamó la atención de Silvia que logró soltarse de las garras de su esposa y se volteó para hacerle frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que temes cariño? - A Silvia se le pasó toda la mala leche cuando vio la angustia abierta en el rostro de Pepa y no dudó en intentar consolarla.

- Yo sé princesa que me prometiste no ser parte de ese operativo, pero no sé... siento algo aquí - se señaló el pecho con la mano - Es como una opresión, como un presentimiento de que pasará algo malo cariño y ese algo tiene que ver directamente contigo. No preguntes porque no lo tengo claro, pero la opresión que siento no se ha pasado y la ando trayendo desde anoche.

Silvia decidió no tomar a broma la angustia de Pepa porque sabía que al hacerlo iba a empeorar todo. En cambio decidió calmar a su esposa intentando convencerla de que nada malo ocurriría porque ella no iba a trabajar en el caso de la secta.

Le costó algunas caricias y muchos besos dejar un poco más apaciguada a Pepa. Sin embargo pudo hacerlo gracias a que le prometió intentar volver a casa más temprano sino había demasiado trabajo.

- Está bien princesa, vete ya - le animó Pepa fingiendo una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía - Dejó ir a su esposa intentando sonreírle cuando Silvia se volteó por última vez para decirle que la amaba y le lanzó un beso antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Pepa a solas.

Silvia le había dicho que ella llamaría a Lola, pero decidió hacerlo ella misma porque se le ocurrió una idea loca. Rodó en la silla hasta la mesita de noche en la habitación para coger el móvil y llamar a la morena.

- Ya sabía yo que me llamaría Pepa - fue el saludo de Lola al contestar el teléfono cosa que hizo reír a la rubia - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Buenos días Lolita, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien gracias - le respondió Pepa a la pulla de la morena con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué crees que te estoy llamando por algo malo?

- Porque os conozco demasiado Pepa, demasiado. - espetó Lola con simpleza pero sin malicia - Desde crías que entre Silvia y tú han pasado cosas locas así que no me vengas con esas.

Pepa suspiró. Ella sabía que además de Silvia y Don Lorenzo, Lola Castro era una de las pocas personas a la que la rubia no le podía mentir ni engañar porque la morena la pillaba enseguida. Excepto que esa mañana Pepa no quería mentirle a Lola diciéndole cualquier burrada. Tenía que contarle de sus planes porque era la única que iba a poder ayudarla.

- Eso es cierto Lolita - admitió con la voz apagada - No te voy a mentir, estoy preocupada por tu hermana pero no te lo voy a contar por teléfono Lola, necesito que vengas a la casa. Que vengas y que me acompañes a la Comisaría.

- ¿A la Comisaría? ¿Pero qué vas a hacer tú metida en la Comisaría Pepa? Tú ya no trabajas ahí... - Lola respondió a la petición de Pepa sin darse cuenta del efecto devastador sus palabras. La rubia tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza a causa de la emoción que las palabras de Lola le habían provocado.

- Sé que ya no formo parte de la Comisaría Lola, también sé que ya no soy policía - la respuesta a Pepa le salió más dura de lo que había querido, pero no tenía forma de tragarse la perra que estaba comenzando a sentir - No necesito que me lo andes recordado. Bastante tengo ya con pasarme el día con el culo en una puta silla de ruedas.

- Lo siento cariño, de verdad lo lamento - Lola se disculpó profusamente por su metida de pata con la otra chica y sólo se quedó tranquila cuando Pepa le aseguró que no estaba enojada. Pepa nunca podía pasarse mucho tiempo enojada con ninguno de los Castro, ni siquiera con Don Lorenzo que desde antes del tiroteo veía como al padre que siempre quiso tener y nunca tuvo.

- Sé que no trabajo en Comisaría Lolita pero también sabes que tengo todo el derecho de hacerle una visita a mi mujer y darle una sorpresa, ¿No crees?

- No estoy muy segura Pepa - le dijo Lola en tono serio - A mí se hace que tu ida a Comisaría la harás sólo para liarla.

Pepa volvió a suspirar esta vez de la pura frustración. Le estaba costando lo suyo convencer a Lola de sus planes pero se armó de paciencia contándole uno de los motivos por los cuáles quería visitar a Silvia.

Cuando la rubia mencionó el nombre de Marina Salgado a Lola le quedaron claras las intenciones de la rubia. Pepa quería vigilar a su nueva cuñada por si se le ocurría intentar convencer a Silvia de unirse al operativo de la secta.

- Intuyo que la vas a liar Pepita, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tienes razón - aceptó por fin Lola con un suspiro resignado - Está bien mujer, estate tranquila que yo voy ya en camino para llevarte a la Comisaría.

Pepa sonrió encantada y exhaló un suspiro de alivio, le aseguró a Lola que estaría lista pronto y cortó la comunicación no sin antes darle las gracias por su ayuda. Lo había conseguido, ese viaje a su antiguo empleo le serviría a Pepa para calmarse un poco y alejar el miedo que había estado sintiendo desde la noche anterior. Mientras siguiera viviendo protegería a su princesa sin importar a qué costo.

Pero mientras eso ocurría en casa, en la comisaria estaban metidos de lleno en el caso de la secta. Con un nuevo trío de cuerpos muertos de los seguidores de la secta El Triángulo Ancestral, Silvia estaba totalmente agotada. Casi desde que había llegado a Comisaría que había pasado encerrada en el laboratorio haciendo las autopsias correspondientes a los cuerpos que se habían encontrado también en un sector rural de las afueras de San Antonio.

Esta vez las víctimas habían sido tres jóvenes de origen caucásico cercano a la treintena. Los chicos eran dos hombres y una mujer, todos de buena apariencia y Silvia también pensó, provenían de familias acomodadas. De eso se dio cuenta cuando vio el tipo de ropa que llevaban los chicos, todas eran de marcas reconocidas y sabía que con la economía existente en el país, no cualquiera podía permitírsela.

Estaba acabando de cerrar las incisiones en el cuerpo de la chica cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta. Sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo dio el pase a la persona del otro lado y no se sorprendió de ver que era la Comandante Salgado.

- Lamento la interrupción Inspectora Castro - saludó en su tono de negocios de siempre y Silvia alzó una ceja sabiendo que la mujer no lamentaba nada. Todavía estaba enfadada por haber hablado mal de Pepa en su presencia.

- Si quiere seguir insistiendo que me una al operativo mi respuesta sigue siendo no - fue la respuesta tajante antes que incluso la otra mujer consiguiese pronunciar palabra - Sé que es un caso importante pero no puedo estar de infiltrada cuando tengo a alguien que me necesita en casa.

- Comprendo su reticencia a involucrarse en el operativo Inspectora pero de verdad necesitamos su colaboración en este caso - le informó la mujer morena y se acercó a la forense entregándole una carpeta de manila que tenía entre las manos y llevaba escondido a la espalda. Vio que Silvia lo abría con curiosidad y sacaba unos documentos y unas fotografías que se quedó mirando con horror.

- Lo que tiene en sus manos Inspectora Castro son los cuerpos de tres niños cuyas edades oscilaban entre tres y seis años. Fueron encontrados enterrados en el mismo lugar en los que encontraron la primera partida de suicidios en masa. La información me acaba de llegar de la Central y me han pedido que lleve a cabo el operativo lo antes posible. Lucas Fernández no puede llegar solo al grupo Inspectora porque el hombre a cargo de la secta siempre busca que sean parejas las que se unan a su templo.

- Esto es monstruoso - aceptó la pelirroja todavía en shock por haber visto aquellas fotografías. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de los tres niños muertos, también por un envenenamiento masivo, que era lo que había matado a los jóvenes que yacían en la sala de autopsias y al resto de los cuerpos que encontraron en el bosque.

- Según me han informado, Buenaventura usa a los niños como parte de lo que él llama su ejército divino - siguió diciendo Marina con total seriedad - Esto significa que los tiene como sacrificio a los Dioses Ancestrales que supuestamente llegarán en busca de los elegidos para repoblar el nuevo mundo.

Silvia se quedó mirando las imágenes y hojeó los documentos leyendo lo mismo que Marina le había mencionado. La forense se quedó callada luego de un rato sin saber qué responderle a la agente. Aquella nueva información había tocado una fibra sensible en Silvia y sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Comprendió que al infiltrarse en aquella maldita secta tendría la oportunidad de acabar con el líder de aquel circo de lunáticos como llamaba su padre a la secta y de paso iba a ser capaz de salvar a otros niños que pudiesen estar en peligro a manos de ese hijo de puta.

No obstante también existía alguien que la necesitaba tanto como esos niños y también era lo que la seguía frenando para tomar su decisión. Silvia no podía dejar de pensar en Pepa ni tampoco recordar cómo la vio la noche que había vuelto a casa de la corrala para hablar del mismo tema.

- La verdad es que yo no sé...

- Hola princesa... ¡Sorpresa! -

Silvia dio un respingo al ver a Pepa irrumpiendo en el laboratorio como elefante en cacharrería casi de la nada. Se sorprendió el doble cuando detrás de ella apareció también su hermana Lola dándole una mirada de disculpa a Silvia y a Marina por las locuras de la rubia. Por más que la mayor de las hermanas Castro le insistió a Pepa de tomarlo con calma a su llegada a Comisaría, tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando Pepa pidió saber dónde estaba Silvia y Rita le dijo que estaba en el laboratorio haciendo las autopsias y que Marina había ido a verla.

Pepa le pidió a Lola que la acompañase hasta el laboratorio y aunque la morena le dijo que no era conveniente interrumpir a Silvia cuando ella estaba ocupada, no le quedó más remedio que seguirla cuando la vio salir en su silla de ruedas en dirección a los ascensores.

Pepa tampoco escuchó las advertencias de Lola de evitar armar follón porque cuando supo que Silvia estaba con la hija de puta de Marina se dio cuenta enseguida de las intenciones de ésta, la morena intentaría por todos los medios posibles convencer a su princesa de unirse al operativo y por eso tomó la decisión de irrumpir en el laboratorio sin siquiera llamar antes a la puerta.

Cosa que Pepa había hecho justo a tiempo cuando vio a su esposa y a su cuñada juntas hablando del operativo.

- ¡Pepa! ¿Pero y tú qué estás haciendo aquí mujer? - le preguntó Silvia con el entrecejo fruncido una vez se hubo recuperado del susto - Si yo te dejé en casa...

- Estaba aburrida en la casa - admitió la rubia a medias disculpándose con Lola que suspiró negando con la cabeza al oír a la chica - Te extrañaba. Así que le dije aquí a Lolita que me acompañara a verte, así de paso aprovechaba de saludar también a los demás chicos porque a la única que vi abajo cuando llegué fue a Rita.

- Ya he dicho yo que te has casado con una loca de patio hermana - se burló Lola mirando a la pelirroja quién todavía estaba sin creerle demasiado a su esposa.

- Si no lo sabré yo - le respondió a su vez Silvia a su hermana en el mismo tono y en total acuerdo para el profundo malestar de Pepa - Todavía no se le ha pasado.

- ¿Es que ustedes dos están de coña? ¡Están hablando mí! - Se quejó haciendo un mohín - ¿Saben que estoy presente verdad? Y puedo escucharlas que lo que estoy es lisiada no sorda.

Haciendo caso omiso de las pullas Pepa, Silvia se acercó a su esposa y la besó delante de su hermana y de Marina a la que habían omitido por completo.

Sintiéndose incómoda por la visión clara de cariño entre las dos mujeres Marina se disculpó con las presentes y se fue del laboratorio dejando al trío a solas.

- Qué tía más cansina, pensé que jamás se iría - se quejó Pepa con desdén haciendo reír a las hermanas que tampoco pasaban a la mujer de Paco - Apuesto que te estaba ya dando la lata, ¿No princesa?

Silvia se quedó callada ante la mención de la rubia sobre el caso de la secta. Recordó la carpeta de manila con las fotos de los niños muertos y la cerró, apartándola de las manos de su curiosa esposa.

- Si, la verdad es que sí - estuvo de acuerdo Silvia con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz - Tú la conoces, siempre metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman.

- ¿Y qué quería mi cuñadita esta vez pelirroja? - Pepa le preguntó de nuevo queriendo ver qué respuesta le daba su mujer. Silvia se había puesto bastante nerviosa luego de que Marina se fue del laboratorio y Pepa miró con suspicacia a la pelirroja cuando ésta cerró una carpeta de manila y la guardó en el bolso que estaba escondido en un locker. Ahora Pepa necesitaba saber qué era lo que había en aquella carpeta y que había puesto tan nerviosa a su mujer.

- Lo mismo de siempre Pepa - le respondió con cansancio la forense - Intentaba convencerme de unirme al operativo pero como siempre, le dije que no. Que no estaba disponible y que se buscara a otra agente.

Por la naturalidad con la que Silvia le había respondido, Pepa supo que su chica le había dicho la verdad. Sin embargo Pepa seguía con la duda de saber sí aquello iba a durar o lo que sea que hubiera escondido en esa carpeta terminaría por hacer que su princesa cambiase de parecer.

Cosa que Pepa decidió, lo sabría una vez pudiera hacerse con el dichoso archivador. Pepa se había quedado junto a Silvia por un buen rato en el laboratorio y para alivio de Lola, la chica no había formado ningún follón. Lola dejó a Pepa con su hermana y se fue de la comisaría evitando encontrarse con Paco a su salida a pesar que estaba cerca y la había visto.

El hombre suspiró agotado. Había tenido una larga charla con el Maestre de la Congregación Rosánica del Este y lo único que quería era descansar, pero recostado en aquel incómodo camastro se dio cuenta que iba a ser una tarea imposible.

Su encuentro con el Maestre Josef Mantegna se había desarrollado sin ningún contratiempo en la sala de la sacristía, una habitación anexa a la capilla donde el Maestre acostumbraba a orar y a prepararse para sus obligaciones en el templo. Aquella iglesia no ofrecía servicios religiosos como los que toda iglesia católica ofrece, sino que más bien era un lugar abierto para la reflexión. El Maestre le dijo al hombre que la gente a veces iba cuando tenían problemas y necesitaban un lugar tranquilo lejos de la intemperie. Eso sucedía cuando no hacía las veces de refugio para personas sin hogar.

El hombre asintió en la comprensión. Él sabía que sucedía todo lo contrario con las iglesias católicas dónde irónicamente si se aparecía un vagabundo para sentarse a rezar o a descansar en la iglesia, aquello era muy mal visto por el resto de los feligreses.

La iglesia católica ha tomado sus templos como algo para admirar. Casi como si fuera un museo o un edificio de lujo, cuando en realidad deberían ser lugares más austeros. Más cercanos a la gente más humilde de la tierra, la que era más cercana a Jesús. La gente como Él, pobre y sin pretensiones.

El hombre recordó cómo el Maestre despotricó contra la fuente de su misma creencia de una manera bastante sutil, era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo con bastante desazón. El monje parecía estar muy decepcionado de los hombres que decían ser de Dios y de la iglesia.

Josef Mantegna también le habló por largo tiempo acerca de su misión. Le contó que la devoción que la Congregación le profería a la Diosa provenía desde el tiempo de los Caballeros Templarios. Una orden de militares cristianas de la Edad Media.

- Una facción de los Caballeros del Temple eran herederos del reino Merovingio. En el linaje de éstos caballeros estaba presente la sangre real y se dispersó en el tiempo hasta nuestros días. Aquella pequeña facción conocía la historia de La Rosa de la Magdalena y lo que significaba la Diosa en sí misma y ellos juraron su lealtad a ella. Se dice que antes de ser asesinado el último de los caballeros que juró lealtad a la Diosa, éste escondió los vestigios de la existencia de María Magdalena y lo que significó para el mundo cristiano en unos textos apócrifos muy parecidos en los que fueron hallados cerca del Mar Muerto.

Aquellos textos formaron una Biblia propia casi como el Antiguo Testamento con toda la vida de María Magdalena mucho antes de casarse con Jesús de Nazaret. Y el nombre de aquella biblia es el mismo que le da el nombre a nuestra congregación. La Rosa de la Magdalena.

Dicho lo último el Maestre rebuscó en un pequeño archivador cerrado con llave que estaba situado en la pared a su espalda, un viejo libro de cubierta marrón raída escrita con letras doradas, donde en latín se leía: Et Rosae di Mariham Magdala.

El hombre se quedó absorto mirando aquel viejo libro. De todas las cosas que había escuchado y visto sobre la Congregación, nada era como aquello. La verdad sobre la existencia de la Diosa en concreto. En un viejo documento. Algo le decía que debía de hacerse con aquel testamento y ahora tendría que pedírselo al Maestre, o simplemente, robárselo.

Pero al hombre le había tocado fácil ya que ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle al Maestre ese libro porque el mismo monje se lo entregó pidiéndole que mientras estuviese en la iglesia podría descansar en una de las pequeñas habitaciones que había contiguas a la Sacristía.

Y eso fue lo empezó a hacer desde que el Maestre lo había llevado a su pequeña y austera habitación de sólo una cama, un refectorio y una silla. Leer el Testamento y maravillarse de nuevo con la casi misma imagen de la Diosa que había visto en la biblioteca del Abad en el Monasterio de San Juan de la Peña. Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo de tonalidad oscura ataviada con una túnica negra que le cubría el cabello, con la única diferencia que también tenía cubierta la parte inferior del rostro por lo que el hombre sólo podía fijarse en sus ojos que parecían estarlo mirando a él directamente.

Se quedó dormido recordando el rostro y los ojos de la Diosa, casi los mismos que tenía la mujer de sus sueños.


	7. La Manzana de la Discordia

Este es un capítulo corto. El más corto de esta historia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete: La Manzana de la Discordia<strong>

_**"El arte de confiar en la otra persona está en dejarte caer de espaldas sabiendo que la otra persona te atrapará" - Anónimo Latino.**_

Pepa sabía que era una locura. Ella lo sabía pero también sabía que a veces sus locuras tenían razón de ser, y sus instintos le llevaban pateando desde que se fue de la Comisaría junto a las hermanas Castro. La razón de su locura era el archivo escondido en el bolso de su pelirroja.

Por más que Pepa le había insistido a Silvia sobre el asunto, la pelirroja se había cerrado en banda y no habló más del tema, enfadándose mucho con Pepa cuando ésta se atrevía siquiera a decir ni mu del caso.

- Una vez más Pepa, no te diré nada - era la cantaleta de Silvia cada vez más frustrada por la insistencia de su pareja. - Es un asunto que no te puedo explicar mujer, deja ya de ser tan cansina.

- Es que yo no entiendo por qué no puedes Silvia - insistió la rubia con vehemencia igualmente frustrada - ¿Qué es lo tan importante que escondes en ese puñetero archivo que te da tanto miedo enseñarme? ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? Se trata acerca de esa puta secta, ¿No es así Silvia? Eso es lo que te enseñó la hija de puta de Marina para convencerte a que te unas al operativo, ¿Es eso?

Silvia negó con la cabeza soltando un bufido, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer. Se alejó de Pepa que esperaba impaciente una respuesta y se encerró en la habitación sin hablar más ni con Pepa, ni con nadie.

- ¡Pelirroja que no me has contestado! - gritó Pepa con rabia desde el otro lado de la puerta donde se había quedado en su silla casi exigiéndole a su mujer que le confesara la verdad - ¡Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que abras la maldita puerta Silvia! ¡Me importa un coño que los vecinos se quejen por el escándalo, ya sabes!

- ¡Déjame en paz, Pepa! - exclamó a su vez Silvia con cansancio apoyada con la espalda sobre la puerta - Quiero estar sola, ¿Acaso no eres capaz ni siquiera de respetar cuando quiero tener un poco de privacidad?

- ¿Privacidad pelirroja? ¡No me jodas! Eso no es privacidad - se burló con petulancia la rubia que seguía en sus quince - Que lo tuyo aquí es cobardía princesa. Te conozco, ¿Recuerdas? Sé que ahora mismo estás cagada de miedo por lo que yo pudiese encontrar en ese puto archivo.

Silvia tenía toda la intención de refutar a la última declaración hecha por Pepa, pero se dio cuenta que su esposa tenía razón. Ella estaba aterrada y el miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad. De nuevo se encontró debatiéndose entre aceptar la petición de Marina y al mismo tiempo rechazarla por el amor de Pepa.

Silvia también tenía unas ganas locas de gritar al sentirse acorralada. La pelirroja nunca llevó bien el sentirse presionada y entre la insistencia de su esposa y su complicado trabajo se estaba volviendo loca.

Desesperada, le dio un puñetazo a la puerta para descargar su frustración mientras seguía escuchando despotricar a Pepa ahora con nerviosismo al oír aquel porrazo.

Luego de darse cuenta que Pepa no iba a dejarla tranquila hasta que no le abriese la puerta, Silvia decidió igual no hacerlo y por una vez ignoró todo lo que seguía gritándole la rubia desde el otro lado.

Se alejó de la puerta y abrió su armario para sacar el bolso donde tenía guardada lo que decidió llamar la manzana de la discordia, el archivo sobre la secta y que también contenía las imágenes de los niños muertos.

Silvia estaba obsesionada con aquellas fotografías. No dejaba de repasar con la mirada aquellos pequeños cuerpos inertes de ojos en blanco que casi le gritaban por ayuda. Pasó tanto tiempo absorta en esas imágenes que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida encima de la cama despatarrada sobre los documentos y con las fotos acunadas en su regazo.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que Pepa la había encontrado de esa manera, ni que había conseguido abrir la puerta de la habitación sólo a fuerza de ingenio. La rubia había conseguido destrabar el seguro con una simple horquilla para el cabello que encontró en uno de los cajones de la encimera de la cocina y que Pepa sabía, pertenecía a Silvia.

Pepa había estado a punto de seguir despotricando su mala leche contra su princesa pero al verla dormida todo lo que estaba sintiendo se había ido por desagüe. La pelirroja tenía ese efecto en Pepa cuando dormía, su apariencia tranquila la hacían ver casi como a un ángel que Pepa nunca había sido capaz de resistir.

- Habéis caído reventada como una bomba princesa - susurró Pepa con ternura acercándose a Silvia para cubrir su cuerpo con una manta. Cuando estaba a punto de besar a su pelirroja en la frente y dejarla descansar, se dio cuenta que ella se había recostado encima del mentado archivo.

Intentando no despertar a su mujer, Pepa consiguió hacerse con las fotografías de unos niños. Con el mismo horror con el que Silvia había observado las imágenes, Pepa se había dado cuenta que los niños en las fotos estaban muertos. De inmediato comprendió el motivo de Silvia de no querer enseñarle aquel archivo a la rubia.

Y aunque Pepa no sabía el trasfondo de aquellas imágenes, si sabía que tenían que ver con la secta y maldijo en todos los idiomas al loco depravado que dirigía ese puto circo y de paso también a su cuñada por haber sido capaz de caer tan bajo sólo para tener a su esposa como meta.

El hombre se leyó por completo La Rosa de la Magdalena en apenas dos días, el tiempo en el que debía quedarse en la iglesia de la Congregación. Debía seguir su camino hasta la siguiente Congregación que se hallaba en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Bilbao. El hombre odiaba alejarse tanto de su objetivo pero sabía que debía mantenerse enfocado en seguir con la farsa de ser un creyente, nadie debía jamás darse cuenta que lo suyo sólo era portada y que su verdadero interés en encontrar a la heredera de la Diosa era mucho más macabro. Él deseaba encontrarla pero no para alabarla y decirse la verdad sobre su origen y su destino, él necesitaba encontrarla, para matarla. Pero no sin antes hacerla suya.

Un descampado. Eso era todo lo que Silvia podía distinguir a su alrededor. Ella no sabía dónde estaba con certeza, pero intuía que era uno de esos lugares donde el Pastor Buenaventura acostumbraba a reunirse con su séquito de seguidores. Buscó a tientas en su cintura y se encontró que llevaba su sobaquera, que su reglamentaria estaba guardada allí y que también estaba cargada.

Desfundó su arma de servicio y comenzó a avanzar con cuidado. Se dio cuenta que estaba en terreno peligroso y que podía encontrarse cara a cara con Buenaventura o sus hombres en cualquier momento.

Nerviosa, siguió su camino hasta llegar al claro de un bosque. La única luz que le alumbraba provenía de la luna llena y las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo en esos momentos y Silvia se sorprendió que ya fuera de noche cuando en el descampado todavía era pleno día.

Le restó importancia y siguió vadeando el claro y llegó hasta el pie de un tupido bosque lleno de árboles frondosos. Silvia se detuvo de pronto cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien pisando una rama.

- ¡Deténgase, policía! - Silvia gritó apuntando directamente al ruido sin dejar de avanzar a pesar de su miedo.

- ¡Por favor no me mate! - una pequeña voz rompió el agudo silencio que rodeaba a la pelirroja haciéndole respingar. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que la voz pertenecía a un niño pequeño de no más de seis años. De hecho, Silvia espantada descubrió que en realidad el niño era el mismo que había visto en las fotografías de la secta.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Pero tú...?

- El hombre malo sigue buscando a niños como yo... - el pequeño se acercó a Silvia con temor pero sin dejar de enfrentarse a la mujer que había dejado de apuntarle con una pistola - No descansará hasta acabar con todos los que tiene guardados en su cofre del tesoro, usted tiene que salvarlos señora. Sólo usted puede hacer eso... No permita que los haga dormir como a mí, por favor.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde? - Silvia no entendía nada de lo que el niño le estaba diciendo. Quiso preguntarle más acerca del Pastor de la secta pero se encontró con que el pequeño se había ido. Estaba sola.

Lo llamó pidiéndole que no se fuera y lo buscó con frenesí adentrándose en el tupido bosque.

- ¡Necesito saber más! - gritó otra vez con desesperación sin que nadie le respondiera - ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿Y con los otros niños...? Yo necesito...

- ¡Sálvanos...! ¡Sálvanos...! - la voz pequeña gritó y el niño otra vez apareció ahora delante de Silvia que le iba a preguntar más sobre lo que había pasado pero sólo atinó a gritar despavorida cuando lo que vio ya no era el niño sino su cadáver que se la quedó mirando con los ojos en blanco una sonrisa malvada alzando los brazos intentando ahorcarla.

- ¡No...!

Silvia despertó con brusquedad llegando a sentarse sobre el colchón. Tenía todo el cuerpo empapado en sudor y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Mirando a su alrededor con los ojos desorbitados, exhaló un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Estaba a punto de disculparse con Pepa por el grito que ella creía haber pegado cuando despertó, pero la pelirroja descubrió que se encontraba sola.

Se levantó de la cama llamando a su esposa y salió de la habitación que estaba a oscuras. Mirando al reloj de pared en el pasillo se dio cuenta que ya eran las once de la noche, había dormido sus buenas seis horas. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar descubrió a Pepa recostada en el sofá durmiendo profundamente.

No queriendo molestarla, la pelirroja sólo se acercó a su esposa para cobijarla y darle su acostumbrado beso de buenas noches en su frente.

Se volteó para regresar a la habitación, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio el teléfono posado en la mesa de la esquina y recordó su sueño. Con una última mirada a su mujer dormida en el sofá, Silvia se armó de valor y tomó la decisión. Marcó un número conocido y esperó a que le contestaran.

- ¿Bueno? - la voz al otro lado respondió atenta sabiendo quién era la persona que llamaba.

- Estoy dentro - susurró Silvia antes de mirar a Pepa y ver que ésta seguía dormida - Estoy dentro - repitió y asintió a las palabras de su interlocutor despidiéndose con cortesía para luego cortar la comunicación.

Silvia se fue de vuelta a la habitación sin darse cuenta que Pepa había abierto sus ojos luego de oír la breve charla de su esposa en el teléfono y tampoco vio que aquellas palabras habían hecho llorar a su esposa hasta que ésta se volvió a quedar dormida.


	8. Instinto Asesino

_Nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho: Instinto Asesino<strong>

"Quién a hierro mata, a hierro muere"- Proverbio Bíblico (San Mateo 26:52)

El norte. Eso era lo que tenía por delante el hombre mientras observaba a su alrededor. En concreto Basauri, municipio de Vizcaya, del Gran Bilbao en el País Vasco al norte de España.

Basauri, el hombre se dio cuenta, también parecía ser un pueblo más bien campesino como Sarroca de Lleida en Cataluña, pero nada medieval. La cuidad estaba enclavada al fondo de un valle y el hombre odió tener que recorrerlo a pie. Pasó por el exterior de un viejo puente abovedado buscando la iglesia que sería su nuevo destino, La iglesia San Miguel de Elexalde.

En aquella iglesia el hombre debía contactarse con el Maestre Arturo Elizalde, quién estaba a cargo de la Congregación de Nuestra Señora de Magdala.

Con ese objetivo en mente, el hombre siguió cruzando bajo el puente para llegar a su destino sin percatarse que sus pasos estaban siendo seguidos por alguien más.

El desconocido no era demasiado alto pero sí era de complexión musculosa. Era moreno de ojos marrones y tenía la cabeza rapada llena de tatuajes, entre los que destacaba claramente un crucifijo negro unido a una calavera. El hombre además vestía pantalones de chándal negros y una sudadera con capucha del mismo color.

El tipo siguió al monje de cerca hasta que éste se dio la vuelta y el otro lo reconoció aún con la túnica puesta. Lo había visto antes, y bien de cerca.

- Stratta... - la voz de acento latino llamó en tono burlón - Tanto tiempo sin vernos, vecchio...

El hombre detuvo su caminar en seco. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a otra persona llamarlo por su apellido y menos que lo llamaran vecchio1, Se volteó para ver quién era el hombre que lo había llamado y tuvo que tragarse la maldición que tenía entre dientes, no lo podía creer. Estaba delante un antiguo compañero de sus días de prisión.

- Puentes - saludó el monje con una sonrisa fingida pero sacando a la luz su claro acento italiano que sabía disimular muy bien mientras estaba en España - No sabía que estabas aquí, messicano2.

- La vida te da sorpresas italiano, es una larga historia - se mofó Puentes con una sonrisa torcida - Pero es obvio, la misma pregunta te la podría hacer yo, ¿No crees, güey3?

El monje no respondió sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y aceptar cuando el ex convicto lo invitó a seguir la charla en otro lado con un par de tragos. El hombre maldijo su suerte por segunda vez, ideando sobre la marcha un plan para deshacerse de aquel inesperado escollo.

**1****Vecchio: Viejo en italiano**

**2****Messicano: mexicano en italiano**

**3****Güey: modismo mexicano de hombre.**

Estaba sola. Así fue como Silvia se despertó al día siguiente, sola y a una hora bastante tardía. Eran las once de la mañana cuando Silvia logró despertarse de nuevo y se sorprendió de no haber oído su despertador, ya que la pelirroja acostumbraba a ponerlo siempre a las seis y media de la mañana.

Cuando alcanzó el reloj para ver qué había pasado con la alarma se dio cuenta que estaba apagada.

- Pepa, coño - maldijo en voz alta y así mismo fue que llamó a su esposa pero de nuevo todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue silencio.

Silvia estaba comenzando a desesperarse al no saber dónde se encontraba la rubia. Buscó en el baño, en la cocina, en el patio de atrás y en el trastero pero no encontró nada. Ni la silla de ruedas ni su dueña parecían estar por ninguna parte.

- ¡¿Dónde coños te habéis metido Pepa?! - gritó para sí la forense ya bastante alterada sin tener idea alguna del paradero de su mujer. La mente de la joven comenzó a correr de manera desenfrenada imaginando los peores escenarios de dónde podía estar Pepa, y ya estaba al borde del colapso. Eso, hasta que volvió salir de la habitación y se paró delante de la mesa de centro en la sala de estar y encontró una carta junto con las fotografías del archivo de la secta. Pepa había encontrado las fotos y las había visto.

Silvia abrió la carta con premura y tuvo que contener sus emociones al leerla, pero cada vez se le iba haciendo más difícil.

"Mi Pelirroja;

Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya sabes que no estoy en casa y que he visto las fotos del archivo que tenías guardadas en el bolso. Antes de que me critiques la intromisión Silvia, tengo que decirte que no fue mi intención verlas. Las fotos las vi el día de ayer cuando nos peleamos y tú te quedaste dormida encima de ellas. No fue mi intención verlas pero fue algo que no pude evitar hacer porque estaban a plena vista cuando fui a cubrirte con una manta mientras dormías.

Y lo entendí princesa. Me duele confesarlo pero entendí tus razones para ocultármelas, como también entendí tus deseos de querer estar en ese operativo...

Y aunque entiendo, sigo teniendo miedo pelirroja, y sigo odiando las dos palabras que no han dejado de darme vueltas la cabeza desde que las oí salir de tu labios. Estoy dentro.

Sí cariño, te oí cuando en medio de la noche has llamado a mi cuñada. Te oí diciéndole que aceptabas entrar en ese maldito operativo y tú ni siquiera lo notaste. Yo te siento, ¿Recuerdas?

Yo te sentí también cuando te fuiste de vuelta a nuestra habitación, pero tú no te diste cuenta cómo esas dos palabras me rompieron el corazón pelirroja. Tanto, que lloré toda la noche y tuve horribles pesadillas de las que desperté en medio de un sudor frío. También te sentí cuando gritaste por tu pesadilla cariño pero esa noche no me atreví a ir a verte porque no quería incomodarte. Fue otra de las cosas que me rompió el corazón oír y me odié por todo lo que estabas pasando Silvia pero yo no podía más.

No puedo más de esta angustia constante, de saber que ahora sí, todas mis peores pesadillas se harán realidad una vez que estés en ese operativo así que tomé la decisión ayer por la noche de irme.

Estaré viviendo en la corrala. No con mi hermano porque con la tirria que le tengo a Marina capaz hasta que se me ocurra estrangularla o algo peor. Tampoco viviré con tu hermana, porque su apartamento está en el tercer piso y yo con la silla, no creo que haya burro que aguante tener andar subiendo y bajando mi culo de pisos todo el día. Así que espero tener un apartamento en el primer piso, y si no hay pues bueno, no tengo ningún problema en acomodarme en el trastero, con el baño me las arreglaría en el camino y la cama, esa me la presta Paco y ya está. Sé que él me dará lo que haga falta para que esté instalada.

Pero yo no puedo estar más en casa princesa. No sabiendo que tú estarás metida en ese circo de locos que te comerán el coco con sus burradas.

No espero que entiendas mi postura cariño porque no estás postrada en una silla, pero la desesperación de todo esto me está enloqueciendo. Lo hace porque te amo. Te amo tanto que prefiero estar lejos y hacerme la loca para no saber de nada. Para no saber que la única persona que más amo en el mundo entero va camino a su propio abismo.

Sé que no debería, pero te suplico que no me odies princesa, por favor...

Te ama siempre,

Pepa.

P.S. Si me quieres venir a ver, hazlo estás en todo tu derecho. Pero te pido que por favor dejes pasar unos cuantos días antes de hacerlo cariño para poder recibirte bien.

Silvia terminó de leer la carta con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Esta vez la sartén se había dado vuelta y la abandonada terminó siendo ella. Silvia podía maldecirse a sí misma por no haber tenido más cuidado la noche anterior cuando hizo la llamada telefónica a Marina, pero la pelirroja realmente creía que Pepa estaba dormida.

Se odió por haber hecho sufrir a Pepa, por no estar cerca cuando tenga de nuevo sus pesadillas y por ser la causa de las mismas pero no sabía qué más hacer. No podía dividirse en dos para estar con Pepa y en la comisaría al mismo tiempo. Tampoco podía dejar el

caso porque ya estaba comprometida, así que decidió llamar a su hermana para pedirle que cuidase de Pepa mientras ésta estuviese

viviendo en la corrala.

- No tienes que preocuparte por la Pepita porque de ella me encargó yo - le aseguró Lola después de saludar a Silvia en tono suave - Tu esposa armó un buen follón cuando llegó esta mañana, apareció de improviso con un bolso de lona negro que dejó el respaldo de su silla de ruedas y despertó a toda la corrala cuando llamó a Paco a los gritos.

- Eso suena como Pepa - Silvia no pudo evitar sonreír ante el panorama que le estaba pintando Lola de la llegada de Pepa a la corrala, como siempre un elefante en cacharrería, no se le iba a pasar nunca.

- Sé que a Paco casi le da un jamacuco cuando la vio sentada en su silla vestida sólo con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta - Lola dijo en tono reprobatorio - Pepa ni siquiera se había puesto unas chanclas para venir a la corrala Silvia y todavía era muy temprano cuando apareció, no me sorprendería si acaba cogiéndose alguna gripa con lo loca que es...

- Lo sé, por eso te estoy pidiendo que me la cuides por favor hermana - volvió a pedirle Silvia ahora con tristeza - Sé que en la corrala quedará sola porque todos los que viven allá se irán a la comisaría y no tendrá a nadie más que vea por ella.

- Ya lo sé hermanita, también sé que ambas nos quedaremos con el Jesús en la boca en espera de noticias, cuando vosotros estéis trabajando en ese operativo. - Lola dijo con gravedad frunciendo el entrecejo - Sólo espero que todo salga bien para que a la pobre de Pepa no le dé algo que sino ahí sí que la liamos.

- No empieces Lola, no empieces que así me pones más nerviosa - se quejó Silvia pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de frustración - Yo ya me tengo que ir porque todavía no he hecho nada en casa y estoy tarde, pero necesito saber antes dónde está viviendo Pepa. Ella me escribió diciéndome que se cogería un apartamento en el primer piso de la corrala pero no sabía si lo conseguiría, ¿Lo consiguió? El silencio en el otro lado de la línea confirmó lo que ya pensaba Silvia. - Lola, no me digas que Pepa tendrá que dormir en ese horrible trastero, ¡Ese lugar es diminuto, no es para ella!

- Eso también lo sé Silvia pero ella no quiso aceptar ningún otro lugar - Lola respondió en tono frustrado - Tú ya sabes cómo es ella de cabezona y nadie pudo convencerla de lo contrario. Paco aceptó a regañadientes dejarle la cama de Sara a Pepa y entre él y los demás chicos de la comisaría junto a Rita despejaron el trastero hasta dejarlo más o menos habitable. Tiene espacio suficiente para la cama y su silla, también para una mesa pequeña y una silla de madera que yo le mandé.

- ¿Pero y el baño Lola? - preguntó cada vez más acongojada la pelirroja - Ese lugar no tiene baño y cuando tenga ganas de ir en medio de la noche, ¿Cómo lo hará?

- Bueno, Pepa dijo que se las arreglaría pero creo que le mandó a comprar a Rita un orinal clínico o una silla orinal algo de eso - le respondió Lola con simpleza - Y con lo de la ducha, Paco también se las arregló para conseguirle una ducha portátil, de esas que se cuelgan, sólo hay que calentar agua y listo, de eso también me encargaré yo hermana.

- Parece que Pepa ya tenía todo planeado - dijo Silvia sonando sorprendida - Creo que no tendré que preocuparme tanto, ¿No Lola?

- Preocúpate, tú sigue preocupándote pero no de tu esposa porque está en buenas manos Silvia - Lola le advirtió con severidad - Tú sólo preocúpate de llegar entera y con bien a casa que todo lo demás se verá en el camino.

- Gracias hermana - Silvia exhaló un suspiro de alivio y agradeció a Lola su ayuda con Pepa.

- Nada que agradecer cariño que para eso está la familia, ya sabes - le aseguró Lola con una sonrisa a su lado del teléfono - Ahora también debo dejarte porque tengo que hacer el almuerzo para tu mujer y para mí también y porque estoy segura que Rita y Paco regresan con los encargos de Pepa antes que ella misma empiece a llamar... - casi no había terminado de hablar cuando un grito retumbó en toda la corrala.

- ¿Esa es Pepa? - preguntó Silvia sorprendida al oír el grito proveniente del otro lado.

- La misma - respondió Lola con sorna - Tu mujer se quedará sin voz como siga gritando de esa manera.

- Es una descerebrada como dice mi padre pero yo la amo - respondió Silvia con una sonrisa - Dile eso de parte, ¿Quieres hermana? Dile que la amo y que ya la estoy extrañando.

- Está bien tortolita yo se lo diré - dijo Lola con una sonrisa y se despidió de Silvia prometiéndole llamar en la noche para darle más noticias de Pepa.

Silvia también se despidió sin dejar de darle las gracias a su hermana por la ayuda y terminó la comunicación diciéndole que esperaría su llamada.

Silvia quedó mucho más tranquila luego de hablar con su hermana Lola. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por Pepa ya que como la misma Lola había dicho, su chica estaba en buenas manos, así que por muy difícil que le resultara aquella nueva separación tomaría ventaja de ella para meterse de lleno en el operativo. Aunque era sábado, Silvia esperaba ser llamada a Comisaría por el caso, eso mantendría su mente ocupada lejos del recuerdo constante de Pepa. Su deseo se volvió realidad cinco minutos después cuando le llegó al móvil un escueto mensaje: _**"A Comisaría en diez. Nueva víctima"**_

Al diablo el almuerzo, se tenía que ir ya. Rezó para que todo saliera bien, y se fue dar una ducha de cinco minutos antes de correr a la Comisaría.

- Tengo que acabar con este _Figlio di Cagna_1 - Era lo único que pensaba Stratta mientras observaba el parloteo incesante de su antiguo compañero de celda. Recordó con pesadumbre aquellos días oscuros en los que tenía que aguantar a la escoria latina. Cuando él más necesitó de la tranquilidad para planear su huida nunca la tuvo, no gracias al maldito paria que estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo cerveza como un borrego agazapado bajo el puente.

Ambos estaban escondidos debajo de aquel puente porque fue el mismo Stratta quién se lo pidió al otro hombre.

- No sé qué te ha pasado güey pero te ves muy extraño con esa túnica - le dijo el moreno en tono burlón - ¿Acaso dejaste tu gusto por la _Dama Blanca__2_ por algún milagro de Dios?

- _Moron, non avete idea_3 - maldijo una vez más el anciano italiano para sus adentros aguantándose las ganas de romperle la mandíbula de un solo golpe. Sin embargo se obligó a calmarse animándolo a beber más de la botella de tequila que Puentes se había robado de una tienda. Había aceptado hacer de señuelo para que el otro robase en la tienda pero se cuidó de ocultar su rostro con la capucha de la sotana para no ser reconocido.

Puentes estaba armado, pero el italiano no. Así que sabía que debía dejar que el mexicano acabase con la botella de tequila para realizar su próxima movida. Tenía que actuar con delicadeza.

- Es una larga historia, mi _amico__4_, pero digamos que sí, que fue un milagro - se atrevió a decir el monje intentando no revelar demasiado - Pero no es una historia _divertente_5 para nada. Mejor dime la tuya.

- Bueno, yo me escapé después del motín que se formó en la prisión luego de tu huida - confesó el hombre recordando - muchos de los presos se murieron a manos de los carabieniere6 y también murieron muchos de esos cabrones porque me tuve que quitar de encima a unos cuántos para poder escaparme.

La frialdad con la que el mexicano confesó haber asesinado a esos policías no le sorprendió al monje. Él estaba acostumbrado a encargarse personalmente de ese tipo de problemas igual como lo haría con el hombre que tenía a su lado cuando llegase el momento.

El que vino mucho antes de lo que el mismo Stratta esperaba.

- Órale, tanto tequilita me ha dado ganas de mear - dijo de pronto puentes con una sonrisa y le pidió al monje que lo esperase mientras el otro iba a terminar con lo suyo.

El italiano asintió y esperó un momento hasta que vio a Puentes de espaldas ocupado en lo suyo cuando tomó su oportunidad. Se puso de pie agarrando la botella de tequila y caminó con sigilo hasta dónde el hombre moreno estaba parado y sin previo aviso le rompió la cabeza con la botella de vidrio. El hombre cayó al suelo de bruces con un grito ahogado sin poder defenderse de aquel ataque y que no tuvo chance de ver llegar porque estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Dándose cuenta que Puentes no sería rival para él, lo observó mientras se desangraba del golpe en el cráneo y rebuscó entre sus ropas por el arma de fuego que el hispano tenía escondida. Era un arma común, una de .22 milímetros de origen italiano, marca Tanfoglio. Stratta supuso que debió robársela a algún carabiniere en su huida de la prisión.

Revisó el arma y se dio cuenta que estaba cargada, pero sabía que no podía disparar en plena luz del día porque el ruido atraería a los curiosos.

Buscó entre los escombros que rodeaban el puente y descubrió lo que necesitaba para terminar su trabajo, una botella de plástico vacía. La rellenó con rapidez con un poco de papel y hojas que encontró a su alrededor y encajó la punta de la pistola a la abertura de la botella consiguiendo hacerse con un silenciador casero.

Un solo disparo estilo ejecución en medio de la frente fue lo que necesitó Stratta para acabar con su antiguo compañero de celda. Lo dejó tirado en el mismo lugar donde había caído luego de recibir el primer golpe y se preocupó de borrar todo indicio de su presencia en aquel lugar. Se llevó consigo el arma y el silenciador junto al casquillo de la bala, pensando en deshacerse de ellos por el camino.

La meticulosidad de Stratta al matar a Puentes fue tal que ni siquiera una gota de sangre había conseguido manchar su túnica. Estaba de suerte y él lo sabía, pero también sabía que no debía confiarse demasiado. Supo que su instinto asesino lo había salvado esta vez, pero no confiaba que lo hiciera de nuevo. Debía estar más alerta.

Con una última mirada desdeñosa hacia su víctima, rodeada de sangre y restos de cerebro, el monje siguió su camino sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

1 **Figlio di Cagna**: Hijo de Puta (italiano)

2 **Dama Blanca**: Lo que se le llama a la cocaína a en algunas partes de Latinoamérica.

3 **Moron, non avete idea**: Imbécil no tienes ni idea (italiano)

4 **Amico**: Amigo (italiano)

5 **Divertente**: Divertido (italiano)

6 **Carabieniere** Guardia de la prisión italiana.


	9. Lección de Humildad

**Y un nuevo capítulo de la historia que ya se ha terminado...de escribir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve: Lección de Humildad<strong>

_"Cada instante de la vida es un paso hacia la muerte." - Pierre Corneille Poeta y Dramaturgo francés (1606-1684)_

**Bosque de Santa Clara- San Antonio, Madrid**

_- "Ellos han venido a enseñarnos que somos seres inmortales. Han venido a enseñarnos que nuestro paso por esta tierra es la última etapa de nuestra vida como mortales y mi deber como vuestro guía es enseñaros el verdadero camino antes de nuestro gran viaje. Un viaje dónde podremos despojarnos de nuestros vicios, nuestros errores de simples mortales y nuestras malas conductas para que podamos poblar el nuevo mundo como seres evolucionados. La evolución es lo que nos hará libres queridos hermanos, la evolución que sólo se conseguirá con el poder infinito de nuestras mentes."_

Martín Buenaventura dejó de hablar con esa voz pausada que lo caracterizaba para hacer frente al pequeño grupo de seguidores que se había reunido en un pequeño claro del Bosque de Santa Clara alrededor de una fogata. En total, doce personas, seis varones y seis mujeres entre veinticinco y cuarenta y cinco años, todos vestidos con túnicas blancas escuchaban con atención las palabras de su pastor. Buenaventura, un hombre de cabello marrón largo, barba, vestido de blanco y mirada tranquila los observaba a todos con una sonrisa complacida.

Cuando captó la atención del grupo les pidió a los presentes que tomasen un respiro y dejaran vagar su mente hasta el cosmos, a la conexión con el infinito.

Todos sin excepción concentraron sus mentes en dicha tarea y pronto lo único que se escuchaba en el claro del bosque era el suave crepitar del fuego y el ritmo acompasado de las respiraciones del grupo.

- Esta noche uno de nosotros lamentablemente partirá antes de tiempo - profetizó el hombre en tono misterioso abriendo los ojos con lentitud para mirar a los presentes que escuchaban expectantes sus palabras. - Las sombras cubrirán su alma pero no os preocupéis hermanos que como vosotros bien sabéis la muerte del cuerpo es sólo un paso necesario para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Ahora queridos hermanos, os pido un minuto de silencio por aquella alma que hoy partirá hacia eternidad.

Los seguidores se quedaron en un silencio respetuoso esperando nuevas órdenes del pastor sin saber que de manera macabra, sus palabras serían cumplidas casi al pie de la letra.

- Quiero estar presente pelirroja, estoy en todo mi derecho - Pepa estaba enfadada. Más allá de enfadada frente a la negativa en redondo de Silvia de aceptar que Pepa la acompañase a Comisaria para empezar con la infiltración. La rubia lo único que quería era saber de qué iría todo y necesitaba saber si de verdad podía confiar la seguridad de su esposa durante el operativo. Habían pasado los días que Pepa le pidió a su mujer para organizarse y ya estaba instalada en el trastero, con la cama que era de Sara, una mesa pequeña y una silla. Sólo había un poco de espacio para su silla de ruedas y eso era todo. El baño no era otro que un Port-O-Let, un baño químico con ducha para minusválidos que Paco le había instalado a su hermana a un costado del trastero en el patio. Pepa al principio no se sentía muy cómoda de usarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba instalado lejos de ojos curiosos, se quedó más tranquila y pronto Pepa sintió como si estuviese de acampada en plena corrala. Silvia odió ver a su chica en aquél lugar, pero sabía que mientras ella estuviese infiltrada, Pepa no tenía otro lugar más en el que estar porque no se podía quedar sola en casa.

- Tú sabes que yo no confío en Marina princesa, no me fío que sea eficiente en protegerte mientras estás involucrada con esa puta gente.

- Yo no estaré sola en ese operativo Pepa, sabes muy bien que iré acompañada de Lucas - respondió Silvia con simpleza pero frunciendo el entrecejo ante la insistencia de su esposa - Él me protegerá.

Celos. Una feroz punzada de celos atravesó las entrañas de Pepa al oír hablar a Silvia con tanto relajo de su ex marido. Pepa sabía que no debía sentir celos de Lucas porque el hombre estaba enamorado de Sara e iba a tener un hijo de ella, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la ola de celos la atravesara como un puñal.

- Veo que estás muy confiadita pelirroja, ¿Verdad? - le preguntó Pepa con un dejo de tirria en su voz - Espero que tengas razón princesa y Lucas te proteja porque si ese gilipollas te deja a tu suerte en ese lugar, paralizada o no, esposo de Sara o no, le romperé los dientes. Y tú sabes que soy capaz Silvia.

Silvia intentó no sonreír ante la amenaza infantil de su mujer pero no pudo evitarlo. Supo de inmediato que la tirria de Pepa hacia su ex marido no era otra que los celos enfermizos que de vez en cuando afloraban en ella sin razón aparente.

Silvia se acercó hasta donde su esposa estaba en la silla de ruedas y tomó su rostro para besarla con ternura.

- Tú hablas sólo porque estás celosa mi macarra - bromeó Silvia dándole suaves piquitos a los labios de la rubia - Estás celosita porque voy a estar cerca de Lucas, nada más.

Pepa se dejó besar por Silvia un momento pero luego se alejó de ella para poner en orden sus ideas, la cercanía de su mujer siempre lograba confundirla y no la dejaba pensar con claridad, ya que cada vez que la tenía así de cerca, todo lo que quería hacer era besarla.

- Sé que no tengo razones para estar celosa de él princesa - aceptó Pepa mirando con pesadumbre - Pero lo estoy, no tanto porque estarás con él en ese lugar, sino porque es él quién será el encargado de protegerte cuando en tú y yo sabemos que protegerte es mi trabajo. Estoy celosa porque él estará ahí contigo y yo no.

La gravedad en la voz de Pepa al decir aquello, le dio a entender a Silvia que ella estaba deprimida por todo lo que estaba pasando. La forense tenía mucho miedo de que la apatía que llevaba consigo por su actual condición gatillase en Pepa más ideas deprimentes como las que le confesó la noche de su última pelea, cuando Silvia se había ido de casa y regresado para vez a su mujer en su silla de ruedas, desnuda y mojada y jugueteando con un cuchillo.

- Tú sabes que él tendrá que protegerme tanto cómo deberé protegerlo porque es parte de nuestro trabajo como agentes de policía, lo sabes, ¿No? - le preguntó Silvia a Pepa a lo que ésta sólo asintió con tristeza - Esa mutua protección es lo único que nos unirá aparte del lazo de familia cuando salgamos a la infiltración cariño, nada más. Es todo, porque en mi vida hay sólo una persona que deseo que me proteja para el resto de mi vida y esa persona es una guapa rubia de metro ochenta que está enfermita y que me hizo el honor de ser mi esposa y se llama Pepa Miranda, espero que tú la conozcas. ¿La conoces?

- Mmm... A ver, rubia, guapa de metro ochenta... - Pepa miró para todos lados fingiendo buscar a la persona que Silvia le mencionó sin conseguirlo - No, no veo nada. ¿Estás segura que ella existe? ¿No estarás viendo visiones antes de tiempo pelirroja?

La burla le valió a Pepa un palo en el brazo por parte de Silvia que a pesar de todo se rió también siguiendo el juego que ella misma había iniciado.

- Ella existe y no, no estoy viendo visiones yo no estoy loca - dijo la chica con una sonrisa encantada - O si es una visión quizás tengas razón, pero Dios mío, si la estoy viendo y es la visión más hermosa que he tenido.

Silvia miraba a Pepa con tanto amor en sus ojos marrones que Pepa podía ahogarse en ellos. Se emocionó ante las palabras de su princesa y fue ella quien esta vez besó a Silvia con ternura y devoción. Era una batalla de lenguas, dientes y labios que ninguna de ellas quería perder. Tampoco las manos se quedaron atrás, y se fundieron en una lucha sin cuartel para acaparar toda la piel enemiga posible, era lucha eterna que tenía a las dos por ardientes vencedoras. Silvia decidió trasladar su pasión a la cama para más seguridad y comodidad.

Las cosas se fueron calentando al extremo en el que Silvia se atrevió a tomar por sorpresa otra vez a su chica comenzando a dejar su mano más al sur donde sabía que Pepa la necesitaba con urgencia. Los gemidos de la rubia iban cada vez más en aumento junto a las caricias que Silvia prodigaba a su zona más sensible.

Silvia no se sorprendió de encontrar las braguitas de su esposa tan empapadas como su sexo.

- Princesa... por favor princesa, no aguanto más... no juegues conmigo, te necesito... - los gemidos y jadeos se estaban haciendo tan frenéticos que Silvia decidió apiadarse de Pepa y no dudó en penetrarla con un dedo. Suavemente añadió un segundo dedo los que no tardaron en ser succionados por las paredes del sexo de Pepa dejándolos en su lugar por un momento para luego soltarlos. Silvia aumentó las embestidas de sus caricias tragándose los continuos jadeos que Pepa no dejaba de exhalar con pasión junto a su propio nombre.

- Hazme venir pelirroja te lo ruego, estoy tan cerca... - gimió Pepa casi con desesperación al tiempo que no dejaba de mover sus caderas al ritmo que le imponía Silvia pero sin poder mover sus piernas.

- Ven a por mí preciosa mía - animó con emoción Silvia al notar que de hecho la presión que el interior de Pepa ejercía sobre sus dedos era más intensa, Pepa no tardaría en alcanzar su alta.

Pero fue un movimiento en específico que hizo Silvia con sus dedos lo que no sólo llevó a Pepa hasta el borde, sino que además la pelirroja había conseguido hacer a su esposa reventar.

- ¡Ay Dios, princesa no puedo más! - se quejó ella sin poder dejar de moverse a causa de su excitación - ¿Qué hago princesa? ¡No quiero manchar...!

- Déjate caer cariño, no pasa nada - animó Silvia una vez más sabiendo que era inusual pero no anormal lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su mujer.

- Pero princesa... - Volvió a quejarse en la desesperación mirando a Silvia un poco asustada.

- Confía en mí cariño, déjate caer... - insistió Silvia con suavidad aumentando las embestidas en el interior de su mujer. Para convencerla la besó y logró activar su punto G con unas buenas caricias bien dadas.

Pepa explotó literalmente entre gemidos sin dejar de gritar el nombre de su esposa en el placer y cabalgó su alta mientras se dejaba ir a los brazos de su princesa.

- No me sueltes princesa que me caigo... - gimió Pepa en el último estertor de su alta cayendo dormida sobre el cuerpo de Silvia quien la acunó con ternura sin dejar de besarla.

- Yo te sostengo mi amor - le dijo con suavidad al ver que su niña tenía los ojos cerrados - Siempre lo haré...

Pepa y Silvia habían hecho el amor muchas veces antes de casarse, pero la única que conseguía llegar al extremo que Pepa había llegado aquella noche era la propia Silvia a manos de la rubia y nunca al revés. Silvia también sabía que si había conseguido que Pepa llegase a ese grado excitación fue sólo gracias al amor y a la extrema confianza que su esposa le tenía. Silvia sintió la entrega de Pepa en su mayor apogeo esa noche y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

- Sé que me amas cariño, pero creo que jamás alcanzaré a dimensionarlo. - susurró Silvia abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa con fuerza - De la misma forma que tú sabes que te amo con locura, sin embargo tampoco podrías llegar a dimensionarlo. Te amo tanto... jamás he estado tan enamorada de alguien en mi vida como lo he estado de ti y lo sigo estando esposa mía.

Un último beso selló las tiernas palabras de Silvia a su esposa dormida tomando la decisión antes de cerrar los ojos de permitir que su niña la acompañase a la comisaría. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

La Iglesia de San Miguel de Elexalde donde funcionaba la Congregación de Nuestra Señora de Magdala en la localidad de Basauri, era muy parecida a la que estaba en Sarroca de Lleida. El mismo exterior abovedado y en algunos lugares en estado de deterioro, la construcción estilo románico medieval se caracterizaba por tener sólo un campanil.

- Qué falta de originalitá1 la de éstos Spagnolo2 - se burló para sí el italiano cuando llegó hasta la iglesia por el camino de piedra. Como en la vez anterior el monje sólo tuvo que golpear la vieja puerta de madera tres veces para que otro congénere le respondiera en latín.

- Lorem ipsum templum, frater3. - el monje de aspecto cetrino le saludó a lo que el italiano como era costumbre respondió:

- Benedictus, tu dea, Frater4

Complacido por la respuesta, el monje del templo dejó pasar al recién llegado y le dijo que el Maestre le estaba esperando. Lo condujo hasta la sacristía del templo y al igual que con el anterior Maestre de la Congregación Rosánica del Este, el italiano fue saludado por un hombre de aspecto sereno pero mirada penetrante que no tardó en darle la bienvenida a la Congregación con los brazos abiertos.

Este Maestre, llamado Arturo Elizalde, le ofreció comida y un lugar de descanso casi nada más al llegar, sabiendo que el otro monje había recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar a Basauri.

Era todo lo que Stratta necesitaba con urgencia y le agradeció la hospitalidad al Maestre con un asentimiento. Al menos podría descansar un poco para seguir con su misión y de eso estaba agradecido.

Tenía la oportunidad también de cambiar de túnica porque a pesar de que no estaba manchada con la sangre de su última víctima, temía que algo de ese hombre se hubiese impregnado en ella. Al mismo tiempo se alegraba de haberse deshecho de los elementos que lo incriminaban. Lanzó el casquillo de bala al lago que bordeaba de villa de Basauri y se deshizo de la botella silenciador en un vertedero cercano. Con lo único que había decidido quedarse fue con el arma de fuego. Le serviría en caso de algún nuevo inconveniente que pudiese surgir en medio de su viaje, y a Stratta le gusta estar preparado.

Siguió al Maestre hasta una pequeña habitación de cemento dónde había sido instalada una cama espartana acompañada por un reclinatorio, una mesa y una silla. No era mucho, pero para el italiano era lo mejor que tenía desde la última vez que había podido descansar.

El monje le había dado al italiano un par de horas para aclimatarse y le dijo que cuando llegase el momento irían a su habitación para llevarlo a la Sacristía, en dónde le informaría la tercera parte de lo sería su misión.

Stratta le dio las gracias al Maestre por última vez y lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos. Tenía un largo y tedioso día por delante.

_1 __**Originalitá**__: Originalidad en italiano._

_2__**Spagnolo**__: españoles en italiano._

_3__**Lorem ipsum templum, frater**__: Bienvenido al templo, hermano. (Latín)_

_4__**Benedictus, tu dea, Frater**__: Alabada sea la Diosa, Frater. (Latín)_

Cuando Pepa despertó al día siguiente se descubrió con el cuerpo todo agarrotado y en ciertas partes hasta dolorido. Gimió intentando incorporarse en la cama sin despertar a Silvia, pero la incomodidad de su cuerpo se lo impidió. Silvia despertó con el movimiento y los sonidos que hacía Pepa y no pudo evitar sonreír encantada recordando la noche anterior.

- No te burles princesa que no sé lo que me habéis hecho anoche - se quejó la rubia con un mohín - Que me has dejado molida pelirroja y me duele todo por dentro...

- ¿Acaso no disfrutaste lo que te hice anoche? - la sonrisa petulante no dejaba los labios de Silvia y Pepa más se quejó de ella - porque yo no recuerdo que lo hicieras. De hecho no parabas de gemir pidiéndome más hasta que te desmayaste macarra.

- Es que me has hecho reventar... - Pepa no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de excitación en su vientre al recordar como tampoco sentirse enrojecer por el mismo motivo. – Es que lo que me has hecho sentir princesa y que... Dios... que no sabía que podía pasarme eso a mí... pero recuerdo como yo... como sí solía ser capaz de llevarte a ti a esos extremos y ahora... joder pelirroja ahora ni siquiera eso soy capaz de hacer.

Las palabras de Pepa estaban teñidas de una profunda tristeza que afectó mucho a Silvia cuando las escuchó. Se acercó a Pepa que se había quedado cabizbaja lamentando nuevamente su discapacidad, pero la forense no permitió que su niña se hundiese en la melancolía.

- Aun tienes la capacidad de llevarme a esos extremos mi amor - le aseguró con una sonrisa tierna - Lo que pasó anoche fue gracias a tu confianza en mí cariño, gracias a tu amor y a tu entrega hacía mí. Y si yo lograba eso contigo era por lo mismo, y sé que volveré a llegar a esos extremos porque te amo tanto que hacer el amor así es la manera que tengo de demostrártelo.

- No tienes que demostrármelo princesa porque yo lo sé - estuvo de acuerdo la rubia ahora con una sonrisa sonando convencida - Pero tienes razón, yo confío en ti y también te amo demasiado. Por eso me es fácil entregarme a ti como lo hice anoche porque soy tuya y lo seré hasta el día que tú quieras que lo sea.

Un feroz beso de los labios de Silvia logró quitarle a Pepa el aliento y las ganas de hablar. La rubia respondió al beso con el mismo fervor y la batalla de lenguas no tardó en comenzar pero fue interrumpida por una Silvia contrita.

- Por más que deseo continuar con nuestro romance cariño, tenemos que levantarnos. - la pelirroja logró zafarse del calor del cuerpo de su chica muy a su pesar y se levantó desnuda para ponerse la ropa de la noche anterior mientras Pepa se la comía con los ojos.

- Eres una corta rollos princesa - se quejó con tristeza Pepa intentando controlar su creciente excitación - Eres cruel que me has dejao aquí toda acalorada... y yo que quería devolverte lo que me diste anoche...

- Más tarde mi macarra, más tarde - le prometió la joven al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse - Como tengo una muda de ropa creo que es mejor que me dé una ducha rápida en la casa de Lola y me cambie allí mientras tú haces lo mismo aquí, ¿Vale? ¿Puedes hacerlo tú solita o necesitas que te ayude?

- Está bien pelirroja, esperaré hasta esta noche - estuvo de acuerdo Pepa a regañadientes - Y puedo hacerlo yo sola, mejor lo hago así porque si te tengo cerca de mí mientras estoy desnuda en ese baño...

- Mejor cállate Pepa que ya te estoy viendo - se quejó ahora Silvia mirando con aprecio el cuerpo todavía desnudo de su amor. Nada más con verlo a la pelirroja se le alborotaban las hormonas.

- Me emociona saber que aún con todo lo que me ha pasado yo te siga gustando princesa... - soltó Pepa de pronto sin intención real de haberlo expresado en voz alta. - Yo pensaba que...

- Burradas - fue la respuesta tajante de Silvia y se acercó a su mujer para robarle un beso al verla de nuevo entristecida - No me gusta que pienses esas burradas cariño.

- Pero es que estuve con ese miedo por tanto tiempo... - Pepa respondió con amargura y el temor de sus palabras se vio reflejado en sus ojos - Luego del accidente siempre creí que te estabas quedando conmigo por lástima o por obligación princesa, no por amor. Mi autoestima se hundió tanto que yo pensaba que tú no me podías querer de verdad estando lisiada... no mientras yo fuese un estorbo en tu vida, un costal de carne y hueso que tendrías que andar acarreando contigo por todas partes...

- Y por eso me has pedido que me marchara de casa y por eso es que ahora tú estás aquí - dijo Silvia comprendiendo a lo que Pepa asintió sin palabras.

- Es que este sentimiento de inutilidad pelirroja ha sido tan intenso, tan doloroso que no he podido con él - le confesó con gravedad - Me he sentido tan inútil a tu lado estando en esta silla de ruedas que no sé cariño, no he sabido cómo reaccionar... Por eso te he pedido espacio mi amor, por eso estoy aquí. Porque aunque te amo y te necesito con locura me he confinado a esta soledad para obligarme a valerme por mí misma para no ser el estorbo que me he sentido que soy. Para obligarme a sentir y a creer que todavía me la puedo a pesar de esta maldita silla de ruedas, que soy más que lo que me he convertido.

Silvia se sentía honrada. Al oír las palabras de Pepa se sentía honrada de ser la compañera de una mujer tan valiente como lo era Pepa y se lo demostró con un enorme abrazo, palabras tiernas y muchos, muchos besos que acabaron por animar a la rubia.

- Esta noche seré toda tuya Pepa Miranda - juró la pelirroja con orgullo - Tendrás de mí todo lo que tú quieras y esa es una promesa - promesa que Silvia aprovechó de sellar con un beso - Pero ahora tenemos que cambiarnos porque llegaremos tarde y tu hermano acabará por multarme.

- Tienes razón, mejor no hagamos enojar al comisario - se burló Pepa al tiempo se cubría con una toalla para salir a la ducha.

- Cómo me tientas mujer - se quejó la pelirroja al ver ahora el cuerpo tapado de su esposa mientras agarraba sus cosas para robarle el baño a su hermana. Ambas se separaron para arreglarse en sus lugares respectivos y Silvia se llevó a Pepa a la comisaría cuando las dos estuvieron listas.

El alboroto tras la llegada de Pepa a la Comisaría fue monumental. Nadie se esperaba la aparición de la hermana pequeña del comisario al lugar por lo que todos estaban emocionados de volver a verla en la sala de la brigada. Una lluvia de besos y abrazos que no esperó que la emocionaran tanto fue lo que sintió Pepa al ver a todos sus ex compañeros de trabajo. Cada uno saludó a Pepa con mucho respeto y todos querían hablarle al mismo tiempo pero nadie pudo porque de pronto apareció Marina llamando a todos los agentes a la sala de briefing. Un suspiro colectivo siguió a la orden pero todo el mundo asintió y se fue detrás de la agente del CNI incluida Pepa. Marina se dio cuenta de eso y estuvo a punto de negarle a Pepa la entrada a la reunión pero Silvia se le adelantó.

- Sé que Pepa ya no trabaja aquí pero ha venido conmigo como observadora - respondió la pelirroja mirando a la morena con sobriedad - Además Pepa todavía sigue siendo en parte agente de policía aunque ya no pueda ejercer y eso usted lo sabe muy bien Salgado. Marina no tenía cómo refutar las palabras desafiantes de Silvia y tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la presencia de Pepa en la reunión, pero pidiéndole que por supuesto se abstuviese de abrir la boca para opinar sobre el tema.

- Ni siquiera me sentirá agente - Pepa estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa socarrona y se dejó llevar por Silvia hasta el interior de la sala de briefing dónde ya estaban instalados los demás agentes que saludaron a Pepa con un asentimiento.

Luego Paco que también saludó a su hermana con cariño hizo callar el barullo de los presentes pidiendo atención y silencio para luego pedirle a Aitor que repartiese a sus compañeros las carpetas con los archivos del caso de la secta. Una vez que todos tenían sus respectivas carpetas, fue Marina la que tomó la palabra.

- Lo que tienen en vuestras manos agentes es el archivo correspondiente al caso de la llamada secta religiosa El Triángulo Ancestral. - Salgado comenzó su cátedra en tono serio mirando a los agentes que estaban absortos leyendo los archivos a excepción de Pepa que era la única presente que no tenía uno. - Dicha secta es controlada por Martín Buenaventura. Un hombre de origen caucásico de unos aproximados treinta y ocho años, de barba y cabello largo oscuro hasta la cintura que se hace llamar por su séquito de seguidores Pastor Buenaventura. Su método de acción es la coacción y la capacidad de convencer a la gente de que tiene poderes especiales que le fueron dados por los seres que supuestamente vendrán a salvarnos cuando se acabe el mundo. Una burla generalizada interrumpió la diatriba de la mujer y ésta dejó un momento que se acallara para seguir hablando.- Pueden reírse agentes pero su poder de convicción es tal que ya lleva más de una centena de seguidores en toda España y su red de comunicación se sigue extendiendo. - Puntualizó. Él atrae a sus seguidores mediante un anuncio de vídeo que se ha viralizado en la internet, dónde llama a las personas a una convención espiritual llevada a cabo en los bosques más importantes del país, haciendo giras por diferentes ciudades permaneciendo en ellas por varios meses. - siguió diciendo la morena con seriedad - Su séquito permanece en un campamento dentro de los bosques donde llega a instalarse y es ahí donde acaba con ellos con un ritual que es el último paso para alcanzar la inmortalidad que los llevaría con aquellos seres ancestrales. Lo hace utilizando un brebaje de hierbas venenosas que tienen la particularidad de no dejar evidencias en el cuerpo de sus víctimas. Lo único que se sabe de estas hierbas es que provienen de una planta exótica venenosa llamada Adelfa o laurel de jardín. Es una planta arbustiva de hoja blanca perennes de un verde intenso y que ha sido traída del extranjero siendo implantada en ciertos bosques del país, incluidos el bosque Mas Arquer en Barcelona y que Buenaventura aprovechó por ser uno de los más silenciosos de esa provincia y el bosque de Santa Clara aquí en San Antonio. El hombre ha sido visto merodeando las inmediaciones del bosque junto a un grupo de seguidores, todos vestidos con túnicas blancas. La intoxicación por Adelfa se activa dentro de cuatro a doce horas luego de ser consumida y se caracteriza por un agudo cuadro de alteraciones gastrointestinales acompañadas de náuseas, vómitos, deposiciones diarreicas sanguinolentas, vértigo, ataxia, excitación nerviosa seguida de depresión, disnea, convulsiones y arritmias en aumento, donde también aparecen las taquicardias, fibrilación auricular y bloqueo con parada cardíaca, es lo que les provoca la muerte tras la larga agonía. Todo esto es lo que la inspectora Castro ha podido dilucidar luego de sus autopsias a las últimas víctimas aparecidas en Santa Clara. La llamada Eriotz-orn por su denominación vasca, dónde también se ha implantado la hierba es conocida la planta de la muerte debido a su toxicidad.

Marina Salgado se quedó en silencio mientras observaba a los agentes estudiando los archivos al mismo tiempo que miraba cómo Pepa discutía entre susurros sobre el caso con Silvia que también le respondía sobre el asunto. Salgado volvió a tomar la palabra luego de unos momentos lo que provocó un nuevo silencio en la sala de la brigada.

- Este llamado Pastor utiliza la planta como cebo haciéndola pasar como planta medicinal milagrosa. Coarta a sus seguidores a beberla en el brebaje aludiendo a sus poderes hipnóticos curativos y la gente confiada lo sigue al ver que él también supuestamente bebe con ellos pero lo que él en realidad toma es té verde que es el único brebaje con la consistencia y el color parecidos a la Adelfa.

- Yo todavía no entiendo cómo alguien puede creer en ese payaso - dijo de pronto Curtis y el resto lo apoyó pensando lo mismo - ¿Cómo puede alguien creer ese montón de chorradas y seguir a un hombre que se cree un puto Mesías? ¡Es de locos!

- Yo lo haría - Pepa soltó de pronto cortando de golpe los cuchicheos del resto que se le quedó mirando con curiosidad incluida Silvia que se había tensado al escuchar la voz de su esposa - Si alguien me hubiese dicho que existía un hombre capaz de curar las enfermedades de otros con esa planta le hubiese creído. - insistió ella en voz alta con el entrecejo fruncido mirando a sus piernas inmóviles en su silla de ruedas - le hubiese creído y me habría bebido la mentada hierba si eso significaba poder caminar de nuevo. Un silencio incómodo siguió a las palabras de Pepa y nadie osó interrumpirla a pesar que Silvia lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a Pepa. - Yo entiendo a las víctimas porque estoy viviendo en carne propia el no poder caminar y sé que todas esas personas también buscan una salida y alguien que los entienda. Porque sé que nadie puede entendernos, no si antes no han pasado por lo mismo. Por la agonía de una enfermedad, o de una incapacidad y creo que en esta sala el único que sabría de lo que estoy hablando es Povedilla. Pepa se giró para hacer frente a José Luis que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Rita y sostenía un bastón con el cuál debía caminar a causa de la bala que había recibido el día del tiroteo. - Tú misma lo has dicho Pepa - le respondió el hombre con emoción respetuosa mientras Rita lo animaba - tú lo has dicho.

- Así que sí, yo le hubiese creído. - dijo Pepa con gravedad - Pero sé que este hijo de puta no lo hace para salvar a los que lo siguen sino por maldad y ahí está la diferencia. - Pepa miró a Silvia con una sonrisa y se volvió a poner seria - Sé que hay que detenerlo y sé que la única que podrá acabar con ese hombre de una vez por todas es mi esposa. Silvia asintió emocionada a las palabras de su niña y lo expresó besándola en la frente. Los demás no volvieron a burlarse del tema por respeto a Pepa y a Povedilla. Sin querer Pepa les había dado una lección de humildad a todos los presentes y hasta Marina se sintió tocada por sus palabras.

- Tal como ha dicho aquí la ex subinspectora Miranda nuestra misión es detener a Martín Buenaventura - Salgado tomó la palabra luego de dejar hablar a Pepa - Para eso necesitaremos infiltrar a dos de los nuestros en la comunidad de ese hombre mientras él y su grupo permanezcan en San Antonio. Les recuerdo que el hombre ha sido el culpable directo de la muerte en un centenar de sus seguidores tanto en Barcelona y Bilbao como también en San Antonio dónde ya tenemos contadas cuatro víctimas relacionas con la secta del Triángulo Ancestral.

Las víctimas han sido dos hombres y dos mujeres de aspecto caucásico cuyas edades bordean entre treinta y cuarenta años. Todas víctimas de envenenamiento por Adelfa. A la infiltración irán los agentes designados que son Lucas Fernández - Marina le pidió a Lucas que se acercara al podio y éste lo hizo con un suspiro desganado pero con seriedad parándose al lado derecho de la agente del CNI - y la Inspectora Silvia Castro que ha aceptado finalmente unirse a la misión. La morena observó como la mencionada se levantaba para besar por última vez la frente de Pepa y cómo ésta le saludaba con asentimiento de ánimo, pero la tristeza de sus ojos no le era indiferente a nadie ni siquiera a la misma Salgado que suspiró luego de ver acercarse al podio a la pelirroja que se quedó de pie al lado de Lucas a quién saludó con apretón en el hombro. Los ojos de Silvia recorrieron la sala hasta posarse en su esposa y le guiñó un ojo recibiendo de Pepa otro guiño de vuelta junto con una sonrisa. Ustedes agentes serán los encargados de vigilar los movimientos de Buenaventura dentro de la comunidad - Marina se dirigió expresamente a Silvia y a Lucas - Para lograrlo se harán pasar por un matrimonio de recién casados que busca un lugar de tranquilidad lejos del mundanal ruido. Tendrán que actuar de forma convincente para que el hombre les crea y les permita estar su grupo a pesar que no tienes reglas para elegir a sus seguidores. Acepta a todos quiénes van en busca de ayuda o la espiritualidad, así que ustedes harían la pareja perfecta para mezclarse entre su grupo de fanáticos.

Pepa odió un poco a Lucas tras oír las palabras de Marina, sin atreverse a imaginar lo que tendría que hacer Silvia para "convencer" a ese hombre de aceptarles en su secta. Se quedó en silencio aguantándose los locos celos que le sobrevinieron de pronto aferrándose a los apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas evitando la mirada de Silvia y que sentía con intensidad por toda la cara.

Marina les explicó que estarían siendo monitoreados todo el día por Curtis y Povedilla quienes permanecerían en las inmediaciones del bosque de Santa Clara ocultos en una furgoneta. También les dijo que ellos serían reemplazados por Aitor y Rita de ser necesario, y que a medida que pasara el tiempo y el pastor estuviera más en confianza con ellos comenzaría su verdadera misión, que no era otra que detener el envenenamiento masivo que Buenaventura planeaba en contra de sus seguidores. Salgado les permitió volver a sus puestos y procedió a terminar con la reunión una última advertencia.

- La última información que ha llegado de la Central con respecto a este caso, es la de que se han unido nuevas víctimas inocentes a este grupo. Estas víctimas son niños de entre tres a seis años los que Buenaventura usa como "sacrificio" a los Dioses Ancestrales. Tres cuerpos de estos niños fueron encontrados junto al último grupo de personas que ese hombre asesinó en Barcelona y Bilbao, es por eso señoras y señores este caso a dando un giro de suma delicadeza e importancia para la comisaría de San Antonio y la Central de Inteligencia así que os pediré la mayor de las cautelas y seriedad en el asunto. - terminó de explicar la mujer con sobriedad - La reunión ha terminado. El operativo comienza al día siguiente en la tarde así que tendréis la mañana entera para prepararos.

Paco luego despidió a todos los agentes y nadie dijo nada más. Todos estaban sumidos en un estado de seriedad absoluta que no querían perturbar con nada.


	10. Infiltrados

**Un capítulo más que sigue**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez: Infiltrados.<strong>

"Y conoceréis la verdad, y la verdad os hará libres" - Jesús a los judíos (Juan 8:32)

Stratta se había quedado "meditando" en su habitación por más de dos horas. Eso era lo que el Maestre Elizalde había creído pero la verdad era que el monje había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo. El italiano aprovechó de reponer fuerzas luego de su segundo y agotador viaje por lo que casi no le importó que el Maestre sospechara. Siempre podía decir que había pasado ese tiempo en reflexión.

Pero el hombre no tuvo necesidad de mentir para nada. Un segundo monje le había ido a buscar para llevarlo ante el Maestre y le dijo que ya era hora de la cena. Era mucho más tarde de lo que Stratta pensaba, pero tenía tanta hambre que aceptó gustoso las palabras del religioso.

Fue conducido hasta una cocina modesta fuera de la iglesia, situada en una pequeña cabaña cerca de la misma y que hacía las veces de refugio para el mismo Maestre cuando necesitaba descansar. En ella también vivía una señora que se encargaba de cuidar la iglesia por las noches y a la que le encantaba cocinar para el maestre y los ayudantes de éste aunque a Elizalde no le gustaba que la señora trabajase para él aduciendo que él mismo podía hacerse con su propio alimento, pero a la mujer que ya era unos años mayor, le encantaba consentirlo.

Cuando Stratta y el segundo monje llegaron a la cocina el Maestre Elizalde ya se encontraba allí junto a su nonita, como llamaba a Lucrecia Fuentealba.

Elizalde se levantó de su lugar en la mesa para saludar a Stratta y de paso presentarle a su nona.

Un poco incómodo, Stratta se acercó a la anciana para saludarla, pero ella pareció temer a su presencia cuando éste la saludó.

- Usted tiene el aura oscura - fueron las misteriosas palabras que la anciana utilizó cuando vio al italiano que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel imprevisto - Peligrosa, tiene un alma peligrosa. La señora insistió mirando también al Maestre que había perdido su semblante amable para mirar a su nona frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No podéis hablar así de nuestro invitado nonita no es de buena educación - amonestó el hombre con suavidad para luego acercarse a la mujer y alejarla del italiano - disculpad a mi nona, siempre se pone muy nerviosa cuando está delante de personas que conoce por primera vez. - Dijo Elizalde mirando contrito a Stratta que asintió con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada. La realidad era que la mujer parecía haberlo calado sin siquiera conocerlo y aquello había activado todas las alarmas en él. Decidió mantenerse alejado de la mujer todo lo que fuese posible mientras permaneciera en la iglesia y sólo actuaría de otra manera de ser necesario.

- No necesito echarme a la espalda otro muerto - pensó con aspereza e intentó actuar con normalidad cuando el Maestre le pidió que se sentara a la mesa. Esperaba poder comer tranquilo sin tener a la vieja merodeando a su alrededor. La cena fue sencilla, un plato de sopa, arroz y pescado acompañado de un vaso de vino que Stratta disfrutó mucho. No hubo conversación en la mesa y el silencio duró hasta que todos acabaron sus respectivos platos.

Elizalde le dio las gracias a su nona por la cena y se llevó al italiano de la cocina de vuelta a la iglesia para dejar de incomodarlo por el nerviosismo de la señora.

El monje que había llevado a Stratta a la cocina también los había acompañado de vuelta esperando órdenes del maestre. Éste le dijo que podía regresar a sus actividades normales que eran estudiar el Et Rosae di la Magdala. El monje asintió en tono respetuoso y desapareció por el pasillo que daba a la Sacristía hacia su celda.

- Por lo que sé usted ya conoce la biblia de la Magdalena, ¿No es así hermano? - preguntó el Maestre con amabilidad a lo que Stratta sólo asintió. - Sí, era lo que suponía ya que mi congénere de la Congregación Rosánica del Este era el encargado de enseñársela.

- Él lo hizo - estuvo de acuerdo el italiano con seriedad - Y me ha parecido grandioso saber que existe. Saber que existe en el mundo un legado de la Diosa.

- Eso es verdad hermano mío - el Maestre también estuvo de acuerdo - Tener un legado de este tipo en la orden es un verdadero

tesoro y es tan importante mantenerlo en secreto que vosotros hemos sido privilegiados y bendecidos con el honor de conocerla.

El maestre luego le explicó a Stratta que su nueva misión era una de las más importantes. Él iba a ser el encargado de cuidar a elegida cuando ésta se enterase de la verdad de su origen, también sería el encargado de explicarle a grandes rasgos que su misión en la tierra era de seguir las enseñanzas de Jesús como una misionera, y que para tal actividad debía dejar su vida mundana es pos del bien común. Pero lo haría bajo la protección de la Congregación de la Rosa de la Magdalena que haría la función de los Caballeros del Temple, honrar a la descendiente de la Rosa y protegerla a ella y su futura línea de sangre real.

Stratta escuchó al Maestre aparentando interés, pero él sólo tenía en mente el día en el que llegaría a ver en persona a la pelirroja bíblica. Supo entonces que debía actuar con inteligencia si los ojos de los monjes de las congregaciones Rosánica iban a estar sobre él mientras estuviese cerca de heredera.

- Nadie deberá detenerme - se juró - Y si alguien osa hacerlo, monje o no, lo mandaré de un solo balazo al puto infierno.

El operativo estaba a punto de comenzar junto con la infiltración de Silvia y Lucas a la secta de Buenaventura. Casi todos los agentes de la comisaría de San Antonio estaban enfocados en la misión, por lo que un intenso sentimiento de excitación nerviosa podía palparse en cada uno de los oficiales de orden que debían prepararse para salir a la acción.

El nerviosismo también era evidente en las dos únicas personas que no estaban relacionadas directamente con el operativo y que eran las respectivas parejas de los agentes que se irían infiltrados; Sara y Pepa.

La primera había ido a la Comisaria para desearle suerte a su marido y la segunda también había querido ir para hacer lo mismo con su esposa a pesar que Silvia no quería hacer pasar a Pepa por aquella angustia.

- Voy a estar más tranquila si puedo verte partir a ese lugar con mis propios ojos, por favor princesa no me des de lado en esto, necesito sentir que te soy útil de alguna manera aunque no sea capaz de acompañarte, yo... - la profunda tristeza en la voz de Pepa acabó por convencer a la pelirroja de llevar a Pepa a la estación.

- Te quedarás conmigo mientras yo me alisto Pepa, pero nada más - le había advertido Silvia a su esposa cuando había aceptado a llevarla con ella - Tú sabes que habrá una última pequeña reunión antes de tener que partir hacia el operativo y quiero que te mantengas fuera de eso.

Pepa apretó los dientes con frustración pero tuvo que resignarse a la orden de Silvia y aceptó mantenerse al margen de aquella última reunión informativa. Pepa sabía que su mujer estaría mucho más nerviosa con su presencia en la sala de la brigada si Pepa se quedaba.

- Está bien pelirroja, haré lo que tú quieras - le respondió la rubia con pesar - Tú sólo concéntrate y todo saldrá bien.

Eso era lo que Pepa tenía en mente en ese momento y mientras ayudaba a Silvia a prepararse para la misión en los vestidores. Lucas y Sara también estaban juntos en ese lugar y el alto moreno había tenido que abstenerse de poner los ojos mientras escuchaba a su mujer pedirle de todas las formas posibles que tuviese cuidado.

- Tienes que llegar a casa Lucas - le había dicho Sara con severidad enumerando todas las razones por las cuáles el agente debía regresar con bien a su lado - Recuerda que no sólo eres tú el involucrado en ese operativo que también es mi tita Silvia y ella también tiene que cuidarse de volver al lado de mi tita Pepa.

- Lo sé amor, lo sé - le dijo con una sonrisa tierna que Sara le devolvió con un pico en los labios mientras la chica terminaba de ajustarle una camisa blanca a la cinturilla de los pantalones. Lucas se había convertido en un verdadero hippie con su disfraz. No era nada del otro mundo, pantalones de pana blancos, zapatos de suela corta también blancos y una camisa holgada también blanca. No quería desentonar con el resto de los posibles seguidores de Buenaventura, así que la idea era asegurarse de que eso no pasara.

- Además recuerda que tienes una personita más en la que pensar mi amor - dijo Sara acariciando su barriga con ternura. Los esposos habían descubierto hace dos meses atrás que iban a ser padres, lo que había ocasionado una batahola de proporciones en la casa de Paco. Fue el mismo Paco el que había llamado a Lola a Barcelona para contarle las buenas noticias. Era la primera vez que el hombre hablaba con su ex mujer desde que ella lo había dejado y se emocionó al saber que estaría de vuelta en Madrid pronto para saludar a su hija en persona. El viaje de Lola se había adelantado después de lo que pasó en la boda de Pepa y Silvia y la mayor de las Castro había tenido que regresar mucho antes de lo que había previsto.

- No tienes que recordarme que debo volver por nuestro hijo Sara eso ya lo sé muy bien - dijo Lucas con seriedad pero en tono suave acariciando el vientre todavía plano de Sara.

Luego del tiroteo en la boda, ambos habían dejado pasar un año para dedicarse de lleno a formar una familia. No lo habían querido hacer antes porque aún estaban de duelo por la muerte de sus compañeros y porque Silvia había necesitado mucho de ellos mientras Pepa había permanecido en coma a causa de sus heridas.

Pasado todo ese tiempo habían comenzado a intentarlo y por fin, dos meses más tarde se habían enterado de la buena noticia. Y estaban más allá de felices.

Por su parte, Silvia y Pepa también estaban discutiendo sobre la seguridad en el operativo mientras Pepa ayudaba a su princesa a estar lista. La pelirroja como Lucas también había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de poner los ojos ante la diatriba nerviosa de su esposa.

- Acuérdate que no debes aceptar nada que ese hijo de puta te ofrezca, pero tampoco le des pie a que dude de ti. - insistió la rubia con vehemencia - Tendrás que tener ojos hasta en la espalda pelirroja porque por lo que sabemos ese hombre seguramente tiene gente que lo cuida, y que vigila a los que lo siguen. Si ves que el hombre tiene tipos así en su haber tendrás que irte con más...

- Pepa... - Silvia estaba cansada con la cantaleta. Había estado llamando a su esposa con frustración por mucho rato, pero la rubia parecía estar más ensimismada que de costumbre, hablando tan rápido que la pelirroja estaba mareada.

- Que sí pelirroja que sí. Pero de verdad es que tienes que tener cuidado - insistió Pepa con nerviosismo mientras acomodaba los zapatos blancos de taco bajo en los pies de su niña - Es que también sabes que en esos locos no hay que confiar, pueden ser muy atentos y hippies como quieras, pero siguen a un descerebrado. A un narciso que sólo se preocupa por su propio culo sin importarle el resto y estoy segura que si él te ve, se puede fijar en ti...

- Pepa...- Silvia insistió con más fuerza y volvió a llamar a su esposa pero ella estaba distraída y la pelirroja se dio cuenta que a su chica le habían comenzado a temblar las manos que sostenían el otro zapato que debía ponerse.

- Es un loco... es un loco paranoico princesa... - Pepa no paraba de hablar hasta que Silvia cansada optó por tranquilizar a la rubia obligándole a levantar su mirada para poder mirarla a los ojos como correspondía.

Miedo. Eso era lo que Silvia podía ver en los ojos brillantes de Pepa. Tanto miedo que Silvia tuvo que tragarse un nudo en la garganta cuando se sintió a punto de descomponerse.

- No me va a pasar nada - es lo único que pudo decirle Silvia a su mujer luego calmarla besándola con suavidad - Y tú también sabes eso, y sabes que no es mi primera infiltración, y que no estaré sola. Amor, si tú te quedas tranquila y confías en mí yo estaré bien. ¿Podrás hacer eso por las dos macarra mía?

- Sólo por ti cariño - Pepa estuvo de acuerdo tragándose el nudo de miedo de la garganta e intentando darle a su mujer una sonrisa triste - Tú sabes que por ti hago lo que sea princesa y si me quieres para estarme quieta y esperarte... me costará no lo puedo negar, pero lo haré porque eso es lo que tú quieres que haga. Y porque confío en ti con mi vida pelirroja.

Silvia no cabía en sí de la emoción. Le respondió a Pepa como siempre que escuchaba a su chica decir aquellas palabras tan cursis pero tan sentidas, se la comió a besos haciendo gemir a Pepa que poco a poco estaba que reventaba de deseos de estar en otra parte con su mujer, en otro lugar y no ad portas de un operativo.

- Mejor no sigas que les estamos dando un espectáculo a nuestra sobri y a Lucas - se quejó Pepa con tristeza obligándose a separarse de los labios tentadores de su mujer. - Además, ahora ya sabes que tienes una razón de volver a mi lado esta noche princesa, todavía no me has dejado tenerte como yo quiero y esa te la voy a cobrar.

- ¿Ah sí? - Silvia se rió dándole un piquito a los labios de Pepa que también se estaba riendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto que sí mujer - ella dijo en tono jocoso - Me la debes en grande y te la haré pagar con intereses, ya vas a ver.

- mmm eso me encantaría preciosa mía - dijo Silvia besando a Pepa por última vez - Pero entonces tendremos que apurarnos así la noche llegará más rápido, ¿no crees?

Pepa sólo asintió robándole a Silvia un último pico y terminó de ayudar a Silvia con su disfraz. Disfraz que era igual de simple que el de Lucas pero más femenino obviamente. Silvia llevaba un vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla, que estaba conectado con una capa de tela blanca más fina similar al de una túnica. Todo eso junto a sus zapatos de taco bajo que en realidad eran más unas botas al mismo tiempo porque podías alzar o bajar la caña del calzado si lo necesitabas.

Cuando la pelirroja estuvo lista, Pepa retrocedió un poco en la silla de ruedas para dejarle espacio y para admirar a su esposa. En una palabra, su princesa parecía una diosa con ese atuendo, aunque claro, Pepa no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía al verla.

- Estás guapa pelirroja.

No había sido Pepa sino Lucas el que había dicho en voz alta lo que la rubia pensaba y verlo mirando tan abiertamente a Silvia incluso con Sara a su lado le hizo hervir de celos. No podía evitarlo y sabía muy bien que no tenía razones, pero no podía impedirlo. Lucas era el pasado de Silvia y siempre lo sería. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que Pepa sintiese celos por él, por estar ocupando el lugar junto a su pelirroja que Pepa creía pertenecía sólo a ella.

- Por supuesto que está guapa Lucas, ¿Qué te crees? es mi esposa de la que estamos hablando, ella siempre está guapa - Todos se dieron cuenta de la vehemencia con la que Pepa había pronunciado el mí pero nadie dijo nada al respecto por respeto a Pepa y para no cabrearla. Los cercanos a la rubia sabían que el temperamento hipersensible y cambiante de Pepa se debía a su incapacidad, y casi todos estaban de acuerdo en que parte de eso no era totalmente culpa de ella. La apoyaban como podían pero al mismo tiempo sabían que caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo al su alrededor acabaría teniendo sus consecuencias. Consecuencias que nadie en el entorno cercano a la muchacha quería enfrentar teniendo tan cerca un operativo tan delicado como el de la secta.

Tanto Sara como Lucas se dieron cuenta que Pepa había aferrado la mano de Silvia con fuerza dándoles a entender que no debían meterse con ella, y los chicos entendieron que ese acto de la rubia era sólo su miedo e inseguridad hablando. No podían ser condescendientes con ella pero tampoco se ofendían de su actitud porque ambos sabían que actuarían de igual manera si llegasen a estar en los zapatos de Pepa.

- Por supuesto que lo sé Pepa, y es lo único que estoy diciendo, nada más. - dijo el chico con simpleza rodeando a Sara con su brazo para darle un beso en la sien. - Sé que nuestras chicas son bellas y que somos unos afortunados, ¿no crees rubia?

- Es cierto... - fue todo lo que dijo Pepa y tuvo que calmar su creciente ansiedad luego de recibir una suave reprimenda de Silvia que le pidió que se tranquilizara y calmara sus bragas en tono jocoso.

- Ahora sí esta noche mi amor - le había asegurado besando a Pepa por última vez justo a tiempo de ver abrirse la puerta de los vestuarios junto a Rita que les pedía que fueran a la sala de la brigada para la última reunión.

- Creo que es mejor que tú te vayas con Sara, ¿Vale cariño? - le dijo Silvia a su esposa dándole un beso en la frente y mirando luego a su sobrina que se alejó de Lucas para acercarse a sus tías. - ¿Te la llevas Sarita? no quiero que se quede tras la puerta de la sala de briefing husmeando, porque con lo cotilla que es tu tía, estoy segura que eso es lo que hará apenas se cierre la puerta.

- ¡Pelirroja! Vamos, qué poca fe que me tienes - Pepa exclamó con vehemencia haciéndose la indignada - ¿Y así dices que me quieres?

Silvia sólo alzó una ceja ante la pulla de Pepa y la rubia tuvo que cerrar el pico porque su mujer estaba en lo cierto. La había calado ya que era precisamente eso lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Los cuatro salieron de los vestidores y se separaron al llegar a la sala de la brigada. Silvia y Lucas con dirección a la sala de juntas y Sara y Pepa directo a la sala de descanso.

La reunión fue corta como Silvia había previsto. Marina los había reunido a todos por última vez para darle un último repaso al plan de acción antes de iniciar de lleno el operativo.

Salgado le dio las reglas de acción y le hizo repetir a los infiltrados todo lo que debían decirle a Buenaventura cuando llegaran. La idea era que Lucas y Silvia se hicieran pasar por una pareja de recién casados que andan en busca de aventuras y relajación, algo en su propio estilo pero que al mismo tiempo deseaban vivir en compañía de alguna comunidad con los mismos intereses.

Los chicos debían ser convincentes de eso así que "actuaron" la forma en la que lo harían. Silvia fingió estar locamente enamorada de Lucas y para eso utilizó su memoria emotiva, la del tiempo en el que de verdad estaba loca por él y Lucas hizo lo mismo. Todos los que estaban reunidos se dieron cuenta que la actuación era bastante convincente, por la mirada intensa que ambos se daban y todos estuvieron agradecidos que ni Sara ni Pepa estaban presentes para ser testigos de aquello. Las pobres estarían totalmente celosas de sus parejas respectivas y ni dudar de Pepa, estaban seguros que sólo por eso, se negaría de nuevo a la presencia de la pelirroja en el operativo.

Cuando Salgado estuvo conforme con todo, dio por empezada la misión mandando a todos los agentes a tomar sus respectivas posiciones. La Operación Iluminados, había comenzado.

Curtis y Povedilla salieron primero dejando un poco rezagados a Silvia y Lucas para dejarles espacio a que se despidieran de sus mujeres.

Cosa que hicieron cuando vieron a Pepa y a Sara saliendo de la sala de descanso donde ambas chicas habían discutido sobre el operativo y Sara había intentado convencer a su tía para que salieran a un día de compras. Sara sabía que Pepa iba a pasarse todo el día encerrada en el trastero de la corrala, llenándose la cabeza de burradas y preocupada por Silvia.

- No estoy para ninguna salida sobri, ¿O acaso no me ves? - Pepa no había querido que su tono sonase tan borde al responderle a su sobrina pero no podía evitarlo, la preocupación por la seguridad de Silvia estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa en su lista y la rubia sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta no ver llegar a la pelirroja sana y salva a casa.

- Sé que no estás para fiestas tita pero tampoco para estar comiéndote la cabeza con la preocupación - Sara le había respondido con el mismo tono medio borde que Pepa - Yo también estoy preocupada por Lucas, pero confío en que es capaz de protegerse y proteger a la tita Silvia mientras estén en la misión y creo Pepa que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Sara era más pequeña que Pepa pero más madura que ella misma y eso a la rubia la llenó de vergüenza cuando la escuchó hablar.

- Perdóname sobri tú tienes razón - se había disculpado Pepa en tono contrito al saberse regañada como correspondía - Es que los nervios están que me comen los sesos Sarita no puedo evitarlo. Tú sabes que quisiera ser yo la que asuma el riesgo que está corriendo mi pelirroja y no ella... es que si algo llegase a pasarle a tu tía soy capaz de aventarme del primer puente que encuentre con todo y esta puta silla... me moriría Sara, sin tu tía, yo me moriría sobrina...

- ¿Tal como casi lo hiciste el día de la boda Pepa? - Sara no tenía intenciones de morder a la rubia con ese tema pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al escuchar las palabras de Pepa - ¿Por eso fue que tomaste las balas que eran de Silvia, verdad?

- Venga Sari que nosotras ya hablamos... Pepa no quería volver a ese asunto. Todo lo que había ocurrido en la boda aún pesaba en el corazón de todos y Sara fue una de las más afectadas. Le había costado mucho perdonar a Pepa por haberse expuesto de esa manera, aunque estaba al mismo tiempo orgullosa de ella por haber salvado a su otra tía.

- No me estoy quejando Pepa, pero tampoco me gusta oírte hablar así - le dijo en tono serio la joven - No puedes pensar de esa manera tía y menos creer que las personas que te amamos nos quedaremos calladas si amenazas con hacer ese tipo de burradas. Sé que amas a mi tía Silvia pero todavía queda gente en tu vida que os necesita. Voy a tener un hijo Pepa y sé que voy a necesitar tanto de ti como de Lucas y el resto de la familia para que me apoyen a criarlo, ¿O es que piensas abandonarnos también?

Pepa no pudo con el dolor en la voz de su sobrina y le volvió a pedir perdón con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Sara la disculpó con la condición de que al menos pasara la tarde en su compañía y en la de su madre mientras ésta última empezaba con los arreglos para abrir Los Cachis.

El negocio del bar había vuelto a sus manos luego de comprárselo a Leo su antigua dueña, con el dinero de la venta de su casa en Barcelona.

A Pepa no le había quedado más remedio que estar de acuerdo con lo que le pidió su sobrina y en secreto estaba agradecida por ello porque no sabía si iba a poder aguantar quedarse sola en el trastero hasta que el regreso de su esposa, al menos no sin antes volverse loca.

Pepa pudo despedirse de Silvia con un suave beso en los labios y una súplica que la pelirroja respondió con un abrazo de oso.

- Lo único que te pido princesa es que recuerdes que hay alguien que te espera en casa, que te ama con la locura y te necesita de la misma manera. Las palabras de la rubia emocionaron a la pelirroja quién estuvo de acuerdo en todo eso. Pepa también le había dado a Silvia su collar con una pequeña cruz de plata para su protección.

- Pero cariño esto es tuyo - Silvia no quería tener la cruz de Pepa porque era el único recuerdo que tenía de su abuela materna. Su madre se la había dado a Pepa cuando la rubia había cumplido sus quince y nunca más se la había quitado.

- La necesitarás más que yo princesa - le respondió la joven con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a acomodar el collar en el cuello de Silvia - Sé que te protegerá y sé que a mi nana no le importará que tú la lleves mientras estés en ese circo de locos, pero procura que nadie te la vea por si las moscas.

Silvia volvió a emocionarse por el gesto tierno de su mujer y aceptó por fin llevar la cruz escondida en su cuello. Besó por última vez a Pepa en los labios y se fue junto a Lucas que se había despedido de Sara a la furgoneta que los llevaría al bosque Santa Clara.

- Volverán tía, tú no te apures, que volverán - le había asegurado Sara al ver a Pepa mirando la partida de la furgoneta que esta vez era de una empresa maderera, hasta que desapareció en una esquina a un par de cuadras de la estación.

Pepa sólo asintió con el cuerpo tenso porque era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, convencerse de que su pelirroja volvería a ella y regresaría a casa sin problemas.

- Por favor Dios... si estás allí arriba y me escuchas, por favor protégeme a mi pelirroja, haz que vuelva con bien a mi lado. Te lo suplico. - había rogado la rubia en silencio confiando en la inteligencia de Silvia y se dejó llevar por Sara de regreso a la corrala.

El viaje hasta el bosque Santa Clara estuvo lleno de silencio nervioso. Silvia temía la vista que pronto aparecería ante sus ojos porque sabía que sería de un parecido enorme a su última pesadilla. Decidió no pensar en eso y elevó una plegaria silenciosa para que todo resultara bien y también por la tranquilidad de su esposa Pepa.

La furgoneta no había tardado mucho en llegar hasta un costado del bosque dónde Curtis había decidido aparcar finalizar con los retoques de los agentes, se tenían que poner audífonos y un micro para grabar lo que ocurriese dentro de la comunidad. El micro de Lucas era un collar tribal que también era capaz de grabar imágenes y el de Silvia un prendedor de forma ovalada podía tener sujeto a la túnica y pasaría desapercibido. En esta ocasión sólo Lucas iría armado por precaución. Con Silvia habían decidido no hacerlo porque no tendría mucho lugar en el cuál esconder un arma sin que no lo notasen y la pelirroja tampoco había querido ir armada la primera vez. Tendría que permanecer junto a Lucas en todo momento.

Povedilla y Curtis se despidieron de los chicos cuando éstos estuvieron listos y se alejaron de la furgoneta hasta el claro del bosque dónde podían percibir un fuerte olor a madera y hierba quemada a medida que iban acercándose más hacia el centro.

Muy pronto ambos se vieron rodeados por cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres vestidos de túnicas blancas quiénes le preguntaron a el motivo de su llegada.

Fue cuando empezó la acción. Ambos hicieron como que no sabían dónde estaban pero les explicaron que estaban de luna miel.

- Es que no queríamos pasarla solos encerrados en una habitación de hotel y decidimos dar rienda a nuestra felicidad en la naturaleza, ¿No es así amor? - le preguntó Lucas a Silvia con una sonrisa tierna a lo que Silvia le respondió con otra sonrisa igual y un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Es cierto mi amor - Silvia fingió estar de acuerdo con su marido - No estamos buscando ningún problema sólo un lugar tranquilo dónde pasar esta noche o el rato que ustedes estimen, claro, sólo si no es inconveniente por supuesto.

- Todos quienes deseen convivir junto a la madre naturaleza siempre serán bienvenidos - Una voz suave pero grave les respondió de pronto - Ni Silvia ni Lucas habían visto aparecer al hombre que se dieron cuenta, era Martín Buenaventura en persona.

El mismo hombre que los agentes habían visto en el archivo que más temprano Salgado les había enseñado en la Comisaría.

El llamado Pastor, no eran un hombre alto, de hecho Lucas era más alto que él, porque podía medir un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros. Era de tez blanca, ojos marrones y cabello oscuro que lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la melena de la pelirroja. Como los hombres y las mujeres que los custodiaban, Buenaventura también iba vestido con una túnica blanca, con la única diferencia que en el lado derecho de su pecho tenía un prendedor con la forma de un triángulo atravesado por un corazón de plata. Silvia supuso que era la insignia de la comunidad del Triángulo Ancestral.

- Si deseáis pasar un rato en nuestra comunidad sois bienvenidos - dijo el hombre y se presentó con amabilidad - Soy el Pastor Buenaventura y soy quién os acompañará en esta comunidad. No me gusta decir dirigir porque aquí nada es obligación, todo es libre albedrío. Sino estáis cómodos en este sitio sois libre de marcharos cuando lo deseen.

- Muchas gracias - respondió Lucas fingiendo estar emocionado - eso es todo lo que andábamos buscando con mi mujer - Y lo siento, he sido un grosero, mi nombre es Rodrigo, Rodrigo Ayala y esta chica tan guapa que tengo a mi lado es mi reciente esposa... - Lucas miró a Silvia para saber si le seguía la farsa, se le habían olvidado por completo sus nombres en clave luego de enfrentarse a Buenaventura.

- Magdalena - dijo sin dudar Silvia mirando directamente a Buenaventura que no le quitaba la vista de encima - Magdalena Castillo, un placer conoceros. Y gracias por dejarnos pasar este rato con vosotros, la verdad es que necesitábamos de la compañía.

- El placer es todo nuestro, por favor seguidnos - fue todo lo que dijo Buenaventura en tono complacido a la vista y a la voz de la pelirroja, si la verdad era dicha, el hombre "Santo" había quedado fascinado con la belleza natural que irradiaba la pelirroja vestida de blanco.

Ambos agentes fueron conducidos por Buenaventura y sus cuatro seguidores hasta el fondo del claro donde desaparecieron totalmente de vista, incluidos de la vista de Curtis y Povedilla que maldijeron hasta en arameo por haber perdido la comunicación con los chicos.

- ¡Es que Paco nos corta las pelotas Povedilla! - se quejó el hombre lleno de nerviosismo - ¡Que nos corta las pelotas y nos cuelga, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Que me cago en la puta, joder!

Curtis estaba en lo cierto. Sin el respaldo de los micros y la cámara sólo quedaba confiar en que Silvia y Lucas fuesen lo suficientemente inteligentes para arreglárselas solos.

Sin embargo lo peor no era eso, sino escuchar el timbre del móvil de Povedilla quién quedó con los ojos desorbitados luego de descubrir que quién llamaba para saber cómo había comenzado la infiltración no era otro que el mismo Comisario Miranda.

- ¿Qué... qué hago, eh Curtis? - le preguntó en tono asustado el otro agente al hombre de las patillas - Qué, ¿Qué le respondo al Comisario?

- La jodida verdad Povedilla que sino nos irá peor, necesitaremos refuerzos y esta es la única puta manera de hacerlo - fue la respuesta cortante.

Vio como José Luis saludaba a Paco en tono respetuoso y le decía la horrible verdad.

- Los hemos perdido Comisario - fue la respuesta temerosa de Povedilla a su Comisario - No, no tenemos...

- ¡¿Cómo que los han perdido Povedilla?! - exclamó Paco perdiendo todo el color en su rostro - ¡¿De qué cojones me estáis hablando, joder?!

- No tenemos comunicación Comisario, con los agentes infiltrados - respondió el agente temeroso al oír despotricar así a su jefe - Que no tenemos señal, que cuando acabaron de entrar al claro dónde está la comunidad que los hemos perdido. No sé cómo pasó comisario pero no hay ni siquiera una interferencia para darnos a conocer su paradero.

José Luis escuchó maldecir a Paco de la misma manera que antes lo había hecho Curtis con la diferencia que quienes le cortarían las pelotas a él si llegaban a enterarse eran su hermana Pepa y su hija Sara.

A Paco no le quedó más remedio que confiar en sus agentes. Ahora estaban por su cuenta y sólo le quedaba rezar para que todo saliera bien y que para que ni su hermana ni su hija supiesen nunca que había mandado a sus respectivas parejas a la misma boca del lobo, y que no sabía si en realidad esa noche regresarían.


	11. Cuesta Abajo

**Un capítulo más y queda menos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once: Cuesta Abajo<strong>

**_"Más fácil es atrapar a un mentiroso que encerrar a un ladrón" - Proverbio_**

Era demasiado tarde. Muy tarde y Pepa no sabía nada aún de su pelirroja. La rubia hacía rato que había dejado de prestar

atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ella todavía estaba en el ex bar de Leo, el Lizarrán junto a la misma Leo, Lola y Sara. Las cuatro mujeres habían estado bastante liadas con todas las cosas que Lola quería cambiar en el bar y para eso le había pedido ayuda a Leo que encantada le había dicho que la ayudaría. Lola pensaba hacer socia a Leo del bar, pero la otra chica desistió aduciendo que se iría de viaje con el dinero que Lola le había pagado por la compra del boliche.

Así que las chicas decidieron comenzar con la retirada de todo lo que pertenecía al Lizarrán para devolvérselo a Leo y dejar sólo las cosas que sí le gustaban del local. No era mucho lo que había que sacar pero sí lo suficiente para que las cuatro se mantuviesen ocupadas en lo suyo por un buen rato, hasta que ya no había nada que hacer. Mesas, sillas y todo tipo enseres del bar fueron o sacados o embalados y las cajas de pronto empezaron a acumularse en el suelo del lugar.

Pepa se había mantenido ocupada evitando pensar en su pelirroja, pero tampoco lo suficiente como para poder relajarse. Y ahora, que mirando a su móvil había visto que eran las once de la noche y pasadas, Pepa estaba empezando a preocuparse por no tener noticias de su mujer.

- ¿Cómo es que todavía no han regresado? - preguntó la rubia más para sí misma que para las tres mujeres - ¿Es que acaso no habéis visto la hora que es? ¡Es tardísimo y no hay noticias de ellos, joder! ¿Es que acaso no piensan llegar esta noche? Las tres se quedaron mirando a Pepa con preocupación. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Sara se atrevió a calmar a su tía pidiéndole más paciencia.

- Sé que estás preocupada Pepa pero tú sabes que este tipo de operativos lleva su tiempo - Sara intentó tranquilizarla masajeando los hombros de Pepa que los tenía totalmente tiesos - Recuerda que Silvia te pidió que confiases en ella y eso debemos hacer, tita, confiar en ellos. Si Silvia te ha dicho que volverá es porque volverá y tú más que nadie sabe que cuando la pelirroja promete algo, lo cumple, ¿Ah que no?

- Es cierto - la rubia tuvo que asentir muy a su pesar - Es cierto Sari, pero es que mira la hora, ya son casi las doce de la noche y ni siquiera sabemos nada desde Comisaría, no nos han informado nada. No sé sobri, pero yo conozco a mi hermano y

estoy segura que algo se está guardando. Además siento una opresión justo aquí - se tocó el corazón - De que algo ha ocurrido y que no nos quieren decir.

Lola escuchaba a Pepa despotricar sabiendo que la rubia tenía razón.

- Esas corazonadas tuyas Pepita llegarán a matarte - dijo para sí misma mirando a las chicas hablar. Ella fue la única que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermana y su yerno. Lo sabía porque fue el propio Paco en persona el que la había llamado para avisarle.

La morena había recibido la llamada a su móvil mientras Pepa y Sara estaban ocupadas embalando las cosas del bar a unas cajas, se disculpó con ellas y le hizo un gesto a Leo avisándole que saldría a recibir la llamada en un lugar más privado porque fue eso lo primero que le había pedido Paco cuando Lola le respondió.

- Si estás junto a Sara y a Pepa necesito que salgas para poder seguir hablando - había dicho Paco con seriedad a lo que Lola hizo exactamente eso y salió del bar hasta el trastero del local cerca de la cocina.

- Ya estoy fuera de vista Paco, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado con Lucas y Silvia? - Lola no tardó en bombardear a su ex marido con preguntas a lo que él respondió con un exabrupto para luego disculparse sabiendo que ella sólo estaba preocupada.

- Esto no se lo he contado ni a Marina Lola así que me tendréis que jurar que no dirás nada de esto a nadie, menos a nuestra hija o a mi hermana - fue lo segundo que le dijo Paco a la morena y Lola se sorprendió al saber que Paco había confiado en ella primero que en su propia esposa para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

- Tranquilo Paco que seré una tumba - prometió la mujer con seriedad intentando calmarse - Sé que las chicas no podrán saber lo que está ocurriendo porque Sara es capaz de ir ella misma a buscar a Lucas a ese bosque y Pepa por supuesto que seguidita va detrás así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con los chicos? ¿Están heridos? ¿Están...?

- ¡No! - Paco casi gritó al darse cuenta a dónde iba la morena, se obligó a calmarse para seguir hablando mientras se escondía en su oficina lejos de los agentes que aún quedaban en la Comisaría y de la misma Salgado que estaba ocupada en la sala de juntas revisando el caso una vez más. - No Lola, no ha pasado nada eso, o al menos eso esperamos todos. Pero no sabemos nada de ellos.

Hemos perdido toda la comunicación con Silvia y Lucas desde que entraron a ese maldito bosque. No han servido para nada los micros ni las cámaras Lola, no tenemos nada. Ni una idea de que va esa junta ni si ellos están bien o no.

- ¿Pero cómo pudo haber pasado eso? - preguntó la mujer sonando asombrada - Eso es muy extraño. ¿Y los otros agentes que los acompañaban? ¿Acaso no pueden ellos ir a averiguar lo que está sucediendo?

- He mandado de refuerzo a Aitor y a Rita - dijo el hombre con evidente nerviosismo - Todavía no he sabido nada pero estoy seguro que apenas sepa de algo te avisaré. Por favor Lola te lo ruego, no debes decirle nada a nadie, menos a las chicas sobre lo que pasa con Silvia y Lucas porque se armará la de San Quintín... que nuestra hija es capaz de cometer una locura y a mi hermana le vuelve a dar un jamacuco y yo no quiero...

- Tú quédate tranquilo Paco que yo me preocupo de ellas - Lola lo intentó calmar en tono más suave - Tú sólo preocúpate de hacer llegar con bien a Lucas y Silvia que de tu hermana y de tu hija me encargaré yo.

- Gracias Lola, de verdad gracias - dijo Miranda sonando más tranquilo - Ahora me tengo que ir antes que aparezca Marina y tenga que enfrentarme a ella.

La voz de Paco sonó aterrada y eso hizo sonreír a Lola. La morena se despidió de su ex marido y acabó la llamada con un suspiro melancólico. Era extraño poder hablar con él luego de estar separados por tanto tiempo. Lola no sabía que era lo que aún sentía por el padre de su hija pero tampoco se puso a pensar en ello porque no tenía tiempo. Tenía que fingir que no sabía nada y eso no le costaba demasiado con gente desconocida, pero si era su familia a la que le debía mentir eso era otra cosa. Sobre todo si a la persona que le debía mentir era a su hija y a Pepa que también quería mucho.

- Tal como dice mi hija Pepa no te preocupes y confía en mi hermana que ya llegará - dijo Lola en tono suave aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía. - Tú sabes que si de malas noticias se trata, esas siempre llegan antes. Y si no hemos sabido nada de ellos hasta ahora eso es porque no ha pasado nada cariño así que intenta calmarte, ¿va? Que preocuparte no te hace bien.

- Quiero irme a casa chicas - Pepa ya no podía seguir acompañada, necesitaba la tranquilidad del trastero para intentar relajarse aunque no sabía muy bien si lo conseguiría estando sola pero necesitaba la soledad.

- Pero tita no creo que... - Sara no veía con buenos ojos que Pepa volviese a la corrala y menos que se quedase a solas con lo nerviosa que estaba.

- No Sara de verdad - insistió la rubia en tono serio jugueteando con la silla de ruedas - Necesito mi espacio si quiero tranquilizarme, necesito estar sola, por favor...

- Disculpad la intromisión pero creo que aquí la Pepi tiene razón - Leo se atrevió a decir de pronto en su acostumbrada manera - Si necesita el espacio que dice, creo que es bueno que se lo den así se despeja la cabeza ¿No?

Sara se quedó mirando a su madre y ésta le dio un guiño resignado que la chica devolvió con un leve asentimiento.

- Está bien larga, te llevaremos de vuelta a la corrala pero con una única condición - aceptó la chica mirando a su tía con severidad -

- Soy toda orejas sobri - le respondió con la misma seriedad pero dejando entrever un leve tono jocoso en sus palabras.

- Que te quedarás tranquila y dejarás de pensar en burradas - le advirtió la joven sin apartar su mirada de la rubia - Y que nos avisarás si empiezas a ponerte demasiado ansiosa. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo tita linda.

La voz de la chica sonó tan infantil que Pepa sólo abrió los brazos dejando que Sara la abrazara. Le prometió a su sobrina que no haría ninguna locura porque quería estar cuerda para ver llegar a su pelirroja. Sara aceptó las palabras de su tía y las tres acompañaron a la rubia a la corrala. Leo regresó al bar luego de despedirse de ellas.

Lola y Sara dejaron a Pepa instalada en el trastero. A ninguna le gustaba ver a la rubia hacinada en aquel lugar pero nada la convenció de dejarlo. Estaba empeñada a manejarse sola aunque fuese en aquella lata de sardinas. El espacio era pequeño pero no tanto como para incomodarse en extremo.

A Pepa le había costado lo suyo despegarse de su sobrina y de Lola pero lo consiguió luego de jurar por todos los ángeles del cielo que se quedaría lo más tranquila posible. Las chicas se despidieron de ella con un beso en la frente y un abrazo, avisándole que estarían en el departamento de Lola a la espera de la llegada de Lucas y de Silvia.

Una vez a solas Pepa por fin pudo respirar. Estaba ahogada por tanta atención y tanta tensión. La opresión que llevaba sintiendo hacía rato en el pecho todavía no se le pasaba, pero sabía que no sacaba nada con enloquecerse.

- Por favor princesa regresa pronto - suplicó en voz baja la chica mirado por la pequeña ventana del trastero que daba al patio - Ya es demasiado tarde para que todavía sigas allá afuera pelirroja, por favor no te olvides que te estoy esperando...

La rubia no iba a poder descansar hasta no ver llegar a su niña sana y salva a la corrala. La chica había comenzado a rezar por el bienestar de su esposa queriendo aferrarse a la cruz de su cuello cuando recordó que la cruz estaba en el cuello de Silvia. Rezó de nuevo esta vez a su nana para que su niña volviese a casa con bien.

Tuvieron que pasar dos angustiantes horas en vela para que Pepa viese cumplido su deseo de ver a Silvia regresar con la banda de la Comisaría junto a Lucas. A quienes no vio con el grupo fueron ni su hermano Paco ni su cuñada.

Pepa había visto a Silvia aparecer en la corrala del brazo de Lucas y ambos parecían bastante "alegres" para su gusto. La rubia salió del trastero recibirlos al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Lola y Sara. Esta última se había casi lanzado a los brazos de su marido alejándolo de Silvia en su emoción.

Sin embargo Lucas no reaccionó de muy buena forma y mantuvo su distancia de Sara. Silvia había hecho lo mismo cuando Pepa había querido abrazarla y no tenía ni idea de por qué los chicos habían reaccionado de esa manera.

- Se ven alegres pero no están en sus cabales - la voz de Rita fue la que había roto la ansiedad de las chicas al ver a sus parejas en ese estado tan extraño.

- Es cierto - Aitor estuvo de acuerdo con Rita - Es una historia larga pero al parecer tanto Silvia como Lucas se han visto expuestos a una especie de alucinógeno que todavía no conocemos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - Pepa soltó de pronto sonando preocupada - ¿Qué quieres decir Aitor? ¿Qué Lucas y mi pelirroja están colocados? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Qué cojones se fumaron éstos ahora?

- Bueno Pepita que parece que aquí los chicos no se fumaron nada - Rita dijo de pronto en tono serio al ver a Pepa tan nerviosa - Es que parece que los agentes estuvieron expuestos a esos humos tóxicos por la fogata que había encendida en el claro. Ahí estaban todos reunidos rezando o algo así. Que con Aitor tuvimos que sacarlos a escondidas, que casi nos atrapan ese hombre y sus seguidores.

- Rita está en lo cierto Pepa - Aitor confirmó con un asentimiento - Cuando llegamos, ese hijo de puta y el resto de esa panda de gilipollas estaban todos igual de pirados que él y bueno, que Silvia y Lucas tampoco se salvaron.

Pepa miraba a los chicos sin poder creerse las palabras de Aitor. No comprendía cómo habían podido quedar expuestos a esos alucinógenos y que nadie informara del asunto. Pero Pepa no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada porque en ese momento aparecieron en la corrala Paco y Marina que parecían tan indignados como lo estaba Pepa.

- Lo siento Pepa pero lo ocurrido a Silvia y a Lucas lo hablaremos mañana - fue todo lo que el hombre le había dicho a su hermana cuándo ella le exigió una explicación al estado en el que se encontraba su mujer. La pelirroja estaba totalmente ida, desconectada de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no notó que Pepa se le había acercado y le había hablado. Sólo la siguió cuando la rubia, todavía molesta, le había cogido la mano llevándosela al trastero con ella.

- Si no te dignas a decir nada sobre el asunto está bien hermano - estuvo de acuerdo Pepa a regañadientes - Pero que sepas que esto no se queda así Paco, que sé que nos habéis estado ocultando todo esto y yo necesito saberlo. Me voy a llevar a Silvia al trastero hasta que se le pase el colocón que tiene.

La rubia y la pelirroja desaparecieron tras la puerta del trastero y el resto decidió irse también a sus propias casas, dejando para mañana lo ocurrido aquella noche en el operativo, sobretodo porque sin la versión que debían dar los propios agentes intoxicados, nadie tenía idea de nada de lo que había ocurrido en ese bosque.

Stratta no podía dormir. Mientras descansaba en su habitación luego de la cena y su conversación con el Maestre de la congregación, el italiano se había quedado pensando en las palabras de la anciana protegida de Elizalde. Odiaba a ese tipo de viejas. Esas que parecían tener una especie de sexto sentido con los extraños y sabían más de lo que les convenía. Había conocido a unas cuantas vecchias así en el pasado y prefería deshacerse de ellas antes que consiguieran convencer a alguien de sus premoniciones. Pero el hombre no sabía si podía hacer algo teniendo a Elizalde tan cerca de su cabeza. Era un paso muy arriesgado para él enfrentarse a esa anciana y atacarla haciéndolo pasar por un simple accidente. Además, ella aún no le había dado motivos para asumir un riesgo parecido. O al menos eso pensaba ya que mientras meditaba sobre el asunto, Stratta escuchó ruidos provenientes de la puerta de su habitación.

Con cautela se levantó de la cama quedándose de pie frente a la puerta de madera y azuzó el oído esperando poder descubrir quién podría estar merodeando a esa hora cerca su lugar de descanso. El ruido cesó de pronto y Stratta decidió salir a averiguar qué era lo que le había perturbado.

Sin embargo lo único que vio fue el pasillo oscuro que conducía hasta la Sacristía y que a esa hora estaba vacío. Encogiéndose de hombros Stratta se dispuso a volver nuevamente a su cama, pero se detuvo con brusquedad a mitad de camino al escuchar una voz conocida que lo regañaba en su mismo idioma.

- _**Tu sei un demone**__**1**_ - Stratta volteó con brusquedad al escuchar aquellas palabras pero cuando lo hizo no vio a nadie. Sólo notó la silueta de la nona de Elizalde desapareciendo por el corredor hasta la Sacristía y él había decidido seguir a la anciana. Supo entonces que no podía permanecer por más tiempo en aquel lugar. Tenía que desaparecer esa misma noche de Basauri antes de que la vieja decidiera poner en duda su fiabilidad a Elizalde. O era eso o mataba a la vieja y no podía arriesgarse a tener un cadáver más a su haber.

Pensando así fue que Stratta decidió ponerse en marcha agradecido por haber tenido las órdenes de que Elizalde le había mandado para la última misión. Su último viaje era hacia una iglesia en Sevilla. Allí él sabría dónde encontrar a la pelirroja bíblica y esperaba poder hacerse con ella pronto.

Dejó todo lo que no le pertenecía en la habitación y se guardó el arma bajo la túnica. Espero lo suficiente para no alertar a la vieja que sabía que todavía estaba despierta y salió de la habitación rumbo a la iglesia.

Stratta sabía que había una puerta de emergencia por la parte de atrás que podía abrir sin que nadie lo notase. Pero el italiano no contó con que Lucrecia Fuentealba también estuviese en la iglesia, esperando por él.

- _**Demoni come te non appartengono alla casa di Dio**__**2**_ - la voz misteriosa de la mujer había roto el silencio sepulcral de la capilla - _**¡Fuori di qui, diavolo!**__**3**_

- _**¡Zitto vecchio di merda!**__**4**_ - el italiano no había querido renunciar a su disfraz tan pronto pero la mujer lo había fastidiado todo. Stratta se acercó a ella para hacerla callar pero la anciana parecía tener el mismo coraje que él y a pesar de sus años lo había enfrentado.

Se trenzaron en una discusión que poco a poco había ido subiendo de tono pero no de volumen hasta que el italiano perdió la paciencia y acabó por atusar la cabeza de la anciana de un sólo golpe con la cacha de su pistola. El monje vio como la anciana caía al suelo de la capilla inconsciente con un golpe sordo. No le había golpeado demasiado fuerte pero el hombre sabía que aquella caída terminaría su trabajo. Intentó no dejar huellas de su presencia en la capilla y en el cuerpo de la anciana. Stratta se acercó hasta la veladora de una estatua de Jesús cogiendo una de las velas con la manga de su túnica y la quebró en el piso al lado de la anciana procurado dejar el suficiente rastro de cera para hacer pasar el homicidio como un accidente. La idea era que Elizalde pensara que su nona había muerto de un golpe en la cabeza al resbalarse con la cera de la vela. La veladora y el piso alrededor de la mujer estaban cubiertos de cera, la justa para cumplir con el engaño.

Cuando Stratta decidió que la escena parecía un accidente fue cuando escapó de la iglesia hacía su último destino, no sin antes persignarse ante la cruz con cruel descaro enfrente del cuerpo muerto de la anciana ítalo-española.

- _**Un altro morto all'inferno**__**5**_ - susurró con desprecio mirando a la mujer que yacía a sus pies. Salió de la localidad de Basauri como un completo fantasma amparado en la oscuridad de la noche.

1 _**Tu sei un demone**_: Tú eres un demonio

2 _**Demoni come te non appartengono alla casa di Dio**_: Los demonios como tú no pertenecen a la casa de Dios.

3 _**¡Fuori di qui, diavolo!**_: ¡Fuera de aquí, diablo!

4 _**¡Zitto vecchio di merda!**_: ¡Cállate vieja de mierda!

5 _**Un altro morto all'inferno**_: Un muerto más al infierno.

- Silvia por favor tienes que recostarte, no puedes seguir levantada a esta hora menos en ese estado - Pepa ya no sabía cómo controlar a la loca que parecía su mujer. El extraño alucinógeno que había inhalado era el causante de que la pelirroja estuviera fuera de control, sumiéndose entre un estado de catatonia total a un estado eufórico y furioso en cuestión de minutos. La forense había dejado su estado de catatonia donde apenas se movía y había despertado reconociendo recién la presencia de Pepa. Silvia se había lanzado a los brazos de su esposa queriendo tener intimidad con ella pero la rubia, aunque le había costado lo suyo, la rechazó. Aquel rechazo no le había sentado nada bien y ella se lo había hecho saber con una de sus pataletas.

- Eres una aguafiestas - le había dicho en tono petulante mirando con rabia a Pepa que intentaba sin éxito calmar a su mujer - Bueno aunque no sé por qué me extraña si desde que estás lisiada te has vuelto una gallina. Silvia se puso a imitar a una gallina delante de Pepa pero la rubia la encontró de todo menos divertida. Ella sabía que no debía ofenderse ante las burlas de la pelirroja porque no estaba en sus cabales, pero no podía evitar que sus palabras le dolieran de la manera que le dolían.

- Déjate de chorradas pelirroja que me estás hartando - la amenaza en la voz de Pepa estaba implícita - Deja de joder y ven a la cama ya.

La voz severa de Pepa había hecho el truco y Silvia se quedó tranquila. Silvia se recostó al lado de su esposa pero le dio la espalda. Estaba enojada con la rubia.

- Vamos princesa, lo siento - Pepa se disculpó en tono suave intentando acercarse a su niña - No quise regañarte de esa manera Silvia pero es que te estabas pasando... Sil... ¡Oh Dios...!

Silvia no escuchaba las explicaciones de la rubia. La pelirroja estaba absorta en otra parte de la anatomía de su mujer, una mucho más íntima que se estaba empezando a prender gracias a las caricias que la forense no dejaba de prodigarle.

- ¿En serio princesa? - Pepa le preguntó con sorna intentando no verse afectada por las atenciones que su mujer le estaba prodigando a su sexo ya empapado. - ¿Es que acaso no tienes sueño?

- Sueño es lo que menos siento ahora Pepa - dijo la joven saliendo de su lugar privado para hacer frente a la otra chica - Quieres que te perdone, ¿No?

- Si… pero pelirroja de esta manera no creo... ¡Oh joder...! - Pepa estaba extasiada. Lo que Silvia le estaba haciendo con los dedos y con la lengua la estaban volviendo loca. Se dio cuenta que aunque quisiera, ella era impotente ante las tentadoras caricias y el poder que Silvia tenía sobre su corazón y su cuerpo. Si Silvia se lo pedía ya era de ella, eso nunca pudo evitarlo.

- Por mucho que ame...lo que me estás haciendo princesa... tú y yo habíamos quedado en otra cosa... - Pepa casi no podía hablar debido a su excitación y los gemidos placenteros que se escapaban de sus labios pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas dar a conocer sus deseos. - ¡Oh...por...! ¡Princesa me estás matando...!

Los movimientos de Silvia habían comenzado a ser más frenéticos luego de sentir que le las paredes del sexo de Pepa se habían cerrado alrededor de sus dedos. La pelirroja sabía que sólo bastarían unos cuantos movimientos más y unas caricias a su clítoris para que su chica cayese por el borde pero no quería que eso sucediera aún. Como siempre, Silvia se perdía oyendo a la rubia suplicándole que la llevara a su orgasmo.

- Por favor... por favor princesa te lo ruego, no me tortures así... - se quejó Pepa a punto de acabar desecha entre los brazos de su esposa - te lo ruego mi amor, por favor...

- Amo que me ruegues preciosa - dijo de pronto Silvia emocionada por la reacción apasionada de su mujer a sus caricias - Como puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera y ponerte así...

- No jodas Silvia, no te burles que esta es otra que te guardo... - intentó amenazar la rubia sin conseguirlo porque la voz le había salido estrangulada.

Silvia se rió pero no respondió como tampoco cejó en su empeño de hacer llegar a su mujer a un orgasmo demoledor. Lo consiguió otra vez aumentando la rapidez y la presión de sus embestidas llegando hasta ese punto dulce dentro de la rubia que la hacía explotar.

- Voy a reventar princesa...oh Dios... - volvió a quejarse en voz alta y gritó el nombre de su esposa cuando sintió golpear su orgasmo junto sus fluidos producto de su propia excitación. Se aferró al cuerpo de Silvia cuando bajaba de su alta.- No me dejes caer pelirroja por favor... fue la última súplica consciente de Pepa antes de dejarse ir del todo a los brazos de Silvia la que la acunó como siempre con todo su cuerpo protegiendo a Pepa en su estado tan vulnerable.

- Nunca mi amor - le respondió la pelirroja con suavidad acariciando su frente y besando sus labios mientras sentía como el corazón de Pepa que había estado latiendo desaforado, volvía a su estado normal.

Silvia dejó a Pepa recostada, se vistió con una bata y salió del trastero con la cabeza dando vueltas. Justo a tiempo para ver a Lucas en bóxer y camiseta saliendo también de su departamento y ambos se quedaron mirando con la misma duda en sus ojos: ¿Qué carajos había pasado con ellos en ese bosque?


	12. Culpa

**Un capítulo más de reserva...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce: Culpa<strong>

_"La culpa tiene alma de asesina, va matando lentamente a quién la siente despojándola de toda razón"- Cita Anónima._

- Si no me dice lo que quiero saber no llegaremos a ninguna parte Inspectora Castro - Marina se movía de un lado a otro en la sala de interrogatorios de la Comisaría de San Antonio dónde todo el equipo que participó en la infiltración estaba siendo interrogado. Tanto Silvia cómo Lucas habían sido llamados con urgencia la mañana siguiente para empezar con los interrogatorios y los análisis de sangre de ambos agentes. Era la segunda prueba que los policías debían tomarse ya que la primera la habían hecho nada más llegar del bosque Santa Clara. Rita y Aitor también fueron examinados ya que también tuvieron su parte en la exposición a los alucinógenos pero a ellos no les alcanzó a provocar reacción alguna porque estuvieron muy poco tiempo en ese extraño lugar, sin embargo ellos, Curtis y Povedilla también serían interrogados.

Silvia fue la primera en entrar a la sala de interrogatorios aquella mañana. Tuvo que dejar a Pepa al cuidado de su hermana porque la rubia sólo quería acompañarla de nuevo a la comisaría pero Silvia se negó.

- Sé que eres capaz de enfrentar a Salgado si ves que ella me quiere perjudicar de alguna manera y no puedo lidiar con eso hoy Pepa - había sido la respuesta tajante de la pelirroja mientras se preparaba para ir a trabajar, al tiempo que instaba a su mujer a hacer lo mismo pero para estar lista cuando Lola la viniese a buscar.

- ¡Pero princesa, joder! ¡Tú sabes cómo es la Salgado, ella no deja títere con cabeza y yo tengo miedo que se le ocurra...! - Pepa fue de pronto silenciada por un atronador beso de su mujer que la había dejado sin aliento.

- Sé que deseas estar a mi lado para protegerme preciosa, pero tú sabes que yo también puedo protegerme sola - fue la respuesta suave de Silvia que complementó con una sonrisa. Su mal humor se había apaciguado al ver a Pepa cabizbaja luego de su reprimenda. A la pelirroja todavía le asombraba el efecto que su genio borde tenía en ella, Pepa cada vez que era regañada por Silvia, se quedaba en silencio tosco con la expresión teñida de tristeza igual que una niña pequeña.

- Eso no es jugar limpio princesa, tú sabes que cuando me besas así yo me pierdo... - Pepa no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su sentencia porque fue besada nuevamente por Silvia con una pasión devoradora - Ay pelirroja es que tú vas a ser capaz de matarme si sigues así.- Pepa cogió una de las manos de Silvia y con suavidad la posó sobre su pecho encima de su corazón, dónde la pelirroja podía sentirlo latiendo desaforado. - ¿Ves cómo me pones princesa? - le preguntó la rubia en tono suave a su mujer y luego cogió la otra mano de Silvia y la posó un poco más al sur esta vez, en su entrepierna. Lugar que la forense podía sentir bastante caliente y húmeda.

Silvia podía sentir excitarse ella misma al ver el efecto que tenían sus besos sobre Pepa. Ella sabía que la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a ser la que recibía, a no tener el control, pero desde que estaba en silla de ruedas todo su control había desaparecido en las manos de la pelirroja. Silvia era consciente que podría hacer con Pepa lo que se le viniera en gana y que ella se lo permitiría. Ese juego de poder podía ser peligroso si no se tomaba con calma y la pelirroja también lo sabía.

- Amo encenderte de esa manera, hermosa - dijo Silvia en tono seductor haciendo que la rubia se tensara en la cama. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró más cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de la pelirroja. Tragó saliva, duro. Pepa era una presa que iba a ser cazada por una pelirroja de aspecto feroz, pero eso a la rubia ni siquiera le importaba.

La ex policía se dejó comer a besos por su mujer. Besos que fueron aumentando en fogosidad e intensidad y que tenía hecha un lío lloriqueante a la rubia. Ella ya no se controlaba en ocultar su placer, no le importaba sentirse como papilla entre las manos de la pelirroja porque sabía que ella la protegería.

Gimió más fuerte cuando sintió que su princesa tomaba por asalto uno de sus pezones y lo amamantaba para luego soltarlo con un sonoro pop. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces hasta que sintió a Pepa volver a tensarse rogándole que dejase de torturarla.

El efecto de sus besos y sus caricias era evidente en el cuerpo de la rubia cuando Silvia bajó hasta el lugar que su esposa la necesitaba más. Cuando abrió sus piernas, la forense podía ver el centro de Pepa inflamado y enrojecido de necesidad completamente mojado.

- Si algo que amo más es ver que siempre estás tan mojada para mí cariño... - Aquellas palabras Silvia no había tenido la intención de decirlas en voz alta pero era lo que le había salido. Se quedó mirando los ojos ahora oscuros con la excitación de Pepa y no pudo evitar robarle otro beso tragándose uno de sus gemidos. Pepa había comenzado a temblar de anticipación y Silvia se dio cuenta que su chica no duraría mucho. Ella misma también necesitaba un poco de alivio pero eso lo tomaría después. Su primera prioridad era su mujer y verla llegar duro en sus brazos.

- Es lo que tú me haces princesa y es sólo por ti, pero por favor no te burles más Silvia que ya no... ¡Ay mi Dios...! - Pepa se había vuelto una gritona, pero no había podido evitarlo cuando sintió los labios de su mujer amamantando su clítoris hinchado. Aquel asalto no lo había visto venir pero estaba tan excitada que su excitación volvía a tornarse hasta dolorosa.

La forense luego aprovechó de penetrar a su chica con un dedo para añadir un segundo y hasta un tercero llenándola por completo y comenzó a bombear. Primero lento dejando que el interior de su chica se acostumbrase a la intromisión, y luego más rápido cuando sintió que el sexo de Pepa se cerraba alrededor de sus dedos. Sin embargo la rubia estaba tan mojada que los dedos se volvieron resbaladizos en su interior y podía oírse una especie de chapoteo debido a tanta humedad.

- Silvia... Silvia... Silvia... - Pepa no dejaba de decir el nombre de su esposa como un mantra al tiempo que intentaba coger la mano que no tenía ocupada para posarla encima de su propio pecho necesitando la conexión más íntima. - Ay... por favor princesa necesito… No quiero perder el sentido y... no poder...

Silvia entendió lo que quería Pepa y ralentizó sus embestidas. Por muchas ganas que tenía de ver a Pepa llegar como lo hacía siempre, la pelirroja sabía que estaban escasas de tiempo.

Con decidida paciencia y lentitud, Silvia volvió a llenar a su mujer hasta dejarla cerca del borde. Le tomó un par de embestidas para hacerla venir con un grito que llamaba a su nombre y no detuvo sus atenciones hasta hacerla correrse un par de veces más. Pepa cayó a la cama agotada, sudorosa pero totalmente satisfecha.

La pelirroja dejó que su esposa se calmara lo suficiente para subir sobre su cuerpo y besarla de nuevo. La rubia podía probarse a sí misma en los labios de su mujer y eso la llenó de una nueva ola de necesidad que se tuvo que aguantar porque todo lo que deseaba era poder devolverle el favor a su princesa.

- Te amo princesa - fueron las primeras palabras que Pepa pudo pronunciar cuando su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración volvieron a la normalidad. Silvia se emocionó al ver que su macarra estaba tan emocionada que no había podido evitar que de sus ojos escapase una lágrima y acabase rodando por su mejilla. - Te amo tanto pelirroja que no hay palabras... no tengo...

- Shhh, que no es necesario mi amor - fue la tierna respuesta de la pelirroja que no paraba de besar de esa manera el rostro de Pepa - Tú y yo jamás hemos necesitado de las palabras.

- Estamos como estamos por hablar - Pepa repitió con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo sonreír a Silvia que recordó esas palabras perfectamente, como también el entorno en cuál la antigua morena se las había dicho. En el estacionamiento de la comisaría en medio de un cacheo muy al estilo Pepa Miranda.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces no hablemos - respondió la pelirroja terminando su parte para luego tomar por asalto nuevamente los labios de su mujer. Ella no perdió tiempo en quedarse en su nueva posición favorita para hacer el amor con su esposa, de cuclillas sobre el rostro de la rubia.

Pepa tampoco perdió tiempo en tomar lo que la pelirroja le ofrecía y dejó su lengua vagar por el centro en remojo de la pelirroja la que no tardó casi nada en correrse gracias al talento de la lengua de Pepa. Silvia se dejó llevar gritando su placer a los cuatro vientos y dejando que Pepa también la hiciera correrse un par de veces.

Silvia cayó agotada sobre el cuerpo de Pepa y la rubia lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla. La abrazó con fuerza, temerosa de soltarla porque sentía que al hacerlo podría perderla. Silvia sintió la fuerza del abrazo de Pepa pero no se quejó, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser abrazada de esa manera por su mujer luego de hacer el amor. Pepa luego del accidente se había vuelto bastante sensible y necesitaba mucho el contacto piel con piel, las caricias, los abrazos, los besos, las palabras. La macarra de antes no había desaparecido pero sí que se había apaciguado dejando en su lugar a una versión más emocional de la propia Silvia.

- Mi vida me estás aplastando - Silvia se quejó pero se rió al mismo tiempo al sentir que su espalda estaba siendo estrujada por los fuertes brazos de la rubia. Pepa había ganado bastante masa muscular en sus brazos y su torso por el esfuerzo que debía hacer para acarrear su cuerpo de la silla a la cama junto a sus piernas inútiles. Y era por eso que no se daba cuenta que los abrazos que le daba a los que la querían eran más fuertes que de costumbre.

- Lo siento princesa no me di cuenta - se disculpó la rubia con suavidad y soltó el embriague apretado que tenía sobre Silvia - Es que a veces me dan ganas de fundirte en mí, de tenerte dentro para que nunca me dejes...

- Romanticona - Silvia le dio un poco emocionada al oír sus palabras - Amo cuando te pones así de romanticona pero no debes tener miedo de eso mi amor. Yo te amo. Yo te amo y nunca te abandonaría a no ser que...

- No lo digas - Pepa la hizo callar con un beso asustado - No arruines el momento con esa palabra pelirroja, no lo hagas.

- Está bien amor, ya me callo - Un último beso fue lo que Silvia le dio a Pepa para luego levantarse muy a su pesar en medio de las quejas infantiles de la rubia.

Silvia dejó a Pepa con su hermana para el pesar de la rubia y ella se fue a la Comisaría, dónde seguía siendo interrogada por una Marina Salgado cada vez más intransigente.

- Ya le dije todo lo que sé Comandante Salgado - fue la respuesta nerviosa de la rubia que no dejaba de moverse inquieta en su silla, los interrogatorios siempre la alteraban mucho. Casi lamentó no tener a su lado a Pepa para apoyarse en ella, pero la pelirroja estaba decidida a demostrar que se la podía sola.

- Sé que ya me lo ha dicho Inspectora pero necesito que por favor me lo repita - la voz de Salgado era dura - Necesito que me repita todo lo que más recuerde, paso por paso sin evitar ningún detalle. Silvia suspiró con ansiedad pero asintió en silencio.

- Llegamos en la furgoneta al bosque Santa Clara a las siete y media de la tarde - repitió la historia mirando a un lugar en la pared, recordando - Curtis y Povedilla nos conectaron los micros y el vídeo y nos dejaron en los lindes del bosque, ellos se ocultaron tras unos árboles fuera de vista. - exhaló un suspiro cansado y siguió - Con Lucas seguimos el sendero que daba al claro hasta que fuimos detenidos por cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres. Todos vestidos con túnicas blancas, no estaban armados. Sus edades parecían fluctuar entre los veinticinco a cuarenta años. Cuando nos vieron acercarnos con Lucas al claro nos preguntaron a qué íbamos, nosotros les dimos las respuestas que habíamos ensayado pero no nos creyeron, al menos no hasta que apareció en el bosque Martín Buenaventura para darnos la bienvenida.

Silvia todavía podía sentir la extraña sensación de atracción proveniente de aquel hombre. Sensación que también había visto Salgado porque lo segundo que le preguntó fue por ese hombre.

- Y el aspecto de ese sujeto, ¿Cómo era? - preguntó con severidad - ¿Qué sensación le dio al verlo?

- Una sensación extraña - fue lo primero que le vino a la mente Silvia cuando pensaba en ese pastor - Una sensación de paz pero al mismo tiempo de una energía intensa, como eufórica. Martín Buenaventura no es un hombre grande para nada, no tiene el porte de ser alguien imponente, pero él... no lo necesitaba. Imponía sólo por su forma de hablarte. Y yo sé... no quería decirlo en voz alta pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

- ¿Usted sabe qué Inspectora? - la impaciencia en la voz de Salgado era palpable.

- Yo sé que no puede ser, pero sé que yo le toqué un nervio - respondió la joven sin siquiera entenderlo ella misma - Sé que le llamé la atención porque no dudó en darnos la bienvenida a la comunidad casi de inmediato, casi como si supiera que iríamos a verlo.

- Inspectora, ¿Es que acaso usted me está diciendo que ese hombre es adivino? - El tono en la voz de la comandante era de total escepticismo y eso lo demostraba su expresión burlona y su ceja alzada.

- No, por supuesto que no - Silvia respondió con irritación - No estoy diciendo que el hombre fuera un adivino pero él sabía cosas. Cuando te miraba a los ojos, él sabía cosas de ti sin que tú se las dijeras. No es algo fácil de explicar comandante sino que es una sensación, es lo que me dio cuando lo vi por primera vez.

- Entiendo - mintió la morena, la verdad era que no entendía nada - Pero sigamos avanzando. Cuando Buenaventura les dio el visto bueno para entrar a la comunidad, ¿Qué es lo que pudo ver? ¿Qué recuerda haber visto, olido, percibido? ¿Vio a más seguidores? ¿Vio a niños pequeños en ese grupo? ¿Sus acólitos?

- Todo lo que recuerdo fue sentir un fuerte olor a hierba - respondió Silvia con el entrecejo fruncido - También recuerdo haber visto a otros nueve seguidores de ese hombre, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata hecha de madera y ramas. Encima de la fogata habían puesto un caldero lleno de agua hirviendo que estaba lleno de hojas verdes de una planta que no reconocí pero que olía fuertísimo. No había cánticos, nadie dijo nada hasta que Buenaventura advirtió al resto de los presentes de nuestra llegada y todos nos dieron la bienvenida con mucha simpatía. El pastor les instó a seguir en su estado de meditación y los seguidores obedecieron quedándose nuevamente en completo silencio. No vi a ningún niño en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda de esa tarde Inspectora? - la morena insistió - ¿Hay algo más que me pueda decir que no me haya dicho ya?

- No comandante ya le dije todo lo que recuerdo - insistió a su vez Silvia con la voz llena de tensión - Lo último que recuerdo es haberle hecho caso al pastor cuando nos pidió a Lucas y a mí que siguiésemos el ejemplo del resto. El olor a hierba me estaba comenzando a marear así que me relajé y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo fue cuando vi a Rita y Aitor cerca de nosotros y que nos alejaba del bosque, pero eso es todo. No recuerdo nada más de lo que pasó antes de eso.

No tenían nada. Marina Salgado estaba cada vez más frustrada por esto pero sabía que debían seguir adelante. La morena iba a volver a hacerle más preguntas a la pelirroja, pero un golpe en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios la detuvo. Ella misma abrió la puerta para atender a uno de sus agentes del CNI que le llevaba una carpeta con documentos. Eran los resultados del análisis de sangre de Silvia.

- Han llegado los resultados de sus pruebas de sangre Inspectora Castro - respondió la morena en tono serio y leyó con rapidez el resultado enviado del laboratorio de la Central. - Según este informe, en su sangre se han encontrado rastros de una hierba alucinógena llamada Ayahuasca. La Ayahuasca tiene efectos similares a la marihuana y es una planta que proviene de la Patagonia al sur América. La usan los llamados brujos o chamanes para curar enfermedades e inducir a los que beben de su agua e inhalan sus vapores a un estado hipnótico que puede durar horas, tiempo suficiente para que el chamán haga lo que se le plazca con sus pacientes. Uno de los síntomas de la Ayahuasca es la amnesia, la que ocurre luego de que el paciente vuelve a la normalidad.

- Es por eso que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó esa tarde - fue la respuesta de la pelirroja más para ella misma que para Marina, la que asintió con severidad.

- Precisamente - respondió la mujer con simpleza - Pero ahora que sabemos esto hay dos cosas que deberemos solucionar. La primera, es averiguar el motivo por el cual los dispositivos electrónicos perdieron la señal de usted y de Lucas Fernández cuando llegaron al claro, y la segunda es crear un dispositivo bioquímico inhibidor subcutáneo que os podamos implantar en el cuerpo y así evitar que volváis a perder la consciencia cuando regreséis al bosque. Tenemos que continuar con el operativo lo más pronto posible, no podemos perder la oportunidad de dar con Buenaventura mientras permanezca en San Antonio.

Silvia asintió con seriedad en acuerdo con la mujer. Le preguntó si tenía más preguntas a lo que la morena negó con la cabeza.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio Silvia se levantó de la mesa para salir de la sala de interrogatorios, pero fue detenida por la voz seca de Salgado.

- Espero que recuerde Inspectora que todo lo que hemos hablado aquí es estricto secreto - le advirtió la mujer con gravedad - Por lo tanto usted tiene prohibido mencionar de esto a cualquier persona ajena a este caso.

Silvia asintió sin voltearse y apretó los dientes con rabia. Marina estaba hablando directamente de Pepa y eso la enfureció. Acabó de salir del todo de la sala de interrogatorios dando un portazo.

No habían llegado nuevos cuerpos al laboratorio porque la comisaría estaba abocada de lleno en el caso de la secta y eso significaba que Silvia era libre de regresar a casa con Pepa.

En su camino a la salida Silvia se encontró con Lucas que caminaba en sentido contrario, para entrar a la comisaría. Cuando ambos se vieron el moreno intentó sonreírle pero no pudo. Ambos sentían lo mismo, un extraño sentimiento de culpa que los corroía por dentro. Aun cuando no supieran los motivos, ambos sí sabían que era debido a lo que había pasado con ellos en ese claro pero que no recordaban y los dos tenían el mismo miedo: Haberse liado. Haber engañado a sus esposas mientras ellas los esperaban en casa.

La culpa en Silvia era igual de palpable que en Lucas y por esa razón ellos casi no se podían ni ver, aunque lo habían disimulado a la perfección por el bien de sus respectivas mujeres.

- Lucas yo... - Silvia se había acercado a su ex marido para tratar de hablar con él de lo ocurrido pero no pudo. Se sintió abrumada por la cercanía del hombre, no porque le gustase sino todo lo contrario, la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- Lo sé pelirroja a mí me pasa lo mismo - fue la única respuesta que Lucas pudo darle y se aguantó las enormes ganas que tenía de consolarla, ese ya no era su trabajo. Ese trabajo ahora le pertenecía a Pepa y algo muy dentro de él hacía que envidiase la suerte de la rubia.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más. Silvia decidió alejarse de Lucas y él retomó su camino hasta la sala de interrogatorios donde le esperaba la comandante Salgado para interrogarlo. Los chicos tampoco advirtieron que aquel encuentro había sido visto en su totalidad por Rita que en ese momento estaba oculta en uno de los cubículos, ni que fue la única testigo de un encuentro similar entre Lucas y Silvia igual de cercano que el que acababan de tener, pero mucho más íntimo.

- ¡Ay virgen santísima si me hacen hablar, aquí se va armar la gorda…! - se quejó en voz baja la mujer de Povedilla temiendo la hora en la que iba a ser interrogada por Salgado. Ella sería la última y sabía que su versión de lo que había visto aquella tarde en el bosque afectaría a todo el mundo.

El italiano maldijo en voz baja. Estaba varado en la carretera de Bilbao y no entendía por qué había ocurrido. El hombre se había alejado de la localidad de Basauri a pie lo más rápido que pudo aprovechando la oscuridad. Planeaba volver a tomar el tren para su viaje a Sevilla pero fue detenido en medio de la carretera camino al andén porque había un accidente en la ruta y ni los autos ni las personas tenían permitido avanzar más allá del lugar del accidente dónde habían colisionado dos autos a alta velocidad. Los dos ocupantes del vehículo fallecieron en el mismo sitio donde se produjo el fatal choque.

Stratta volvió sobre sus pasos, alejándose lo suficiente como para salir del radar policial español pero sin adentrarse en la localidad de Basauri. Había quedado varado en medio de dos lugares sin saber cómo salir ahí.

Al monje no le había quedado más remedio que esperar a un costado de la ruta hasta que la policía volviese a dejar pasar a transeúntes y vehículos.

Aprovechó de sacar su block de notas para revisar su itinerario con la luz que le llegaba del farol donde se había apoyado a descansar.

Era su último viaje y eso lo excitaba. Durante toda la travesía no había dejado de pensar en la pelirroja bíblica y lo único que quería era volver a verla. La última vez que lo había hecho había sido el día de su propia boda mientras acunaba el cuerpo herido de la perra que tenía por esposa. Deseó haberla podido matar pero no lo había conseguido. Recordó haber tenido que huir del lugar siguiendo a su gente, desapareció de la vista hasta encontrarse con su peor enemigo y luego fue a dar a la cárcel.

Todavía saboreaba el placer de haber acabado con él. De haber sentido como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo en cada gota de sangre que salía de la herida de bala que le había puesto en la cabeza. Aquel había sido un golpe maestro y que había valido con creces todo el tiempo que pasó encerrado hasta que pudo huir. Porque Stratta sabía que acabar con némesis lo valía todo y más si ese enemigo compartía su mismo rostro.

El tiempo pasó y el italiano se dio cuenta que los autos seguían su camino sin detenerse cerca del lugar del accidente. Era libre de seguir el suyo. El hombre no se detuvo ni siquiera para mirar a las grúas de carretera mientras se llevaban los coches destrozados del accidente, como tampoco se inmutó por el ruido atronador de las sirenas de las ambulancias del Servicio Médico Legal que se llevaban los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas a la morgue.

La muerte era lo suyo y siempre le complacía estar rodeado de ella. Era casi como su segunda piel, su segunda alma, su lugar preferido.

Morte. Así era cómo le conocían en la prisión, StrattaMorte. Un apodo al que se acostumbró a oír pero recordó que Puentes nunca le llamó así. Stratta pensaba que el mexicano era un idiota por seguirlo y así mismo fue que murió, siendo un idiota por haber hecho lo único que te enseñan a palos tras las rejas; Jamás les des la espalda a tus enemigos, si lo haces estás muerto.

Aquello fue lo único que Stratta no aprendió en la cárcel sino en su propia casa. Sin embargo el italiano decidió no ir por ese derrotero se concentró en seguir caminando. Llegó hasta el andén justo a tiempo de oír el pitido del tren que lo llevaría de viaje al sur, a la región de Sevilla. El hombre corrió lo suficiente hasta dar con uno de los últimos vagones del tren y se subió sin dificultades esta vez, ya era un experto en ese tipo de carreras.

Se acomodó en un rincón alejando cualquier posible roedor en su camino y cerró los ojos para descansar. Aquel sería un viaje bastante largo.


	13. Dolor

**Capítulo Trece: Dolor**  
><strong><em>"El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional"- Buda (563 AC-486 AC) Fundador del budismo.<em>**

Ya no podía más, no lo aguantaba. Pepa llevaba dos días inmersa en un estado de angustia constante tal, que a su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando la cuenta. La rubia no había querido decirle nada a nadie, menos a Silvia sobre su malestar pero ya no podía ignorarlo. Ella casi no podía permanecer sentada sin sentir un fuerte dolor que empezaba en su espalda baja y de forma gradual terminaba abarcando toda su espalda.

Pepa al principio no le había dado importancia creyendo que se pasaría solo, pero después de dos días el dolor se estaba haciendo realmente insoportable. Tanto que hasta pensar en sentarse en la silla de ruedas le dolía. Lo peor de todo era que Silvia casi ya no pasaba en casa para ayudarla. Todo el mundo en la comisaría había vuelto a su actividad habitual luego del breve receso que acabó cuando los interrogatorios a los agentes fueron realizados y un nuevo plan de acción se elaboró para seguir adelante con el operativo. Lucas y Silvia habían regresado al bosque Santa Clara con la comunidad de Buenaventura, todo gracias al implante que ambos tenían en sus cuerpos y que inhibía los efectos alucinógenos de la Ayahuasca. También habían determinado que el problema de los micros no iba a poder resolverse porque en el claro existía un extraño campo electromagnético que interfería con los dispositivos electrónicos. Silvia y Lucas debían sólo confiar en ellos mismos para salir de escollos.

Ambos estaban cada vez más inmersos en sus respectivos roles, al grado que pasaban más tiempo juntos fuera de casa que con sus respectivas familias y eso al final estaba tomando peaje tanto en Sara como en Pepa que no veían para nada bien que sus parejas pasaran juntas tanto tiempo.

Pero la que tampoco lo estaba pasando bien era Rita. La agente estaba bastante alicaída con el secreto que debía guardar de Silvia y Lucas y tener ese secreto guardado por tanto tiempo también le estaba pasando factura. Se distraía con facilidad, no ponía mucha atención a las órdenes que se le daban y casi no podía ver a los agentes infiltrados sin recordar haberlos visto tan "íntimos" en ese bosque. - ¿Qué crees que nos harán si nos descubren Aitor? - Rita sonaba bastante nerviosa mientras se dirigía al claro del bosque Santa Clara junto a Aitor. Ambos habían sido mandados por Salgado a buscar a Silvia y a Lucas debido a que habían perdido la señal de ellos y no sabían sí estaban a salvo o no - Es que no sé chaval, este lugar me da repelús..."

"- A mí también Rita pero debemos seguir adelante - el chico respondió con el entrecejo fruncido y el arma apuntando hacia adelante a medida que se iban acercando al lugar donde Buenaventura y su comunidad estaban reunidos - Tenemos que tener ojo acá Rita, si encontramos a los chicos tendremos que salir pitando de aquí."

Rita estuvo de acuerdo y se quedó callada. Ambos avanzaron hasta que de pronto fueron golpeados por un fuerte olor a hierba.

"- ¡Joder, me cago en la leche! ¿Qué cojones es ese puto olor? - Aitor maldijo en un susurro tapándose la nariz con el brazo libre."

Rita no maldijo pero siguió el ejemplo del otro chico y se tapó la nariz con el brazo que no estaba usando. Ambos se dieron cuenta que la reglamentaria no les serviría de nada con ese olor penetrante y decidieron guardarlas en las sobaqueras. Se dividieron para buscar a los agentes perdidos y cada uno fue por su lado cuando llegaron al claro, sorprendidos de no haber sido detenidos por nadie hasta el momento.

Rita fue la que primero alcanzó el borde del claro y divisó la melena pelirroja de Silvia que en esos momentos lucía un color brillante por el reflejo de la luz proveniente de la fogata. Estaba a punto de llamarla escondida cerca de un arbusto cuando la vio acercarse a Lucas que en esos momentos estaba con el torso desnudo. Vio como Lucas se abrazaba a Silvia con una sonrisa y para horror de Rita, le comía la boca con un beso feroz. Beso que la pelirroja no se cortó un pelo para devolverle con la misma intensidad. La agente además se dio cuenta que los chicos no estaban actuando y que ese beso, y las caricias

que se daban por todo el cuerpo eran reales. Tan reales como el bulto que podía ver que Lucas tenía en los pantalones. Rita se dio cuenta que debía detenerlos de alguna manera antes que Aitor los encontrase en esa posición tan comprometedora.

Como gritar no parecía una opción, Rita decidió rebuscar entre los arbustos que tenía a su alrededor hasta que encontró lo único que podía serle de alguna ayuda. Piedras.

La mujer se llenó el bolsillo de sus pantalones de piedras. Dijo una suave plegaria y se disculpó en voz baja por lo que tenía que hacer." - Disculpadme chicos pero esto es por vuestro bien y el de las chicas que os están esperando en casa". - ella murmuró antes de aventar la primera piedra pequeña directo a la cabeza de Lucas que se soltó de Silvia para pasarse una mano por el cabello al sentir el golpe. El hombre no se volteó sin embargo y quiso volver a abrazar a Silvia pero la pelirroja también se detuvo de pronto al sentir el mismo dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Rita tuvo que aventarles dos piedras más a cada uno hasta que escuchó la voz que esperaba.

"- ¡Ahora Rita! ¡Tomad a Silvia que yo me llevo a Lucas y salid pitando!" - gritó el chico que apareció de pronto agarrando a Lucas por los hombros y salió corriendo justo a tiempo de ver a Rita hacer lo mismo con Silvia y a tiempo de ver que dos hombres y dos mujeres del clan de Buenaventura los perseguían. Sin embargo los agentes le llevaban suficiente ventaja en aquella carrera así que pudieron dejarlos atrás rápidamente.

Llegaron a tiempo de dejar a los infiltrados en la furgoneta que estaba estacionada a un costado del bosque y salieron como había dicho Aitor cagando leches de ese lugar tan tenebroso.

Ahora Rita no sabía qué hacer con ese secreto. Aún si tanto Silvia como Lucas habían actuado bajo la influencia de un alucinógeno, la visión que la mujer guardaba de ambos tan íntima no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

- ¿Rita...? ¡Rita! ¿Me estás escuchando? - Rita dio un respingo al ver aparecer a su esposo a su lado. El hombre de gafas la había estado llamando desde hace un rato hasta que tuvo que gritarle cuando se dio cuenta que su mujer estaba inmersa en su propio mundo sin poner atención a su alrededor.

- Lo siento José Luis, ¿Qué me decías? - ella se disculpó con su marido por su actitud con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, pero él parecía preocupado. Povedilla conocía a su mujer lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba en problemas.

- Sé que a ti os pasa algo y ese algo ha venido pasando desde esa noche en el que has tenido que ir al bosque con Aitor para buscar a nuestros compañeros infiltrados - Povedilla dio en el clavo cuando vio a Rita asentir en silencio, cabizbaja - ¿Puedes decirme entonces lo que ha pasado? - la mujer negó con la cabeza - Entonces... ¿Es porque viste algo? - otro asentimiento silencioso y Povedilla se dio cuenta que debía adivinar si quería saber la verdad. - Viste algo...

Un nuevo asentimiento de Rita le dio a Povedilla la confirmación que necesitaba - A ver y ese algo ha tenido que ver con los agentes infiltrados, ¿No es así cariño?

Un asentimiento mucho más vehemente sacudió la cabeza de Rita y Povedilla comenzó a inquietarse en la silla donde estaba sentado junto a su mujer en el pequeño cubículo de la sala de la brigada.

- Ay Dios... ¿Qué pasó cariño? ¿Qué viste...? - volvió a preguntar esta vez el hombre sonando realmente preocupado - Es que no debe haber sido muy bueno si te tiene así mujer, que eso no está bien...

- Es que no se lo puedo decir a nadie José Luis, pero es que guardármelo tampoco puedo - Ella estuvo de acuerdo mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. Suspiró con tranquilidad al darse cuenta que a esa hora no había nadie pululando cerca de los cubículos, era la hora del almuerzo.

- Entonces cuéntamelo cariño - él animó con una sonrisa tierna - A... a lo mejor si me lo dices, pues te liberas un poco de la carga y te sientes mejor. Recuerda que además de ser tu compañero de trabajo soy tu marido ¿Ah que no, cariño?

Las palabras de Povedilla hicieron sonreír a Rita que las agradeció besando a su hombre con ternura en la frente. Ella asintió haciéndole jurar que lo que le iba a contar no se lo diría a nadie. El hombre juró con nerviosismo y se dispuso a oír lo que tanto le molestaba a su mujer.

Rita comenzó contándole lo que había pasado con Aitor en su llegada al bosque en tono tranquilo al principio hasta tornarse angustioso al llegar a la parte donde había visto a los chicos en la fogata.

- ¡Es que se estaban comiendo la boca esos dos José Luis! - exclamó la mujer alterada pero en un susurro - No se cortaban un pelo besándose delante de todos y Lucas... Por el amor de Dios, José Luis que Lucas estaba sin camiseta y tenía... tenía una carpa en los pantalones.

- ¿Una carpa? ¿Qué carpa Rita si los agentes no estaban...? - Povedilla le preguntó confundido pero se dio cuenta que su mujer miraba a su entrepierna y lo entendió enseguida - Oh por Dios, eso no está bien, eso no está para nada bien Rita...

- Lo peor es que ellos no se acuerdan de nada porque estaban con el tremendo colocón - dijo a su vez la mujer con un suspiro frustrado - Y claro eso no sería nada si quedaran hasta ahí, pero José Luis ahora ya no se separan.

- Eso es verdad Rita - el hombre estuvo de acuerdo negando con la cabeza - Como ahora ya no quedaran bajo la influencia de esa hierba tóxica han vuelto al operativo y es cierto, han estado pasando juntos más tiempo del que deberían.

- Sí, y eso no les ha sentado bien ni a Pepa ni a Sara José - Rita le dijo en tono apagado - He visto a las chicas y ellas no lo demuestran pero están muy preocupadas por eso. Claro, a Pepa se le nota más que a la hija de Lola pero sé que la están pasando mal con eso. Ellas no pueden saberlo nunca José, no pueden saberlo nunca... no pueden saber que...

- ¿Qué es lo que no pueden saber Rita? - La voz de Aitor había sonado tan fuerte que Rita y Povedilla respingaron al mismo tiempo. Miraron al joven que estaba de pie al lado del cubículo y los miraba con una ceja alzada pidiendo una explicación a sus palabras. Para suerte de Rita el joven sólo alcanzó a escuchar lo último que ella había dicho y nada más.

- Es que no... Que no... - Rita miró a su esposo por ayuda y él se puso de pie con dificultad para enfrentarse al joven.

- ¡Que mi esposa está embarazada! - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Povedilla y miró a su mujer para que le siguiera la farsa - ¿Verdad amor?

- Sí Aitor, es cierto - Rita estuvo de acuerdo sonriendo y fingiendo emoción - Es que aquí con José Luis lo estábamos discutiendo y no queremos que se sepa nada todavía...

El tono de voz de Rita pareció convencer al joven que cambió drásticamente su semblante serio a otro más relajado y saludó a los pronto a ser padres con una sonrisa y un abrazo. El chico por fortuna decidió no hacerles más preguntas y aceptó guardar el secreto por ellos para el alivio eterno de la pareja que no se quedó tranquila hasta ver desaparecer al joven Carrasco camino a la sala de tiro.

- Ay Santa madre del amor hermoso eso estuvo cerca... - se quejó la mujer con dramatismo cayendo pesadamente sobre la silla de su cubículo. Su marido la imitó de la misma manera y se quedaron callados al darse cuenta que de ahora en adelante debían de fingir un embarazo que Rita no tenía. Estaban hasta el cuello y ambos no tenían idea en qué acabaría aquella farsa.

Pepa suspiró pasándose una mano cansada por la cabeza. El dolor en su espalda se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable y Silvia no estaba ahí para ella. La pelirroja había vuelto al bosque con Lucas a la comunidad de Buenaventura mientras ella pasaba las tardes en el bar de Lola junto a la morena y a su sobrina. Los avances en la remodelación del garito estaban progresando bastante. Ya tenían la fachada que era mucho más moderna que la antigua y le dieron un toque más artístico al bar. Lola había decidido dejar el día sábado para la música en vivo y el viernes para el karaoke, eso por recomendación de la propia Sara que acabó siendo la anfitriona oficial de aquellos días mientras no se le notase el embarazo.

En esos momentos, Sara y Lola estaban avocadas de lleno en la formación de las mesas y las sillas del local. La idea era poder dejarlas de tal manera de tener espacio para el escenario que quedaría en el mismo lugar de siempre, sólo que enfocado más hacia el centro.

La rubia miraba todo el movimiento intentando poner su mejor cara, pero fracasó miserablemente cuando Sara se acercó a ella por detrás de su silla de ruedas y la abrazó. Hizo todo lo posible por no quejarse de dolor en voz alta, pero la tensión evidente en su cuerpo la terminó delatando.

- ¿Qué te pasa tita? ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? - la chica le preguntó a la rubia con preocupación mientras se agachaba un poco hasta quedarse a la misma altura de la silla - Cuando te abracé tu espalda...

- Tranqui sobri que no pasa nada - Pepa mintió forzando una sonrisa - Estoy bien, en serio.

- No te creo - Sara miraba a tía con una ceja alzada y se levantó para volver a abrazarla pero Pepa se alejó de ella exhalando un exabrupto. - No te puedes alejar así Pepa, no sin decirme que te pasa.

La chica volvió a enfrentarse a la rubia que rehuyó su mirada y tensó cuando además vio que Lola se acercaba para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- No pasa nada Lolita que aquí tu hija anda de cotilla y no me deja... - Pepa gimió cuando de pronto se vio siendo nuevamente abrazada por Sara que sin querer presionó el lugar de su espalda afectada provocándole un inmenso dolor que no pudo contener.

- Es tu espalda tita - Sara se quejó con tristeza soltando de a Pepa con rapidez al sentir que otra vez la rubia se ponía tensa - Estás en el dolor Pepa, no puedes ocultarlo y la espalda te ha estado doliendo desde hace tiempo, ¿Verdad larga?

- ¿Eso es cierto Pepa? ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada mujer?

Pepa tuvo asentir con nerviosismo al verse acorralada. Se encogió de hombros intentando no darle importancia al asunto pero volvió a gemir en silencio cuando ese simple movimiento volvió a causarle dolor a su espalda.

- Pensé que se pasaría - admitió la chica mirando al suelo avergonzada de su debilidad - Creí que el dolor pasaría si descansaba pero no ha pasado. La verdad es que cada día me duele más... y Silvia...

- Y mi hermana no ha estado aquí para ayudarte con tu sufrimiento - terminó Lola a sabiendas por lo que Pepa sólo asintió con tristeza - Voy a tener que tener una charla muy seria con esa hermana mía - la morena prometió con severidad mirando a la rubia que no se atrevía a mirar a nada más que al suelo.

Lola se acercó a Pepa y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos sonriéndole con suavidad.

- No nos ocultes lo que sientes cariño - le pidió la mujer acariciando el rostro de la rubia con ternura - No te avergüences de lo que sientes mi vida porque eso no significa que seas débil o que te veamos así. La voz de Lola se quebró al decir las últimas palabras debido a la emoción y de ver a Pepa con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- Creo que Silvia ya no se preocupa más por mí Lolita... - soltó de pronto la rubia en tono apagado - Se hizo realidad lo que yo más temía Lola, que mi pelirroja me abandonara por ese puto operativo y ¿Ya ves? la estoy perdiendo. La estoy perdiendo y tengo mucho miedo que ya no vuelva a quererme más...

Lola intentó consolar a Pepa abrazando a la chica con suavidad y se aguantó las lágrimas al ver a Sara que también había roto en llanto al ver a su tía en ese estado. Pero lo que más sentía la chica era coraje. Un inmenso coraje contra la pelirroja por permitir que esto le estuviera sucediendo a su tía rubia.

- Mi hermana te quiere cariño y tú lo sabes - Lola instó a la otra chica rezando porque esto todavía fuera cierto - E imagino que tu dolor de espalda es debido a la tensión pero creo que lo mejor es que dejes que Sara te lleve de vuelta a la corrala para que te dé un masaje. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora cariño, al menos hasta que Silvia regrese a casa. Un masaje y un tylenol te ayudarán con el dolor, ¿Vale cariño?

Pepa asintió con una sonrisa triste y agradeció el apoyo de Lola con un último abrazo suave para dejar que Sara la llevase de vuelta a la corrala.

- Te quedas con ella hasta que se duerma, ¿Bueno mi amor? - le pidió la morena a su hija antes que ésta se fuera junto a Pepa. - Y si ves a tu tía Silvia llegar a la corrala le dices que me venga a ver al bar porque quiero hablar con ella. No dejes que despierte a Pepa hija, que tu tía necesita el descanso.

- Está bien mamá tú tranquila que eso haré - le aseguró la chica dejando que su madre le besara la frente para poder irse de vuelta a la corrala con su otra tía.

Pero mientras eso pasaba en San Antonio en el bosque Santa Clara ocurría una situación totalmente opuesta. Silvia y Lucas estaban reunidos en el claro junto al resto de la comunidad de Buenaventura fingiendo estar totalmente colocados. El inhibidor subcutáneo estaba trabajando en ellos por lo que eran los únicos en aquel lugar sin estar bajo los efectos de la hierba alucinógena.

Habían vuelto después de disculparse con Buenaventura por haber tenido que huir tan abruptamente la primera vez. El hombre sólo asintió diciendo que estaba complacido de verlos de regreso.

Por lo mismo era que los agentes estaban al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar y sorprendieron de saber que no era nada tan extravagante como creían en un principio. Buenaventura sólo los instó a relajar sus mentes y entrar en un estado de meditación profunda. Lucas no tenía problemas para concentrarse y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que en esos momentos le ofrecía el claro del bosque, pero con Silvia no ocurría la misma cosa. Al no estar bajo la influencia de la Ayahuasca la pelirroja estaba híper consciente de sí misma y de su entorno lo que la tenía bastante nerviosa. Había recibido ya varías reprimendas silenciosas por parte de Lucas y eso la alteraba todavía más.

- Si no te calmas acabarás arruinando nuestra portada pelirroja - le había dicho él en un susurro fingiendo que respiraba profundamente - Relájate Silvia, aprovecha este tiempo para hacerlo porque después no sabremos qué pasará.

Silvia lo intentó varias veces hasta que consiguió enfocarse en su respiración dejando libre su mente sobreexcitada. Eso hasta que de pronto Buenaventura les pidió que bebiesen de un pequeño bol que todos tenían a sus costados pero delante de la fogata.

Silvia se tensó al darse cuenta que el líquido de ese bol era agua de Ayahuasca. Si lo bebía podría quedar igual de drogada que el resto porque el inhibidor no funcionaba si ella consumía la droga, sólo servía para inhibir el olor del humo de la hierba pero nada más.

La pelirroja vio cómo Lucas hacía que bebía del bol pero en realidad el agua ni siquiera tocaba sus labios. Lo hizo mirando de reojo a Silvia y le hizo un guiño para que lo imitara. Ella lo hizo y dejó el bol a un lado y lo volteó en la hierba escondiéndolo tras la manga de su tul. Nadie se dio cuenta de eso excepto Lucas que también la imitó, cubriéndolo con la manga de su camisa holgada.

Lo que pasó momentos más tarde en ese claro dejó a los chicos sin habla y se dieron cuenta con horror que lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos hace casi tres noches podía estar a punto de costarles sus respectivos matrimonios.

- Ve despacio. Por favor sobri, con cariño... - Pepa no quería quejarse pero era todo lo que podía hacer mientras yacía boca abajo en su cama del trastero. En esos momentos Sara estaba dándole un muy necesario masaje a su contracturada espalda, pero el masaje era tan doloroso que no sabía si podría ser capaz de seguir aguantándolo.

- Voy lo más despacio que puedo tita - le aseguró la chica en tono suave presionando con la fuerza justa la zona afectada de la rubia - Sé que duele Pepa pero tienes que intentar relajarte si quieres que el tylenol y este masaje surjan efecto. Si no lo haces te seguirá doliendo.

- No creo que duela más de lo que ya me duele...ay por Dios, es insoportable... - El dolor tenía a la rubia totalmente alterada. Sara tuvo que oírla quejarse un buen rato hasta que Pepa le hizo caso e intentó relajarse. La chica suspiró al ver que poco a poco el análgesico comenzó a hacer su trabajo y la espalda de Pepa poco a poco dejó atrás su tensión. Los gemidos de Pepa también se apaciguaron hasta que la rubia logró quedarse en un estado de duermevela agotado.

Sara acomodó la cabeza de Pepa en la almohada para mirarla y suspiró con tristeza al ver los ojos de su tía brillantes de lágrimas de dolor contenidas. Odiaba verla sufrir de esa manera.

- Perdóname el escándalo sobrina - la voz de Pepa sonaba ronca de tanto quejarse en voz alta - Perdóname por haberte hecho pasar por esto, yo...

Sara hizo callar a Pepa con un suave beso en su frente sudorosa y le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón de nada mi tita bella - le aseguró la chica con ternura - Estabas en todo tu derecho a quejarte Pepa sino te sentías bien...

- Lo sé Sari, pero tú sabes que yo odio sentirme tan débil - Pepa respondió con amargura frunciendo el entrecejo - Detesto que esto me esté pasando ahora sobri, pero es que el dolor era tan intenso que pudo conmigo. Que tu tía me va a terminar matando... sé que estoy así por todo lo que está pasando Sara pero no lo puedo evitar. Estoy muy preocupada por Silvia, tanto que me imagino cada burrada y me vuelve loca. Tengo tanto miedo de perderla cariño, tanto miedo... que ese miedo duele. Duele tanto que me desespera.

Sara no sabía que decir para consolar a su tía. Entendía su miedo en relación a Silvia porque tenía el mismo miedo por Lucas, pero igual no sabía cómo confortarla. Le repitió hasta el cansancio que todo terminaría e intentó convencerla de que la pelirroja la seguía amando. A Pepa le costó un poco creer en las palabras de la chica pero intentó convencerse de que eran ciertas tanto por su propio bien como por el de su sobrina. La rubia sabía que también debía proteger a Sara de lo que estaba ocurriendo porque temía que aquello acabase afectando su embarazo.

Pepa intentó sonreír pero el sueño poco a poco se la fue ganando. Sara se dio cuenta y le pidió con suavidad que se durmiera para que así pudiera descansar. Quiso alejarse para darle un poco de privacidad a la rubia, pero una mano de Pepa la detuvo a medio camino.

- No me dejes sola Sarita por favor - le pidió Pepa en tono adormilado pero entristecido - Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma, ¿bueno?

- Descansa tita hermosa que yo me quedo contigo - fue la respuesta emocionada de Sara que se quedó al lado de su tía hasta que se durmió.

La chica aguantó sus propias lágrimas de rabia al ver el estado lamentable de Pepa. La rubia había bajado de peso de manera considerable y de eso se había dado cuenta Sara cuando dejó su espalda al descubierto para darle su masaje. Podía sentir los huesos de sus costillas con bastante facilidad al igual que los huesos de sus caderas. Además de su peso, a Pepa también se le notaba el rostro demacrado y los ojos hundidos, como las marcas violáceas alrededor de los ojos que le dieron cuenta a Sara que la rubia no estaba durmiendo bien. Pepa estaba descuidando su salud debido a su extrema preocupación por la pelirroja y porque ésta también la había abandonado dejando su cuidado a ella misma y a su madre.

Pero Sara no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en Pepa porque sintió un ruido proveniente del patio de la corrala. Se soltó con suavidad de la mano de la rubia que llevaba sosteniendo desde que se había quedado dormida y se levantó de la silla para hacerle frente a su otra tía que en esos momentos aparecía en la corrala del brazo de Lucas. Ambos estaban absortos en una charla silenciosa por lo que ninguno de ellos se percató de su presencia hasta que la propia Sara les llamó la atención con un ruido de su garganta.

- Espero no haberles interrumpido - les saludó la chica mirando a ambos con severidad. Silvia y Lucas se callaron de inmediato al ver a Sara mirándoles con expresión adusta. Intentaron sonreír pero decidieron no hacer nada hasta Silvia se acercó a Sara para saludarla. Pero la chica no respondió a su abrazo y se alejó de ella. Hizo lo mismo con Lucas cuando éste intentó abrazar a su esposa.

- ¿Qué pasa Sari? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - quiso saber Silvia sintiéndose ofendida por el rechazo abierto de su sobrina pero luego su expresión cambió de incomodidad a miedo cuando pensó en Pepa - ¿A ocurrido algo con Pepa? ¿Ella está bien?

- Pepa está bien ahora Silvia - le respondió la chica en tono serio deteniendo la huida de la pelirroja que se iba directo al trastero para ver a su esposa - Ella está dormida. Luego Sara se fijó en Lucas que observaba a las chicas sin saber qué decir y le pidió que se marchara. - Tengo que hablar con mi tía a solas - le dijo la joven a su marido que sólo asintió y se fue a su apartamento dejando a solas a las dos mujeres.

- Está bien Sara, ya que Lucas se fue ¿Me puedes decir qué jolines es lo que pasa contigo y con Pepa? - El tono en la voz de la pelirroja le dijo a Sara que su tía estaba comenzando a alterarse pero eso no la inmutó - ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a verla?

Creo que aquí la pregunta correcta es otra tía - Sara le respondió con seriedad dejando entrever su propio genio - Yo quisiera saber si tú has visto a Pepa. ¿La has visto realmente?

- Por supuesto que la he visto - respondió la pelirroja sin pensar - Todos los días antes de irme a trabajar y cuando llego a casa, ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir de verdad aquí Sarita? ¿Me estás acusando de algo?

- Tú no la has visto Silvia, la tienes abandonada - fue la respuesta lúgubre de Sara al tiempo que miraba a su tía con impotencia indignándose aún más al ver que la pelirroja agachaba la cabeza avergonzada. - ¿Tengo razón no es así pelirroja? Acabo de dejar a Pepa en su cama, tía. Eso después de haberle tenido que dar un par de Tylenol y un masaje porque no se aguantaba el dolor en su espalda. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? ¿No has notado que tu esposa lleva días con un inmenso dolor de espalda que no la deja ni respirar? ¿Tampoco has notado lo delgada que se ha puesto? ¿O los círculos oscuro por falta de sueño, porque Pepa no se duerme hasta que no te ve llegar viva a la casa? Todo esto la está enfermando Silvia, ¿Cómo carajos no lo has podido notar?

- Lo siento sobrina yo no... He estado tan atareada con el operativo que no... - Silvia no sabía qué más responderle. Estaba muy avergonzada por todo lo que le estaba diciendo Sara con justa razón y preocupadísima por Pepa.

- Ella estuvo llorando durante todo el tiempo que le daba el masaje - volvió a atacar la joven con dureza - Pepa está asustada porque cree que tú ya no la amas, porque ya no te preocupas por ella. Y eso le está causando un dolor tremendo.

- Pero es que Pepa nunca me ha dicho...

- ¡Porque no quiere preocuparte so tarada! - Sara ya estaba harta de oír las excusas de su tía - Tú la conoces Silvia, ella odia sentirse débil y no te lo dicho porque siente vergüenza y porque sabe que tu trabajo es importante para ti y no quiere preocuparte. Por eso no te lo ha dicho. Pero ella está sufriendo y tú lo sabrías si de verdad te dignases a verla de una puta vez.

- Sarita yo lo...

- Ya basta sobrina, no le hables así a tu tía. Por favor dejen ya de pelear, no lo soporto... - la voz ronca de Pepa había cortado de golpe la discusión que Sara y Silvia tenían en el patio de la corrala. La rubia que seguía dormida, fue despertada abruptamente por unas voces aireadas provenientes del patio y se preocupó al notar que dichas voces eran las de su mujer y de su sobrina. Pepa tuvo tiempo de oír a Sara regañando fuertemente a su pelirroja y se dio cuenta que el motivo de aquella discusión era ella misma.

Salió del trastero ignorando el nuevo dolor en su espalda causado por su nerviosismo y se enfrentó a su sobrina por hablarle mal a Silvia. No le gustaba la forma en la que la chica miraba a su princesa y tampoco ver a Silvia así de avergonzada delante de Sara.

Sara dejó a Silvia para acercarse a la rubia y se disculpó por el escándalo profusamente. Pepa sólo le sonrió con tristeza diciéndole que no pasaba nada.

- Gracias por defenderme cariño, pero ese no es tu trabajo y lo sabes - le dijo Pepa con suavidad acariciando el rostro de su sobrina con ternura - tú mejor ve a arreglar tus cosas con Lucas que de mi mujer me encargaré yo, ¿Vale sobri?

- Está bien tita, ¿Pero y tú espalda? - preguntó la chica con nerviosismo - Imagino que ahora te duele y no quiero...

- De eso me encargaré yo Sara, tú no te preocupes - Silvia interrumpió de pronto en un tono a medias suave y a medias severo al verse relegada de la conversación. - Ese es mi trabajo como la mujer de tu tía que todavía soy, ¿No?

- Está bien Silvia, tienes razón - cedió la joven a regañadientes mirando a Pepa con una sonrisa y luego a Silvia con el entrecejo fruncido casi amenazando a la pelirroja que tuviese cuidado con la rubia. Todavía seguía enojada con Silvia. Se despidió de Pepa con un beso en la frente y de Silvia con un asentimiento para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba no sin antes advertirle que su madre quería verla. Silvia tragó saliva audiblemente sabiendo que se avecinaba otro tirón de orejas, esta vez de parte de su hermana mayor.

Una vez en el trastero, Silvia cerró la puerta y observó como Pepa se quedaba de espaldas a ella y suspiraba con cansancio. Con horror la pelirroja se dio cuenta que las acusaciones de Sara no eran infundadas. Pepa estaba realmente enferma y su enfermedad era su propia culpa.

- Disculpa a Sarita pelirroja ella sólo estaba... Pepa había intentado disculparse por su sobrina pero fue detenida por un abrazo de Silvia. La rubia aguantó un gemido de dolor en su espalda y se dejó abrazar por una pelirroja desesperada.

- Sara sólo te estaba protegiendo mi amor, tú no tienes la culpa, la culpable soy yo - dijo Silvia sonando verdaderamente triste mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas - Perdóname cariño, perdóname por haberte dejado tan abandonada, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname...

Silvia acabó rompiendo en llanto abrazada a Pepa mientras no dejaba de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho. La pelirroja se sentía muy culpable por el estado en el que Pepa se encontraba y a la rubia le había costado lo suyo calmar a su mujer y no romper a llorar con ella.

Pepa intentó calmarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que la perdonaba y sólo así Silvia acabó por soltarla. La rubia no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio al ver que su espalda ya no estaba siendo torturada aunque todavía le dolía bastante.

- ¡Ay por Dios mi amor tu espalda! - Silvia exclamó con horror al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos - ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho que te duele cariño? ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?

- Porque no quería preocuparte princesa - respondió Pepa con tristeza - Porque no quería molestarte sabiendo que ya tenías demasiado en tu plato con el operativo y porque pensé que pasaría pero no ha pasado...

Silvia cerró los ojos como otra ola de culpa amenazó con tragársela entera. Quiso saber por cuanto tiempo llevaba Pepa sufriendo aquello y la rubia le respondió que desde que había vuelto a retomar el operativo eso, hace casi ya tres días.

Tres días. Su pobre chica llevaba tres días sumida en un horrible dolor sin que ella diera cuenta y eso la devastó. Silvia cayó de rodillas en el regazo de Pepa y volvió a rogarle que la perdonara.

Pepa no soportó ver a su mujer humillarse ante ella de esa manera y entre lágrimas le suplicó que se levantara.

- ¡Por favor princesa no me hagas esto! - Pepa le rogó intentando hacer que la pelirroja se moviera de su lugar sin conseguirlo - Yo no soy digna de tu...

- ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Soy yo mi amor! ¡Soy yo la que no es digna de tu amor! - exclamó Silvia con vehemencia recordando lo que creía haber pasado con Lucas - ¡Soy yo la que no merece tener a su lado a una mujer como tú, preciosa! ¡Soy yo! ¡Es mi culpa Pepa, es mi culpa!

Silvia lloró con una desesperación que asustó mucho a Pepa pero la rubia dejó que su mujer se desahogara intentando al mismo tiempo que se relajara acariciando su cabello con suavidad, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ese llanto desesperado la pelirroja guardaba una culpa que la estaba comiendo viva. Silvia sabía que si Pepa se enteraba de su lío inconsciente con Lucas, perdería a su esposa para siempre.


	14. A Traición

**Capítulo Catorce: A Traición**

_**"Es fácil esquivar la lanza, más no el puñal oculto" - Proverbio Chino.**_

- Tienes que hablar con ella, princesa. Tienes que hablar con nuestra sobrina, arreglar vuestros problemas - Pepa insistió al día siguiente de su última discusión. La rubia había pasado una buena noche de sueño gracias a que pudo hablar con su esposa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Pepa le contó a su mujer que tenía problemas para dormir en la noche porque estaba preocupada por ella y porque como le había dicho Sara, no se dormía hasta que no viese llegar a su pelirroja con bien a casa luego del operativo.

- ¿Cómo es que entonces siempre te veía completamente dormida a mi llegada? - Silvia le había preguntado a la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido y si irritó un poco más al ver a Pepa agachar la cabeza con expresión culpable - Era mentira. ¡Jolines Pepa! No puedes estar hablando en serio, no puedes estar haciendo esto. Tú sabes...

- No me puedes decir eso Silvia - respondió la chica en tono apagado - No puedes entenderlo cariño, porque tú no estás de mi lado. No puedes entender que mi cabeza enloquece cada vez que veo que la hora pasa y pasa y tú no apareces. No entiendes la ansiedad y el terror de todas las películas que me paso cuando te has ido y yo no sé si regresarás o no. Estar en esta parte de la acera es jodido Silvia, no sabes lo jodido que es. Y ahora... y ahora es cuando entiendo a tu hermana pelirroja. Ahora entiendo lo que ella ha pasado y su motivo para separarse de mi hermano, entiendo su deseo de huir de San Antonio a Barcelona porque ya no era capaz de seguir soportando tanta angustia. Desde que estoy en esta silla de ruedas que la entiendo princesa porque estoy igual que ella.

- Pero cariño...

- No pelirroja, no - Pepa negó con la cabeza en la frustración - Es que si tan sólo te pudieras imaginar lo que he pasado, este puto miedo tan jodido que he sentido quizás pensarías de otra manera, ¿Sabes? Quizás así comprenderías lo que he estado sufriendo y por qué también mi espalda ha sufrido las consecuencias de esa tensión.

- Tienes razón mi amor, yo no lo entiendo - Silvia cedió al darse cuenta que las palabras de Pepa reflejaban con exactitud lo que la rubia estaba padeciendo. Silvia se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Pepa y tomó sus manos entre las suyas mirándola con tristeza. - Yo no lo entiendo preciosa y no sé de qué otra manera pedirte perdón por haberte dejado tan solita, así que pídemelo.

- Que te pida... - Pepa no entendía a lo que quería llegar su esposa.

- Pídeme que abandone el operativo - Silvia le dijo con seriedad - Pídemelo mi amor y yo lo haré. Te lo juro que ahora mismo iré donde Marina y le digo que renuncio. Que renuncio porque he decidido estar para mi familia que para su loca misión. Pídemelo mi macarra preciosa, porque lo haré, por ti, haría lo sea.

Pepa suspiró. Era todo lo que quería oír de su pelirroja y ahora que lo hacía no sabía que pensar al respecto. Una parte de ella estaba loca por decirle que sí, que estaba de acuerdo con ella para renunciar a esa infiltración de los mil cojones, pero la policía en ella no estaba de acuerdo, menos sabiendo que habían niños involucrados en esa secta que estaban en peligro de morir a manos de ese hijo de puta de Buenaventura.

- Tú sabes que lo haría princesa - le respondió por fin con pesadumbre pero intentando sonreír - Tú sabes lo feliz que me haría que tú dejases esa infiltración pero mi maldita consciencia me puede. Mi mente de policía se niega porque estando en tu posición por nada del mundo abandonaría la misión pelirroja, no podría...

- Entonces dime tú qué hago Pepa, porque estoy perdida - la pelirroja insistió mirando a Pepa con nerviosismo - Dime qué hago para que te sientas mejor, dime que hago para quitarte esa angustia y ese dolor que sientes y que a mí me mata.

- Quiero que pases más tiempo conmigo princesa - la respuesta de la rubia vino de inmediato sin rodeos - Quiero que el tiempo que tengas libre del operativo lo pases conmigo, no en comisaría... o con...

- Lucas... - Silvia respondió al último pensamiento de la rubia a sabiendas - Es eso lo que te angustia también, ¿No preciosa?

- Sé que no tengo motivos princesa pero... - la mencionada angustia había vuelto aparecer en la voz de Pepa - No sé qué pensar princesa, siempre que los veo llegar juntos en las noches me siento tan celosa que...

Silvia se quedó callada evitando la mirada de Pepa que por fortuna de Silvia se había volteado. La sensación de terror que tenía por lo que pudiese haber ocurrido la primera tarde de la infiltración todavía le pesaba en la consciencia.

- Está bien Pepa - le dijo de pronto Silvia abrazándola con suavidad - Aprovecharé todos los descansos que tenga durante la infiltración para pasarlos contigo, ¿Vale?

Pepa asintió con una sonrisa complacida y Silvia le devolvió la sonrisa con un beso abrazador. Se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo escaso pero no dejaron de sonreír como mensas.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a arreglar tus asuntos con nuestra sobrina princesa? - Pepa le preguntó con suavidad y Silvia dejó su sonrisa a la nueva mención de la hija de su hermana. La pelirroja se alejó de Pepa pero la rubia no dejó que huyera de ella y la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. - No puedes escapar de ella para siempre cariño y eso lo sabes.

- Después de la regañina que me dio esa mocosa todavía no tengo ganas de hablar con ella Pepa - se quejó la pelirroja en tono infantil, bastante impropio de ella - Sé que tenía razón de haberlo hecho cariño, pero ella nunca me había hablado de esa manera antes...

- Eso es cierto pelirroja, esa condenada nos salió bastante protectora y alzada - la rubia se burló con una sonrisa jocosa - Si me dio hasta pena verte ahí siendo regañada por ella, y tú sin poder decir ni mu.

- Pero ella tenía razón amor - cedió Silvia nuevamente al tiempo que acariciaba la frente de su mujer - Ella tenía sus buenas razones sobre todo lo que me ha dicho Pepa. Su regaño me hizo darme cuenta que te estaba dejando de lado y eso no podía seguir sucediendo. Te estaba descuidando cariño y esa culpa no se me quitará con nada.

- ¿Qué no se te quitará con nada pelirroja? - Pepa le preguntó fingiendo seriedad a lo que Silvia sólo había negado con la cabeza - ¿Y si te doy tres besos? ¿Se te pasará con tres besos más?

- Mmm no sé macarra, creo que si me das tres besos... - Silvia simuló que pensaba luego miró a Pepa con una sonrisa pícara - Creo que si me das tres besos me enamoro de ti como una perra... mucho más de lo que ya lo estoy...

- Eh, que esa es mi línea pelirroja, no seas ladronzuela - se quejó la rubia que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su esposa le había seguido el juego. La pelirroja le dio los tres besos prometidos y unos cuantos más para luego ayudarla a llegar a la cama. Era demasiado tarde para que Pepa siguiera despierta. Silvia se durmió con Pepa abrazada a ella y juró al cielo que no volvería a abandonar a su amor de esa manera.

- ¿Te animas a que almorcemos en algún garito, pelirroja? - le había preguntado Lucas al día siguiente cuando aprovechó de ver a Silvia camino a la sala de juntas para hablar con Marina. La comandante la había llamado por el informe diario sobre lo que había visto durante la infiltración a la secta - Tengo ganas de probar un lugar de tapas nuevo que se abrió cerca de la comisaría.

- Lo siento Lucas pero esta vez no será posible - se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa al pensar en Pepa - Mi esposa ya me está esperando para hacerlo en el bar de Lola así que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. No era la respuesta que Lucas quería oír pero la aceptó de igual manera.

- Ah bueno, entonces así aprovecho para llevar a Sara en tu lugar, anoche estuvimos hablando y sé que ella se merece esta salida - el chico estuvo de acuerdo con un encogimiento de hombros y se alejó de la pelirroja no sin antes recordarle que la vería en el operativo.

Silvia se despidió de Lucas con un asentimiento y salió de la comisaría rumbo a una floristería a por unas rosas para su chica. Su macarra no era mucho de este tipo de gestos, pero la pelirroja sabía que su mujer era una romanticona y que su lado romanticón se emocionaría al verla llegar con rosas.

- Ella me prometió que vendría Lola - la respuesta de la rubia era serena, confiada. La chica estaba esperando a Silvia en el bar de Lola luego de haber quedado a almorzar en el bar antes que la pelirroja se fuera a Comisaría en la mañana. - Ella me dijo que vendría y yo sé que lo hará, así que por favor no empieces con tu cháchara porque me pones de los nervios, ¿Bueno? Con tu hermana ya hemos hablado y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en pasar más tiempo juntas, Lolita. No vas a necesitar regañarla porque ya tu hija lo hizo con creces la noche pasada. Joder cuñadita tu hija sí que se gasta un mogollón de carácter, ¿Eh? Que ha dejado a mi pelirroja como un tiesto, todo abovedado...

- Sara ha sacado lo mejor de los Miranda y lo peor de los Castro, así que ¿Qué querías? - Lola estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa orgullosa al pensar en su hija - Pero está bien Pepa yo no le diré nada malo a tu mujer cuando la vea llegar. Si me has dicho que ya mi hija la ha puesto en banda no necesitará más regañina, Silvia siempre ha entendido a la primera, por eso es tan inteligente.

Pepa estaba a punto de responder cuando la mencionada pelirroja apareció en el bar de la morena.

- Y hablando del rey de Roma... - fue todo lo que pensó Lola al ver a Silvia pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermana trayendo consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas. Silvia le pidió a su hermana que no le dijera a Pepa de su llegada porque quería darle la sorpresa aprovechando que la rubia estaba de espaldas a ella.

Silvia se acercó despacio a la silla de Pepa y la abrazó por detrás al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con una mano y le daba un beso en la sien. Pepa se emocionó de inmediato al descubrir que era Silvia la que había llegado.

- Princesa... - fue todo lo que Pepa pudo decir antes de emocionarse el doble al ver el ramo de rosas rojas que Silvia sostenía delante de ella. - ¿Me has traído rosas pelirroja?

- Por supuesto - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa igual de emocionada - Te mereces todas las flores bellas del mundo esposa mía, y es sólo un gesto sin importancia pero ¿Te gustan?

Pepa asintió enmudecida por la emoción. Era cierto, estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quién diera a su mujer este tipo de sorpresas pero ver que Silvia era capaz de sacar ese lado tierno con ella le encantaba. Ser cortejada por la mujer que amaba siempre la emocionaba.

- Me encantan princesa, están preciosas - le respondió la chica con los ojos brillantes - Pero no tenías que hacerlo...

- Lo sé amor, pero yo quería - Silvia se encogió de hombros contenta de haberla hecho feliz con algo tan simple - Yo quería hacerlo porque bueno, tú te lo mereces después de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa...

- Pero pelirroja no... - Pepa quiso discutir una vez más sobre el tema pero Silvia la hizo callar cogiendo su rostro con las manos.

- Es cierto - insistió la forense con suavidad en tono melancólico - Ha sido culpa mía que hayas estado enfermita mi amor no puedes negarlo y tampoco disculparme porque esa culpa todavía la tengo aquí - se tocó el corazón - Saber que por mi abandono has estado sufriendo como lo has hecho no será algo que me pueda perdonar de la noche a la mañana cariño mío y me costará un buen hacerlo, pero lo estoy intentando. Lo estoy intentando porque te amo, te amo con locura y porque sé que si yo estoy triste tú también estarás triste y yo no quiero verte triste. Quiero una sonrisa tuya Pepa, esa sonrisa tuya que me ha enamorado siempre.

Y la rubia le sonrió. Le dio a la pelirroja una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro e hizo sonreír a Silvia que no tardó en volver a besarla con una pasión desbordada... enfrente de su hermana Lola que las miraba sin saber dónde meterse, pero con una sonrisa igual de complacida.

Tal y como le había prometido a Pepa, Lola no mencionó nada que incomodara el grato ambiente que se había formado entre las chicas durante el almuerzo en el bar. La morena vio como todo parecía ir mejorando entre su hermana y Pepa y sólo eso le bastó para mantener su boca cerrada, al menos de momento. Luego del almuerzo la pelirroja se llevó a Pepa de vuelta al trastero para que descansara, prometiéndole no dejarla hasta se tuviera que marchar de vuelta al bosque Santa Clara.

Si bien la angustia de Pepa no se había pasado del todo, estaba mucho más tranquila al saber que su esposa la acompañaría por más tiempo y eso también la ponía feliz, tanto que hasta su dolor de espalda había desaparecido. Pepa se había dado cuenta que lo único que podía curarle todos sus dolores era el amor de su pelirroja.

Esa tarde Silvia le prometió volver lo más temprano posible y le pidió que intentase distraerse escuchando música. A la rubia le gustaba oír música para no pensar así que estuvo de acuerdo con hacerlo.

- Tú sólo recuerda de volver conmigo princesa, yo estaré bien - le aseguró la joven besando a su mujer con ternura - Ve a atrapar a los malos por mí y a cuidar a esos niños cuando los encuentres, ¿Vale? No dejes que ese hijo de puta los atrape. Pepa le había dado consejos a su mujer sobre qué hacer si encontraba con ellos y la pelirroja se había encantado de saber que ella estaba interesada en ayudarla. Silvia desobedeciendo las ordenes de Marina, mantenía al tanto a Pepa de todo lo que pasaba en la infiltración, primero porque no quería ocultarle nada a la rubia y porque su experiencia en ese tipo de misiones la ayudaría y segundo porque la misma Pepa se lo había pedido y la forense no le podía negar nada a su macarra cuando ésta se lo pedía, menos cuando al mismo tiempo la miraba con ojos de cachorrito haciéndole un mohín con sus labios.

- Lo sé mi amor, tú no te preocupes que con todo lo que me has enseñado, ya sé qué hacer - le aseguró la mujer y le dio a Pepa un nuevo beso en la frente para irse directo a comisaría y esta vez separada de Lucas.

El viaje había sido infernal. Llevaba dos días encerrado en el pútrido vagón de un tren de carga y ya estaba harto del encierro. El italiano había tenido suerte de no haber sido aún descubierto, pero sabía que debía actuar con cautela y sobretodo estar alerta. Estando en el vagón para su fortuna, había encontrado con qué abastecerse, ya que el tren carguero llevaba en sus vagones costales inmensas de hortalizas. Había pasado esos días engañando la barriga con zanahorias y aguacate, también con tomates así que al menos de hambre no moriría. Jamás había creído en la suerte sino en la inteligencia y en su propia capacidad de sobrevivencia, pero Stratta no podía negar que desde que había dejado su refugio en las montañas, había corrido con una extraña suerte.

Lo que Stratta no sabía era que aquella suerte cambiaría de manera radical a su llegada a Sevilla, como tampoco que esa misma suerte lo llevaría más pronto que tarde directo a su objetivo.

Pepa pasó la tarde entretenida escuchando música y leyendo. La rubia estaba absorta en un libro de ciencia ficción de Stephen King llamada La Cúpula donde cuenta la historia de un pueblo que vive encerrado bajo una barrera semipermeable de origen desconocido aislada del resto del mundo. Leía mientras escuchaba música indie que Silvia le había descargado en su IPod. Pepa de pronto se cansó de la música relajante que estaba escuchando y decidió poner la radio en una emisora local, deteniéndose de pronto en el noticiero de la tarde.

La chica escuchó el reporte radial que mencionaba un accidente automovilístico y la nueva información de que habían sido identificadas las víctimas del fatal choque de dos autos en una autopista camino a Basauri en Bilbao. Las víctimas habían fallecido en el lugar producto de sus lesiones y todo había ocurrido debido al exceso de velocidad de ambos conductores. Ambos eran hombres de mediana edad que vivían en el lugar.

Luego el hombre interrumpió su relato avisando una noticia reciente:

- "Y en una noticia de última hora, el cuerpo de una mujer fue hallado en las inmediaciones del bosque Santa Clara, lugar donde rumorea existe una comunidad fanático religiosa que ya lleva bastantes seguidores. La víctima es una mujer de origen caucásico, pelirroja, que vestía una túnica blanca, la misma que se dice usan los seguidores de la mencionada secta. La mujer de unos aproximados treinta y seis años, no tenía identificación al momento de ser encontrada pero sí se descubrió un pasador en forma de óvalo cerca de su cuerpo."

Pepa no lo podía creer. No podía imaginar que la víctima de la que hablaba la noticia era su propia esposa, no le cabía en la cabeza. Salió del trastero hasta el patio de la corrala y lo primero que hizo fue gritar llamando a su hermano Paco para pedirle explicaciones.

El comisario que a esa hora se encontraba en la corrala junto a Marina para una cena rápida salió apresuradamente de su casa al oír a su hermana gritando con tanta desesperación.

¡Pero Pepa, leches qué pasa!

- ¡Está muerta Paco! - Gritó la rubia con desesperación y llorando a mares - ¡Acabo de oírlo! ¡Encontraron el cuerpo de Silvia, Paco! ¡Mi pelirroja está muerta! ¡Está muerta!

- ¿Qué coños dices? ¡Eso no puede ser hermana tiene que haber un error...! - Paco no entendía nada de lo que Pepa decía. Por más que intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole que Silvia estaba a salvo y viva, Pepa solo respondía con más gritos desesperados exigiéndole que la llevara a Comisaria.

- ¡Necesito saber que está viva hermano, por favor llámala! ¡Búscala! - le insistió la joven sin dejar de llorar a mares - ¡Hazlo o llévame tú mismo a ese puto bosque para verla yo misma!

En ese mismo momento aparecían en la corrala Aitor, Don Lorenzo y Lola que fueron atraídos de inmediato por el escándalo que producían los gritos de Pepa.

El ex comisario exigió saber de inmediato lo que pasaba con su nuera, preguntándole el motivo de su desesperación y a la vez mirando a Paco que sólo pudo negar con la cabeza mirando a su hermana preocupado.

- ¡Es nuestra pelirroja suegro! ¡En las noticias han dicho que han encontrado su cuerpo y aquí mi hermano no me quiere llevar a verla! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla Don Lorenzo!

- ¿Cómo que Silvia...? El hombre mayor miró a Paco con los ojos desorbitados del horror al tiempo que Lola gritaba desesperada y se iba a abrazar a Pepa que no dejaba de llorar.

- Eso no es cierto Don Lorenzo si hubiera ocurrido algo con el operativo, ya me hubieran llamado - el hombre respondió con desazón sin apartar la mirada de su hermana.

Pepa le gritó que eso era mentira, que él no tenía cómo saber lo que estaba pasando porque ni Silvia ni Lucas llevaban consigo los micros.

Don Lorenzo de inmediato exigió que Paco llamase al equipo que debía vigilar a su hija y Lucas pero Marina se negó en redondo aduciendo que ellos debían hacerlo antes y que era muy peligroso interrumpir el operativo, sólo por la crisis mental de Pepa.

Don Lorenzo tuvo que admitir a su pesar que la comandante tenía razón y eso lo hizo ver a Pepa intentando tranquilizarla pero la chica tampoco se calmó al oírlo sino todo lo contrario, aquello la había alterado el doble.

- ¡¿Usted tampoco me cree suegro?! ¡Aquí todos piensan que estoy loca! ¿Verdad? - preguntó con la misma desesperación pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada más que tratar de convencerla de que lo que decía no era verdad. - ¿Así parece, no? ¡Pues bien, de puta madre! ¡Si nadie es capaz de llevarme a ver el cuerpo de Silvia a la comisaría me iré yo misma a verla!

Pepa tenía toda la intención de hacer eso pero fue detenida a medio camino por Aitor, que le detuvo la silla de ruedas tras una orden no verbal de Paco.

- ¡Soltadme! ¡Déjame Aitor, tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo! - gritó Pepa desesperada intentando soltarse de los brazos del chico que le impedían moverse. La rubia maldijo a todos por su cobardía, pero no escuchaba razones. Seguía tercamente en sus trece sin echar pie atrás. Pepa Miranda estaba en una palabra, desquiciada.

- Tienes que llamar al Samur Paco esto no puede seguir así - Marina expresó su pensar a su marido con el entrecejo fruncido - Sabes que no puedes llamar a Silvia en medio del operativo, la gente del Samur es la única que puede tranquilizar a tu hermana.

- Lo sé Marina, lo sé pero es qué mírala - se quejó con tristeza mirando como los demás intentaban razonar con su hermana sin conseguirlo - Temo que si ve a los del Samur va a creer que la voy a encerrar en un manicomio o algo así, no quiero que pase por eso.

- Va a pasar si sigue así como está Paco, tienes que hacer algo - insistió la mujer del CNI con ahínco - Es lo mejor para ella y para todos.

Por mucho que quería discutir de eso con su mujer Paco accedió a la petición aun cuando tanto como Don Lorenzo y Lola le pidieron que no lo hiciera. Ellos tampoco pudieron convencer a Pepa que Silvia estaba viva. La gente del Samur demoró apenas cinco minutos en llegar a la corrala y eso aumentó la crisis emocional de Pepa el doble cuando los vio llegar.

- ¡No Paco, no me hagas esto hermanito! - Le pidió aún más alterada Pepa cuando vio aparecer a la gente del Samur en una ambulancia. Un paramédico preguntó a los presentes por la paciente casi sin necesidad porque supo de inmediato quién era la que necesitaba ayuda. Los gritos de Pepa se podían oír desde la calle. El hombre se acercó a Pepa intentando pedirle que se calmara pero ella no le hizo caso y lo terminó puteando. Aitor cometió el grave error de soltar por un momento los brazos de Pepa y la rubia aprovechó aquella repentina libertad golpeando al paramédico en el rostro.

- ¡Pepa por el amor de Dios! ¡Es un paramédico! ¡Está tratando de ayudarte mujer! - insistió Paco pero Pepa sólo le respondió con incoherencias pidiendo sin descanso ver el cuerpo de su esposa.

El hombre del Samur que fue noqueado por la rubia pidió permiso a Paco para tomar medidas más drásticas a lo que Paco, al ver la crisis desesperada de Pepa, tuvo aceptar la petición del hombre.

- Haga lo que sea necesario pero calme a mi hermana por favor - pidió él con tristeza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando vio que el paramédico llamaba a sus compañeros que estaban en la ambulancia y entraban para agarrar a Pepa entre los tres con una fuerza desmedida.

- ¡No! ¡Hermano no me hagas esto por favor! ¡No seas como nuestro padre Paco! ¡Te lo ruego! - gritó con desesperación al verse llevada en andas por la fuerza hasta su cama en el trastero donde tuvo que ser restringida por las muñecas. Otro de los paramédicos venía preparado con una jeringa hipodérmica mientras el tercero sostenía a Pepa por las caderas y al mismo tiempo dejaba al descubierto la nalga derecha de Pepa para que el segundo paramédico pudiese inyectarla.

- ¡No estoy loca! - gritó por última vez - ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste Silvia?! ¡Silvia!

En el claro del bosque Santa Clara el pastor Buenaventura y sus seguidores estaban meditando alrededor de una hoguera. Todos parecían pacíficos concentrados en su respiración menos Silvia que de pronto sintió una horrible punzada en el pecho que la hizo jadear.

- Pepa... - susurró la pelirroja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lucas que también meditaba a su lado la oyera.

- ¿Qué pasa Silvia? ¿Por qué estás llamando a Pepa? - Lucas le preguntó en otro susurro para no despertar sospechas del resto de los seguidores de Buenaventura o él mismo.

- Algo está mal con Pepa - le respondió Silvia comenzando a alterarse - Tengo que irme de aquí Lucas, tengo que regresar a la corrala.

- Pero no puedes pelirroja, estamos en medio del operativo aquí - se quejó el hombre con escepticismo - ¿O acaso no crees que yo no siento lo mismo por Sara? ¿Que no estoy preocupado por ella?

- Lo sé Lucas, pero es que sentí algo... una opresión en el pecho y oí la voz de Pepa llamándome a gritos - insistió la forense con

temor - Tengo que regresar Lucas necesito ver a Pepa por favor ayúdame, ¿Vale?

Lucas suspiró sin decir nada pero asintió en acuerdo. Él conocía a Silvia lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba hablando en serio.

Haciendo acopio de toda su energía, Lucas dejó el círculo de purificación como lo llamaba el pastor Buenaventura y se acercó al

hombre de barba y cabello largo disculpándose por la interrupción.

- Si la hermana Magdalena tiene que irse, es libre de ir - fue la respuesta tranquila del hombre que ni siquiera abrió los ojos para decir sus

palabras. Sólo hizo cuando sintió que Silvia se ponía de pie y la escuchó darle las gracias. Lucas estaba dispuesto a acompañarla pero sólo hasta la furgoneta de vigilancia donde los esperaban Curtis y Povedilla.

- Ella se pondrá bien - dijo con calma el hombre misterioso haciendo detenerse en seco a Lucas y a Silvia que se voltearon un

segundo a mirarlo - Ella se pondrá bien, pero os necesita muchísimo.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron del grupo de meditación lo más rápido que pudieron sin llegar a correr. Sólo lo

hicieron cuando estaban a pocos metros de la furgoneta.

Lucas golpeó la puerta y Povedilla abrió mirando con asombro a ambos agentes que parecían agotados de aquella carrera.

- Tenemos que irnos - fue la respuesta seca de Silvia a la pregunta de Curtis a lo que había pasado con el operativo.

- Pero Silvia estamos en medio... - esta vez fue Povedilla el que habló pero se tuvo que callar de inmediato al ver la mirada peligrosa en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- Tenemos que regresar a la corrala ahora mismo, sin hacer preguntas - fue lo único que dijo Silvia en tono de mando y en la furgoneta no se habló más. Llegaron casi en tiempo record. Tanto así que pudieron ver la ambulancia del Samur que venía en el carril contrario dejando atrás la

corrala. Cosa que a Silvia había alterado aún más de ser posible.

La pelirroja se bajó de la furgoneta sin que ésta alcanzara a detenerse del todo. Ni siquiera esperó al resto que la seguía detrás llamándola por su nombre, siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en el patio de la corrala, donde Paco, Marina, Aitor, su hermana Lola, y su padre seguían reunidos y todos parecían preocupados y con las caras largas.

- ¿Dónde está Pepa? - preguntó Silvia a los presentes que parecían salir de su ensimismamiento tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo para advertirle sobre la rubia. Pero Silvia no les hizo caso y corrió al trastero donde descubrió a Pepa echada en la cama, con la ropa puesta y atada de las muñecas. Estaba en un estado lamentable, con los ojos hinchados y la cara bañada en lágrimas respirando con dificultad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar durmiendo, pero Silvia al acercarse pudo oír a Pepa gemir entre sueños llamándola….


	15. Oscuro Silencio

**Capítulo Quince: Oscuro Silencio.**

**_"Es peor la herida provocada por un amigo conocido que por un extraño y mucho más si esa persona además de ser tu amigo es también tu familia" - Anónimo._**

La pelirroja todavía no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba Pepa. Tampoco que nadie haya sido capaz de impedirlo.

- ¡Por Dios cariño qué es lo que te han hecho! - gimió Silvia con tristeza y no se demoró nada en desatar a su esposa de las amarras que la sostenían.

- Silvia no creo que sea conveniente que desates a... - Paco había aparecido en la puerta del trastero justo para ver a la pelirroja desatando a su hermana y trató de impedírselo.

- Fuera... - una orden eso fue todo lo que dijo Silvia a su cuñado.

- Pero Silvia no... - Paco intentó insistir

- ¡Largaos! ¡Fuera de mí vista Paco! - gritó la chica con rabia mirando a Paco de la misma manera - Hablaré con vosotros después, ahora sólo vete. ¡Iros!

Y eso fue todo. Silvia echó a Paco del trastero y le cerró la puerta en las narices para luego recostarse al lado de Pepa abrazándola por la cintura.

Le acarició el cabello con ternura y el movimiento hizo que la chica se despertara en medio de gemidos ahogados.

- Silvia, no me dejes... no me abandones princesa te lo ruego... - A la pelirroja le partía el corazón oír a su chica llamándola con esa angustia. Le besó la frente e intentó calmarla hablándole con suavidad.

- Estoy aquí mi amor, ya no estás sola - dijo con una sonrisa que flaqueó en sus labios cuando Pepa abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando asustada.

- Me vienes a buscar, ¿No es así pelirroja? - le preguntó Pepa con tristeza mirando a Silvia con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y enrojecidos - Me vas a llevar contigo, ¿Verdad? Llévame contigo por favor princesa, te lo ruego. No me dejes aquí con esos traidores... Ya no me queda a nadie más a que ti pelirroja, a nadie...

Silvia no entendía qué era lo que quería decir Pepa con todo aquello pero se limitó a consolarla asegurándole que no se iba a ninguna parte y que tampoco estaba muerta.

A estas palabras Pepa había respondido con confusión, sin poder creerle.

- Pero ¿Cómo? Si el noticiero dijo que... - Pepa no pudo seguir con sus preguntas porque de pronto fue interrumpida por los labios de Silvia que la hicieron callar con un beso apasionado. A pesar de que Pepa seguía un poco débil por el calmante que le habían inyectado, el beso pareció despertarla y pudo responder al beso de su esposa con la misma efusividad y siguieron besándose hasta que ambas se quedaron sin aliento.

- ¿Crees que un fantasma te puede besar así mi macarra? - le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona Silvia a lo que Pepa sólo respondió negando con la cabeza y fue ella quien inició el beso esta vez. Las cosas entre las chicas se estaban empezando a poner bastante calientes y eso lo siguió demostrando la efusividad con la que ambas se tocaban y se besaban. Silvia sorprendió a Pepa alzándola por la cintura hasta dejarla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y la besó de nuevo con ferocidad pasando a llevar con una de sus manos sin querer el lugar en su trasero donde la habían inyectado con fuerza.

- ¡Ay mi culo! - gimió la rubia cuando sintió la punzada de dolor en su zona sensible - No me toques ahí pelirroja que todavía me duele...

- ¿Te duele el...? - preguntó Silvia confundida y Pepa asintió contándole por qué la habían inyectado. La pelirroja necesitaba ver la zona de la punción y para eso dejó el lugar al descubierto y al hacerlo se horrorizó. La zona de la punción lucía un espantoso color amoratado y estaba totalmente inflamado. Unas gotas de sangre habían manchado también las bragas de Pepa y la mancha se había extendido hasta los pantalones que llevaba puestos.

- Sé que yo estaba como una cabra de loca Silvia pero los del Samur fueron unos tiranos - Se quejó Pepa con tristeza mirando a su espalda tratando de ver su zona lastimada - Y mi hermano... él dejó que me maltrataran de esa manera princesa, no hizo nada para defenderme... ay... dejó que me ataran a la cama como a los animales y después que un idiota me inyectara. Ay si todavía parece que siento la aguja que me está clavando adentro.

Preocupada por las palabras de Pepa, Silvia presionó lo más suave que pudo el lugar de la punción pese a las quejas continuas de Pepa que le pedía que ya no le clavase más su dolorido culo. Pero la pelirroja hizo bien en presionar porque de hecho Pepa tenía razón. El paramédico del Samur le había clavado tan profundo la aguja, que la fuerza ejercida al hacerlo causó que la aguja se partiera y la punta se quedase clavada en trasero de Pepa.

- Sé que duele cariño, pero es porque tienes incrustada la punta de la aguja en la cola - le respondió la chica con pesadumbre - Y hay que sacártela Pepa, o te seguirá doliendo. Es mejor que te lleve al hospital o sino...

- ¡No! No, no, no, no princesa no al hospital, no quiero más hospitales te lo suplico... - Pepa le rogó mirando a Silvia con desesperación - No quiero ver a esos hombres que me lastimaron de nuevo, no quiero... por favor pelirroja no me hagas ir ahí otra vez... te lo rue...

- No más ruegos mi amor, está bien... - Silvia no soportaba ver a su mujer tan débil. Estaba angustiada de verla toda temblorosa entre sus brazos. - Entonces si no quieres ir a un hospital, ¿me dejas que te cure yo? ¿Es mejor para ti si lo hago yo cariño?

- Si princesa hazlo tú - dijo sonando más tranquila pero todavía con expresión dolorida en su rostro - Yo confío en ti Silvia, no en esos cabrones.

Silvia estuvo de acuerdo y dejó un momento a Pepa para buscar su maletín médico que estaba a resguardo en la furgoneta. En su camino de regreso al trastero fue abordada por su padre que le preguntó sobre el estado de Pepa.

- Ahora no papá - le respondió con cansancio - Ahora no.

Volvió al lado de Pepa cerrando la puerta del trastero y dejando su maletín encima de la mesa. Pepa observaba todos sus movimientos con atención y Silvia volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre al darse cuenta que ella sería otra de las personas que le causaría dolor.

Su pobre esposa iba a sufrir mucho porque apenas le quedaba anestésico tópico. Silvia sabía que Pepa tenía su propio baño fuera del trastero pero decidió lavarse las manos con alcohol antes de ponerse los guantes. Dejó todos los elementos necesarios que iba a necesitar para curar a Pepa en una silla cercana y se acercó a la rubia que la esperaba con mucho nerviosismo.

- No te voy a mentir cariño, esto te va a doler - le dijo Silvia mirando a Pepa con tristeza - Me queda poco anestésico así que por desgracia sentirás todo lo que yo te haga en la herida.

- Me aguantaré princesa te lo prometo - dijo Pepa en tono resignado haciéndose la valiente - Prefiero sufrir este dolor a sentir el dolor de creer que estabas muerta pelirroja. Sé que lo que me hagas me dolerá menos que eso.

Silvia no se aguantó. Luego de oír esas sentidas palabras besó a Pepa con ternura pero sin tocarla.

- Esa es mi chica valiente - dijo Silvia con orgullo y ayudó a Pepa a acomodarse mejor. Le fue diciendo todo lo que le haría para que no se asustara y Pepa sólo asintió pidiéndole que intentara no tardarse demasiado.

Lo primero que hizo Silvia fue poner el poco de anestésico que le quedaba en el lugar de la punción. Pepa sólo se quejó un poco cuando Silvia hizo presión y esperó cinco minutos a que hiciera efecto. Pasado ese tiempo cogió el bisturí y procedió a realizar una incisión que le dejaría a Pepa una cicatriz de unos seis puntos aproximadamente.

La pelirroja tuvo que morderse la lengua por los nervios que le causaba oír a Pepa quejarse a pesar de que sus gemidos eran amortiguados por la almohada.

- Bueno amor, aquí viene lo más duro - dijo Silvia con un dejo de nerviosismo que intentó controlar para no asustar más a su esposa - Ahora voy a tener que hurgar un poco en la incisión para alcanzar la aguja, ¿Vale? Es lo mismo que como cuando se saca una bala de un cadáver, pero esto no será tanto. Dolerá y sangrará un poquito más pero lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿Vale amor?

- Está bien Silvia, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero hazlo pronto, por favor - se quejó Pepa con la voz ahogada de tanto aguantar su sufrimiento.

- Eso intentaré cariño, lo prometo - respondió Silvia con toda la calma que fue capaz y le sugirió a Pepa que mordiese la almohada. La rubia lo hizo sin quejarse y aguantó una nueva ola de dolor cuando sintió la quemazón de lo que le estaba haciendo Silvia. Pepa había comenzado a respirar con dificultad y a tiritar entera a causa del intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡Joder princesa... no estabas mintiendo! - se quejó la pobre en voz alta y con cansancio - ¡Esto duele que te cagas Silvia, por favor no te demores tanto! ¡Oh...Dios...!

- Lo sé amor y lo siento, pero es necesario - se disculpó la pelirroja con gravedad - No dejes de morder la almohada Pepa que ya casi acabo.

Silvia hurgó por última vez la incisión de Pepa hasta que descubrió la punta de la aguja que estaba enterrada más profundamente en la piel de Pepa de lo que pensó en un principio. Sacó la punta de la aguja con una pinza y la tiró a una bandeja metálica. La punta bañada en sangre era casi de un centímetro de largo, por lo que la aguja original debió ser aún más larga que aquella punta.

La pelirroja tuvo que oír más gemidos torturados de Pepa cuando comenzó a cerrar la incisión pero en esto tenía tanta práctica que no demoró demasiado tiempo.

Terminó por desinfectar los bordes de la herida limpiándola de los restos de sangre e hizo lo mismo con el resto de la nalga que también se había ensuciado.

Vendó la herida lo suficiente para evitar que se infectara y le dijo a Pepa que ya había terminado todo. Sin embargo Pepa no le respondió. Agotada, no aguantó más y se había desmayado por el dolor.

Fue ver a Pepa desmayada que Silvia dejó que sus emociones salieran a flote y lloró por el sufrimiento que su esposa estaba pasando. Todo era culpa de aquel maldito operativo y de ese hijo de puta del pastor Buenaventura que andaba asesinando a diestra y siniestra.

Silvia lloró hasta desahogarse y se sacó los guantes con rabia tirándolos al lado de la punta de aguja.

Acarició el cabello sudoroso de Pepa y alzó su cabeza con cuidado para dejar su rostro que también estaba congestionado a la vista.

Le apartó unos pocos pelos que le tapaban los ojos a Pepa y la besó en la frente que tenía caliente y mojada. Quitó el sudor del rostro de su esposa con un algodón y la dejó descansar para enfrentarse a la gente que la esperaba seguramente reunida en el apartamento de Paco.

Echando a una bolsa de pruebas la punta de la aguja ensangrentada, Silvia salió del trastero dejando la puerta abierta para oír los gritos de Pepa cuando ésta despertara y subió a la casa de Paco.

Silvia entró sin siquiera llamar porque la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y vio a todos reunidos como había supuesto alrededor de la mesa del comedor, con Paco a la cabecera.

Sin decir nada, dejó en medio de la mesa la bolsa de pruebas delante de todos que miraban sin comprender qué era lo que estaban viendo.

- Eso que ustedes ven ahí lleno de sangre se lo acabo de sacar del cuerpo a Pepa - explicó Silvia con vehemencia ante el horror de los presentes. - Lo que está en la maldita bolsa es la punta de la aguja con la que apuñalaron a mi esposa. La apuñalaron tan fuerte que nadie se dio cuenta que la aguja se partió en dos y esa punta se quedó incrustada en su cuerpo. ¡Cómo cojones han podido permitir eso! ¡Cómo carajos la lastimaron tanto que tenido que abrirle una puta incisión para sacarle esa maldita aguja!

- ¡Pero Silvia sino ha sido nuestra culpa...! - intentó defenderse Paco sintiéndose horrible por lo que había sucedido.

- Llévame contigo, por favor pelirroja, llévame contigo - fue la respuesta lúgubre de Silvia sin hacer caso a las palabras de Paco - ¿Sabían que eso era todo lo que rogaba Pepa que hiciera cuando me vio? ¡Ella pensó que estaba muerta! ¡¿Cómo coños llegó a creer eso?!

Nadie se atrevía a hablar. No ante la furia abierta que era Silvia Castro que miraba a todos como si quisiera matarlos.

- Ella escuchó la noticia en la radio Silvia - su padre fue el único que se atrevió a enfrentarla - Se alteró muchísimo al creer que estabas muerta, porque al parecer el cadáver de la mujer que encontraron precisamente dónde tú estabas infiltrada con Lucas era muy parecido a ti. Tu esposa enloqueció hija, nadie, ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de convencerla de lo contrario porque no escuchaba razones.

- Ah claro y para enloquecerla más, van y la atan a la cama, ¿No? - preguntó con sorna cada vez más cabreada - ¡Cómo un puto animal papá! ¡La pobre estaba atada a la cama como un animal sin poder ser capaz de defenderse! ¡Sois unos cobardes!

De haberme llamado hubiese salido antes de ese puñetero operativo para evitar todo esto. Si no fuera porque sentí que Pepa estaba mal, no lo hubiera sabido, ¿no, Comisario? Miró directamente a Paco al decir lo último. - Por supuesto, habéis decidido que el puto trabajo era más importante que ella, ¿No?

- Silvia, cuidado - amenazó Paco levantándose de su posición en la mesa para enfrentarse a la furia de su cuñada - Tú sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Te prohíbo...

- Nada Paco, tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme absolutamente nada, no después de todo lo que Pepa ha sufrido con esta crisis - fue la respuesta tajante de Silvia mirando a Paco con desdén. - Una panda de cobardes, eso es lo que sois todos vosotros que ni siquiera habéis sido capaces de enfrentarse a una chica en silla de ruedas. ¡Joder que la pobre ni siquiera podía defenderse!

- Hija por favor entiende, Pepa no estaba en sus cabales, nadie pudo... - Don Lorenzo volvió a intervenir sin éxito.

- No tengo nada que entender papá, yo ya lo tengo todo claro. - Dijo Silvia con amargura llevándose la bolsa de pruebas consigo al mismo tiempo que oía los primeros gritos de Pepa llamándola.

Salió del comedor dándole la espalda a los presentes sin querer oír nada más y abrió la puerta para volver con Pepa, pero se detuvo un momento y se volteó buscando a Marina con la mirada.

- Se van a tener que buscar a otra agente porque yo renuncio al operativo - dijo la pelirroja mirando a Marina que negó con la cabeza pero se abstuvo de hablar sabiendo que sacaría nada. - Y me llevo de aquí a Pepa. Me la llevo de vuelta a nuestra casa que es donde debe estar y por el tiempo que sea necesario les prohíbo a todos que se acerquen a ella.

Una queja colectiva rompió el silencio después de la última sentencia de Silvia pero la pelirroja la desestimó.

- La únicas personas que podrán verla serán aquellas que sólo Pepa quiera a su lado, a nadie más - advirtió la pelirroja con severidad - Espero que os haya quedado claro.

Dicho lo último salió del departamento cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo dejando a todos en un oscuro silencio.

- Aquí estoy cariño. No te angusties más - saludó Silvia a Pepa cuando regresó al trastero y la vio queriendo levantarse para sentarse en su silla de ruedas pero sin conseguirlo. El dolor y el cansancio habían minado su energía y apenas podía mantenerse sentada. Silvia se acercó a Pepa y la convenció de quedarse recostada a pesar de sus reclamos.

- Desperté y no te vi princesa creí que todo era una pesadilla y que tú estabas muerta... - se quejó Pepa entre lágrimas y se abrazó con fuerza a Silvia que no dejaba de acariciarla tratando de consolarla. Tuvo que tragarse sus propias lágrimas de angustia y se concentró sólo en su esposa, hasta que ella pronto dejó de llorar quedándose más tranquila.

- No me iré a ninguna parte amor, porque mañana nos regresamos a la casa - dijo Silvia besando el templo de su chica - Nos regresamos a casa y yo me quedaré contigo a cuidarte. ¿Cómo os suena eso? ¿Te gusta?

Pepa se quedó mirando a Silvia entre sorprendida y confundida al oír sus palabras. Ella estaba desesperada por volver a casa pero sabía que el trabajo también era importante.

- Claro que me gusta cariño, lo que más deseo es volver a casa, a tu lado - le respondió con una leve sonrisa que Silvia le devolvió para ponerse seria de nuevo - Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con el operativo? Todavía falta que atrapen a ese hijo de puta, tú...

- Yo acabo de decirle a Marina que se busque a un nuevo agente mi amor - la sonrisa en el rostro de Silvia creció aún más y Pepa intentó sonreírle de vuelta pero no pudo - He renunciado. No puedo seguir metida en esa misión cuando tú me necesitas, preciosa.

Con tristeza Pepa se dio cuenta que la decisión apresurada de su pelirroja la había tomado por su culpa. O eso era lo que ella sentía.

- ¿Qué sucede Pepa? ¿No te agrada saber que volveremos a nuestra casa? - le preguntó Silvia a ver a su mujer cabizbaja. Se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella no tuvo que preguntar nada más, supo de inmediato lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Pepa sólo con mirar aquellos ojos pardos mirándola de vuelta llenos de culpa y amargura.

- No lo hice por tu culpa cariño, no es tu culpa - le aseguró con suavidad pero Pepa negó con la cabeza para refutar sus palabras.

- Sí, es mi culpa - respondió con la voz ronca - Sí es mi culpa pelirroja porque tú has dejado el operativo por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. De no haber armado el follón que armé, tú jamás hubieras dejado la misión. Yo sé que es importante princesa, por favor perdóname, no tienes que dejar de trabajar por mi culpa, por favor perdóname...

Pepa estaba a punto de volver a echarse a llorar hasta que Silvia la abrazó con fuerza.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada amor mío - le dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Pepa y besándola - Yo dejé el trabajo porque he privilegiado mi matrimonio y a mi mujer antes de algún caso. Pepa, si necesitan a alguien más, Marina puede buscar a esa persona, pero yo no voy a arriesgar tu bienestar por una misión. Tú eres irremplazable esposa mía, y si te pasara algo te juro Pepa que yo me voy contigo.

- Yo también me voy contigo si tú me dejas antes princesa - le respondió Pepa con los ojos brillantes de emoción - Se acercó a su pelirroja y la besó con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por ella, dándole las gracias por estar allí sin decir nada.

Al día siguiente Silvia y Pepa ya estaban listas para volver a casa. La pelirroja les había pedido a Lucas y a Rita que comenzaran con la mudanza por petición expresa de la propia Pepa. La rubia sólo quería ver a Rita, Sara, Curtis y Povedilla además de Lola pero a nadie más.

Aitor no podía acercarse a la rubia sin que ésta lo acusara de ser un traidor y de Don Lorenzo pensaba lo mismo.

- Usted siendo mi suegro no ha dicho ni mu enfrente de Paco Don Lorenzo así que mientras dejo que se me pase la amargura que siento por lo que me ha pasado, no lo necesito cerca de mí - había advertido Pepa al hombre cuando éste había intentado hablar con ella para disculparse. - Pero sé que sigue siendo el padre de mi pelirroja así que no hay problema si desea visitarla en casa. Me aseguraré de no estar presente cuando eso suceda.

Por más que Don Lorenzo lo había intentado, no pudo convencer a su nuera con sus disculpas y se fue entristecido por todo lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, existían dos personas cercanas a Pepa que la rubia ni siquiera podía mirar sin sentir el dolor de la traición y la rabia de lo que le habían hecho.

Marina era una de ellas. Pepa estaba consciente de que había sido ella la que le sugirió a su hermano para que llamase a los tiranos del Samur y que Paco estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Y por supuesto, el otro era Paco. Pepa no le tenía tanta rabia a su hermano mayor como le tenía miedo. Un miedo profundo, sólo comparable al que le tenía a su padre cuando éste se emborrachaba y comenzaba el follón y el festival de hostias a diestra y siniestra.

Porque Pepa recordaba que era ella la que se interponía entre su padre y su madre cuando el hombre amenazaba a Concha con golpearla. Con casi dieciséis años, Pepa Miranda ya era lo suficientemente alta cómo para enfrentarse a la furia de su padre casi en las mismas condiciones, mientras Paco consolaba a su madre. Al final y a pesar de todo, Pepa era casi siempre la receptora de las hostias destinadas a su madre.

Por esa razón Paco no podía acercarse a su hermana sin que ella temiese su presencia.

- Hermanita necesito hablar contigo - Paco se había acercado a Pepa mientras ella esperaba a Silvia en el patio de la corrala. La pelirroja estaba liada con las cosas que pertenecían a Pepa y que debía guardar en el maletero del carro de Lucas.

- No te acerques... no puedo verte Paco, no te acerques... - Pepa pidió en un tono a medias enfadado y asustado. Tenía el cuerpo completamente rígido por el miedo de ver aparecer a Paco cerca de ella y no podía reaccionar de otra manera ante su presencia.

- Yo me comías sus hostias, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? - le preguntó con amargura cuando pudo reaccionar alejándose de él lo suficiente para respirar un poco más calmada - Yo me enfrentaba a ese señor mientras tú sólo te escondías tras tu pañuelo y consolabas a nuestra madre. ¡Era yo Paco! Era yo la que tenía que tenía que ir a clases siempre cubierta para que no se me vieran los verdugones que me dejaban sus golpes. Nunca me defendiste de él Paco, nunca lo hiciste y así también permitiste que los hombres del Samur me lastimaran como lo hicieron.

- Pepa yo... - Paco ya no sabía cómo pedirle perdón a su hermana. Había sacado su pañuelo para enjugarse la frente del sudor que le causaba su nerviosismo.

- ¿Quieres ver la cicatriz que me ha quedado luego de ese castigo? ¿Eh Paco? - amenazó la rubia haciendo ademán de destaparse la zona de su trasero dónde tenía la cicatriz cubierta con gasa. - Quizás así hasta aprovecho de recibir una hostia tuya, ¿No? Tal vez no ha sido suficiente con lo que me han hecho ellos. ¿Me vas a golpear tú hermanito? O mejor, me vas a dejar atada a la cama con una correa como a los perros...

- ¡Pepa por el amor de Dios no hables...! - Paco no soportaba oír hablar a su hermana de esa manera.

- ¡Vamos no seas gallina! - la voz de Pepa había aumentado un par de tonos en su agresividad al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano para enfrentarse a él - ¡¿Es lo que te falta no?! ¡Vamos! ¡Sé cómo él! ¡Castígame tú también si te atreves! ¡Eres un puto cobarde!

Con cada frase que gritaba Pepa intentaba desahogar todo su sufrimiento. La rubia había intentado golpear su hermano pero él la sostenía de los brazos mientras ella le rogaba que la dejase ir.

- ¡Soltadla! - Silvia había oído el altercado que Pepa estaba teniendo con su hermano y fue ella la que se enfrentó al comisario quitándolo de encima de Pepa con la ayuda de Lucas. - ¡Llévatelo de aquí Lucas, no le quiero cerca de Pepa!

- ¡Lo siento, Pepa cariño! - gritó Paco con tristeza y peleando contra Lucas que lo aferraba por la fuerza intentando calmarlo - ¡Yo no soy como él hermanita, no lo soy!

Silvia había abrazado a Pepa y se tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas una vez más al sentirla tiritando entre sus brazos mientras lloraba a mares.

- ¡Sácame de aquí por favor princesa! ¡Llévame a casa...! - Pepa le suplicó a Silvia y ella asintió llevándose a la rubia hasta el auto donde esperaron a Lucas que no tardó demasiado en regresar. Él ayudó a Silvia a dejar a Pepa instalada en el asiento del copiloto mientras la pelirroja se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás y Lucas hacía lo propio en el asiento del conductor.

El moreno estuvo a punto de hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido en la corrala pero se contuvo a tiempo cuando echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y se encontró con la mirada de Silvia que había negado con la cabeza diciéndole sin palabras que se quedara callado. El viaje de vuelta a casa de las chicas había transcurrido en absoluto silencio.

**Bosque Santa Clara, la noche anterior...**

Lo único que ella quería era unirse al grupo y ser parte de algo. Ese era su propósito cuando llegó al bosque Santa Clara en plena noche. Nadie sabía que se había fugado de casa porque se suponía que a esa hora debía estar trabajando, pero ella también había dejado el trabajo. Lo había dejado todo sólo por su deseo de conocer al Pastor. Había sabido de él y de su comunidad a través de un anuncio en internet y la voz del hombre le había llamado la atención poderosamente.

Se dio cuenta que el grupo iba en busca de sus mismos ideales así que no tardó demasiado en querer unirse a ellos. Salió de su casa luego de abandonar el trabajo con rumbo al bosque y para ello se vistió con una túnica blanca que pertenecía a su madre.

Tenía treinta y seis años y todavía vivía con ella porque estaba enferma y no tenía a nadie más que a ella y un hermano menor que también era discapacitado, el chico tenía autismo.

Así fue como lo decidió después de pensarlo por un tiempo y se fijó como meta encontrar a la comunidad esa misma noche y unirse a ella.

Sin embargo la joven sólo llegó hasta unos metros cerca del claro cuando fue abruptamente detenida por cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos vestidos con túnicas blancas similares a la de ella.

- No puedes seguir avanzando - el mayor de los hombres le advirtió en tono severo.

- El paso está prohibido - la mayor de la mujeres continúo en el mismo tono.

-Para las personas que no sean afines a la comunidad - dijo el hombre más pequeño.

- O para quienes el Gran Pastor no acepte - terminó de recitar la mujer más pequeña.

- Y tú no tienes las características que el Gran Pastor está buscando - volvió a recitar el hombre más viejo.

- Así que deberás regresar por dónde has venido - insistió la mujer más grande en todo peligroso.

- O sufrirás las consecuencias si no nos hacéis caso - el hombre menor terminó de recitar y los cuatro se tensaron al mismo tiempo preparándose para atacar a la mujer si esta no obedecía.

Pero la chica no se inmutó a tales advertencias y les encaró exigiendo ver al Gran Pastor en persona. Se adelantó a aquellas personas y trató de evadirlas pero fue detenida una vez más por las cuatro personas que la agarraron por los brazos y se la llevaron en volandas hasta los lindes del bosque donde la amenazaron tapándole la boca con un trozo de tela empapado en agua. Agua que obligaron a la chica que bebiera y ésta lo hizo para no ahogarse, luego la dejaron a su suerte muy lejos del claro. La mujer aterrada por lo que había ocurrido quiso correr, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy mareada. Tuvo que obligarse a descansar un momento bajo un árbol y esperó a que se le pasara el mareo, pero las horas pasaron y el mareo se intensificó.

La joven comenzó a experimentar náuseas y vómitos y no tardó en tener convulsiones horribles, acompañado de un fuerte dolor de estómago que parecía que la estaba quemando por dentro. La joven murió ahogada con su propio vómito tras una larga agonía provocada por el agua que se vio obligada a beber, sin saber que dicho líquido era agua de Eriotz-orri o de hoja asesina, llamada Adelfa y que mataba de una larga agonía a quién la consumía o bebía de su agua.

Lo último que vio la chica que además era pelirroja de nacimiento, fue un pasador en forma de óvalo y que pertenecía a una chica que tenía su mismo color de cabello y que en esos momentos estaba en el claro y en la comunidad, totalmente ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando.

La nueva víctima de Buenaventura se llamaba Victoria Huerta.


	16. Mala Hierba

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Hierba Mala**

_**"A la mala hierba se la corta de raíz, ya que de lo contrario sus raíces putrefactas crecerán de nuevo hasta tragarte por completo" - Anónimo.**_

Había llegado. El viaje que le había tomado días agotadores había llegado a su fin y el italiano no podía estar más complacido. Apestaba dentro del vagón donde se había refugiado, pero como siempre, había sobrevivido. La mala hierba nunca muere y él era una hierba, pero no mala sino venenosa.

Y Stratta lo había sido desde la infancia. Una infancia marcada por la violencia y la pobreza que tuvo que padecer en su tierra natal, Sicilia en Italia.

Stratta nunca tuvo riqueza hasta que decidió seguir los pasos de la persona a quién más envidiaba e idolatraba, su hermano mayor.

Ese hombre que no se cortaba en matar a quienes lo repudiaban o quienes tenían la intención de sacarlo del mundo de la mafia. De pronto, Stratta también se vio rodeado de riqueza y poder gracias a él y también gracias a él acabó en la cárcel italiana de donde salió sólo a causa de su propia obstinación y el deseo de ser libre.

Fue tras las rejas que supo la historia de la Rosa de la Magdalena y de un monje convicto que era el que debía estar haciendo aquel viaje en tren. Stratta lo asesinó mientras dormía y se había hecho pasar por él. El monje nunca supo que quién lo había matado, también había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Stratta en ese agujero del infierno.

Junto a Marcelo Puentes, Rodoviro Scalla que era el nombre del monje, eran los dos únicos llamados amigos de Stratta dentro de la prisión siciliana.

Scalla fue detenido en un confuso incidente de carretera cuando estaba a punto de salir de Italia a los Pirineos a la reunión que tenía con el Abad de la congregación de La Rosa de la Magdalena. El hombre tuvo la desafortunada idea de contarle sobre sus planes a Stratta y el mafioso italiano vio en esos planes su pase de salida de la cárcel y de paso, también de la misma Italia.

Scalla nunca llegó a hacer ese viaje.

Así fue como Stratta pasó a ser un miembro más de la congregación Rosánica y de cómo su buena estrella lo había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora.

El último destino del italiano era la provincia de Huelva en Sevilla. Más concretamente debía ir a la Ermita de Santa Eulalia en Almonaster la Real cuyo lugar regentaba el maestre Manuel Fontarey.

El italiano iba confiando en su buena fortuna, creía que todo podría resultar tan bien como parecía hasta ahora, pero no previó que las cosas podían truncarse en cualquier momento.

Y ese momento se dio cuando acabó su viaje en tren y llegó a Almonaster la Real para dirigirse a la ermita y tuvo que detenerse de golpe al darse cuenta que se le habían adelantado. Enfrente de la Ermita, Stratta divisó un carro policial y que un par de policías españoles subían las escalinatas de la ermita y luego llamaban a la puerta.

El italiano estaba observando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos con un odio impresionante, se dio cuenta de inmediato que la persona que los policías buscaban era él mismo al ver que uno de los agentes enseñaba lo que parecía ser un retrato. A la distancia no podía notar si era su rostro el del retrato, pero dedujo que lo era, ya que él era el único que los agentes podían relacionar con los maestres y las muertes cometió en su camino a Sevilla.

- Stranezze polizia spagnola mi hanno fregato1. - murmuró el hombre lleno de una rabia espeluznante. Maldijo mil veces a la policía española por entorpecer sus planes y decidió huir. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Sevilla. Stratta decidió esconderse en Madrid para pensar en un nuevo plan de acción que le permita llegar a su objetivo. Su pelirroja bíblica.

1Putos policías españoles, me han cagado.

Pepa y Silvia habían regresado nuevamente a casa. La pelirroja desempacó las cosas que su esposa había llevado consigo a la corrala, mientras la rubia descansaba, estaba agotada en todo el sentido de la palabra y no tardó en quedarse dormida en la cama que ambas compartían.

Mientras miraba a su mujer dormir, Silvia deseó nunca haber aceptado entrar en aquella infiltración. Todavía le pesaba en la consciencia el haberle sido infiel a Pepa con Lucas aun cuando al momento de haberse liado con él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. La forense no sabía si debía contárselo a Pepa o no porque temía demasiado a su reacción. Además, con lo que la rubia ya había sufrido por parte de su hermano Paco y la crisis que había tenido cuando la creyó muerta, Silvia consideró que su chica ya había tenido suficiente de amarguras. Si podía evitarle un sufrimiento más la pelirroja no dudaría en hacerlo a pesar que eso signifique tener que mentirle.

Silvia pasó su mañana velando el sueño de su mujer hasta que la tuvo que despertar para almorzar. Pepa se despertó confundida por estar de vuelta en casa pero cuando recordó el motivo de su regreso se entristeció al pensar en la pelea que tuvo con su hermano Paco.

- Nunca habíamos peleado de esa manera pelirroja - dijo la rubia con tristeza mientras intentaba comer lo que le había preparado Silvia, una ensalada de verduras con pollo al horno, ya sentadas al comedor - Ni siquiera cuando mi madre me mandó con su hermana de vuelta a Sevilla. Nunca me había peleado con Paco al extremo en el que lo hicimos ayer y me siento horrible princesa, no me gusta estar peleada con él pero sólo el verlo me pone mala. No quiero tenerle miedo Silvia pero le temo. Le temo porque la forma en la que me trató ayer... sus ojos pelirroja, sus ojos vacíos, esos ojos llenos de desprecio no eran los de Paco cariño, esa mirada llena de tirria era la de mi padre. Lo vi a él en mi hermano Silvia, lo vi a él y eso me aterró demasiado y todavía me aterra...

Pepa terminó su diatriba moviéndose en su silla llena de incomodidad. La cola todavía le dolía por la incisión que Silvia le había tenido que hacer para retirar el trozo de aguja que tenía incrustada en la nalga y debido a eso no se podía tener quieta.

- Es que esa mirada en sus ojos princesa me ha dolido más que todo lo que me hiciste para curarme la cola... - la rubia suspiró posando una de sus manos en su pecho para intentar quitarse la presión que sentía. - Me pesa el corazón con todo esto amor, no lo soporto...

Silvia no respondió. Al menos no lo hizo con palabras sino levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a Pepa y sostenerla mientras se desahogaba en sus brazos. La forense dejó llorar a la rubia hasta que ésta se calmó y le aconsejó volver a la cama por esa tarde.

- Pero princesa yo no quiero pasarme la tarde durmiendo, después en la noche...

- Una siesta de una hora no te hará nada mal cariño, no te preocupes que yo te despertaré - le aseguró Silvia con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente que Pepa recibió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias princesa por...

- No es necesario macarra mía - le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa sabiendo para donde iban los tiros de Pepa - Lo único que me importa es que te sientas mejor mi amor, nada más. Ahora ve. Ve a la cama que enseguida te alcanzo, terminaré de poner los platos en el lavavajillas y luego me acostaré contigo.

- Es una lástima que sólo podamos acostarnos y no hacer cosas más divertidas - Pepa suspiró de manera dramática meneando las cejas con petulancia - Eso de tener el culo herido no es bueno para mi salud pelirroja.

- Saca la cabeza fuera de la cuneta macarrilla que esta vez no estamos para eso - Silvia le respondió medio en broma medio en serio dándole a Pepa un palo en el brazo - Porque qué más quisiera yo que divertirme esta noche cariño, pero ya ves, creo que me tocará hacerlo sola.

La voz de Silvia adquirió un tono burlón que hizo a Pepa quejarse en voz alta por la doble insinuación de sus palabras.

- ¡Princesa que esa es otra que me guardo de ti y ya van cuatro! - gritó una vez más antes de desaparecer del todo en la habitación. Silvia no pudo evitar reírse con ganas cuando escuchó a Pepa gemir una vez más y llamarla "hija de puta" en tono cariñoso.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza ante las locuras de Pepa y se entretuvo limpiando la cocina, hasta que sintió el timbre de mensajería de su móvil que había llevado con ella al comedor.

_**"Han encontrado a tres niños durante el operativo, urge que regrese a la infiltración".**_

A Silvia no le costó nada saber que el mensaje provenía de la comandante Salgado. Lo que no sabía era qué demonios hacer al respecto. Tenía que hablar con Pepa del asunto, porque había dejado la misión por ella y la rubia merecía saber la verdad.

La pelirroja regresó a la habitación y encontró a Pepa recostada de lado pero no dormía. Tenía la mirada perdida, clavada en un punto imaginario en la pared y Silvia supuso que debía estar pensando en su hermano, ya que ella ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se acercó a su lado.

- No podía dormir princesa, te estaba esperando - Pepa le dijo a la pelirroja de pronto cuando sintió el cambio de peso en el colchón, se le quedó mirando y la rubia se dio cuenta que Silvia ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. - ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- Los encontraron - Silvia seguía sin mirar a su mujer y en cambio se distrajo jugueteando con sus manos - En el operativo Pepa, encontraron a unos niños y eso significa...

- Eso significa que tienes que regresar. - Pepa terminó por ella con la voz llena de pesar - Lo sé princesa.

- Sí pero Pepa, yo no quiero...

- No cariño, no puedes dejarlos solos - ahora la voz de la rubia sonaba tajante - Sé lo que significan para ti esos niños princesa, sé que esta misión es importante, no sólo por los seguidores de ese hijo de puta sino por esos niños. Tienes que regresar Silvia, tienes que salvarlos.

Silvia le respondió a Pepa como hacía siempre, con un beso. Con un beso profundo y emocionado que cortaba la respiración. La pelirroja le dio las gracias a su esposa por ser tan comprensiva y entenderla sólo con sus ojos. Luego Silvia dejó a Pepa para alistarse en el operativo al tiempo que le decía que llamaría a Sara para que le hiciera compañía. La pelirroja aun no hablaba con su sobrina, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo para conseguir sentarse y arreglarlo todo. Con esa confianza en mente Silvia terminó de arreglarse sin darse cuenta que había dejado el móvil en la habitación y que éste había sonado con otro mensaje entrante, pero esta vez era un mensaje de voz.

- Silvia, que te ha llegado un mensaje de voz al móvil, ¿Lo escucho por ti? - Pepa le preguntó a voces lo que la pelirroja le respondió de manera afirmativa.

- Vale cariño, hazlo que yo estaré en el baño - fue todo lo que le dijo Silvia mientras se dirigía a darse una ducha rápida.

Pepa sólo suspiró y marcó el número en el móvil que accedía a los mensajes de voz y la rubia se dio cuenta que el mensaje era de Rita.

- _**"Siento molestarte con esto chiquilina pero no puedo más.**_ - la voz de la mujer sonaba alterada y eso puso en alerta a Pepa que se acomodó un poco más en la cama para seguir escuchando el mensaje - _**Es que no sé qué hacer, me ha estado dando vueltas... el día que con Aitor os rescatamos a Lucas y a ti de ese bosque, cuando estabais con un colocón del quince, que os descubrí comiéndole toda la boca al marido de Sarita, Silvia... que estaban al borde de hacerlo ahí mismo delante de otra gente y no sé... si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo..."**_

Pepa se quedó muda y completamente tensa en el colchón. El mensaje la había tomado por sorpresa y no estaba preparada para sentir la fuerte punzada en el pecho al oír la confesión de Rita. La rubia tuvo que parar el mensaje para volver a respirar con normalidad, e intentar agarrar valor para seguir escuchándolo.

- _**"Que Aitor no se dio cuenta pero yo lo vi todo zagalica y todavía me está comiendo la cabeza. Sé que no lo habéis hecho estando conscientes, pero sólo de pensar en Sarita y en Pepa me da repelús. Si escuchas este mensaje llámame por favor, ¿Vale Silvia? No quiero tener que seguir guardando este secreto por más tiempo...".**_

El mensaje hacía rato que se había terminado pero Pepa aún mantenía el móvil pegado a su oreja pensando e imaginándose lo que acababa de oír. Miles de imágenes poblaron la mente desesperada de la rubia que había comenzado a tiritar como una hoja por el dolor y la rabia. Estaba furiosa, no tanto por lo que había pasado entre Lucas y Silvia en aquel bosque sino porque Silvia nunca le dijo nada. Por haberle ocultado ese pedazo de información tan importante.

Sin embargo la chica no tuvo tiempo de tener una nueva crisis emocional porque justo en ese momento Silvia aparecía en la habitación proveniente de su ducha con una toalla envuelta alrededor de cuerpo y otra le cubría el cabello.

- ¿De quién era el mensaje Pepa? - quiso saber la pelirroja al tiempo que se quitaba la toalla que le cubría el cabello que le cayó suelto por los hombros. Pepa miraba casi como hipnotizada todos los movimientos de su mujer y tuvo que contener un gemido de sufrimiento al ver a Silvia quedar en cueros delante de ella.

- Pepa, ¿Me estás escuchando? - Silvia repitió con el entrecejo fruncido y en tono más alto mientras sacaba de los cajones la ropa que debía ponerse para ir a trabajar - ¿De quién era el mensaje?

Pepa no le podía responder ni aunque quisiera. Ella seguía absorta mirando al cuerpo desnudo de su esposa y al mismo tiempo imaginándola en el bosque con Lucas. No pudo evitar el estremecimiento de pesar que le recorrió el cuerpo ni tampoco el gemido dolorido que escapó de sus labios.

Pero Silvia sí que se dio cuenta que algo extraño le pasaba a su amor y se volteó para mirarla volviéndole a preguntar esta vez que le ocurría.

Al no tener una respuesta directa de la rubia, la pelirroja volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a ella todavía desnuda. Se preocupó al ver que Pepa la miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro, con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, que tenía los ojos brillantes, que estaba temblando y que le costaba respirar.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? Estás tiritando, ¿Te sientes mal? - Silvia sonaba de verdad preocupada mientras revisaba el cuerpo de Pepa en busca de lo que estaba mal con ella y volvió a sorprenderse cuando ella se tensó al sentir su toque en la frente.

La rubia quería mentirle. Quería decirle que no pasaba nada y que todo estaba bien, pero todo su cuerpo se lo impedía, dejando a la pelirroja ser una testigo privilegiada de su abierta angustia.

- Era... era Rita... - Pepa decidió responder por fin con la verdad aun cuando no podía más de la desesperación. - Ella pidió que la llamaras porque... ¿Silvia qué recuerdas de la primera noche del operativo en el bosque?

El brusco cambio en la conversación tomó por sorpresa a la forense porque no se lo esperaba. Ya habían hablado de ese tema las dos, obviando por supuesto lo que había ocurrido entre la pelirroja y Lucas a pesar que ni la misma Silvia lo recordaba del todo.

- ¿En el operativo? Pero Pepa tú sabes que eso ya lo hemos hablado antes - Silvia intentó razonar no queriendo volver a entrar en ese lío - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿O el mensaje de Rita...?

Pero la forense no tuvo tiempo de seguir despotricando porque Pepa había accionado el botón del móvil para oír por segunda vez el mensaje y cuando la pelirroja lo escuchó, palideció. Silvia se levantó con brusquedad lejos de la cama donde yacía su esposa y no dejó de pasearse con frenesí por la habitación pensando en que responderle a Pepa.

- No estaba en mis cabales Pepa - fue lo primero que Silvia le quería hacer entender - Siento todo lo que ha pasado pero no estaba en mis cabales, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Pero me lo has ocultado Silvia - el tono lúgubre de la voz de la rubia fue como un golpe físico para Silvia - ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?

- Iba a decírtelo cariño, pero no lo hice porque quería protegerte - Silvia dejó su movimiento frenético y volvió a la cama tomando las manos de Pepa en las de ella - Quería evitarte un sufrimiento más preciosa mía, evitaros a Sara y a ti un nuevo mal rato yo...

- Pues no te ha salido pelirroja - Pepa le respondió con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas de pesar soltándose de las manos de la forense - No lo has conseguido Silvia porque saberlo ahora... de esta manera, por Rita en lugar de haber sido tú quién...

- Pepa por favor- Silvia había intentado pedirle a su mujer que la entendiera, pero Pepa negó con la cabeza intentando alejarse de ella.

- No sabes cómo duele Silvia - le dijo la rubia con la voz llena de dolor - No puedes imaginarte lo que me duele el mirarte imaginándote con Lucas en ese bosque. Imaginando cómo se comen la boca a besos, cómo se tocan, cómo follan. ay Dios mío...

Pepa gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza presa de un inmenso dolor. Un dolor mucho más terrible que el que sufrió en la corrala con su hermano, tan intenso que la rubia sentía que se ahogaba en él. Pepa rompió en llanto mientras Silvia la sostenía pidiéndole perdón infinitas veces hasta que ella tampoco pudo soportarlo y menos cuando escuchó a su mujer volver a pedirle que se fuera.

- No Pepa, no. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte - esta vez el tono de Silvia adquiría un peligroso tono borde - Ya os he pedido perdón por lo que pasó cariño, y lo siento, de verdad lo siento pero esta vez no me iré de aquí, porque esta sigue siendo mi casa y tú todavía eres mi mujer.

Pepa intentó discutir con ella al mismo tiempo intentando alejarse de la presión que el cuerpo de la pelirroja ejercía sobre el suyo pero no pudo.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame Silvia, déjame en paz! ¡No puedo tenerte cerca! - la desesperación había brotado del cuerpo y la voz de la rubia pero nada de lo que hacía conseguía apartar a la pelirroja de su cuerpo. - ¡No me lastimes tú también pelirroja que ya no puedo soportarlo, no puedo...!

- ¡Lo siento mi amor pero no puedo hacer eso! - Silvia no dejó el feroz abrazo de muerte que tenía sobre la rubia - ¡No puedo dejarte porque te amo! Yo no quiero a Lucas Pepa, no lo quiero. Si me separé de él hace tanto tiempo fue porque nunca lo quise de verdad sólo estaba obsesionada con él. Terminé desquiciada por su abandono cariño, nunca podría verlo de la misma manera en la que te veo. Nunca pude amar a nadie como te amo a ti preciosa mía, por favor créeme. Si no hubiésemos estado drogados eso jamás hubiese pasado, te lo juro mi amor, te lo juro.

Silvia había comenzado a besar el cuerpo de Pepa con frenesí y la rubia no tardó en rendirse a sus atenciones. Nunca conseguía resistirse al encanto de la pelirroja por mucho tiempo, ni a su amor ni a su fuerza. Pepa se dejó hacer. Se dejó besar y besó de vuelta con la misma intensidad intentando borrar las imágenes de su pelirroja haciendo lo mismo con Lucas. La ex agente se convenció de que Silvia era sincera porque nunca le había mentido y porque ella misma sabía que su esposa no había actuado en sus cinco sentidos y Lucas tampoco.

Silvia una vez más le hizo el amor a Pepa con una pasión desmedida que acabó con Pepa jadeando sin aire y tiritando como jalea luego de llegar a su orgasmo el que gritó en voz alta dejándose llevar por lo que sentía por su princesa. Ambas se quedaron abrazadas hasta que a Pepa le volvió el alma al cuerpo y se relajó en los brazos de su esposa.

- Tú serás mi muerte algún día princesa - Pepa dijo por fin cuando su respiración y sus latidos poco a poco regresaban a la normalidad. - No sé qué has tenido siempre que nunca he conseguido resistirme a ti cariño, pero no puedo negar que el dolor que siento por lo que me has ocultado sigue estando aquí - Pepa posó la mano de Silvia en su corazón - Y todavía no se me ha pasado, menos ahora que sé que te irás a ese bosque de nuevo con él.

- Lo sé amor, pero también sabes que ya no estaremos bajo los efectos de los alucinógenos, tendremos mayor oportunidad de atrapar a Buenaventura antes que le haga daño a los niños. - le respondió la pelirroja con sencillez y una sonrisa - ¿No es mejor así?

- Mejor sería que quedases a mi lado para poder demostrarte lo que creo que es mejor para ti pelirroja, pero tienes razón - Pepa admitió por fin resignada - Y mejor será que termines de vestirte porque si sigues desnuda a mi lado, puede que no sea capaz de dejarte ir, princesa.

Silvia soltó una carcajada cuando Pepa le hizo cosquillas en la barriga y luego gritó al sentir un palmazo en el trasero cuando se levantó de la cama para vestirse. Tenía poco tiempo de hacerlo para llegar a comisaría pero tampoco demoraría demasiado.

Silvia se arregló en diez minutos ya lista para irse, despidiéndose de Pepa con un beso feroz y un último beso que dejó caer en su frente pidiéndole al mismo tiempo que se quedara tranquila.

Pepa asintió diciéndole que la amaba y la vio irse cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Una vez a solas suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en su siguiente movimiento. Logró alcanzar su móvil en la mesita de noche y lo activó marcando un número conocido pero que hacía tiempo que no contactaba.

- Que se preparen los dioses rubia, hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba - la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono respondió en tono burlón - ¿A qué debo el milagro?

- A que necesito que lo actives, giro. Eso que tú sabes - soltó de pronto la rubia en tono de negocios sin inmutarse por las burlas del hombre - Necesito que lo hagas ya Decker, no te puedo dar muchas explicaciones pero es un asunto de vida o muerte.


	17. Iluminados

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Iluminados**

**"A veces hasta tu mejor aliado puede traicionarte, pero es el doble de malo si ese aliado es también una cara bonita"- Anónimo.**

No podía correr muy rápido pero sí esconderse. Era demasiado pequeño para hacer otra cosa que correr lejos con sus patas cortas y esconderse de los gritos, pero su instinto le decía que esos gritos al final, sí que le alcanzarían.

- ¡Dónde estás! ¡Perrito, perrito, perrito! ¿Dónde te has escondido? - los gritos estaban cada vez más cerca pero el pequeño perro de raza Cocker sabía que debía de llegar hasta el claro donde su dueño lo estaba esperando. Corrió un poco más hasta divisar la silueta del hombre amable y no pudo evitar anunciar su llegada con un par de ladridos de cachorro. Cuando el hombre vio al cachorro le sonrió y se acercó un poco más fuera del claro para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Era el último empujón que le faltaba para estar libre de aquellas voces infantiles que le aterrorizaban.

De un gran salto fue a dar directo a los brazos del hombre amable que lo acarició detrás de las orejas y le susurró que había hecho un buen trabajo y que más tarde recibiría su recompensa.

- Ahora querido amigo - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa complacida abrazando un poco más al cachorro para mirar hacia adelante - A esperar a nuestros nuevos amiguitos.

Y el hombre no tuvo que esperar mucho. Muy pronto pudo escuchar los gritos que se acercaban hasta el claro y pudo ver también que aquellos gritos eran precedidos por tres niños pequeños cuyas edades iban de los tres a los seis años. El hombre pudo verlos corriendo despacio entre los arbustos y se dio cuenta que el más pequeño tenía curiosamente menos problemas para correr entre la hierba y los árboles que el resto de los chicos, al ser más pequeño a pesar de su corta edad era mucho más ágil que los otros dos un poco más grandes.

Sin embargo, los tres se las apañaron para llegar casi al mismo tiempo al borde del claro buscando al cachorro que el hombre tenía abrazando de manera protectora contra su pecho.

- Muchas gracias por haber encontrado a mi cachorro pequeños - dijo el hombre sonriendo con amabilidad a los niños que se quedaron mirando al perrito en los brazos del hombre - Siempre se pierde en este bosque.

- ¡Estaba pedido ente unos abustos! - el menor de los niños, un chico moreno vestido de azul, le respondió emocionado.

- Si, que hemos querido rescatarlo pero se nos ha arrancado - le siguió el pequeño de cinco años, él era un poco más rubio que el primero y vestía unos pantalones de pana y una sudadera color marrón - Salimos corriendo y casi lo perdemos.

- Si, pero logramos seguirlo - confirmó el chico más grande que era el más alto de los tres y también era moreno. Estaba vestido con pantalones de chándal negros y una sudadera roja - Y ahora está aquí. ¿Podemos jugar un rato con él?

El hombre miró a los niños y luego a su perro y el cachorro ladró de forma afirmativa moviendo la pequeña cola.

- Está bien muchachos, pueden jugar con mi cachorro y de pasada cuidarlo porque tengo algo muy importante por hacer ahora - les dijo el individuo a medias amable y a medias con seriedad - Ahora si me acompañan, les diré dónde podrán jugar con él sin que se os escape de nuevo.

Los chicos se animaron ante las palabras del hombre y le siguieron de buen grado saliendo del claro hasta una pequeña cabaña oculta entre los árboles al sur del bosque Santa Clara. La cabaña era lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar desapercibida y estaba camuflada con ramas por todas partes. El hombre llevo a los niños dentro de la cabaña seguidos de cerca por el cachorro de Cocker que meneaba el rabo en su camino hasta la puerta de la choza.

Los infantes vieron al hombre abrir la puerta con una pequeña llave y dejando entrar al cachorro y luego les hizo entrar a ellos.

Se asustaron un poco cuando se dieron cuenta que dentro de la cabaña había una especie de jaula canil parecida a las que habían en los refugios de animales y que en su interior habían mantas y trastos con agua.

- Bueno chicos, aquí deberán quedarse - el hombre vestido de blanco les dijo con seriedad dejando el tono amable de su voz reemplazándolo por un tono más oscuro - Espero que os guste su nueva casa.

Ninguno de los chicos lo vio venir. Sólo se dieron cuenta que estaban en peligro cuando el hombre de voz suave agarró al más grande entre sus brazos y entre gritos y forcejeos metió al chaval dentro de una de las jaulas de animales y luego la cerró con un candado.

Procedió a hacer lo mismo con el segundo y el tercer pequeño maldiciendo en voz alta con desagrado cuando el menor de los niños se orinó en los pantalones producto de su miedo.

- Si no se callan os castigaré de verdad - amenazó el hombre con severidad harto de oír los gritos de súplica y llanto de los niños que le pedían ser liberados - Seréis libres muy pronto pequeños, tened paciencia. Esta será vuestra gran noche, una noche dónde seréis libres de toda la miseria que os ha rodeado siempre.

El hombre se quedó mirando a los tres niños que ahora lloraban en silencio y luego cubrió los caniles con grandes mantas negras, dejando al cachorro dentro de la cabaña para que les vigilara.

El hombre suspiró dando las gracias al cielo por su buen trabajo. Salió de la choza dándole una última mirada a los caniles cubiertos y sonrió. Lo hizo sabiendo que se había salido con la suya una vez más y con la tranquilidad de saber que éstos niños difícilmente iban a ser buscados porque no tenían familia. Eran chicos huérfanos que se habían escapado del orfanato Pequeño Milagro y que estaba a unos metros del bosque Santa Clara. Y esos niños siempre fueron su carnada predilecta.

- El dispositivo está activado rubia - la voz de Decker sonó seria por el móvil y Pepa asintió olvidando que él no podía verla - El rastreo indica que tu pelirroja está muy cerca de un bosque, de hecho adentrándose en él. ¿Dónde se ha ido a meter tu mujer, Pepa?

- Es una historia muy jodida de contar Decker y ahora no tengo tiempo - fue la respuesta un tanto borde de la chica - Lo único que te pido es que si te das cuenta de cualquier movimiento de Silvia me avises, es muy posible que tengas que subir con camas y petacas a Madrid. Creo que necesitaré tu ayuda compañero.

- Para eso estamos compañera - le respondió él en tono jovial - Tú no te apures guapa que tu esposa estará vigilada en todo momento.

- Gracias Decker, de verdad gracias - repitió la chica en tono más emocional - Ya sabes que de esto, nadie deberá enterarse o bueno, sólo Alicia si tú quieres.

- Ella lo sabe todo rubia y de hecho está aquí conmigo ayudándome - confirmó el hombre y Pepa estaba segura que estaba sonriendo. Decker estaba igual que ella, enamorado hasta las trancas de su esposa Alicia, una agente del departamento de policía de Sevilla. La chica lo seguía en todo lo que se le ocurría y muchas veces le cubría la espalda cuando al chico le llegaban sus brotes de genio con algún invento. El laboratorio de la policía científica sevillana era su santuario y los demás agentes en el recinto ya estaban acostumbrados de oír ruidos extraños o pequeñas explosiones provenientes del laboratorio. Decker era un genio, un poco payaso en eso todos estaban de acuerdo, un genio y eso nadie lo podía poner en duda. El de Sevilla era el único recinto policial que contaba con dos prototipos de robots policiales que el mismo Decker había inventado. Eran androides metálicos muy parecidos al robot de la película americana Cortocircuito, e incluso estaban programados para responder órdenes además de almacenar miles y miles de bytes de información. El pequeño Win-E era el regalón del forense onubense, lo había programado para hacer todo lo que él le mandara y el pequeño robot siempre obedecía fielmente. Lo hizo pensando en tenerlo más como una especie de compañero mecánico que como robot como tal ya que él siempre fue alérgico a los animales y nunca tuvo ni perros ni gatos cuando era un niño.

- Bueno pues entonces ya sabes compañero, te necesitaré pronto y cualquier cosa que pase me mandas un mensaje al móvil pero no me llames porque nadie sabe de esto, Decker. Nadie sabe que gracias a ti tengo pinchada a mi pelirroja en todo momento mientras ella está metida en ese puto bosque.

- De nada rubia - fue la respuesta sincera del forense - Tú trata de relajarte que puedo oír desde aquí lo alterada que estás, larga.

- No puedo evitarlo Decker este caso me tiene con los pelos de punta y eso que ni siquiera puedo estar metida en el ajo - se lamentó la chica con fastidio pero Decker sabía a lo que se refería. Cuando se enteró del accidente de Pepa intentó mil veces de convencerla para inventar algún dispositivo que le ayudase a caminar, pero la rubia se negó a ser su conejillo de indias. - Con esto al menos sé que podré saber la ubicación de mi princesa dentro del bosque y si por algún motivo se traslada a otro lugar.

- Es verdad - admitió el joven sonando orgulloso de sí mismo - gracias a la cruz que tiene en el cuello podrás saberlo así que reza, reza rubia para que a tu mujer no se le ocurra sacárselo porque si lo hace...

- Estamos jodidos... - ella respondió por él apretando los dientes - Lo sé Decker, créeme que lo sé. La chica se despidió de su amigo sevillano volviendo a agradecer la ayuda que le estaba brindando y le pidió que saludara de su parte a Alicia y a sus dos pequeños hijos.

Pepa terminó la llamada justo a tiempo de ver llegar a Lola y a Sara a la casa. Ella confiaba el dispositivo de rastreo GPS funcionara con normalidad en el claro a pesar de la barrera electromagnética que existía en ese lugar. El dispositivo estaba en la pequeña cruz que Silvia tenía colgada al cuello y que Pepa le había regalado y que se suponía era su nana, pero que en realidad no era tal. La cruz de la pelirroja era una copia idéntica a la original, (Pepa se lo había encargado a Decker apenas supo que Silvia volvería a ir de infiltrada en el caso de la secta), que en esos momentos estaba en el propio cuello de Pepa. La falsa se la había inventado Decker para armar el dispositivo de rastreo que enviaba señales codificadas a un programa de seguimiento que el forense tenía en su computadora y que abarcaba miles de kilómetros. El programa fue un proyecto personal del forense y que creó pensando en su familia y sobre todo en sus hijos y su esposa que trabajaba en la policía. Con el paso de los años el programa se fue actualizando hasta ser capaz de rastrear a una persona incluso si esta salía del país para viajar a otro sitio y se llamaba "Topo Rastrero".

La rubia saludó a las chicas intentando no pensar en Silvia junto a Lucas porque no sabía si iba a ser capaz de ocultarle lo ocurrido con ellos dos a Sara por mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja suspiró con nerviosismo. Hacía ya varias horas que ella y Lucas habían llegado a la comunidad de Buenaventura sin ver rastro de los niños que Marina había mencionado. Ella había intentado buscarlos por los alrededores del claro pero no tuvo suerte, como tampoco la tuvo Lucas que había hecho lo mismo tiempo después.

- Creo que tendremos que seguirle la corriente a ese hijo de puta de Buenaventura hasta que él mismo nos lleve directo hasta esos chicos pelirroja, no hay otra manera - le respondió el agente en tono serio - O hacemos eso, o nos arriesgamos a ser descubiertos por ese cabrón y por sus acólitos y no podemos arriesgarnos a tener un enfrentamiento con ellos delante de los demás seguidores.

- Tienes razón Lucas, porque si no más alguno podría salir herido - Silvia estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo con gravedad - Tampoco podremos hacerlo antes de encontrar a esos niños o antes que Buenaventura les dé a comer al resto la hierba Adelfa. Ellos no sabrán que están haciendo si ya están previamente drogados con la Ayahuasca.

El moreno asintió en acuerdo y se preparó para fingir ser uno más de los seguidores del Gran Pastor junto a Silvia. Muy pronto vieron que Buenaventura llegaba seguido de los dos hombres y las dos mujeres que los habían detenido en el bosque antes de poder entrar a la comunidad, y les pidió a todos reunirse en círculo alrededor de la fogata.

Silvia y Lucas sabían que debían pretender estar hasta las trancas de colocados y esta vez no les costó nada conseguirlo. Estaban acostumbrados a jugar bien sus papeles de "iluminados".

Buenaventura bendijo al grupo reunido y les pidió quedarse en silencio para su nuevo discurso. Todos acataron las órdenes con una sonrisa complacida incluidos Silvia y Lucas a pesar que ellos no estaban bajo la influencia de los alucinógenos.

- "Hoy es nuestra noche queridos hermanos" - el hombre había comenzado su relato con su acostumbrada voz suave y modos relajados mirando a su grupo con una sonrisa complacida - "Esta noche seremos bendecidos por la llegada a nuestra comunidad de los Seres Ancestrales que nos llevarán directo a nuestra nueva vida en el nuevo mundo".

Murmullos excitados fue todo lo que escuchó en el círculo iluminado por el fuego pero tanto Silvia como Lucas se tensaron, al darse cuenta que aquella noche tendrían que dejar atrás sus nombres en clave y acabar con la misión de Buenaventura de asesinar al grupo de seguidores y a los niños que se suponía tenía secuestrados. Aquello iba ser un caos y Silvia y Lucas si bien estaban preparados, al mismo tiempo estaban preocupados, porque sabía que cualquier cosa podría pasar aquella noche en el claro del bosque.

- Sé que Silvia está arrepentida con todo lo que ha pasado sobri - Pepa había tratado de convencer a Sara de hablar con la pelirroja pero la chica no había tenido mucha suerte. A Sara parecía costarle mucho perdonar a su tía por lo que ésta le había hecho a Pepa a pesar de que no había sido su completa intención. - También sé que está muy triste porque no ha sido capaz de hablar contigo del asunto de pedirte disculpas. Vamos Sari, no seas malita, ¿Bueno? Dale a tu tita Silvia una oportunidad para redimirse. Además yo te conozco cariño y sé que tú estás tan triste como ella por todo lo que está pasando.

- Eso es verdad Pepa pero no sé, Silvia no ha sido capaz de detenerse para hablar conmigo desde que volvió al operativo y sé que es por falta de tiempo, pero a la vez tengo miedo de que se involucre tanto en la infiltración que vuelva a dejarte de lado. Pero tú tienes razón larga, echo mucho de menos a mi tita pelirroja.

- Ella también te extraña Sarita y eso me consta - le aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa suave - Sé muy bien que después que terminen esa misión podrán arreglar sus asuntos y volver estar juntas porque eso es lo único que quiero para todos sobrina. Que volvamos a estar todos bien.

Sara se quedó mirando al rostro melancólico de Pepa y pensó en su padre, que estaba igual de triste que ella por haberse peleado con su única hermana.

- Está bien tita, pero si yo tengo que arreglar las cosas con Silvia tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo con mi padre - le respondió la chica con seriedad la que aumentó cuando sintió que su tía se tensaba en su silla de ruedas, dejando atrás su semblante melancólico por uno más hosco.

- Lo siento Sara pero no yo hablaré contigo de mis problemas con tu padre - fue la respuesta tajante de la rubia que movió la silla para alejarse de su sobrina. Excepto que Pepa no pudo llegar muy lejos porque fue detenida por Sara que la abrazó por la espalda intentando consolarla.

- Déjame en paz Sara no quiero hablar de esto, no contigo - insistió la chica intentando soltarse del abrazo de oso que Sara tenía sobre su cuerpo - Tú no lo entenderías...

- Entonces explícamelo tita - le pidió la chica con un dejo de tristeza en su voz - Explícame por qué mi padre anda como alma en pena por la casa y en la comisaría como un ogro luego de vuestra última pelea. Necesito saberlo Pepa, no quiero seguir viéndolo a él tan triste y a ti tan destrozada.

Pepa cerró los ojos con amargura. Se dio cuenta que iba a necesitar de todo su valor para contarle a su sobrina la historia de su abuelo paterno y como éste había destruido a su familia por culpa de su adicción al alcohol. Adicción contra la que ella misma debía luchar a veces cuando sus ganas por un trago podían con ella. Ella sólo lo hacía si estaba con Silvia para controlar lo que bebía y lo dejaba cuando sentía que sus ganas iban a poder contra ella. Era una lucha constante que por fortuna podía sobrellevar sin problemas.

- Tu abuelo paterno era un hijo de puta sobrina - fue lo primero que le dijo Pepa luego de acceder a contarle a Sara todo lo que había pasado entre ella y su hermano en la corrala - Lamento tener que decírtelo pero lo era. Cuando bebía se transformaba en un tirano que no dudaba en partirte el culo a hostias si lo contradecías en algo.

Sara abrazó a Pepa por última vez cuando la escuchó hablar y luego volvió a sentarse cerca de su tía tomando sus manos entre las suyas, animándola a que siguiera hablando.

- Él se emborrachaba y empezaba el festival de gritos y de hostias - recordó la rubia con amargura - El cabrón exigía siempre cada vez más cañas para beber pero siempre se las acababa todas antes de poder siquiera pedir más. Mi madre, tu abuela... ella siempre intentaba hacer entrar en banda a ese gilipollas pero el muy cobarde siempre terminaba castigándole por hacerlo. Amenazaba con golpearla cada vez que ella se negaba a darle más de beber y finalmente lo hacía cuando se daba cuenta que no iba a tener lo que tanto quería. Sin embargo tu abuela nunca recibía más de un golpe, a veces no recibía ninguno porque yo me interponía entre ella y tu abuelo cada vez que él le levantaba la mano. Era la receptora de todas sus hostias mientras Paco consolaba a nuestra madre y se escondía tras su pañuelo suplicándole a nuestro padre que dejara de golpearme.

Sara no podía creer lo que le estaba contando la rubia y había tenido que cerrar sus ojos al imaginar todo lo que había pasado durante la infancia de su padre y su tía. Casi se arrepintió de pedirle a Pepa que le contase, pero se armó de valor para seguir oyendo la historia porque quería saber la verdad.

- Tu padre nunca me defendió de él sobrina - Pepa le dijo a Sara con la voz llena de pesar tragándose un nudo de la garganta - Yo tenía que ir clases siempre cubierta para nadie se diera cuenta en la escuela lo que pasaba en casa. Tampoco me defendió de los paramédicos del Samur cuando me dio la crisis nerviosa al creer que tu tía Silvia estaba muerta. Sara yo estaba vuelta loca luego de escuchar que en la radio decían que habían descubierto un cadáver con la descripción de tu tía. Más tarde supe que la víctima no era mi pelirroja sino una mujer llamada Victoria Huerta. Esa mujer fue asesinada porque quiso entrar en la comunidad de locos y los guardias de ese hijo de puta no se lo permitieron. Ella los desafió y ellos acabaron con su vida envenenándola con la hierba de la muerte, la Adelfa. La misma que Buenaventura usó para acabar con las vidas de sus seguidores en Bilbao y en otras partes de España. Pero eso yo no lo sabía antes sobri, por eso me vino aquella crisis y tu padre convencido por la perra de la Salgado llamó a los del Samur que acabaron atándome a la cama como a un perro y me pincharon un sedante en el culo dejándome de regalo un trozo de aguja que se me incrustó en la piel. Tu tía me tuvo que abrir una incisión en el trasero para sacarme la aguja Sarita, luego tuvo que cosérmela y todo casi sin anestesia porque yo me negué a ir al hospital para que atacaran de nuevo los tiranos del Samur.

Pepa se agachó dejando al descubierto su nalga derecha donde tenía la cicatriz de la incisión para que Sarita la viera y la chica tuvo que aguantar un estremecimiento cuando la vio. La cicatriz todavía era bastante reciente y se veía enrojecida. A Sara le dolía de sólo verla y no podía imaginar el dolor por el que había pasado Pepa con todo eso.

- He sufrido mucho Sari - admitió la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas - Y no me ha dolido sólo el cuerpo porque tú sabes que el dolor físico pasa, pero el dolor emocional y psicológico no pasa. Y el dolor que sufrí por lo que me hizo tu padre no se me ha pasado. El dolor de su traición, de haber dejado que me lastimaran como lo hicieron y de que no hiciera nada para evitarlo no se me ha pasado cariño y no sé si algún día se me pase.

- No sé qué decirte Pepa - admitió la joven con pesadumbre - Ahora que me cuentas toda la historia no sé qué decirte y tampoco sé qué pensar de mi padre pero sé que actuó mal. Sé que hizo mucho mal tita y no eso no lo disculpo pero sé que está muy arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Mi padre lo único que quiere es pedirte perdón Pepa pero no sabe cómo hacerlo porque ni tú ni Silvia le dejan acercarse para intentarlo.

- Yo no sé si pueda ahora Sarita, lo siento - le respondió la chica aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto - Yo no sé si pueda y Silvia... la pelirroja no le quiere ver ni a dos centímetros cerca de mí, pero yo la entiendo. Mi princesa se ha trasformado en un perro guardián desde el tiroteo y será muy difícil convencerla de dejar que tu padre se acerque, pero si tú eres capaz de arreglar tus cosas con ella yo haré lo posible por intentar convencerla de dejar que tu padre se acerque y sobretodo tratar de arreglar las cosas con él, pero sé que llevará tiempo sobrina. Y es lo único que te puedo prometer.

- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber tita bella - le dijo la chica abrazando a la rubia un poco más animada sin saber que tiempo, era lo único que pronto ya no tendrían.

- "Gracias a los dioses por vuestra venida. Por salvarnos a todos de la crueldad de este mundo" - la voz del pastor sonaba demasiado fuerte en el claro del bosque para el gusto de Silvia. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la pelirroja estaba cada vez más nerviosa esperando la hora para entrar en acción. A su lado, Lucas estaba de la misma manera pero disimulaba muy bien su nerviosismo. Lo hacía camuflándolo con las ganas que tenía por un poco de movimiento, de adrenalina. Ambos se quedaron atentos a todos los movimientos de Buenaventura y de los acólitos que lo protegían y que no se separaban de él ni un centímetro. Los agentes no tenían datos de ellos, sólo sabían que los cuatro eran huérfanos que Buenaventura había rescatado de un orfanatorio siendo aún pequeños y los involucró en la comunidad como sus "hijos", llevándoles con él a todas partes y haciéndoles pasar por cuatro miembros más de seguidores mientras ellos iban creciendo. Buenaventura había conseguido borrar del mapa su rastro cambiándose de nombre y de apariencia durante el tiempo que sus hijos crecían y no volvió a reunir a nuevo grupo de seguidores selectos sino hasta hace un seis meses atrás en Bilbao. Huyó de Bilbao hasta otros lugares del norte de España hasta establecerse en San Antonio. Esta noche sería la última noche en el bosque Santa Clara. Luego de la Asunción, Buenaventura tenía planeado seguir su camino hasta el sur de España y su próximo destino sería recorrer toda Andalucía.

Eso era lo único que Silvia y Lucas pudieron descubrir de los planes del pastor durante la infiltración. Ahora esperaban el momento oportuno de evitar que los seguidores comiencen de la planta que los llevaría directo a la muerte y también estaban a la espera de poder salvar a los niños de un sacrificio morboso. Los agentes estaban preparados porque consiguieron llevar consigo móviles satelitales con cuáles podrían comunicarse con la central para pedir refuerzos y con la furgoneta donde estaban Rita, Aitor, y Curtis monitoreando las señales electrónicas. Sólo debían salir de la barrera electromagnética y los demás descubrirían su paradero.

- "Para agradecer la venida de nuestros salvadores es necesario un sacrificio" - el hombre siguió enunciando con la misma voz serena - "Este será un sacrificio por honor y por su eterna gloria como Dioses de lo Eterno. Cerrad los ojos. Cerrad los ojos y concentraos en el infinito. Imaginad lo grandioso de vuestras nuevas vidas en el nuevo mundo y agradeced aquella oportunidad de ser salvados".

Silvia y Lucas simularon cerrar los ojos un momento pero muy pronto los abrieron cuando escucharon algo espantoso. El llanto incesante de tres niños siendo trasladados en jaulas para perros por los cuatro acólitos de Buenaventura que los dejaron en medio del claro. El tiempo de actuar había llegado.


	18. El Sacrificio

**Capítulo Dieciocho: El Sacrificio**

_**"Una vida llena de sacrificios al final, siempre obtiene su merecida recompensa" - Anónimo.**_

Silvia se tensó preparando su cuerpo para entrar a la acción y moverse como alma que se lleva el diablo. Seguían todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata cuando Buenaventura anunció a las víctimas del sacrificio en honor a los Dioses Ancestrales, pero nadie se dio la menor cuenta que el sacrificio serían en realidad tres niños pequeños asustados que lloraban pidiendo salir de sus jaulas metálicas. Todos menos Lucas y Silvia que seguían sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

- Maldito hijo de puta, lo único que quiero es reventarle los sesos de un puto balazo en la cabeza - maldijo Lucas en voz baja a lo que Silvia asintió tratando de controlar la furia que le hervía por dentro.

- Por una vez te apoyo en eso Lucas - Silvia también habló en voz baja odiando al hombre de túnica blanca que en ese momento seguía con su discurso pacifista - Ese cabrón no se merece la cárcel sino el infierno, pero matarlo a sangre fría sería demasiado piadoso para él.

- En eso tienes razón pelirroja - el moreno estuvo de acuerdo en un susurro - Tendríamos que hacerlo caer en su propia trampa entonces, conseguir que sea el único que se coma la Adelfa.

- Bien pensado Lucas, de eso me encargaré yo - Silvia le respondió animándose un poco más a pesar de su nerviosismo - Tú encárgate de los acólitos que yo me encargo de Buenaventura, intenta no quitarle los ojos a los niños, pero de ellos también me encargaré si tú haces lo mismo con el resto de la gente.

Lucas asintió de manera imperceptible, iba a responderle de nuevo a la forense pero se vio interrumpido por Buenaventura que le había pedido a sus acólitos que soltase a los niños.

- Ha llegado el momento queridos hermanos - anunció el hombre con su acostumbrada suavidad - El momento de entregar este humilde sacrificio a nuestros Dioses Ancestrales y así darles la bienvenida que se merecen a nuestra tierra. - El hombre los bendijo y luego observó a sus acólitos - ¡Traed a los niños!

- No, por favor dejad a los niños - Silvia había dejado su puesto en el círculo y se había adelantado quedándose de pie muy cerca de la fogata y de Buenaventura que se había quedado mirando a la pelirroja sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de sorpresa. - No tiene que hacer eso Gran Pastor, usted puede hacerlo conmigo - Silvia tomó aliento para mirar a Buenaventura a los ojos sin pestañear - Yo me ofrezco a los Dioses Ancestrales como sacrificio. Por favor, dejadme ser vuestro sacrificio.

-¡Joder pelirroja qué coño se te ha ocurrido ahora! - Lucas volvió a tensarse sin poder creer en las palabras que había soltado Silvia. Ahora estaba expuesta a ser asesinada delante de sus ojos y los de todo el grupo que seguía a Buenaventura, estaban muertos - ¡Me cago en la puta...!

- No lo quiero aquí, ya lo he dicho - Pepa insistió por segunda vez con el entrecejo fruncido a Lola y Sara que trataban de arreglar las cosas entre los hermanos Miranda - No quiero tener que discutir ahora, no lo quiero ver, que se vaya. Paco había ido a visitar a su hermana para arreglar los problemas con ella, pero Pepa se cerró en redondo. No quería saber nada de su hermano mayor, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, no sin recordar haber visto los ojos de su padre en ellos. La chica se había ido de la sala de estar donde el comisario estaba tratando de disculparse, directo a su habitación dónde se encerró a pesar que Sara y Lola la siguieron detrás intentando convencerla de hablar con su hermano.

- No puede dejar estar el problema por más tiempo Pepa - Sara le dijo en tono firme acercándose a su tía - Además tú me habéis prometido hablar con él si yo arreglaba lo mío con Silvia, ¿A qué no? - Pepa asintió cabizbaja - Bueno, pues mi padre se me ha adelantado y Silvia no está aquí. Quedé de hablar con ella esta noche Pepa, intenta hacer tú lo mismo con mi papá, por favor tita, él te extraña mucho.

- Creo que Sara tiene razón cariño - Lola dijo en tono más suave al ver que Pepa seguía cabizbaja sin animarse a levantar la cabeza por lo que Lola la obligó - Lo mejor que puedes hacer es arreglar las cosas con tu hermano Pepita, no vaya a ser que pase algo malo y después te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho. - Lola le sonrió a Pepa y se levantó luego de haberse agachado para estar a la altura de la chica y le dio un beso en la coronilla - Piénsalo un poco cariño, yo mientras iré a hacernos un café, porque creo que nos hará falta.

Lola salió de la habitación hasta la sala de estar para acercarse a su ex marido que seguía igual de triste que su hermana. Lola se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso porque no dejaba de pasarse su acostumbrado pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor. Había extrañado mucho ver ese gesto en él.

- No te preocupes Paco, ya verás que la cabecita loca de tu hermana entrará en razón y hablará contigo - la mujer le dijo con una sonrisa amable y un apretón en el hombro - Conociendo a los hermanos Miranda, sé que no podrán estar enemistados por mucho tiempo, porque ustedes dos se quieren demasiado.

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos Lola - respondió el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa - La verdad es que yo no puedo estar separado de mi hermana por mucho tiempo... yo... yo la extraño Lola, ¿Sabes? Es que desde que tú y yo nos separamos... - Lola evitó su mirada cuando escuchó esas palabras, ella no sabía qué sentir al respecto - Que desde que tú te fuiste ella siempre estuvo ahí, ¿Entiendes? Apoyándome, acompañándome. Me escuchaba todas las noches cuando me lamentaba porque te extrañaba, porque te habías ido y yo no sabía qué hacer. Pero ahora, es que ella la no quiere ni verme y tampoco sé qué hacer...

- Podías haberme dado una oportunidad de defenderme Paco, pero tú nunca me la diste - Pepa había aparecido en la sala de estar luego de escuchar los lamentos de su hermano a Lola. La morena, sabiendo que no debía inmiscuirse en aquella conversación, se despidió de los hermanos diciéndoles que estaría preparando café en la cocina, le deseó suerte y se fue.

Ya a solas, Pepa se acercó un poco más a su hermano pero al mismo tiempo, dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos. Y esperó.

- Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño hermanita créeme - Paco se adelantó sabiendo que era su turno de hablar mientras Pepa lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido cruzada de brazos - Sé que estuvo muy mal lo que hice contigo cariño y no sabes cuánto lo siento. No sabes cuánto siento todo lo que has pasado Pepa y no tengo palabras, que me fallan las palabras para pedirte perdón cariño, pero necesito que me perdones. Necesito a mi hermanita de vuelta, a esa que se colgaba de mis hombros cuando salíamos a jugar, ¿Te acuerdas? O a la que tenía que defender de los matones del colegio cuando era más pequeña aunque claro, luego fuiste tú la que me defendió a mí, porque yo era un cobarde de mierda que...

- Está bien Paco... - la voz de Pepa se quebró en la última palabra mientras miraba a su hermano con los ojos brillantes - Por esta vez. Por esta única vez te perdono Paco, pero sí me la haces de nuevo yo...

- Nunca más... nunca más hermanita, nunca más - Paco le dijo con la voz igual de emocionada abrazando a su hermana con fuerza. Ambos se disculparon llorando en los brazos del otro bajo la atenta mirada de Lola que había salido de la cocina para saber cómo iban las cosas y de Sara, que corrió a unirse al abrazo muy feliz de ver a su padre y a su tía contentos de nuevo.

Eso, hasta que una llamada al celular del Comisario había arruinado el momento.

- Estoy ocupado ahora Mariano, ¿Qué coños está pasando? - Paco respondió a su amigo sonando alterado. Escuchó la explicación rápida de Mariano en la otra línea y se puso pálido como un fantasma y miró a Pepa que también lo miraba sin entender por qué estaba tan pálido, hasta que recordó a Silvia.

- ¿Qué pasa Paco? ¿Es Silvia? - Pepa no dejaba de bombardear con preguntas al comisario y pronto se le unieron Lola y Sara con el mismo nerviosismo hasta que las tres se callaron para dejarlo hablar.

- Han desbaratado la comunidad de Buenaventura - Paco dijo de pronto en tono ahogado por los nervios - Lucas fue herido pero está vivo - dijo el hombre mirando a su hija que suspiró con alivio por la media buena noticia sobre su marido.

- ¿Y Silvia? - Pepa volvió a la batahola de preguntas tensándose de manera visible en su silla de ruedas - ¿Qué ha pasado con Silvia, hermano? ¡¿Dónde está mi pelirroja?!

Paco negó con la cabeza entristecido mirando a su hermana pero se armó de valor para decirle la verdad.

- No lo sé Pepa - le respondió el hombre con pesadumbre - Mariano sólo supo decirme sobre Lucas pero de Silvia… ella desapareció hermanita.

- ¿Desapareció? - Pepa no entendía a qué se refería Paco - ¿Cómo que desapareció? ¡¿Dónde cojones está mi esposa?!

- Nadie lo sabe Pepa - Paco le dijo con nerviosismo - Hemos perdido todo el contacto con ella, es como si... como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra cariño, no hay rastros de ella por ninguna parte. Lo siento Pepa, lo siento mucho.

No obstante, mientras en la sala de estar Pepa estaba intentando asimilar que había perdido a su princesa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que en la habitación su móvil había comenzado a sonar con un nuevo mensaje entrante.

"Has llegado al móvil de Pepa Miranda, cuando suene el tono ya sabes qué hacer así que te responderé en breve".

- "Sé que me has pedido que te deje un mensaje en el móvil si sabía algo rubia - la voz de Decker sonó frenético en el teléfono - "Así que apenas escuches este mensaje llámame porque es urgente." "Se ha movido rubia, tu mujer ya no está en el bosque" "Ella se ha ido".

_**Bosque Santa Clara - Una hora antes**_

Silvia seguía en su misma posición esperando el veredicto de Buenaventura a su petición sobre ser ella el sacrificio para los Dioses Ancestrales. Todo el mundo en el claro la miraba con extrañeza menos Lucas que lo hacía con impotencia apretando los dientes. Pero la forense no estaba pendiente de él sino de Buenaventura y de los niños a los cuáles miraba de reojo a cada tanto. La joven no tuvo que esperar tanto tiempo para tener la respuesta que tanto quería. El pastor se había acercado a ella y sólo le asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa complacida.

- Si es vuestro humilde deseo hermana Magdalena, entonces acepto - dijo el hombre al tiempo que le entregaba a la pelirroja un pequeño bol lleno de agua y hojas verdes, era la Adelfa. Silvia supo entonces que debía actuar ya. Tenía una sola oportunidad de acabar con Buenaventura antes que sus acólitos la atrapasen así que no lo dudó, hizo como si bebiera del agua del bol y aprovechando que estaba muy cerca del pastor en un movimiento inesperado le volteó el agua del recipiente en la cara al hombre llevándose consigo las hojas de la hierba y se le echó encima. Todo eso justo a tiempo de que los acólitos intentar sacarla del cuerpo del pastor sin conseguirlo, ya que fueron detenidos por Lucas que se encargó de ellos con una rapidez inusitada mientras Silvia obligaba al hombre a que se comiera su propio veneno.

- ¡Qué harás ahora maldito cerdo! ¿Eh? - Silvia estaba completamente fuera de sí obligando al hombre a comer de la hierba, mientras le veía farfullar ahogado aun con el agua que la pelirroja le había tirado encima - ¡Comedlo! ¡Comedlo si te atrevéis maldito cabrón! ¡Comedlo!

Buenaventura intentó deshacerse de ella de la manera más cobarde posible, le lanzó un puñado de tierra a la cara que la cegó de manera momentánea y salió corriendo dejando atrás a sus seguidores todavía absortos en su sueño alucinógeno, no se daban cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba delante de sus narices.

Eso mientras Lucas seguía luchando contra los acólitos que peleaban de vuelta pero ya no con las mismas ganas luego de ver que el moreno les apuntaba a todos con su magnum. Los detuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver a Silvia salir corriendo tras Buenaventura.

- ¡No te vayas! ¡Silvia vuelve! - gritó el hombre con nerviosismo pero sin sacar nada, la pelirroja ya había desaparecido dentro del bosque y no la volvió a ver más. No pudo seguir llamándola porque en ese momento uno de los acólitos aprovechó para herirlo para poder escapar sin conseguirlo. Lucas lo detuvo con un balazo directo en el hombro.

- ¡Regresa aquí maldito cobarde! - Silvia gritó en voz alta buscando al pastor que se había perdido entre los árboles. La joven maldijo a las ramas y los tocones de árboles que le impedían correr más rápido pero obtuvo su deseo de encontrarse con el pastor que la tomó por sorpresa agarrándola de la espalda.

- ¿Qué habéis pensado, eh hermana? ¿Qué yo no sabría que de tu maldito juego? ¿Que yo no sabría que tú y tu esposo eran en realidad agentes de la puta policía tras mis pasos? Piensa de nuevo guapa, porque esta será la última vez que lo harás...

El llamado pastor había dejado muy atrás su voz suave y su pose pacifista y ahora le mostraba su verdadera cara, la siniestra. Eso mientras intentaba acabar con Silvia tomándola por el cuello hasta asfixiarla. La pelirroja había intentado luchar contra la fuerza del hombre y casi lo consiguió cuando le dio un codazo en el costado. Eso le hizo maldecir en voz alta y se abalanzó para atacarla de nuevo mientras ella, que había caído a la tierra luego de haber tropezado con una raíz, trataba de alejarse de él arrastrándose y respirando con dificultad. Estaba perdida.

O eso creía, ya que de pronto el pastor detuvo todos sus movimientos en pleno ataque cuando se oyeron dos disparos que perturbaron el silencio del bosque.

Con horror, Silvia vio cómo el cuerpo de Buenaventura caía como un saco de patatas sin vida a la tierra producto de dos balazos que le dieron de lleno en la cabeza. Silvia se levantó con rapidez dejando al pastor en ese lugar buscando frenéticamente por todos lados el origen de los disparos.

- Ese hombre se lo merecía - una voz masculina de fuerte acento italiano irrumpió entre los árboles y Silvia retrocedió al darse cuenta que el hombre estaba ataviado con una túnica oscura y se acercaba a ella para luego caer en una rodilla a sus pies - Como tampoco merecen el crédito vuestras imágenes, mi amada Diosa. Es un honor haberla encontrado, por fin.

Stratta sonrió por su inmensa suerte y por el placer de ver en persona a la mujer qué tanto estaba buscando. La última heredera de María Magdalena estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos mirándole con una mezcla de miedo y extrañeza sin saber a qué se refería, pero al italiano no le importaba porque ya era de ella. Lo había logrado. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era desaparecer, cosa que hizo tomando a Silvia por sorpresa golpeándola en la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para noquearla. La pelirroja cayó inerte entre sus brazos y él la tomó sobre sus hombros desapareciendo por completo del bosque Santa Clara con rumbo desconocido.


	19. El Topo Rastrero

**Capítulo Diecinueve: El Topo Rastrero.**

**"_Más rápido se atrapa a un mentiroso que a un ladrón" - Proverbio_**

- Tienes que llevarme a comisaria hermano - la voz demandante de Pepa dejó a Sara, Lola y Paco en silencio tenso por un momento mientras miraban a la chica igual de tensa en la silla de ruedas. Los tres estaban discutiendo sobre los pasos a seguir para rescatar a Silvia sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Pepa que los escuchaba con nerviosismo pero sin decir nada, hasta que se cansó de ser ignorada.

- Tú sabes que es muy peligroso que vayas a la comisaría cariño, toda la gente a esta hora debe estar pululando frenéticamente buscando a tu mujer - Paco negó con el mismo nerviosismo preparándose para irse volando a la comisaría. Había recibido tres llamadas de Marina al móvil y no había respondido a ninguna - Tú metida en ese embrollo, que sólo te hará ponerte más nerviosa, leches... por qué mejor, no te quedas aquí ¿Vale? junto a Sarita y a Lola mientras resolvemos lo de Silvia y te la traemos a casa sana y salva.

- Yo no me quedo aquí papá, que yo me voy contigo a comisaría, quiero saber cómo está Lucas - Sara demandó también las advertencias del comisario con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en jarras. Paco, abrumado por su hermana y su hija soltó un par de tacos en voz baja pero no le pudo negar a su hija el permiso para que lo acompañase a la estación.

Pepa no volvió a insistir. Se quedó mirando a Paco con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos cruzadas delante del pecho pero accedió a quedarse junto a Lola, la rubia tenía otra manera de buscar ella misma a su pelirroja, la estaba esperando en su habitación y consistía en tres palabras, Decker, el Topo Rastrero.

- Cualquier cosa Paco - Pepa agarró al comisario de la solapa de su camisa acercándole a su rostro con brusquedad cuando él se acercó para despedirse - Cualquier cosa que descubras, por mínima que sea me llamas ¿Está claro? Lo que sea Paco, si han encontrado hasta un pelo de mi princesa en el lugar donde desapareció, tengo que saberlo.

- Está bien Pepa, es... haré lo que tú quieras, pero ahora suéltame que si me sigues agarrando así no llegaré nunca a la estación - se quejó el hombre en tono serio. Se soltó del agarre que su hermana tenía sobre su solapa y se fue despidiéndose de Lola pidiéndole que le echara un ojo a su hermana. Sara también se despidió de Pepa y su madre y los dos salieron de la casa rumbo a la estación de policía.

- Voy a la habitación Lola, no me siento bien - Pepa soltó con pesadumbre y rodó en su silla alejándose de Lola sin dejar que la morena pudiera detenerla.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se encerró en ella y suspiró. El móvil que yacía en su mesita de noche tenía una pequeña luz encendida que le indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Lo abrió para descubrir que dicho mensaje era de Decker y no tardó nada en ponerse en contacto con él.

- Necesito que vengas a buscarme Decker - fue el saludo ronco que la rubia le dio a su amigo cuando este le respondió - Sube a Madrid con el programa y trae al Barón Rojo porque no podemos perder el tiempo. Necesito que me lleves ya con mi pelirroja.

Decker no respondió. El tono de voz de Pepa era decidido y él se dio cuenta que no sacaría nada contradiciéndola excepto cabrearla mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

- Prepárate para un viaje largo rubia - fue todo lo que Decker le dijo cuando ella dejó de hablar. Pepa asintió con la cabeza olvidándose que él no podía verla.

- Esta bien Decker - ella estuvo de acuerdo - Tengo a la hermana de Silvia de cuidadora pero ya veré como me deshago de ella. Tú sólo asegúrate de venir lo antes posible, es urgente.

El joven forense se despidió de su amiga y Pepa no perdió tiempo en arreglar el mismo bolso negro que se había llevado a la corrala con unas cuantas cosas para el viaje y la más importante, su querida mágnum.

_**Cabaña en el bosque de los Pirineos**_

Habían llegado. Luego de un agotador viaje, primero en tren y luego en una avioneta robada, Stratta y Silvia habían regresado a los Pirineos a la cabaña en el bosque donde el italiano se había refugiado cuando salió de la cárcel.

El largo viaje no estuvo exento de contratiempos, pero el monje había sabido sortearlos todos, el principal, que Silvia se despertara en medio del viaje a las montañas y le armase un escándalo exigiendo volver a casa.

- Usted ya no necesitará volver a casa, Diosa - le había dicho él en un fuerte acento italiano - Usted tiene una nueva vida que seguir, lejos de las tentaciones mundanas.

- ¿De qué coños está usted hablando? - Silvia le había preguntado con rabia y también miedo cuando el hombre comenzó a jugar con su arma, la misma que había utilizado para acabar con la vida del Pastor Buenaventura - ¿Quién carajos es usted? ¿Por qué me ha secuestrado?

- Todo a su tiempo amada Diosa - fue la respuesta enigmática del hombre que se había acercado a Silvia para atarla de pies y manos y amordazarla - No quisiera lastimarla demasiado, pero no crea que no podré hacerlo si no sigue mis instrucciones - el hombre la obligó a mirar el arma con la que la amenazaba - Usted ya sabe de lo que soy capaz, así que no me gustaría tener que usarla en su contra.

Silvia intento replicar a las amenazas del monje pero no lo consiguió. Decidió por una vez cooperar y seguirle el juego a ese desconocido que muy en el fondo, Silvia creía conocer pero no recordaba de dónde. Así fue como accedió a las órdenes del italiano y ahora ambos estaban escondidos en una simple cabaña de madera oculta en medio de las montañas. La pelirroja había estado durmiendo durante el viaje a pesar de que se había obligado a permanecer despierta. Se dio cuenta que si el hombre quería acabar con ella o atacarla de alguna manera, ya lo habría hecho antes en el bosque Santa Clara.

Stratta decidió esperar a que despertara. La había dejado acomodada en su pequeña habitación de paredes desnudas, excepto por el cuadro que Silvia vería nada más despertar, el de María Magdalena vestida con una armadura. Una réplica más pequeña del cuadro que existía en su oficina.

Stratta sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para contarle la historia de la guerrera de la Rosa a la heredera, lo que ignoraba era que ya estaba siendo buscado intensamente, y no por la policía española como tal, sino por la mujer de la Diosa que ya viajaba rumbo a su encuentro, mientras él observaba dormir a Silvia.

- No creo que el viaje nos tome demasiado tiempo, pero tú sabes, el clima a veces es impredecible - La voz de Decker sonaba bastante fuerte para hacerse oír a través del ruido del motor de la avioneta donde iban montados él y Pepa. Alicia estaba en el asiento del piloto y sonrió a su chico por el espejo retrovisor.

El forense había llegado a Madrid a bordo del Barón Rojo como había bautizado a su avioneta de dos compartimientos. Era roja y había sido un regalo de su mujer por su aniversario de matrimonio. La pareja acostumbraba escaparse los fines de semana en la avioneta a diversas partes de Sevilla y a otras más lejanas, como ahora. La señal que el topo rastrero estaba enviando a la computadora de Decker le decía que el viaje sería a las montañas, pero no a cualquiera sino a los mismísimos Pirineos.

- Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi pelirroja, chicos - Pepa también habló en voz alta tratando de ahogar el ruido del motor del aeroplano - He dejado a los míos con los pelos de punta y sé que la hermana de mi mujer debe estar maldiciéndome por todo lo alto cuando descubrió que ya no estaba en casa, pero gracias. Gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme cuando más lo necesito.

Tanto Alicia como Decker le sonrieron y Alicia también le guiñó un ojo.

- Para eso estamos compañera - fue su respuesta amable - Además aquí con mi zagal necesitábamos una pequeña aventurilla, ¿Verdad cariño?

- Ali tiene razón - el forense estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa inmensa - Para eso están los amigos y como bien dice mi mujer, tampoco nos está mal una pequeña aventura para salir del estrés del trabajo y para arrancarnos un rato de los niños.

Pepa sólo asintió forzando una sonrisa que no sentía. Estaba demasiado preocupada por su princesa para poder pensar en otra cosa.

El silencio fue lo que siguió a esa breve conversación y la rubia decidió mirar por la ventanilla de la avioneta perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Pero mientras Pepa volaba para buscar a Silvia, en San Antonio Lola estaba siendo interrogada por Paco y Marina en relación a la desaparición de Pepa. Sara también estaba en la casa de las chicas acompañada de Lucas que había sido obligado a abandonar la comisaría luego de ser herido por los acólitos de Buenaventura que intentaron arrancar del arresto. El agente había conseguido mantenerlos a todos vigilados hasta que llegaron los refuerzos y Lucas tuvo que ser atendido debido a un golpe en la sien que no pasó a ser más que un pequeño tajo que requirió algunos puntos. Él quiso participar en la búsqueda de Silvia, pero Paco se lo impidió. Estaban más que liados con la desaparición de la pelirroja, los niños que se salvaron del sacrificio, los acólitos detenidos, la muerte del Pastor y la gente drogada para estar pendiente de la insistencia de Lucas.

- Es mejor que te vayas a casa de mi hermana para que acompañes a Lola - le había dicho el comisario mirando al joven con seriedad - Lola me acaba de informar que mi hermana se ha montado en una avioneta y ha desaparecido. Yo tengo que resolver este asunto aquí y apenas lo haga, dile a Lola que me espere porque necesitaré hablar con ella.

Así fue como Paco luego de resolver la parte más importante del caso de la secta, se fue acompañado de Marina a casa de su hermana, donde Lola les esperaba en un estado de completa tensión. La que aumentó cuando la mayor de las Castro vio aparecer a su ex marido junto a su nueva esposa. Fue Salgado la que empezó con el interrogatorio pero Paco decidió ser él quien lo hiciera porque conocía más a Lola que Marina.

- Explícame de nuevo que ha pasado Lola porque es que todavía no lo entiendo - Paco estaba exhausto con todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor para enfrentarse a la madre de su hija y le pidió que volviese a repetir la historia de la desaparición de Pepa.

- Ya os lo he dicho Paco - la mujer insistió con pesadumbre y nerviosismo - Estaba acompañando a Pepa, pero luego ella se encerró en la habitación y cuando salió me pidió un favor. Ella me pidió que le fuera a comprar más analgésicos porque la espalda había vuelto a dolerle y estaba sin las pastillas. Yo tampoco tenía de esas pastillas en el bolso, tú sabes que siempre ando trayendo por si acaso...

- ¡Lola! Lola por favor no te distraigas - Paco tuvo que interrumpir la diatriba nerviosa de Lola intentando hacer que se concentrara. - Necesito saber qué pasó con Pepa, cómo es que pudo montarse con todo y su silla de ruedas en un puñetero avión.

- No lo sé Paco, es que yo también todavía me lo estoy preguntando - la mujer estalló de repente al oír la insistencia de su ex marido - Ya te he dicho que he salido a comprarle las pastillas a Pepa y que cuando volví, una chatarra monstruosa de color rojo había aterrizado en el patio de la casa. ¡Así sin más Paco! Y luego veo que Pepa se montaba en ella ayudada de un hombre y que una mujer estaba con un casco y unos fonos en el asiento del piloto. Yo la llamé a gritos muchas veces Paco pero ni ella ni las personas que la acompañaban me escucharon. Yo sólo pude ver como esa chatarra se iba volando del patio haciendo un ruido infernal. Fue ahí cuando te llamé a la comisaría y eso es todo lo que sé.

Paco suspiró mientras se pasaba el pañuelo por la frente para secarse el sudor. No tenía idea quién cojones había podido llevarse a su hermana y no recordaba a nadie conocido que poseyera una avioneta roja como la que Lola describía.

- Eso no es todo papá - Sara había interrumpido la charla existente en el comedor dejando a la vista de los presentes una caja metálica - He ido a la habitación para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de mi tita y encontré esto. Paco alcanzó la caja de metal y la olisqueó. El olor a metal y pólvora le hizo picar la nariz y volvió a dejar la caja encima de la mesa.

- Esta es la caja donde mi hermana guardaba su pistola - fue la respuesta lúgubre de Paco que volvió a tensarse dejando en ascuas a todos - Se ha llevado la magnum consigo y eso significa sólo una cosa, mi hermana va a matar a quién haya secuestrado a Silvia. Eso si no la matan a ella primero...

Silvia despertó con una jaqueca del quince. Al principio se asustó cuando no reconoció el lugar en dónde estaba, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de cabaña. La habitación en la que se encontraba era bastante austera, fue lo segundo de lo que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta mientras miraba a su alrededor. La cama espartana dónde se había pasado el día durmiendo era demasiado dura y su espalda tuvo que soportar las consecuencias, la tenía toda contracturada. La parte buena era que ya no estaba atada ni amordazada. De lo tercero que se dio cuenta además, fue del retrato en la pared. Le había llamado poderosamente la atención así que lo que hizo a continuación fue levantarse de la cama para acercarse a la pared y mirar el cuadro con más detenimiento. La mujer en el cuadro estaba echada sobre una rodilla sosteniendo una espada con el filo clavado en el suelo. De la punta del mango sobresalía una rosa y la armadura que llevaba encima le dio cuenta a Silvia que era una especie de guerrera. La forense también se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto pero lo que más le había llamado la atención, era que la joven del cuadro también era pelirroja y el parecido con ella misma resultaba abismante.

- Es La Rosa de la Magdalena - la voz del italiano irrumpió los pensamientos de Silvia que dio un respingo cuando le escuchó hablar en un acento extranjero, se había olvidado por completo de su secuestrador. Se le quedó mirando a medias nerviosa y furiosa, pero Silvia decidió dejarlo hablar. La curiosidad inherente en ella le podía a gritos saber a qué se refería el hombre así que cediendo a sus impulsos, no dijo nada y espero a que el monje le contase su versión de la historia.

- La Rosa de la Magdalena es la Congregación católica que venera la vida y obra de la esposa del Salvador, María Magdalena. - la voz de Stratta sonaba extraña y pausada a oídos de Silvia haciendo que no pudiese contener un escalofrío. El hombre si se dio cuenta, no dijo nada y siguió con su relato. - He viajado por muchas partes buscándola heredera. Pero ahora que por fin la he encontrado se merece saber esta historia y también la historia que más me interesa que usted sepa, la mía.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí? - Silvia no perdió su tiempo en bombardear al hombre con preguntas frenéticas pero lo único que recibió de su parte fue silencio y una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Ya os he dicho mi Diosa, lo sabrá todo a su tiempo - la respuesta enervó a Silvia pero decidió que no valía la pena perder el aliento por nada - Sígame por favor, es hora que sepa toda la verdad sobre su herencia, pero sobretodo, saber quién soy yo.

El hombre esperó en la puerta a que Silvia saliera y ésta lo hizo a la primera y sin discutir. El monje la llevó hasta una oficina en la cabaña que estaba igual de amoblada que la habitación donde dormía. No tenía más que un escritorio, una silla de madera y en una esquina oculto a la vista, un pequeño sillón apoyabrazos de cuero destartalado. En la pared, Silvia volvió a ver el mismo cuadro que había visto en la habitación, pero este era más grande. La chica se dio cuenta que debía de ser el original a la pequeña réplica que descubrió cuando se despertó. El hombre retiró el cuadro de la pared y la pelirroja pudo ver que tras él había una caja fuerte alargada. El hombre la abrió con unos dígitos y se dio cuenta que había una razón para que la caja fuese de esa manera y no como las acostumbradas, que eran cuadradas. Dentro de la caja, Silvia pudo ver un libro antiguo lleno de polvo y a su lado una espada. Muy parecida a la que sostenía la joven en el cuadro y a su lado una rosa roja marchita. El hombre dejó los tres elementos en el escritorio delante de Silvia y cerró la caja posando el cuadro en su lugar.

Volvió a sentarse tras es el escritorio dejando su pistola cerca de él pero apuntado directo al cuerpo de Silvia, un claro indicativo de "Si haces algo estúpido, estás muerta".

- He dicho que he recorrido un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí - El hombre comenzó su relato con voz desapasionada - Gracias a él he podido descubrir que la leyenda que me contaron una tarde era cierta y que en este lugar encontraría la evidencia. La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido buscar tras la rosa hasta ahora. Estas cosas que usted ve aquí son los legados de la Rosa de la Magdalena. El nombre, puesto en honor a la Mesías no reconocida de la Biblia fue puesto gracias al escudo de armas de los Reyes Merovingios, quienes fueron los que acogieron a María Magdalena cuando llegó escapando de Jerusalén luego de la Crucifixión del Salvador, estando embarazada de Él a las costas de una campiña francesa. El escudo de armas de los reyes consistía en una espada rodeada de helechos y que en su mango sobresalía una rosa. Símbolo de su linaje real. Estando con los Merovingios María Magdalena dio a luz a una niña a la que llamó Sara. En agradecimiento por la ayuda ofrecida, María Magdalena le pidió al rey que la dejase ser parte de su guardia real y le enseñara defensa. El hombre al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero tuvo que ceder a los deseos de la Mesías cuando vio que la joven era realmente buena manejando una espada. Muy pronto la chica pudo ser parte de la guardia real de los Reyes y al mismo tiempo pudo seguir con la misión evangelizadora de Jesús mientras su hija Sara crecía.

Silvia escuchaba la historia sin poder creerse las palabras del hombre, primero porque sabía que eran pamplinas de locos que querían desacreditar a la Iglesia Católica y segundo, porque la propia Silvia era no creyente. Su única religión era la ciencia y los hechos que se podían probar, aun cuando con el accidente de Pepa, la joven se había abierto en parte a la posibilidad de creer en milagros.

Sin embargo, al oír al hombre contar aquella historia absurda no podía dejar de mirar al cuadro de la pared sin verse a sí misma en él.

- Sara creció hasta seguir los pasos de su madre y también se convirtió en una guerrera de la Rosa - Stratta continuó su relato sabiendo que Silvia no creía en sus palabras - La hija de Jesús y María Magdalena también formó su propia familia casándose con uno de los hijos de los Reyes Merovingios y tuvo su propia descendencia. La Sangre Real. Dicho linaje lo componen todos los herederos de la hija de Jesús, herederos que existen hasta nuestros días pero que ya son escasos. De hecho, sólo quedan dos herederos de la rosa comprobados por la Congregación. Un viejo francés a punto de morir y una heredera española. La última viva imagen de la propia María Magdalena...

Silvia miró estupefacta al italiano y luego de vuelta al cuadro donde la imagen de una guerrera María Magdalena miraba hacia el suelo. Parecía una locura, ella no quería creerlo.

- ¿Me está diciendo que la heredera de la rosa soy yo? - preguntó la joven en tono sarcástico - Esa es una locura, no le creo.

- Vuestra madre es León, ¿no? - Stratta no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de sorprender a la joven con lo que le habían contado los maestres. Tuvo su deseo al ver que Silvia se quedaba tensa en la silla y asentía sin decir nada.

- Vuestro apellido es español, pero tiene su versión francesa de la provincia de Lyon, donde vivían antiguos descendientes de vuestra familia materna. Luego el apellido se tuvo que hispanizar debido a la creciente persecución que una rama de la iglesia católica emparentada al Opus Dei tenía sobre los herederos de la Rosa. Fue una cubierta perfecta, pero no impidió que siguieran naciendo herederos de este linaje luego por toda España. Usted mi Diosa, es la última descendiente española que queda, y todo está documentado aquí - el hombre le acercó la Biblia Rosánica a la pelirroja y ésta la abrió para volver a sorprenderse de encontrar una nueva imagen de María Magdalena, ataviada con una túnica negra y que la miraba directo a los ojos, una versión mucho más real que la del cuadro empotrado en la pared.

Stratta también le explicó que en la cabaña habían sido escondidas las reliquias de la Magdalena y así fue como el hombre le enseñó la espada de metal con incrustaciones negras y la rosa marchita.

- Ahora que ya he cumplido mi parte de la misión que tuve que ejecutar por obligación, vamos a lo que más me importa y por lo que nos hemos traído hasta aquí, porque sé que usted no me ha creído nada de lo os he dicho, ¿No es así Diosa?

- Es cierto y ya basta. Dejad de llamarme Diosa, porque no lo soy - le espetó la pelirroja olvidándose del relato que había escuchado hace unos minutos concentrándose en el hombre que la miraba con una expresión extasiada.

- Por mi acento ya sabe que soy italiano, ¿No? - él le preguntó y ella asintió a su pesar con el entrecejo fruncido - Por lo tanto usted sabe quién soy aunque no me recuerde. Eso, a no ser que yo le mencione el nombre de Ludovico Stratta y la fecha del quince de julio del año pasado, una mansión alejada del ruido y una boda...

Silvia no quiso oír más. Supo de inmediato quién era ese hombre y qué era lo que pretendía hacer con ella. Furiosa, la pelirroja tomó la espada que tenía a su lado y amenazó con ella a Stratta que la miraba impasible con una sonrisa petulante.

- Usted no podrá matarme sin saber toda la historia, Diosa - se burló el hombre con una frialdad sorprendente al ver que el brazo de Silvia que sostenía la espada, le temblaba por el esfuerzo y la rabia contenida - Y yo no moriré sin antes contarle como he llegado hasta aquí y por supuesto, llevármela conmigo ¿No cree?

- Hablad ya, pedazo de mierda - Silvia casi le gruño con odio - Di de una vez lo que tengas que decir antes que cambie de opinión y te abra en canal aquí mismo, hijo de puta.

- Hemos llegado rubia - la voz de Decker sacó a Pepa de su ensimismamiento y le respondió tensando su cuerpo con asentimiento. Alicia llevó el aeroplano hasta un sector lejos del claro, aterrizando en un descampado, no muy lejos de la cabaña dónde Silvia estaba secuestrada.

Decker quiso ir él mismo a buscar a la esposa de su amiga pero Pepa se lo impidió.

- Esto tengo que hacerlo yo Decker - dijo ella en tono decidido agarrando al chico del brazo - Es mi mujer la que corre peligro allá amigo mío, no puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida aquí.

Decker entendía pero miró a su amiga en la silla de ruedas y no podía evitar temer por su vida. Ella tampoco estaba en posición de arriesgar su vida, pero él sabía que de estar en sus zapatos hubiese actuado de la misma manera.

- Además, la que tiene el arma soy yo - Pepa dejó entrever una sonrisa emocionada cuando le enseñó la magnum al forense. No se sorprendió que la rubia tuviera consigo la pistola, porque no se separaba de ella ni para dormir.

Pepa les pidió a sus amigos que llamasen en busca de refuerzos y esperasen en el avión. Negó la ayuda de Alicia también cuando ella se ofreció como compañía ya que también estaba armada.

- No sabemos si el hijo de puta que secuestró a mi pelirroja tiene a más gente vigilando - Pepa habló a sabiendas sintiéndose por un momento como policía otra vez - Es mejor que te quedes aquí guapa, cuidándonos a giro, ya sabes, por si las moscas.

Alicia asintió con una sonrisa y ambos le pidieron que tuviese cuidado. Decker ayudó a Pepa a bajar de la avioneta y la ayudó a llegar cerca del claro dónde estaba la cabaña.

- Esto es para ti rubia - Decker la detuvo un momento para entregarle un pequeño dispositivo en forma de avión. A simple vista parecía un juguete de uno de sus hijos - Esto que parece de mi hijo Rodrigo es en realidad un botón de pánico. Está conectado a mi móvil, si lo accionas me llegará un mensaje de SOS al móvil y sabré que necesitarás ayuda. Tenlo contigo por favor, es la única manera en la que seré capaz de dejarte ir a esa cabaña.

Pepa tuvo que aguantarse unos lagrimones emocionados y abrazó a su amigo dándole las gracias.

- Ve donde tu chica, zagal - le dijo ella con la voz quebrada - Que yo haré lo mismo con la mía. Decker se despidió de ella besándola en la frente y se alejó lleno de pesadumbre, rezando para que todo saliera bien.

Pepa en cambio, ya estaba preparada. Preparada para salvar a su mujer y emocionada de saber que todavía no estaba tan oxidada como todos creían...


	20. Anestesiada (Final)

**_Y es el último capítulo. A mi lector de siempre muchas gracias._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo Veinte: Anestesiada (Final )<em>**

_**"El amor, es el analgésico más poderoso que existe en mundo" - Anónimo.**_

- ¿Quién coños eres tú? - Silvia seguía manteniendo un férreo control sobre la espada. Con la punta de la misma apuntando directo a la garganta del italiano, evitando que se moviera ni siquiera un centímetro. Pero el hombre estaba lejos de inmutarse con aquella amenaza, de hecho lo que estaba era excitado por la bravura demostrada por aquella pelirroja y que conseguía que le gustase aún más de ser posible. - ¡Habla de una vez por todas hijo de puta!

- Eres una domata1, eso me gusta - respondió el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que enfureció aún más a Silvia la que no dudó en volver a amenazar al monje con matarlo si no hablaba pronto.

- Paciencia es lo único que ya no tengo cabrón - le dijo la joven mirando al hombre con odio - Así que o hablas o dejo que la espada lo haga por ti, tu elección.

- Para saber quién soy tendré que retroceder un año en el pasado, volver al quince de julio - dijo el hombre en tono misterioso - El día de tu boda con la perra que tienes por...

- Cuida esa lengua asquerosa que tienes - Silvia volvió a amenazar clavándole al hombre un poco más la punta de la espada en la garganta - Habla otra vez así de mi mujer y te quedarás sin lengua.

- Mi hermano y yo irrumpimos en tu boda - fue lo pudo explicar el hombre un poco más incómodo al sentir el filo de la espada punzante en su garganta - Íbamos con la decisión de matarlos a todos en venganza por haberse metido con la camorra italiana y los negocios de mi hermano Ludovico Stratta. Yo soy Giancarlo Stratta. Era segundo al mando de la camorra pero ya no lo fui más porque mi hermano escapó luego de la masacre. Yo lo acompañé para apoyarlo en el ataque pero no quería que te lastimase. Cuando vi que lo había intentado lo perseguí hasta Génova y conseguí que lo metieran a la cárcel por un engaño en su contra, pero caí junto a él cuando la policía de nos atrapó queriendo huir de Italia. De Génova fuimos trasladados hasta Sicilia, a la prisión de máxima seguridad.

Silvia escuchaba con mucha atención el relato del hombre y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber que El Gordo había estado a su lado.

- Yo maté a mi hermano en la cárcel de Sicilia cuando me confesó sus planes para asesinar a los policías españoles que todavía estaban vivos, eso como era lógico te incluía a ti y eso no se lo iba a permitir - el hombre luego de hablar levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se movió pero sólo para sacar de un cajón del escritorio todas las fotos que tenía guardadas del día de la boda entre ella y Pepa. Stratta dejó las fotos para que Silvia las viera pero ella sólo les echó un vistazo rápido y luego volvió su mirada al hombre que no parecía reaccionar a su furia.

La pelirroja esperó a que el hombre siguiera su relato y concentró todas sus fuerzas para no acabar con él ahí mismo, a pesar que el brazo con el que sostenía la espada ya se le estaba cansando. Una parte de ella estaba bastante aliviada de saber que El Gordo estaba muerto, pero aún seguía teniendo dudas sobre eso.

- En el noticiero ha salido la noticia sobre la fuga de El Gordo - Silvia le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido recordando que aquella infame noticia le había traído más que un dolor de cabeza con Pepa. - Decían que se había escapado con sus hombres y que nadie más supo de su paradero, que estaba desaparecido. Si no fue él quien escapó sino tú, ¿Por qué han informado eso?

- Eso fue un ingenio mío - Stratta no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como había engañado a los carabiniere italianos - Les hice creer que había sido mi hermano el que se había escapado para que los carabiniere de la prisión lo buscasen a él y no a mí cuando se armó un motín dentro de la cárcel. Yo salí gracias a la historia de uno de mis compañeros de celda, un monje de la congregación de la Rosa de la Magdalena que debía viajar hasta aquí para luego encontraros. Yo lo maté y me hice pasar por él. Eso me trajo hasta aquí luego de escapar de la cárcel y luego hasta cuatro lugares de España dónde existían pequeñas congregaciones Rosánicas. Mi última parada iba a ser Sevilla pero los policías españoles llegaron primero que yo, me buscaban porque en mi camino a tu encuentro tuve que encargarme de algunos asuntos imprevistos que no vienen al caso. Me escondí en un bosque de la capital, sin darme cuenta que tú mi Diosa, también estabas ahí. Fue el destino que nos unió cuando tú me necesitabas.

- Por eso te traje aquí. - el hombre siguió hablando como si nada y le indicó el testamento de María Magdalena - Volví a este lugar luego de recordar haber leído en Et Rosae di Mariham Magdala, que en este lugar existían las reliquias de la Magdalena. Esta biblia que fue escrita por uno de los caballeros templarios herederos de la guerrera, mencionó este lugar como un escondite. Claro, no existía esta cabaña. En ese tiempo sólo había cuevas, pero con el paso de los siglos esta cabaña pasó a ser un refugio de la congregación y el Abad de la misma debió ser quién ha escondido las reliquias en este lugar. Nunca pensé en mirar tras el cuadro de la guerrera, pero aquí están.

Stratta habló en un tono bastante condescendiente que confundió a Silvia. No entendía la fascinación del hombre con la historia de la Magdalena, menos sabiendo que él era un asesino a sangre fría y un mafioso. Supuso que al ser italiano debía tener algo de religiosidad, pero nada en él parecía demostrar aquello. La forense sólo podía ver odio y oscuridad en los ojos claros de ese hombre.

- Si no crees tanto en ese cuento de la Rosa de la Magdalena, ¿Para qué me habéis traído aquí entonces? - Silvia preguntó ya harta de seguir escuchando la historia de Stratta y cansada de seguir soportando el peso de la espada - ¿Para qué me habéis secuestrado?

- ¿Es que no he sido claro ya? - el hombre le respondió con una pregunta y una ceja alzada - Pensé que ya que sabías que había matado a mi propio hermano cuando amenazó con mataros, ya lo tendrías claro. Me gustas mi Diosa, me gustas mucho.

Aquello fue el colmo para Silvia. Oír al hombre confesar su atracción por ella fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y no pudo evitar responderle con una chorrada.

- Creo que te ha gustado la chica equivocada me temo - Silvia se burló olvidando por completo que el hombre podría atacarla cuando quisiera - ¿O es que tú no recuerdas que estoy casada con una mujer? No me gustan los tíos, cabrón. Menos los asesinos como tú, así que lo siento mucho pero...

- Bueno, yo también lo siento mi Diosa - dijo el hombre de pronto lleno de rabia al oír la voz burlona de la pelirroja. Estaba furioso por la pulla que le había dicho y por la manera tan petulante con la que lo miraba, ni siquiera había sido capaz de agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida, dos veces.

En un movimiento repentino, Stratta consiguió desarmar a Silvia, haciendo que la forense perdiese el control con la espada. Se le había caído de las manos al suelo y aquello hizo el ruido suficiente para que Pepa, que llevaba escondida tras la puerta de la oficina, entrase de golpe reventando la cerradura de un solo balazo.

- ¡Pepa no! - Silvia gritó espantada al ver aparecer a su mujer en silla de ruedas disparándole a Stratta. La joven pudo dispararle una vez al italiano pero el balazo sólo le había rozado el brazo. El hombre se agachó justo a tiempo para devolver el golpe disparándole a Pepa que seguía avanzando con una mano aferrada a la mágnum y la otra a su silla de ruedas.

Stratta estaba decidido a matar a la perra que le había quitado el amor de su Diosa y para eso disparó tres veces. Tres disparos que no dieron en su objetivo, ya que sólo habían rozado a la rubia que a pesar de todo, no dejaba de moverse. Uno de los disparos le había rozado el brazo y el otro el muslo. Pepa aprovechó su silla para atacar al hombre que no soltó su pistola y logró por desgracia colarle otro disparo a Pepa en el hombro cuando esta intentó ponerse de pie para matarlo. La joven cayó al suelo desde su silla de ruedas herida temiendo por la vida de su princesa.

En medio de los gritos de su mujer, Silvia consiguió hacerse con la espada que tenía cerca para terminar ella misma con la vida del hijo de puta que había lastimado a su chica. La pelirroja no dudó en atravesarle el pecho al italiano con la espada hasta matarlo, no sin antes dejarle algo muy en claro, sobre todo cuando le escuchó llamarla Diosa.

- Yo no soy una Diosa - le dijo con furia mirándolo a los ojos mientras veía como el cuerpo de Stratta caía muerto a pocos centímetros de Pepa - Soy una simple mortal con el poder de mandarte al infierno.

Silvia dejó el cuerpo moribundo del italiano tirado para volver con su mujer que se desangraba en el suelo sucio de la cabaña. La pelirroja abrazó a Pepa con lágrimas en los ojos pero emocionada de saber que todavía estaba viva.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esta locura Pepa, por Dios?! - Fue lo primero que la joven le espetó a su mujer mientras cubría sus heridas de bala que no dejaban de sangrar. Los roces menos que la herida en el hombro por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que a la chica no le dolieran como una perra y más cuando Silvia le hizo un torniquete vendando su hombro por la axila luego de tener que romperse la túnica para tener con qué hacerlo. - ¡¿Cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí tu sola mi amor?!

- Una larga historia cariño... - Pepa no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Silvia a pesar que todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Sus piernas también le habían comenzado a hormiguear y eso la tenía muy nerviosa, pero no dejó que eso le hiciera perder su oportunidad de admirar a su chica - Pero tenía que hacerlo princesa, tenía que salvarte.

- ¿Y cómo? ¿Rodando en medio de las balas como gallina sin cabeza? - Silvia le preguntó en tono a medias ofuscado que sin embargo hizo reír a la rubia.

- Creo que... ay... creo que Curtis tenía razón al creer que eran perdigones de sal pelirroja - Pepa le dijo con una sonrisa torcida - Porque son perdigones de sal cariño, tú me tienes anestesiada. Casi no siento nada princesa, eres mi Nepal.

Silvia no pudo evitarlo y besó a Pepa mientras no dejaba de llorar. Sus palabras le habían afectado de sobremanera. Pepa casi no podía responderle a sus besos porque el dolor la tenía respirando con dificultad, pero no le impidió intentarlo. Los besos de su mujer eran su mejor anestésico.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar ayuda Pepa, no quiero que te... - Silvia no quería decirlo en voz alta, estaba aterrada de pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de perder a su esposa.

- Morir en tus brazos es la mejor manera que tengo de morir princesa - como siempre, Pepa había adivinado lo que Silvia tenía en mente - La mejor manera...

- No hables así Pepa - se quejó la joven con frustración al oír la simpleza en la voz de su chica - Es que no debías de haber venido hasta aquí sin refuerzos descerebrada, ¿Por qué coños lo has hecho?

- Tengo un par de buenas razones - Pepa siguió con sus pullas romanticonas a la pelirroja sólo para hacerla sonreír - La primera, lo hice porque tú eres irremplazable*.

- Pero tú eres irremplazable para mí, que no lo sabías mi macarra - le respondió la forense siguiendo con el juego de palabras conocidas.

- Segundo porque era mi deber... como tu esposa y porque tú eres y serás la única esposa que quiero tener a mi lado - Pepa miraba a Silvia con tanto amor que le brillaban los ojos - Porque eres toda mi vida y porque te amaré hasta mi último aliento*.

Silvia volvió a llorar con renovada emoción, no podía dejar de pensar en su película favorita cada vez que la rubia le recitaba aquellas palabras. Sin embargo su emoción pasó bruscamente al terror cuando vio a Pepa retorcerse de dolor entre sus brazos y la escuchó quejarse con más fuerza.

- Mis piernas pelirroja - Pepa había logrado hablar a pesar del dolor - Las piernas me hormiguean mucho princesa... siento como si me clavaran miles de agujas al mismo tiempo... me duelen mucho pelirroja, mucho... por favor haz que pare... ¡Ay Dios...!

Pepa volvió a retorcerse en los brazos de su mujer y Silvia no sabía qué hacer. Sólo sabía que si a Pepa le estaba pasando eso era porque estaba empezando a sentir sus piernas de nuevo y aquello a pesar de todo, era una buena noticia. Significaba que Pepa podía volver a caminar.

Silvia le explicó a Pepa el significado del hormigueo y eso entusiasmó por un momento a la rubia hasta que volvió a quejarse de dolor. Luego Pepa recordando que Decker y su mujer la estaban esperando le dijo que sacara el botón de pánico que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal. No le dijo nada cuando Silvia le preguntó de quién era el avión de juguete, pero su pregunta fue respondida por la llegada de Decker y su mujer a la cabaña.

El dúo rodeó a las chicas y sin decir nada, Entre Decker, Alicia y Silvia consiguieron poner a Pepa de vuelta en su silla de ruedas.

Salieron de la cabaña dejando detrás el cuerpo sin vida de Giancarlo Stratta junto a la espada y a toda la historia de La Rosa de la Magdalena, O al menos, eso era lo que creían...

_**1**__**Domata: Fierecilla.**_

Prólogo

Había pasado un año. Un año entero en la vida de Pepa y Silvia lleno de emociones. Un año difícil pero a la vez gratificante dónde habían cambiado muchas cosas. La primera y la más importante de ellas; Pepa había vuelto a caminar. Luego del accidente que había sufrido en la cabaña, Decker y su mujer se habían llevado a las chicas de vuelta a Madrid dónde Pepa tuvo que pasar un par de días en el hospital debido a sus heridas. Eso no le había gustado mucho a la rubia excepto por los analgésicos que corrían en su torrente sanguíneo y que le calmaban el dolor de sus heridas de bala y el hormigueo intenso de sus piernas.

Sin embargo para su desgracia, la pobre había tenido que seguir sufriendo esas molestas punzadas en la noche luego de salir del hospital, y sólo podía controlar sus dolores gracias a los masajes que Silvia le daba a sus piernas y a los calmantes. Sufrió un poco más cuando volvió a rehabilitación para que la ayudasen a caminar. Al principio la rubia sólo podía permanecer en pie por unos minutos en las barras paralelas con las piernas temblorosas, y debía aguantar más ejercicios dolorosos para que sus piernas débiles volviesen a recuperar su fuerza.

Pero el empeño que la chica tenía en su objetivo de volver a caminar era más fuerte que su dolor y muy pronto Pepa pudo volver a pararse y caminar con la ayuda de un bastón. Eso, hasta que ya no lo tuvo que usar más y se dedicó de lleno a entrenar para volver a entrar en la Fuerza. Pepa Miranda regresó a la comisaría en toda su gloria y era policía destacada. Había solucionado los problemas con su hermano y había pasado a ser su mano derecha en todos los operativos que llevaba la comisaría.

La que también había cambiado había sido Sara. Había dado a luz al hijo de Lucas y lo habían bautizado Iker, haciendo de madrina a Pepa. La chica se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido con Silvia y Lucas durante el operativo de la secta, gracias a una indiscreción de Rita cuando le preguntaron por el falso embarazo y se había sabido todo, pero la chica no reaccionó mal al asunto, primero porque ya antes se lo había contado Lucas cuando salió del hospital después de haber sido herido y porque entendía que los actos de su tía y su marido no habían sido conscientes. La más feliz con todo eso era Rita que ya no tenía que fingir un embarazo que no tenía.

Pero los padres de Sara también habían cambiado. Paco acabó separándose de Marina porque no soportaba las triquiñuelas de ésta cada vez que quería ganar un caso y por los celos eternos que le tenía a Lola. Pero la mujer tenía sus razones para celar a su marido ya cada vez que lo buscaba, siempre lo pillaba saliendo del departamento de Lola y eso ya no lo pudo seguir soportando. Ella misma le pidió el divorcio al comisario y también dejó su puesto de comandante en la comisaría de San Antonio, dejando de reemplazo a Reyes Sánchez- Bilbao. Una agente del CNI un poco más joven que Salgado pero igual de experimentada que ella. Reyes llegó junto a su hija Lís Sánchez que pasó a ser una becaria más de la comisaría. Pero al principio nadie sabía que la chica era la hija de Reyes sino hasta mucho después debido a rumores de pasillo que hablaban de que tanto la hija como la madre habían tenido su historia con Aitor Carrasco.

Paco volvió a conquistar a Lola y ésta acabó por aceptar los galanteos de su ex marido cuando se dio cuenta que todavía sentía cosas por él.

Pepa volvió a su amistad con Don Lorenzo y Aitor y Silvia también había arreglado sus asuntos con Sara. La chica había quedado bastante afligida luego que Silvia había sido secuestrada y se sintió muy culpable de no haber podido arreglar sus diferencias con ella antes. Sara fue la primera que saludó a la pelirroja a su llegada a Madrid y se quedó con ella mientras Pepa permanecía internada en el hospital.

- No puedo creer que haya pasado un año pelirroja - Pepa le dijo a Silvia en tono suave mientras ambas yacían recostadas en la cama luego de hacer el amor - Que hayamos pasado por tanto y que todavía sigamos...

- Lo sé cariño - la pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo - Yo también pienso lo mismo.

- Si, pero ¿Sabes? hay algo que todavía no entiendo - la rubia miró a Silvia con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Qué era eso de La Rosa de la Magdalena que Stratta mencionó? Yo no escuché toda la historia pero sí que hablaba de María Madalena, Jesús y una heredera, que de hecho tú eras una, ¿Eso es cierto?

- Esas eran pamplinas de un hombre loco - respondió la chica con petulancia y evidente molestia - No es nada que tengas que creer Pepa, es sólo una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor vamos, tú y yo tenemos que dormir porque mañana tenemos mucho trabajo en comisaría y sé que si tú no duermes bien macarra luego...

Silvia fue abruptamente silenciada por los labios de Pepa. La pelirroja le devolvió el beso con fuerza pero luego se separó de ella para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche y tratar de dormir.

Excepto que la forense no había conseguido hacerlo debido a que un extraño ruido la había despertado. Se volteó para hacer frente a Pepa y vio que la rubia seguía profundamente dormida abrazada a ella. Silvia había conseguido zafarse del abrazo de su mujer y se levantó de la cama para ponerse unos pantalones cortos de niño que eran de Pepa, una camiseta blanca con tirantes y cubrirse con capa blanca.

Salió de la habitación sin prender ninguna luz y siguió su camino hasta la puerta de entrada. Cuando la abrió, ahogó un grito de terror al ver que el ruido lo había hecho la presencia de cinco hombres ataviados con túnicas negras que la rodearon cuando la pelirroja les iba hacer frente. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar quiénes eran cuando uno de los monjes, que parecía ser el mayor del grupo se le adelantó quitándose la capucha, dejando entrever su pelo cano y sus arrugas.

- Dio ti salvi, Erede della Rosa.2 - dijo el hombre junto a una profunda reverencia - Finalmente l'abbiamo trovata3...

_**2**__**Dio ti salvi, Erede della Rosa**_: Dios te salve heredera de la Rosa

_**3**__** Finalmente I'abbiamo trovata**_: Finalmente la hemos encontrado.

Fin


End file.
